


Chasing Doors

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Omega Dean, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: In his twenty years of life Dean has discovered one truth: doors suck.  From the mahogany front door of his childhood home (which burned to the ground when he was four), to the massive gate into the omega orphanage compound of Kansas.  A gate that supposedly kept him safe from the dangers of the world.  Alphas not allowed.  Over sixteen years later an eccentric couple offers Dean a way out, by joining their house and family.  On the top floor of a grand mansion resides a solid steel barricade locking away bright blue eyes.  The cryptic alpha in the attic carries a delicious scent and a voice that immediately entrances Dean.The single door he was instructed never to open, becomes the solitary threshold he must cross.Join Dean as he falls in love without a single touch.  Changing an outlook on life by exploring mystery and …"Chasing Doors.”A Destiel Victorian romance set in the modern age.





	1. Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers!  
> This is a WIP that will post on Thursdays and Sundays until its finished.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie

* * *

 

 

The puff of air from Dean’s lungs is visible as it passes his lips.  God, January in Kansas sucks.  Dean sniffs, quietly trying to locate the Alphas that have been tailing him.  They’ve halted the catcalling, but their obnoxious burnt odors linger in the air.  Hitching up the overly laden backpack, Dean squats behind an old grey Chevy van.  His last supply run, ever.

He’s been zigzagging through the streets of Wichita attempting to lose the assholes.  No such luck.  The Omega Boys Orphanage backs up to the southern tip of the city.  Built in 1920, when the land was an old farm, the town simply grew in next to the five acres dedicated to the compound surrounded by high walls with only one massive gate.  Dean always chuckles at the city officials thinking omegas don’t know how to build a damn door.  Idiots.

Dean’s Bluetooth chirps in his ear. “You catching a midnight showing of Wonder Woman, Winchester?”

“No,” he hisses, low and nearly silent, “I’ve got something stuck to my shoe.”

“Shit. Five-O?” 

“Worse.”  He replies then his nose catches the stench of two alphas.

One of the Alphas sing-songs in a high pitch, “Come out, little Omega.  We promise not to hurt you.  Do you want to play a game?”

“I’ve got a Twinkie,” the other one adds.

What a couple of morons?  No unmated Omega in their right mind would present themselves to Alphas in the dark for a fucking Twinkie.  He’s twenty years old, trained to fight, and he still ain’t going near them.

Now that Dean’s caught his breath, he can undoubtedly outrun them. Probably insane to try, but he’s never been known for a multitude of bright ideas.  He murmurs into the Bluetooth, “I’m coming in hot.  Be ready.”

“Jesus, Winchester, you’ve got a serious pair on you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ash.”  He glances to his right, observing as the Alphas duck into an alley a block north of him. 

Inhaling deeply, Dean bolts up and sprints off in the opposite direction.  Alphas may have their super scary strength, but this omega can sprint like lightning.  He keeps his breaths short, his eyes trained forward, pushing his legs hard to go faster and always checking any new sounds for approaching dangers. 

The twenty-foot-high cement brick wall with an electric wire running on top is a welcome sight.  A voice shouting, “I see the omega,” is not.

Changing directions with a quick left, Dean grabs the first fire escape ladder he reaches, scaling it to the roof. Fortunately, the neighborhood on this side of the compound is all businesses and empty buildings.  Once at the top Dean flattens his body to the roof, listening intently for the goofballs to pass him.  He should be high enough and down wind to keep his scent muted.

“Where did that fucker go?” the unknown Alpha yells.

Dean’s thanking the engineer that designed fire escape ladders out of obvious reach so no one would ever suspect a mere omega could ascend it.  Closing his eyes, Dean maps out a few routes in his mind.  There are five hidden doors into the compound that can’t be seen with the naked eye, built years ago and never discovered. If Dean were to lead the jerks to the door it could devastate any future supply runs for the omegas living within the walls. He has to strategize wisely.

Lowering his voice so only the microphone can catch the words, “Door number three, one minute.”

“See ya there,” Ash replies.

Rolling onto his hands and knees, Dean crawls to the edge, peering over towards the wall.  He’s close to the northern corner, if he hugs the cement around the bend he can use the thick bushes and darkness to vanish.  Stretching out, he shuffles onto a street lamp sliding down to the ground. The instance his feet touch sidewalk Dean dashes across the street turning right.

“I hear him!”  The voice is on the other block, which is a blessing.

The omega whips around the corner throwing himself behind the thorns of several rose bushes.  He can’t see shit, but he feels hands snag his shoulders, yanking him inside as the door is sealed.  Ash and Dean crash to the floor panting.

“Did they see you?” Ash pulls the backpack off of Dean, checking the valuable contents.

“Nope,” Dean grins, wiping off his knees as the two omegas head towards Ash’s workplace. 

Actually, the building is more of a shed, but Ash loves it.  Dean’s thrilled the space has a heater because he’s been losing feeling in his hands.  The other omega dumps out the loot onto a long wooden table.  “I ordered some extra suppressants and birth control for you.”

“I’m not going to take them,” Dean answers, watching Ash count and document the medications into a laptop.

Grunting, Ash glances up from his computer. “You’ve got two weeks, man.  If you start on them now you’ll be good for when they give you the boot.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m going to figure something out before then.”

“You will be an unmated Omega without an Alpha guardian.  I know the side effects can be rough, but so can the alternative on the outside.”  Ash pauses to glare with concern.  “Without suppressants to block your sweet sugar cookie scent no one will let you rent an apartment or give you a job.  I don’t want to remind you what happens to us on the streets.”

“And smelling like a beta means no ability to find my true mate.”

His friend doesn’t mock him about his beliefs and Dean appreciates it. True mates are real. His parents were a perfect example of the happiness that can descend on those gifted with their ultimate partner. They were so very happy until the house fire took their lives along with baby Sam when Dean was four. He was the only Winchester to make it out the front door and into the waiting arms of the Lawrence Fire Department. 

Suddenly Dean scans the small room, noting that the playpen is empty. “Where is he?”

“Dude, Ben came by looking for you—”

“You let Ben watch a baby!  He’s only been here for a week,” Dean shouts, slugging Ash in the shoulder for emphasis. 

Ash rubs the spot but knows he deserved it.  “The kid is ten years old; you were watching the younger ones earlier than that.”

“Not the point!” Dean rushes from the old shack. His phone is telling the omega he’s got ten minutes till the next bottle feeding. Ben is not ready.

A brown paper bag hits Dean in the head as Ash exclaims, “Take that to Max.  He’s doing his thing over by the pond tonight.”

“Please don’t be naked,” Dean grabs the sack, murmuring softly, “again.”

The pond marks the center of the orphanage compound. In the summer they use it for swimming and watering when the crops become too dry. Anytime Wichita declares a drought, the city cuts off their outdoor water supplies first. Lovely to be reminded how they rate on the social scale.

Flames flickering in the darkness illuminate Dean’s way as he spots Max singing an incantation to the sky. Out of respect, Dean waits for the other omega to finish and put his clothes back on. Once the guy has his flannel robe secured, Max turns to him, “You could have joined me.”

“Nah, I’m all sweaty. I’ve got your stuff from the run tonight.”  He tosses Max the bag.  “More ingredients for love potions I noticed.”

“We must adhere to our clientele’s obsession for having someone on Valentine’s Day.  Us and the greeting card companies make a killing this time of year.”  Max tosses sand over the fire to put it out. 

Although society shuns omega males, those who are in need of magical care flock to the orphanage.  Dean’s designation is rare.  Ash will rant for hours about the connection between omega male’s mystical powers and the laws designed to control them.  Honestly, the omegas never argued because the theory has merit. Fear does odd things to folks.

The two men stroll across the lawn to the dormitories. A giant four-story cement structure built by the military. It’s cold and harsh, but Dean’s certain the damn thing will survive everything including tornado season every year.

Max pauses. “I would always welcome your help in preparing the potions.”

“I’m going to stick with oil changes and rotating tires.”  Snickering, Dean shakes off the request. 

Max has always encouraged Dean’s magical craft education, stating he has an amazing glow to his soul.  The belief by many practicing omegas is that offspring of true mates have a stronger inner touch towards the mystical.  Dean has no interest.  All the omegas are required to have a job starting at 8 years old.  Their community would fail if every person didn’t do their part; even the young ones help with household chores.  For income the orphanage provides auto repair services, laundry services and computer repair and under the table they sell spells with their designation's special touch.  Three beta social workers oversee the legit businesses, turning a blind eye to the others.

The common room takes up most of the first floor.  A large TV, two computers, ping pong table and several weathered couches fill the space.  Tonight a Harry Potter marathon plays.

Dean kicks on the overhead fluorescents, “Time for bed, boys!  Y’all gotta be up early.” 

“It’s January, Einstein!  The farmers can sleep in because the fields are sleeping,” Harry Spangler huffs, grabbing for the remote.

Max crosses his arms. “And the cows?”

“Damn it!”  Harry shuts off the TV.  “Forgot about the animals.”

“Night, night; enjoy your morning milking.”

After shooing the final stragglers, Dean heads to his room on the second floor.  He assumes Ben will be in there since all the infant formula and crib resides with him.  Dean always takes on the night care of one of the infant orphans.

Throwing open the door reveals Ben feeding baby Jack. Dean sighs, “Good you remembered his 1 o’clock feeding.”

“Not really, Jack was screaming his head off so I tried this first.”  Ben’s sitting in the La-Z-Boy across from Dean’s bed.

Most rooms in the dormitory are identical: two twin beds, two wooden desks and one closet.  However, those who take care of an infant get one bed, a rocking chair of some kind and a crib along with one desk. 

Removing his jacket, Dean smiles, “It takes a while to learn their schedule.  Give it a year and you will know everything there is to know about taking care of babies.”

“Ms. Naomi said Jack came here after only being days old.”

Dean nods. Naomi is one of the beta social workers that oversees the orphanage.  “That was five months ago, and he might be leaving tomorrow.”

“Leave?  How?”  Ben’s brown eyes are quizzical.  After only a week of living in the community, the younger omega is still learning the ropes.

“He has an appointment with prospective parents.  An alpha/omega couple from somewhere out of state.  Naomi told me this morning.”

Chewing his lip, Ben takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “Do you think I could get an appointment too?”

Long ago, Dean would have encouraged the kid, giving him hope for something that will never happen.  He knows better now. Shaking his head Dean pulls up the chair from his desk. “Families who want to take on the care of an omega male is rare.  When a couple, or really an alpha, decides to ward one of us it's almost always a baby.  After about two years of age the likelihood of you getting picked is pretty slim.”

Ben stares at Jack. “Why?”

“Honestly, most alphas wanting to adopt look at alpha or beta children.  Nobody wants the added pressure and laws related to our designation.  Babies, on the other hand, well, people always want a cute adorable infant, and there tend to be more omegas because we are given away after birth if the family can’t handle it.”

“Those rules are stupid,” Ben spits out defiantly. “Why should we be unable to have a job or own property until we are mated? How does having a bite on our shoulder make us better than we were without it?”

Closing his eyes, Dean takes in the wise words from a ten-year-old.  “Change takes time.  A decade ago omegas couldn’t own land, period; maybe by the time you are 18 and old enough to leave you can freely without consequence.”

“If we are allowed to leave at 18, why are you still here?”  Ben passes over Jack so Dean can burp him.  “You’re almost 21, right?”

“Basically, the state gives us three years to find a mate.  After an omega male turns 18 he can leave campus to be courted and find where to go next.  However, when you turn 21 there are no extensions.”

Ben stands, nodding, but the young boy pauses with his hand on the door handle.  “Where are you going?”

The question hangs in the air.  Dean’s unable to find a suitable answer that won’t scare the kid; he doesn’t lie.  “I don’t know.”

****

Jack’s appointment with the prospective parents is at 10 a.m. He’s dressed in a baby blue jumper that brings out his eyes.  Every child deserves to have a chance outside of the compound's high walls.  Dean hurries to the small ranch house, holding the infant close to his chest for warmth.  The structure is the first building directly in front of the main gate.  A person can’t come into the orphanage community without walking into it.

The house has two functions. One of the bedrooms is Ms. Naomi’s office, and the second is a meet and greet space for visitors and the omega residents. 

Once Dean’s closed the front door he calls out, “Naomi.”

The tall beta steps out of her office dressed in her typical grey suit.  She’s a no-nonsense woman that takes the care of her charges seriously.  Some might call her cold, but Dean’s always felt she has to keep her distance to do the job.  On paper she runs the entire campus.  Although, in reality, Naomi rarely steps beyond the house.

“Good morning, Dean.”  Her critical gaze scans Jack.  “Oh, he looks perfect, yet I wish you had taken the same effort in getting yourself ready.”

“Why?”  The usual protocol is Dean gets the kids dressed and cleaned then vanishes before the parents arrive.  It’s why he’s here at 9:15.

Naomi takes Jack, giving him a quick hug and kiss to the head before placing him in a playpen by the window.  Several toys line the space.

“To be honest, the MacLeods have asked to meet my eldest omega too.”  Naomi wrings her hands, knowing the request is odd.  “They might have a position for you.”

“Who hires an omega orphan to be their nanny?”  Dean’s thoroughly confused because caretakers are either betas or mated omegas.  “They realize –”

“That you are unmated and twenty, yes.  In fact Alpha MacLeod is willing to declare you as a ward.” The beta fluffs the hair in her tight bun, a nervous tic Dean’s noticed over the years. “This could be your best option.”

Unsure, Dean stares out the window.  A breeze blows several dead leaves; the omega watches them dance as he weighs the offer.  Declaring him as a ward would mean the alpha would meet all his needs and have no expectations of mating.  It could give Dean time to find his true mate.  Yet over the years Dean’s learned nothing good comes for free. 

“What’s the catch?”

“It seems they have had some trouble keeping staff in their home.  Mr. MacLeod didn’t go into detail, but I have a feeling you might be a good match for what they are looking for.  Crowley and Hannah have both scented you and Jack.  What is the harm in meeting with them?”  She shrugs, her face attempts an encouraging expression. 

When Alpha and Omega couples adopt a child one of the first steps is for the orphanage to present a cloth doused in the kid's sweat or saliva.  Not being scent compatible could be dangerous.  Dean’s surprised the MacLeods went to the trouble of checking his own smell.  The sample has been on file with Naomi for years, but he’s not sure anyone before now has asked for it. 

“Fine, I’ll meet them.”  Dean’s grown attached to Jack, so being his nanny might be nice.  At least in this scenario he gets a bed and three meals a day.  However, Dean plans to make it perfectly clear that he has no intention of any romantic entanglement. 

The beta claps her hands, smiling. “Excellent, I’ll go grab the paperwork and add it to Jack’s file.  Two of my boys finding a home, simply thrilling.”  She vanishes into her office.

Kneeling by the playpen, Dean observes as Jack grabs for his toes, hearing a frustrated grunt when the baby realizes the footies to his jumper are hiding them.  He reaches down, letting the baby play with his fingers.  “I may actually get to watch you grow up.  My brother, Sammy, was only a few weeks older than you when he died.  Wonder where he would be now; he was an alpha.”

A soft cooing noise brings a grin to his face. However, a strong knock on the door pulls Dean from his melancholy thoughts. The omega crosses to the front door, now regretting his choice of ratty jeans and a black t-shirt with a green flannel.  At least the shirt doesn’t have holes.

“Hello,” Dean greets their guests, stepping to the side so the alpha and omega can enter.

Immediately the female omega sniffs following the baby's soft odor until she finds Jack.  “Oh, Crowley, he’s beautiful.” She lifts the child, kissing his cheek. The woman is slender with chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes that remind Dean of Jack’s.  Her coconut aroma has a calming feel.

“And you must be Dean.”  The alpha is shorter, dressed in a black suit with a black wool trench coat.  His British accent appears oddly out of place next to the woman’s.  MacLeod’s potent alpha bouquet dominates Dean’s senses with the scent of a high-quality scotch.

“Yes, sir.”

The alpha laughs loudly, “No, no, please call me Crowley.  You calling me sir leads my brain down a completely inappropriate road.”  

“Shhh! You behave,” the female omega demands with a vicious hiss in her voice.  Dean’s never witnessed an omega speak to her mate in such a commanding way.  “I want them both.”

His brain catches up to the naughty comment by Crowley as he rubs the back of his neck roughly, “I’m not looking to be in a physical –”

Crowley cuts him off, “No, no, my boy.  Hannah is a possessive little minx there is no interest in sharing our bed with you.  My stunning mate wishes for you to be our ward.  Be a companion when I travel for business and help her with the baby.  We were told you have raised several omega male infants.”

“Three, four if you count Jack.”  The couple appear very open about …everything so Dean feels comfortable being blunt.  “I want to wait for my true mate.”

A squeak from the corner has both men turning to Naomi who stands at her office entranceway.  “I’m sure the MacLeods will respect your right to choose your romantic partners.”

The couple glances at each other, passing a rather peculiar communication between them.  Dean doesn’t know them well enough to fully comprehend its meaning, but if he were to hazard a guess, hand caught in the cookie jar might be accurate.

“Of course!”  Crowley adds clearing his throat.  “As your alpha I will introduce you to possible candidates and let you be the judge.”

Naomi pats Dean’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

“I believe the more pressing question is what do they think.”  Dean chews his lip, waiting for one of the MacLeods to change their mind about him.  Hannah holds Jack so tight she might never release him. The omega tells himself it's okay if they select to only take the baby with them.  Who adopts a grown man?

Hannah glares at her mate, blue gaze full of fury as she growls, “Both.”

“My boss has spoken.”  Crowley chuckles, turning to face Naomi.  “Do you have the paperwork for me to add my DNA?”

“In my office,” the beta answers, ushering the stocky alpha to the back room.

Since neither Jack nor Dean are a genetic relation to Crowley, MacLeod the alpha will have to file his blood with theirs.  Basically, a lawful claim stating he is their legal guardian until such time either omega mates.  The process is quick, so Dean shuffles over to Hannah.

There are a million questions he should be asking her about his new home.  The one he chooses to voice comes out as a whisper, “You could always hire a beta nanny?  A lot less hassle.”

“We have a beta housekeeper and gardener, but what we need help with only an omega will do.”

Curious, Dean steps closer, ghosting his fingers over Jack’s soft strands of blonde hair.  “There’s more to it than you shared with Ms. Naomi.”

“Yes,” Hannah murmurs, her eyes glaring into Dean’s.  “We will take excellent care of you, Dean.  Crowley is a shrewd businessman who has put us in a position of great wealth.  You will want for nothing in our home.  But I do need to ask you one extremely important question.”

“Okay.” 

Darting her eyes to the side Hannah appears to gather her words carefully.  “Are you easily …frightened?”

With complete confidence, Dean responds, “No.”

“Good, we will be testing that theory soon enough.” 


	2. Enter

* * *

 

 

Dean’s up before sunrise for his last morning at the orphanage.  Hannah and Crowley took Jack to their hotel so he could have the night to say goodbye.  It's been difficult.  The guys threw him a going-away party, which included entirely too much hazing and memories he will always hold dear. 

Glancing at his measly possessions, Dean zips up the two weathered duffel bags.  Kind of depressing, sixteen years living here and everything he owns can fit inside with room to spare.  The sun breaking over the horizon tosses sunlight across his bed.  Following the light, Dean moves to his window.  He will miss the view. 

The MacLeods will be here at 8:30 a.m. sharp to collect their second ward.  Doesn’t leave him much time, but Dean promised to pop by breakfast for final hugs.  A knock at the door has him turning from the sunrise.

“Come in,” Dean yells, a tad surprised when Ben slides inside.  “Hey, I was going to come find you.”

The younger omega had been absent from the festivities.

“You lied.”  Ben’s gaze is harsh.

Ignoring the criticism, Dean pulls the kid into a hug, murmuring into the top of his head.  “I said the chances were slim, but not completely out of the realm of possibilities.”

A shaking of Ben’s shoulders signifies the boy's gentle sobs. “I’m tired of saying goodbye.”

“I know it sucks.”  Dean won’t lie.  The poor kid has been through the wringer lately; losing his mom, being dropped into a strange secluded world and now another major change.  “Would have happened on my birthday anyways.”  He squeezes the small frame tighter. “Hey, Ash gave me a cell phone as a goodbye present.  He’s got the number so whenever you need me just call, ok?”

“Whatever.” Ben shrugs out of the hold, bolting for the door.  “Bye.”

He shoulders the bags, taking a last look at his room.  Dean’s got no clue where the MacLeods live or whether this is a mistake, but a little leap of faith never killed anybody …he hopes not to be the exception to the rule.

In the hall, Dean discovers Max waiting for him.

“I have a few going away presents for you.”  The other omega holds up a small leather backpack.  “First, a collection of varying ingredients you might need to bless your new home.  Second, a small notebook full of spells.  Lastly, something for today’s travels.”  Max raises his hand, holding out a murky green capsule.  “If airplane travel is on the menu today, simply pop the pill in your mouth the moment you arrive.  Have it in your system before security; you don’t want TSA finding this bad boy.”

“What’s in it?”  Dean’s never flown anywhere, but they both know the idea terrifies the omega.

Max places it in his hand, smiling. “Better you don’t know.”

****

Naomi stands next to him as a black town car pulls through the main gate.  The vehicle halts in front of them as Crowley climbs out of the driver’s side.  “Put your bags in the trunk and take the seat next to me.  Hannah wants to ride next to Jack.”

After his bags are tossed in the back, Naomi pulls Dean into a hug.  A bizarre action from the beta.  “If you need me, I’m only a call away.”

“I’m a little old for calling my beta caretaker,” he huffs, yet still embraces her just as strongly.

“Even adults need someone who will listen.”

They break apart, and Naomi hurries inside without looking back.  Her business card with a handwritten home number is tucked into the pocket of his shabby green flannel.  After a quick glance back, Dean grabs his spot in the car.

Crowley restarts the town car, taking a right onto the road.

“Where do you live?”  Dean decides its not an outrageous query.  Since he calls it home now.

“WE,” Hannah sticks her head out between the seats, “live on Sugar Mountain in North Carolina.  Most of the mountain is part of the Sugar Mountain Ski Resort but years ago my Crowley negotiated a purchase of land to build our house on the summit.”

He knows his skin goes pale as Hannah’s forehead scrunches with concern.  “Are we going to fly there?”

“Yes, to the Charlotte/ Douglas International Airport.  Crowley has chartered a jet,” she replies, oblivious to Dean’s rising terror. 

“You have your own airplane?”  Dean squeaks.

Crowley scoffs. “No, but my work requires me to fly at a moment’s notice, so having access to a charter company is necessary.  You seem …off.”

His fingers glide over the capsule in his pocket.  “I’m good.”

Jack fusses, drawing Hannah’s attention, so Dean lets his gaze fall out the window.  Trees whip by as the omega’s stomach flips and flops in a chaotic panic dance.  Thank God, Max thought ahead. 

The moment the car pulls up to the gate that will lead to the charter jet hangars, Dean swallows the pill dry, praying he doesn’t do anything stupid.  Last time Max gave him something for anxiety he woke up two days later naked on the roof of Ash’s house.

“Dean.”

The omega’s forehead rests against a cold window.  Squinting, the first thing he registers is darkness, yet Dean’s still sitting in the passenger seat.  A glow from the dashboard signifies a change in vehicles, identifying the luxury SUV as a Range Rover.  The crunch from below is chains grinding into asphalt.  What the hell?  Outside a black road winds upward surrounded by white.  When did it snow?

And when did he change clothes?  Bright side, he’s fully dressed, downside is he can’t remember any of it.   The entire ensemble is brand new: dark-blue jeans, green sweater, black parka and matching black snow boots.  Jesus, how in the world did he become a snow bunny.

Max will soon receive a scathing email.

“Dean.”  The female voice seems familiar in a far-off way.  “Crowley, we should have stopped at the ER.”

“The moron took something, once it clears his system all will be well.”  The alpha glances in his direction, “Look he opened his eyes, not dead.”

“Dean.”

His head bangs harshly. “I need water.”

Crowley waves in his direction. “See, now we have coherent words.”

A bottle of water is handed to him from the back.  Hannah peeks around the seat again. “What did you take?”

Once his thirst is quenched, Dean replies, “One of the other omegas gave me a home remedy for my fear of flying.  I have no idea what it was, but where are we?”  Past a row of thick forest Dean spots people flying down a white hill. 

“Ten minutes from home.”  Hannah grins, tapping on his window.  “That’s Sugar Slalom; our house overlooks the slope.”

Suddenly Dean’s aware that he has no recollection of anything. “I missed the entire trip!”

A sense of relief washes over the omega.  Granted, this is not a great introduction for his new guardian.  Dean’s so thrilled he can’t help but laugh.  “Awesome.”

“Were you really that frightened?”  Hannah’s voice is gentle.

“Completely.”  As the car winds higher, the lights from the ski slope disappear.  The night sky shines down on them with twinkling lights.  It might be the drugs, but Dean really feels like he could reach out and touch the stars.  “Where exactly is the house?”

“Just up over the ridge.  All the other condos and cabins are closer to the actual skiing area, which leaves us utterly undisturbed.”  Crowley points out the front windshield. “It’s a bit of a walk, but if you want to try your luck at skiing Hannah’s quite talented.”

There hasn’t been another building in quite a while.  “Secluded.”  A shiver runs down his spine.  He left the locked compound of the omega orphanage for another version of forced isolation.

“We enjoy the privacy.”  Hannah anxiously plays with her hair.

A gate made of heavy steel bars blocks the road.  Crowley exits the SUV putting a code into a box next to the entrance.  The barrier swings open.  The alpha takes his seat, driving the vehicle onto the private lane.  Turning back, Dean watches the fence close and lock into place.

“Seriously, why the house on haunted hill vibe?”  Dean pivots his head forward again, spotting a huge mansion coming into view.  The ominous structure appears to almost touch the Heavens.

No one answers.

The car follows a circular drive, pulling in front of a stone staircase leading up to a huge porch overlooking the mountain below.

Throwing the SUV into park, Crowley smiles at Hannah. “My dear, why don’t you take the baby inside, and Dean can help me with the bags.”

“Okay.”  Hannah releases a dozing Jack from his car seat.  The little guy is doing an awesome impression of a baby blue starfish in his full-body snowsuit.  “I’ll send Benny out to help.”

“Stay,” Crowley commands before Dean can throw open his own door.

Shit, he’s already fucked this up, and it's been one day.  Leaning back into his seat, Dean turns to face the music. 

“Drugs will not be tolerated in our home.”  The alpha’s gaze sears into Dean’s face.  MacLeod’s tone is dripping with authority.  “My Hannah has a dark history related to drug abuse in her family.  If you can’t abide by that one rule, I will drive you down to the village right now?” 

Swallowing, Dean finds the words. “I promise it was only for the flight.  We won’t have a problem moving forward.”

“In this car, right now, you have amnesty.  Do you need to toss anything away before entering the house?”  Crowley’s shoulders relax.  The man’s giving him a chance to clean the slate.  Dean appreciates the openness of the alpha.

Not sure what MacLeod would consider contraband, Dean lays it all out on the table. “In the leather backpack are some supplies for the Omega Craft. No drugs, just things to cleanse the space for Jack and me.”

“Protection spells,” Crowley counters.

Nodding, Dean goes to open the backpack sitting at his feet.  He stops when the alpha taps his shoulder then gestures out his side of the car.  A large fire burns just to the left of the house.  A person saunters around the blaze; the distance is too far to tell man or woman, but Dean has observed Max enough times to know someone is practicing the craft tonight.

“My mother, Rowena.  I have a feeling you two will get along beautifully.”  Crowley keeps his face turned away.  “You are a member of my pack, Dean.  I will give you space as the fresh-faced adult you are; however, lying is not tolerated.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shaking his shoulders, MacLeod bounces from the SUV.  “Clean slate.  Now help me with the luggage.”

Wicked blinding cold smacks the omega hard, stealing his breath.  He pulls the new coat tighter, glad for its warmth.  Dean grabs his duffels along with a swanky Coach rolling suitcase.  He follows behind Crowley as they ascend the stairs towards the house.  The first thing Dean notices is all the windows.  Large bays of glass running the first floor allow for a viewing into the main room. 

“We designed it to be a bed and breakfast.  Currently we don’t have any guests, but it leaves the door open for further revenue.” 

“Wow.”  Dean’s mouth falls into a perfect O. 

Never in the omega’s wildest dreams had he imagined such a beautiful place.  The walls are a tranquil brown, the floor matching in a deep chestnut hardwood, a few cream rugs strewn about the massive space.  In the center is a magnificent fireplace in a circular berth.  Leather sofas and overstuffed chairs surround the blaze.

An open kitchen lies to the left and what Dean suspects is a library runs the right of the house.

“The door off the back goes down to the basement, where you will find my mother’s condo.  Feel free to bother her at any time of day or night.” 

The omega stumbles, shocked by the stunning view of the ski slopes.  Lights shine down, reflecting against the white snow as little black dots slide to the base.  Dean’s completely awed.

“The night skiing session goes till 11 p.m., then the resort will shut down the main lights.”  Crowley gestures at a small room off the front.  “All wet gear gets stored in here.”

Both men shuck off their heavy winter jackets and snow boots.  Dean reminds himself to be grateful. “Hey, thanks for the new parka.”

“We live on the summit of a mountain, anything less would be ludicrous.  Hannah will take you shopping soon for the rest of your wardrobe.”  Dean begins a rebuff of the offer, but the alpha cuts him off with, “not a request.”

Carefully carrying the bags, they head towards a grand staircase with red carpet.  “This will take us up to the second floor and the bedrooms.”

Dean follows, drinking in the picturesque mountain-scene paintings lining the stairway.

When they reach the top, the alpha points to the first room on the left.  “Hannah and I’s room.  Whenever you need us just give it a knock; if we don’t answer assume we are …indisposed.”

“Gotcha.”  Dean glances down the long wood paneled hallway.

“Across from us is Jack’s room.”

Peeking inside, Dean sees Hannah on the floor playing tickles with a giggling Jack.  The space has a winter wonderland theme with differing shades of blue and white.  Snowflakes of all shapes and sizes are painted over a blue-sky color.  Stuffed penguins rest in every space imaginable.  A handcrafted dark wood crib sits next to a window, which reveals bright stars. Jack is wanted.  This couple went to extremes to put together an ideal nursery for their new son. Crowley and Hannah could have had their pick of orphans; it warms his heart to know that kindness towards his designation does, in fact, exist. 

Twirling around, the omega pauses as Crowley places the luggage he was carrying into his bedroom.  The illumination from the slopes shines in through the open windows.  Dean taps on the doorframe. “And my room?”

“Hannah felt you would be more comfortable farther down.  Give you some privacy.” 

The alpha wanders the hall, passing several rooms before stopping.  “If you don’t like something, let us know.  My mate does love to redecorate.”

Flicking on the overhead light, Dean crosses the threshold and beholds his new home.  A grand window reveals he’s on the same side as Jack, so his view is shadows and light from the starry night.  A checkered quilt of differing shades of brown and red covers a queen size bed.  The dark hardwood floor is covered by two cream rugs.  Unlike the rest of the house, this room is all classic comfort.

“Looks good,” Dean confirms as he peers into the bathroom done in navy and white tile. 

He tosses his bags onto an overstuffed chair in the corner when Crowley clears his throat.  The alpha waves to someone in the hall.  “Oi!  Come down here and meet Dean.”

A shuffling of feet brings a tall bearded man.  The lack of scent tells Dean he’s a beta; the man puts out his large hand with a grin. “Pleasure to meet you, brother.  I’m Benny, cook and housekeeper.”

“Play nice,” Crowley huffs. “Breakfast at 9 tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” Benny responds in a thick Cajun accent.

They watch as the alpha disappears into Jack’s room to spend time with his growing family.

A genuine smile dances on the beta’s face. “The MacLeods are thrilled you agreed to come home with them.”

“Still not sure why they wanted me.”  Dean’s hoping Benny will shed some new light on the situation.

Chuckling, the beta gives him a playful shove. “Don’t burn your sugar cookies over it.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean huffs, “Can’t help it.”  Which is totally true.  His omega scent of fresh baked sugar cookies does go slightly burnt when he’s upset.

Unfortunately, the older man changes the topic quickly, “Don’t you worry.”  Benny tips his head up glimpsing the ceiling.  “If you hear banging and such from the attic just ignore it.  We got some large creatures scurrying up there hiding from the cold.”

“I lived with over a hundred kids, banging and such won’t wake me.”

Benny waves goodnight as Dean shuts his door. 

The supple high thread count sheets have the omega snoring the second his head hits the memory foam pillow.

****

Dean’s eyes scan the dark bedroom but he doesn’t know why he’s awake.  The glowing, round alarm clock shares that it's just after 3 a.m.  A boisterous thump from above him answers the question.  Although Dean is used to living with tons of growing boys, he might also be a light sleeper in case any of them required his help during the night.

“Fucking squirrels,” he mutters, about to drop back down into the blessed mattress.

However, in that moment a delicious aroma slips into his nostrils.  A dense pine tree bouquet reminds Dean of the Christmas trees they put in the main room at the orphanage.  Underneath the fond memory a touch of cinnamon lingers, calling to the omega’s inner senses. 

“Alpha.”  Closing his eyes, Dean hastily tosses off the covers and rushes to the hall, tracking the owner of the amazing scent. Turning away from Hannah and Crowley’s end of the hall, the omega scurries forward, wanting to touch and lick. His body is reacting to the alpha fragrance; slick dribbles from his hole. As he moves closer to the end where Benny’s room is, the odor grows more potent. Dean can taste it.

Suddenly, he’s standing in front of a door unlike the others, painted black to possibly hide its existence.  Dragging his fingers down the door, the omega inhales deeper, permitting the pine and cinnamon blend to wash over his skin and enter his pores. Desire doesn’t begin to describe the need. Craving a caress of the other.  The omega’s hand slides down the wood, his fingers grasping the knob, but the brass object refuses to twist. 

Locked.

 “No, no, no.”  Dean pants as the feral demand of his body builds in frustration.  Nothing should halt his reaching the alpha, HIS Alpha.  The smell intoxicates him as he loses sight of everything but the necessary access past the door.  His slick moistens his boxers.  Still, Dean claws at the wood hoping to scratch his way into the space. 

He must get inside. 

Pine and cinnamon swallow any conscious thought as he moves on complete instinct.  His fingernails are bleeding as he digs them deeply into the wood, leaving marks behind.  Tears stream down his face both from pain and desire.

A sound jolts the omega motionless.  Placing his ear against the door, Dean listens intently.  In the mysterious room beyond the barrier comes a deep thick-timber voice that brings the omega to his knees.

“Mine.” 

 


	3. Blocked

* * *

 

 

Deafening booms of someone beating on metal fill the emptiness between Dean’s inhales.  The Christmas scented alpha is locked away.  A silly pathetic whine builds in the omega’s throat as his fingernails tear and bleed from his assault on the door.  Agony from his wounds and the toll of emotional exhaustion finally breaks the spell.  Dean’s mind clears.  He collapses to the harsh wood floor, gasping for oxygen and wishing the blockade to his mate would simply vanish.

No such luck.

The door across the hall opens to Benny standing still at the sight of Dean’s rumpled body.

“Please let me in,” he pleads.

Instead of complying with Dean’s request, Benny sits down next to him.  The beta’s hair is a chaotic mess, and his green flannel pajamas are wrinkled from sleep.  “No can do.  I told you to ignore the noises from the attic.  Nothing but heartache will greet you on the third floor.”

“I can smell him.”  Dean’s head rests on his arms, drained.

Benny’s finger traces the scratches on the wood.  A touch of crimson dashes across the black and brown.  The older man frowns. “It’s not possible.  This door has a scent blocking spell to keep anyone, but especially omegas, from catching a whiff.”

To prove his point Dean inhales dramatically. “Clean, fresh pine trees with a touch of cinnamon.”  The deep scenting of the alpha’s bouquet cracks into the omega’s resolve as he instinctually moves towards the door. 

Benny snatches his shoulders and tosses a black powder into Dean’s face.

“Shit,” the beta gasps, his eyes growing larger.  The banging dies out as if Benny’s approach has broken the connection.  “We need to care for your hands.”

Sniffling, the snot dribbling from his nose, Dean nods.  Although, his brain only wants an answer to a dire question, “Who’s up there?”

“Sorry, brother.  Not my place to tell.”

A harsh sneeze makes the omega’s head spin, “What was that stuff?”

“Little of this, a little of that.  It should keep your reaction to alpha odors to a minimum.  I’ll dose you twice a day if you need it.”

Carefully Benny helps Dean to his feet as they stumble back to his room.  Only once the omega is sitting on his bed does the housekeeper run out for a first aid kit. On his return, the banging from above begins, growing louder as the thumps increase in volume.  Dean should be afraid.  Instead his resolve to enter the attic grows with each crushing shake of his ceiling, born from a desperate craving to know more.

The splinter removal is horrible, and all ten of his fingers must be wrapped until the bleeding stops.  His poor nail beds are shredded.  When Benny finishes his work, he glares into Dean’s face, “Do you want to wake them tonight or tell them tomorrow?”

“Will they let me upstairs?”

“No.”  There is no hesitation in the beta’s response.

“I’ll tell Hannah in the morning.”  He’s already got one strike against him with the pill, hopefully being obsessed with the Alpha in the attic won’t be seen as a betrayal either.  Grabbing the other man’s hands Dean whispers, “Can you tell me anything?”

Shaking his head, Benny leaves Dean with his thoughts as the noise from the belfry halts.  A baby crying from down the hall has the omega sprinting towards Jack.  For months it's been his job to sooth the child.  Can’t change that overnight.

He discovers Hannah attempting to calm an angry, red-faced baby.  Her face is broken and sad. “I’ve fed him, and his diaper is dry.”

Hannah drops Jack into Dean's outstretched arms.  Dean bounces back and forth on his heels as the omega paces the winter nursery.  “There’s a trick that works every time.”

Dean sings softly into Jack's blonde hair, “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad.  Take a sad song and make it better.  Remember to let her into your heart.  Then you can start to make it better.”

As he moves about the room swaying and singing, the little guy in his arms coos against the omega’s neck.  Hannah lounges in the rocking chair, observing.  She seems happy.  Perhaps the three omegas can truly form a bond as thick as blood.  When the song finishes, the kid's out cold.  Dean places the sleeping baby in his gorgeous new crib and kisses his sweet tiny hand.

Hannah silently tiptoes next to Dean, allowing them to peer over the side of the crib.  Her voice soft, “You're so goo—” then the woman yells, “OH MY GOD YOUR HA—”

Slapping his bandaged hand over Hannah’s mouth, the two omegas freeze waiting for the cry of one pissed-off child.  Nothing but kitten snores.  Dean releases her lips as she finishes in a whisper, “your hands.”

Well, he guesses now or never.  Dean nods to the hallway as Hannah exits the room behind him. 

After the door closes, Ms. MacLeod yanks his battered fingers into view. “What in the world happened to your hands, Dean Winchester?  You tell me right now.”

“I smelled something,” he kicks the chilly floor with his socked toe, “when I followed the scent it led me to a black door at the end of the hall.”  Innocently holding up the injured digits, “it would seem I really fucking wanted to get in at all costs, including the destruction of my fingertips.”

Instead of disappointment or rage, Hannah cocks her head to the side and studies Dean.  “You followed his aroma through a scent-proof door.”

The comment doesn’t appear to be a question, so he remains quiet.  The other omega rolls her head to the other side, a truly perplexed expression gracing her pretty features.  Hannah’s voice is stable, like she’s cataloguing the information.  “You went into a scent frenzy.  Battling your way through a solid door only using your hands.”

“Ummm …yes?”  Dean’s read about omegas being overtaken by the alpha bouquet of their intended mate.  A lot of children come nine months later.  Bastards, they don’t have a stupid door denying them access.  His voice tentative as he asks, “Can you let me in?”

Her eyes narrow.  Hannah squints a type of inner struggle going on behind her pale blue gaze.  “No.”

Dean’s about to use the moment to ask a slew of queries brewing in his thoughts, but Hannah just heads back to her bedroom.  As she leaves the hall, the omega calls out, “Goodnight, Dean.”

“For fuck's sake,” Dean hisses to the ceiling.  A faint scratching is his only reply from the alpha; at least, he hopes it's the person and not some animal living in the rafters.  How does one live in an attic?  Actually, better yet WHY does one live in an attic?  Can he come down and say hello?

Millions of insightful ideas and questions keep him up for another hour, simmering in the mystery.

****

Hush.  The complete lack of a single noise puzzles Dean’s senses as the omega’s brain gradually comes on-line.  His eyes scan the space.  Living with so many children, especially those who needed to be up with the sun, Dean can’t recall the last time he woke in stillness.  The clock by his bed reads 10:22.  Frowning, his mind tries to understand how he slept so late.  Why didn’t someone bang on his door so Dean could begin his new job? 

And now as he returns to the question bandwagon, the omega tosses off the covers, leaping from bed. 

“Alpha,” he squeaks upwards.  Unfortunately, the crappy-ass dust Benny blew in his face continues working because all Dean can smell is his own need of a shower.  God, he stinks.  He takes a moment to pee then realizes food is more important.  His stomach comes roaring to life.

“Whatever.”  He tosses any propriety to the winds as he stumbles out of his room and heads downstairs praying no one spots him.  He had to put on the new lavish pajamas he found in his room because his old pair had blood all over them.  The black cotton fabric is nice enough, nonetheless the scattering of different emojis seems utterly ridiculous.  There is even a poop.  Man, he was high.

Bright sunlight pours through the massive windows on the first floor.  Dean’s poor pupils are retreating with wild abandonment.  “Damn.”

A fantastic aroma of coffee has the omega making a direct beeline for the kitchen.  Benny pops his head out of what might be the pantry shouting, “Hungry?”

“Caffeine,” he mumbles.

“Take a seat; I’ll bring you a fresh cup, unless you prefer something fancy?  I can do lattes, americanos and tea.  Rowena throws a tantrum if her Earl Grey isn’t available.”

Raising his hand, Dean pronounces, “Coffee, black.”

With a curt nod, the beta gets to work pouring a large mug of pure bliss.  “Now, what sounds good to eat?”

The omega sips the steaming beverage, “Anything, can’t survive in an orphanage if you’re a picky eater.”

“Nah, wrong answer brother.  My livelihood rests on feeding you properly; Hannah wants you to put on some weight.”

“Weight?”  Dean glances down at his torso, the precious cup of coffee never leaving his palm.  “What’s wrong with my weight?”

The lady MacLeod strolls in, bouncing Jack on her hip like a pro.  “Yesterday when I was helping you change into your new outfit I could count every rib.”  She pauses next to him, the woman’s tender fingers ghosting over his head.  “Not acceptable.  Now, tell Benny what you want or I will make the poor man cook five different choices.”

“It’s not necessary.  I can make my own breakfast, he shouldn’t have to cook for the help.”  Dean gulps another mouthful of coffee then stands to see what he can whip up.

A small feminine hand halts his movement as Hannah holds his bicep.  “You aren’t the help, Dean.”

“No, I understand the terminology isn’t politically correct.  You hired me to assist around the house, not be a bother to Benny.”

The sour face on Hannah could either be from Dean’s comment or Jack’s diaper, because holy hell the mini omega dropped a big one and it’s becoming a hazmat situation.  Black dust or not, a dead person could smell it. “You’re our ward.  They wouldn’t let us adopt you because of your age.  Yes, we would appreciate it if you helped with Jack and kept me company when Crowley goes back to traveling in a week.  These are chores as a member of this family, NOT an employee.”

Alarm bells are going off in the omega’s mind.  He’s heard of people cheating the system by adopting omega children and making them work without pay.  It’s extremely illegal.  However, hard to prove since “household chores” can appear a lot like labor.

“You want me to work without being paid?”  The omega steps back, shocked. Naomi should have caught this.

Jack’s slipping his chubby fingers into Hannah’s mouth as it drops to match Dean’s.  “No, no I’m sorry.  Damn it, I’ve completely messed this up.”  Tears are leaking from the woman’s eyes as she hiccups.  “Please, don’t ever think we would take advantage of you.  No, no, no, no.”

“Alright, my love, calm down.”  Crowley materializes next to his mate, kissing her cheek.  The alpha wipes a few stray tears away as he adds, “why don’t you take the little pooper upstairs for a diaper change while Dean and I chat in my office.”

“He is getting a tad ripe.”  Hannah smiles faintly.

Crowley returns the smile, “Pretty soon the ski school on the slopes will start checking all the kids.”

The two men watch her scurry upstairs before the alpha pivots to face him.  “Grab your food, Dean.”

A steaming plate of bacon and eggs lands in front of him.  Dean thinks Benny might have a touch of the mystical with these cooking powers.  The omega quickly seizes his plate and coffee, trailing behind MacLeod to the office just past the library.

“Take a seat.” Crowley gestures to a chair across from his desk.

Dean takes another swig of coffee as he waits for the alpha to get situated.  Scanning the space, it's all dark wood and walls of books.  Except for the back wall, which is one entire window overlooking the forest.

“Let me be perfectly frank with you.  My mate has been very lonely since we moved into the house.  Even with Benny, the oddball in the yard and with a few friends in the village, she felt isolated.  Hannah has weathered several emotional blows over the past five years.  We discovered I was unable to sire a child; then she was forced to deal with unspeakable tragedies from her brothers.  Finally, we moved in here, and the solitude has not been to her liking.”

Instead of drowning the other man in questions, Dean stuffs his mouth with bacon, bouncing his head.

The alpha leans back in his chair sighing. “We bought the land before all of this came into play.  A beautiful dream of many children filling the bedrooms and nannies to aid in the task.  Nothing of those fantasies came to be, save one.  You and Jack joined our family.”

Sorrow bleeds into the scotch and soda scent of MacLeod.

“I understand you wanted to adopt Jack.”  Dean clears his throat and sips his beverage.  “You both seem very excited at becoming his parents.  It’s awesome.”  Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean coughs, “I’m just not seeing how I fit in the picture if I’m not an employee.”

Tapping his fingers against the closed laptop on his desk, Crowley responds.  “Money can’t buy everything.  I could hire a dozen people to simply hang out with Hannah.  A few more to raise Jack.  My amazing mate wanted …no that’s not right.”  The alpha stands pointing out towards the sky.  “We live amongst the clouds where anything is possible, so why not adopt two kids?  One a baby who will grow up knowing only our love and the other a full-grown man who needs us as much as we need him.  In the eyes of the law you are my son as much as Jack.  Yes, we will expect you to do chores because that’s what parents do.  Our plan isn’t to just feed and house you as long as you behave.  We want to hand you the keys to the kingdom.”

“You don’t even know me.”  Dean’s completely forgotten about his breakfast.  Shock and awe are swallowing him whole.  People don’t treat omega males in such a manner; if he were an alpha, maybe, but he is most definitely not.

“If we left everything to Jack in the event of our deaths no one would blink.  How are you any different from him?”

Without speaking, Dean knows the age difference is a lost cause.  Glancing away, the omega permits the query to roll over him.  He and Jack came from the same orphanage, they are both male omegas, and MacLeod’s correct, in the eyes of the law this is their guardian alpha.  “Why?”

The older man cracks a Cheshire grin. “Because I can.”

“So, what am I supposed to do with myself?  I’ve had a job since I was eight.  Lying about like a kept omega really isn’t my jam.”  Dean tilts forward, intrigued by how Crowley will reply.

Cracking his knuckles, the alpha paces in front of the large window; the white-covered trees making a tranquil scene.  “Naomi mentioned you enjoy tinkering with cars.”

Dean swallows his eggs, catching a dribble of yellow off his chin.  “I love cars.  We really only did maintenance at the orphanage, but my dream would be to re-build a junker.”

“Well, I have an acquaintance who lives just past Sugar Mountain Village; the man runs a little restoration shop.  His name is Bobby Singer, and if you want he’s got a rusted out 1967 Impala with your name on it.”

“Are you serious?”  Dean spits food onto the desk as he reacts so fast.

Wiping up the mess with a handkerchief, Crowley scoffs, “No.  I’m lying.  Of course, I’m being bloody serious.  Do you want the project or not?”

“YES!  Fuck yes, I want to do it.”  Dean keeps the importance of that specific make and model to himself; however, he’s certain the alpha already knows.  Naomi has detailed records.

Crowley scribbles something down in a notebook before pointing at Dean’s busted fingers. “Now we have to discuss last night's …fiasco.”

Unsure how much Hannah told Crowley, Dean decides to shrug and let the alpha begin the conversation.  Can’t hurt to hope the guy will slip up and maybe give him a name.  The running porno in his head needs a name for the starring alpha. 

“Benny’s quick thinking of using goofer dust isn’t a long-term solution.  My mother makes an elixir that will help curb your issues.”

Placing his plate on the floor, Dean drains the last of his coffee.  With complete focus, Dean folds his hands together. “How can I meet him?”

Silence lingers between them as the two men begin a staring contest.  Dean’s got nowhere to be so he puts his all into not blinking.  Eventually the alpha smirks, his eyes never moving.  “I’m an alpha who appreciates the beauty of a well-played negotiation.  Bring me a starting offer and we shall see what happens.”

Huh, it’s not a no, but he still doesn’t have a name to add to his spank bank. 

A knock at the door has them both turning to look at a short, red-haired omega who’s dressed to kill.  Her stunning locks are done in perfect curls draped down her face and past her shoulders.  The evening gown she wears is sparkling gold.  The omega teeters into the room on six-inch heels.

“Dean, meet my mother, Rowena.”

She shakes his hand with a faint grin.  “Pleasure to meet you.”  Her thick accent is almost melodic.  “A little birdie told me you fancy our Boo Radley.”

“He’s not being held in the basement.”  Dean’s not stupid; he catches the reference.

“Oh, Fergus.  Your eldest has a touch of sass; I like it.”

Leaning over, Dean whispers low, “You got a name?”

Rowena’s eyes dart towards her son. “It won’t hurt the lad to know his name.”

“Mother, now is not the time to try my patience.  Please ease Dean’s,” Crowley clears his throat, “current predicament.”

The older omega tuts softly. “You know as well as I do that nothing will block their connection when the boy’s heat hits.”

“What? Why?”  Dean yearns to understand what is going on or maybe at least someone to say it out loud.

The alpha yells, “Mother!”

Her tiny hand takes Dean’s elbow.  “Come on, Poo Pajamas.  We have so much to chat about.”

Dean retaliates, “I was high!”

 


	4. Sealed

* * *

 

 

Dean wipes away the condensation on his mirror.  Green eyes stare back at him through the fog of a particularly long shower.  After choking down a nasty concoction from Rowena, he was able to dash up to his room.  God, look at him now.  A family within his grasps, the omega simply has to participate.  The pessimist in him can’t take all these gifts at face value.  There has to be a reason.  Perhaps some sort of twisted game the MacLeods are playing with him.  Get the naïve omega comfortable, feeling safe in his surroundings, then pounce.

On the other hand, neither Hannah nor Crowley seem to be untruthful people.  In fact, it appears blunt honesty is not only encouraged but expected.  He could be happy here.  Although, in the back of his mind the needy little voice of his inner self whines a blatant reality.  How can he find his true mate sealed away in a mansion on the summit of a mountain?

Actually, he changes his mind.

Glancing towards the ceiling, a yearning builds in his chest.  The memory of pine trees and cinnamon warms a spot more southern.  He just needs leverage to negotiate with Crowley.  Dean spends the next thirty minutes identifying anything to broker a deal.

Tying his shoes there is a knock at his door.  “Open.”

Rowena saunters in with the grandeur of a queen.  “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Outside?”  Dean’s not sure the other omega is dressed for a stroll in the snow.

“I’m Scottish, the cold doesn’t frighten me.”  She holds out her hand.  “I thought we might chat a bit.”

This, of course, has his attention.  Following her down the stairs he whispers, “What about?”

“Trust me dearie.  You will like the topic.”  She winks, heading to the mud room where they all store their outerwear.

She grabs a thick cream-colored coat with fur lining.  Dean tosses on his black snow jacket and a green beanie.  Rowena holds his bicep as they work their way down the road towards the main gate, the woman elegantly hobbling in her stilettos.

“You can’t boil water without turning on the stove, Dean.  Ask away.”  Rowena’s smile is the living embodiment of an oleander flower, beautiful yet deadly.

They take a few more steps as Dean collects his thoughts.  “Will you tell me his name?”

“Are you sure it’s a he?”  the older omega teases.

“Yes.  I am absolutely positive on two things.”  He holds up his fingers as he ticks away each item.  “One, the alpha in the attic is male.  Two, he was affected by my scent too.”

“Interesting,” she hums.

Helping her over a patch of ice, Dean adds, “You mentioned there was only one thing that could overpower the scent blocking spell on the door.”

“I did.”  Rowena pauses, frustrating Dean into believing she’s done, but with a giggle the woman relents to one small morsel of information.  “No spell can impede the mystical connection of true mates.”

“The elixir you gave me is doing the trick.”  He sputters his reply as the words true mates tantalize his entire being.

Shaking her head, the lovely lady’s curls bounce gingerly.  “No.  The elixir simply dampens the frenzy.  You are still very linked to our dear Heavenly Boo.”

When they reach the main gates to the property, Dean freezes.  He expects they will turn around and make their way back to the house.  Oh, he is wrong.  Rowena punches in a code, and the iron fence swings open for them to pass.

“I’m not sure I’m supposed to leave.”

Rowena’s brow furrows, “Why?  Have you set up a date to bang out Morse code on the ceiling?  A little romantic poetry through the rafters.”  The woman busts out laughing, nearly falling.

Remaining a gentleman, Dean holds her tight as Rowena nearly cries from laughter. 

“It’s not that funny.”

Over to the left Dean can now see skiers making their way down the slopes.  If he listens he can almost hear the swish of their skis cutting over the snow.  Oddly, no one pays them any mind.  The omega’s a little nervous, but in the same instance a sense of freedom washes over him.  If his parents had lived he would have had this from the beginning.  Well, maybe not walking through the snow in North Carolina discussing the mysterious alpha.  Which leads to his next important query.

“Please, tell me something about him.  A name, hair color, minute detail of his past or maybe even throw caution to the wind and spill as to why the hell he lives in the attic.”

The red-haired omega pats his arm tenderly.  “Normally I would tell you the whole sordid affair just to spite my annoying son.  However, this story has more to do with Hannah than Fergus.  She’s a kind girl.  No, you will have to wait until she feels it’s time to share.”

 “But you think he’s my true mate?”

“Oh, now darling there is no question about that.  Our Angel of Thursday doesn’t tend to make a single noise from his perch on high.  Nonetheless, according to Benny, he was tossing a royal fit at your mere existence.  So close,” she sighs dramatically, “and yet so far away.”

As a last resort, Dean bats his eyelashes at the woman.  “Can’t you tell me just one little thing about him or even why he’s locked away?”

The humor drains from her features, Rowena’s tone serious.  “He committed a terrible crime, but the prosecutor couldn’t convict him due to extenuating circumstances.  This was the best deal offered.”

“If it was so horrible why not jail?”  Dean’s cataloguing every felony he can think of; however, murder is probably the top of the list.  “What kind of extenuating circumstances?”

She raises her hand in a halting of his next query.  “Nope, I’ve told you enough.  Except I do have one piece of advice.  Don’t bother working a deal with Fergus, he won’t crack.  If you want to get information on the alpha talk to his closest relative.”

“And that would be?”

“Hannah.”  She places a finger over her lips.  “Keep it subtle.  She wants you to know, but the poor girl fears you will sprint from here forever if you knew the truth.”

“I won’t.”  Dean’s never been one to vanish when things get rough.

The older woman kisses his cheek.  “Excuse me, my afternoon delight is waiting for me.”

She points to several condo buildings a little farther down from where they now stand. 

“I appreciate the info.”  Dean’s not sure what to do with all of it, yet she has given a starting point, which was more than he had an hour ago.

Waving goodbye, she teeters off. “I do want to help.”

Standing for a few minutes, Dean watches skiers exit the ski lift.  Fifty percent of the time the person glides off in a peaceful show of control, maybe forty five percent of the time the individual has a few hiccups on the dismount but notwithstanding makes it off without fanfare.  His favorite has to be the tiny five percent who probably shouldn’t have moved from the beginner slopes.  The zany and outrageous efforts of these newbies have Dean in stitches.  The absolute best was the dude who lost a ski and still managed to run into a pole.  God, that had to hurt.

The omega chuckles as he heads back to the house.  Strolling alone has Dean’s senses on alert.  Although, it seems the road is completely deserted since there is nothing really past the condo buildings.  When he reaches the gate, Dean acknowledges his two big mistakes.  He didn’t ask for the code to open the barrier, and he left his cell phone in his room.

“Shit.” 

Moving closer to the black iron fence, Dean calculates the effort it would take to scale the structure.  A row of pitchforks the size of a standard ruler line the apex.  His gut tells him they aren’t too sharp. Without further thought, the omega climbs up, not really worried about the metal pointed tops.  He’s got one foot perilously balanced on the bar between the spiked iron the other is swinging around as he decides where exactly to put it.  Honestly, he would have totally pulled it off if at that exact moment someone hadn’t yelled.

“HEY!  I’m calling the Sheriff.”

Shocked by the words, Dean loses his balance.  There is no halting the forward movement of his body as he tumbles off the side crashing into a thorny bush. 

“Ouch.”  He mumbles still entangled in the hedge.  Dean’s thigh aches.  When he reaches down, his hand comes back bloody.  Well, now he understands the poor choice of not respecting pointy things.  His face is covered in green branches, and snow has somehow ended up down his coat.  What the fuck?

While having his one-with-shrubbery moment, something Rowena said stands out.  She mentioned “Angel of Thursday.”  Dean’s curious if the offhand nickname has a purpose or the blood loss has become critical.

A figure looms over him shouting, “You can’t be in here this is private property.  The MacLeods will have you arrested for trespassing.”

Popping his head out the top of the greenery, Dean replies, “I am a MacLeod.”

The words feel odd.  In his heart the omega will always be a Winchester.  In fact, he requested that he not have his name changed after the paperwork clears; Crowley agreed.  Despite his yearning to keep the family name, he is a MacLeod now.  So weird. 

“What’s your name?”  The guy pokes at Dean’s arm as he attempts to extract his limbs from the man-eating bush.

“Dean,” he huffs, his head spinning a bit as he goes upright.  A very bad choice because this encourages the snow inside his coat to slide into his jeans.  Cold melting snow should never be in such intimate places.  “Son of a Bitch!”

In the corner of his eye, Dean spots the stranger making a call on his iPhone.  He can’t make out the words because his body’s continuing to dance in hopes of extricating the snow.  Doesn’t happen.  Once the omega calms he asks, “Who are you?”

The scentless man shimmies his shoulders glaring with beady eyes, buzz cut graying hair, and a perpetual twitch.  He pats his tattered brown coat, “I’m Martin Creaser, the gardener.”

“Everything’s covered in snow.  What is there to garden?”  Dean’s bending over, noting the cut on his thigh is bleeding, not horrifically but may require a bandage.

“I also do maintenance on the condo properties and keep the drive properly salted.  Called your mom, she should be down soon.”

The omega’s face pops up. “You did what now?”

“Hannah’s bringing the SUV to drive you back to the house,” the beta shrugs, “she seemed upset you were hurt.  Why are your hands all wrapped up?”

Ignoring the sad dangling white mesh with bits of green on his hands, the omega responds dryly, “You do understand that I’m an adult perfectly capable of walking home.”  Dean refuses to admit the idea of hiking back sounds painful.  Martin is odd.  A part of the omega pictures the guy stalking behind him the entire way.  The beta’s eyes have an unsettling effect.

Creepy gardener inches closer, “You are a hot, unmated omega; next time let me know so I can be your escort.”

His stomach clinches at the thought.  “Thanks for the offer.”  Dean could probably knock Martin into next week, but since he’s a beta he can protect the unmated omega.  The conversation makes him feel dirty, and not in a good way.

A white Range Rover flies down the drive stopping next to them.  Hannah leaps from the vehicle, shrieking, “Dean, are you okay?”

“Just need my leg patched up.”  Until then the cut on his thigh was fine.  However, the world is strategizing against him as a few drops of blood land on the white snow. 

“OH MY GOD!”  Hannah grabs his arm, shoving Dean into the passenger side.  She dashes around the Range Rover then clambers into the driver’s seat murmuring, “I’ve had you barely two days; some caregiver I’m making.”

“Hold on,” Dean waves his hand in her direction, “You are an awesome caregiver.”  He glances back to an empty car seat.  “Where’s Jack?”

“I handed him to Crowley the second Martin called.”  The woman is driving like a mad woman, so probably best the child is safe at home.  “Between your fingernails and now your leg, Omega child services will take you from us for sure.”

Dean merely stares.  The words fall from his mouth in shock, “I’m too old for anyone to give a shit.”

The other omega slams on the brakes so hard the expensive SUV fishtails, slamming into a snow embankment.  Hannah’s hands lash out, grabbing Dean’s chin and yanking it toward her.  “I GIVE A SHIT, DEAN!  You will NOT speak poorly about yourself …EVER!  Crowley and I understand this is not a normal situation, but let’s be perfectly clear.  YOU ARE IMPORTANT!”  Her voice is loud and barring no room for argument.

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good.”  She releases her hold, turning back to the crappy parking job.  Dean’s impressed as she throws the vehicle into four-wheel drive and maneuvers them back onto the road.  “Benny has the first aid kit in the main room. We’ll clean you up there.”

Nodding, Dean decides to keep his mouth shut for a bit.  Crowley wasn’t kidding; this chick has one hell of a bite for an omega.  Actually, he admires it.

With his arm swung around her shoulders, they hobble up the main steps to the house.  She releases Dean on the first couch they reach.

“If you keep this up I’m going to have to run to the drug store for more bandages,” Benny chuckles as he settles next to Dean. 

Embarrassed, the omega drops his head on the couch.  “If someone would have just given me the code for the gate.”

“Six, six, six,” Benny answers as he wipes away the crimson mess.

“Are you serious?”  The omega finds it a bizarre yet perfectly suited choice for this house.

The housekeeper looks up winking, “Not one you will forget, right?”

“Nope, stuck for eternity now.”

With his leg wrapped up tightly and his fingers re-bandaged, Dean’s starting to look like a monster from the crypt.  Benny helps him to his feet as the beta slips a napkin in his back pocket.  Curious, why would the man keep a few drops of Dean’s blood?  He’s too tired to care.

Hannah is hovering behind them, so he turns to request, “Hey, do you have a laptop I can borrow?  Thought I might email some friends while I rest in my room.”

“Of course!”  Mrs. MacLeod dashes off to grab one as she catches up to Benny, lending Dean some support as they move to the second floor.

The beta vanishes quickly, but Hannah lingers, fluffing pillows for under his injured leg and getting the laptop situated.  “Crowley bought this for you.  The username is Dean and the password right now is MacLeod.  Feel free to change it.  WiFi is family, all lower case.”

He’s not going to mention that you put those together for Dean MacLeod, but they bought the thing for him so why make a fuss.  Jack crying down the hall does the trick to have Hannah dashing out the door.  For a baby, the kid's timing is excellent.

Immediately, Dean clicks on Google.  Always stick with the classics.  Typing in “Angel of Thursday,” he waits for the list of choices.  He selects the first one which reads;

**Angel of Thursday –** Castiel, Cassiel, Casiel, Cassael meaning “Speed of God” or “God is my anger” is an angel appearing in extracanonical Jewish, Christian, and Islamic mystical and magical works, often as one of the Seven Archangels. 

“Huh?”  Now Dean’s confused, because none of those sound like names of actual human beings.  He squints at each suggested name, attempting to pronounce the mammoth thing. 

A warmth grows in his stomach.  Pausing his search, Dean places the laptop to the side, wondering what’s going on.  He senses another heartbeat.  Thump, thump.  Not his own, but a second coinciding with his fluttering heart.  It's as if an imaginary rope thickens, wrapping one end to Dean’s soul and tethering him to the alpha, his true mate.

Strangely, the omega has an overpowering desire to stand.  Dean permits his body to track the yearning as he steps toward a long dresser in the corner of his room.  Going completely on instinct, the omega climbs on the wooden piece of furniture.  The wound on his thigh aches from the stretch, but suddenly the demand to get higher wins.

“The napkin,” Dean whispers to the empty room.  Benny gave the alpha in the attic his blood to strengthen their connection, which seems at odds with the original plan to break the link.

Something in the omega’s mind tells him to raise his hand.  Dean does. Placing his palm against the ceiling, a vision builds behind his eyes.  The alpha is crouching down in the same spot, his hand against the carpet.  A quiet whine ghosts through the floorboards.

“Shhh, it's okay, Alpha.” 

There is a reply, but the wood and steel of the house muffle the actual words.

With a tender smile, Dean knows exactly what he shall call his alpha.

“Cas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all! 
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are loved and cherished.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	5. Peek

* * *

 

 

Sunshine warms Dean’s face as he carefully rolls fresh snow into a perfect ball.  The weather today is a weird mix of cold enough to keep the snow but bright and sunny.  Great for playing outside with Jack.  His little buddy is wrapped up in his baby blue snow suit, sitting in his aqua bumbo seat intently watching Dean’s every move. 

“Now, standard snowmen have three circles, which grow smaller as you go upward.”  He points to the largest mound on the ground. “The one I’m building now will be the middle ball.”

Jack giggles, chewing on his mitten.  The MacLeods have a private meeting with their lawyer this morning, so Dean’s been delegated to mini omega entertainer.  He doesn’t mind.  Spending time with Jack is actually a ton of fun.

Dropping the second ball of snow on the first, Dean grunts when a nicely packed snowball makes a direct hit with the omega’s temple.  “What the hell?”

The little omega bursts out in a huge laugh at the sight.  Jack has a definite devious side, but those tiny hands could not be the instigators of the snow now in Dean’s hair.  Glancing back, he spots Rowena.

“Seriously!” He shakes his head, “not cool.”

“The wee one seems to enjoy it,” Rowena coos as she lifts Jack from his bumbo seat.

“Using the baby as a shield is cheating,” Dean huffs.

Shrugging, Rowena kisses Jack’s forehead.  “Such a sweetie.”  Her attention returns to Dean.  “So, today is the big day?”

“Yep, Hannah’s driving me down to Singer Classic Cars in an hour.”  He beams with pride.  Dean can’t wait to get his hands on the 1967 Chevy Impala in order to bring the vehicle back from extinction.

The red-haired omega glances around before speaking, “Do you know why Hannah and Crowley are behind closed doors with Henriksen?”

“Umm, he’s their lawyer.  Probably doing law stuff.”  Dean couldn’t be bothered to ponder the workings of the MacLeod estate, he’s got bigger issues on his plate.  “I’ll ask if you tell me more about Cas.”

“I don’t know where you got that ridiculous nickname.”  The tone is teasing.  Rowena clearly doesn’t want to be caught giving away information but won’t directly tell Dean he’s wrong either.

Ever since a few days ago when he looked up “Angel of Thursday,” the omega has taken to using Cas for the attic alpha’s name.  He’s sure there is something to it with the way Rowena smirks.

“Tit for tat.”  Dean adds before blowing a raspberry on Jack’s rosy cheek.  The kid shouts with glee, grabbing for him to return the favor, his mini lips blowing air, which is just adorable.

“Don’t get the boy wound up.  He’s got to get ready for his drive into town.”  Rowena shuffles back into the house with Dean on her six-inch heels.

Leaping in front of her, Dean queries, “Why’s he going into town?”

“The whole family is going to wish you well on your first day, silly.”

Slapping his hand over his face, the younger omega sighs, “You have got to be kidding me.  There will be other mechanics there who will totally not think it's cool that the unmated omega needs his family to drive him to work.  Please talk them out of it.  PLEASE!”

“No way, I did my hair for the trip!  Never know when you might meet a willing …friend.”  She winks, heading up to the second floor.

Dean stands rooted in place as Hannah, Crowley and Victor Henriksen exit the alpha’s private office.

Crowley shakes the other alpha’s hand, “Thank you for your time, Victor; I will follow up with you in a week.”

“Of course, sir.”  The other alpha grins, leaning a little towards Dean.  He doesn’t miss the man’s subtle sniff.  “Sweet cookies and so stunning.”

“And can totally hear you.”  Rolling his eyes, the omega expects another inappropriate comment from the alpha; his scent is screaming unmated.

Instead Victor hangs his head bashfully. “My apologies, Dean.  I was hoping to make a better impression so you might agree to me courting you.”  

“Courting?”  Dean’s voice cracks.  “THAT’S WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?”

A genuine, kind smile grows on the alpha’s mouth. “Yes.  Sugar Mountain and the surrounding county doesn’t have too many unmated omegas of a proper age. Probably even farther if you want a male.  A lot of families still adhere to arranged matings.  I hope you will consider having dinner with me.”

Shocked.  Stunned.  Dean’s mouth hangs open, his eyes bulging out, because what in the world is happening here?  The guy is handsome, and his personal aroma of spicy oranges doesn’t have the omega wanting to vomit.  However, he’s lost as to how to handle the interaction.

Thank God Crowley jumps in, “I have told Mr. Henriksen that for now you need to settle into your new home.  Perhaps next month he can ask again and see what you think.”

Dean nods.  He’s 100% sure what his answer will be in a month, but pissing off an alpha who works for your guardian screams of stupidity.  Victor bows towards Dean then heads out the door.  Who still bows anymore?  The moment the click of the lock rings out, Dean yells, “I am not ready for …courting.”

“You will decide when and if you want to spend time with an interested alpha.”  Hannah says glaring at her mate. 

“What?”  Crowley shrugs innocently, “I’ve had three phone calls today alone.  Victor is an old friend; I couldn’t ignore his request for a sit-down.”

Biting his lower lip, Dean crosses his arms over his chest.  “Alphas want to meet me.”

Rowena can’t help but throw her opinion into the discussion.  “Oh darling!  You are a hot commodity.  Alphas from all over are dying to see your picture and get an introduction. I’ve kept a few candid shots on my phone.”

“AGAIN!”  Hannah yells louder, “we will abide by your wishes Dean.  You are under no obligation to meet or date or even acknowledge anyone.  Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”  The idea of so many alphas clamoring to meet him is enthralling, yet he’s pretty sure the search ended the second he smelled cinnamon and pine trees.

A loud bang has everyone turning to look in the kitchen.  Benny stands, having slapped down a cutting board.  “Give the omega some time to breathe.  He’s got his whole life ahead of him. Now, Dean, what do you want for lunch?”

“It’s 10 in the morning.”  The omega could eat; however, he’s not exactly hungry.

“I’m making you a sack lunch to take to Bobby’s shop.”

Knowing the beta, if Dean doesn’t answer he’ll make something anyway.  “Ham and cheese with some chips.”

Benny nods, getting to work.

“Victor didn’t just visit to discuss courting.”  Crowley pulls out a laminated ID slightly larger than a credit card.  “He picked this up for me from the DOW.” 

The Department of Omega Welfare oversees all legal issues pertaining to the wellbeing and treatment of omegas.  Dean’s all too aware of the government branch since it decides the budget for feeding the kids in the orphanage, which Dean always believed to be a little underfunded. 

This card is the omega’s ticket to freedom.  He can flash it to unwanted alphas, presenting them the face of the person who has the right to kill them if they touch Dean.  Holding up the small plastic rectangle, Dean chuckles at the picture of him.  Most likely one Naomi had on file. A fine blue steel moment.  On the opposite side to his photo is a similar one of Crowley MacLeod along with their home address and the alpha’s contact information.  At the bottom in bold black lettering is what makes Dean squeal with joy: PERMISSION GRANTED TO DRIVE MOTOR VEHICLES.

He’s going to rebuild the Impala, and then he can drive it.

A hole has been punched through the ID card, allowing Dean to hang it from a chain around his neck.

“That’s how all the omegas wear them,” Hannah adds.

****

Dean’s leg bounces with nerves as the SUV slowly winds down the mountain.  He’s squeezed in the back between Jack’s car seat and Rowena.  Hannah keeps twisting in her seat every five minutes to ask another question.  If the omega had a first day of school, he’s pretty sure this is what it would look like.

Her lips nipped between her incisors, Hannah faces him, “We could go out to lunch in the village and pop by to see –”

“No.”  Dean silences the overbearing older omega.  “Go home and have Benny pick me up at 5 p.m.  Please.”

Jack snatches his ID hanging from his neck to gnaw on the plastic.  Dean pulls it back before the baby does any damage.  “Not for teething, big guy.”  

“Did you give him the wallet?”  Crowley mentions as his eyes remain on the road.

“Oh!” Mrs. MacLeod digs into her black leather purse, retrieving a burgundy wallet. “This is for you.”

The wallet is brand new; the leather creaks as he opens it.  Inside the omega finds Crowley’s business card, $50 in cash and a credit card with his name on it.  “Holy crap!”

“Just the essentials.”  The woman pretends to check Jack’s car seat straps for the third time.  “You have your phone?”

“In my pocket.”

Twenty minutes later they pull up in front of a large industrial building with “Singer Classic Cars” in neon script across the top. 

He kisses Jack then sticks his head into the front section of the SUV.  “Do not come in with me.  I’m fine.”

Refusing to see if Hannah has a pout on her face, Dean throws himself from the car and immediately enters the auto shop.  The front room has a couch, two plush leather chairs and a big screen TV on the wall running a Seinfeld re-run.  A woman sits at a desk typing into a computer.

There is no reason to be scared.  Dean reminds himself as he steps up to the long mahogany desk.

“Hi.  I’m Dean –”

“Winchester.”  The beta woman interjects.  Her dark hair falls to her shoulders in ringlets, sharp chocolate eyes glare at the omega.  “I know who you are.”

“I’m supposed to meet Bobby."

Picking the lint off her skintight red sweater, the beta sighs, lifting the phone and pushing a few numbers.  “Hey, Bobby.  Crowley’s omega is here.”  A gruff voice shouts a few words into the woman’s ear, she pulls the receiver away grimacing.  “I am being nice.”  She slams the phone down.  “Please have a seat; Bobby will be with you in a moment.”

Following her instructions, Dean plops down on one of the chairs, battling his body’s need to twitch.  An older alpha with a grungy ball cap throws a door open.  His pleasant scent of leather and pipe tobacco fills the waiting area.

“Meg!” the alpha shouts in a gruff voice.  “What are you doing up here?”

“Rufus had to pee,” the female beta yells back with disdain as she stands up.  Dean had assumed the woman would be sporting a tiny black skirt, but instead she’s got paint-stained overalls with the top half tied around her waist.  She’s a mechanic?  Her nails are meticulously painted with a decoration of some kind on the thumbs.

Another older alpha limps into the chaos, a cane keeping him upright.  “God forbid the front desk guy needs a moment to expel the morning coffee.”  

“Y’all shut up.  You're going to frighten the omega before he’s even gotten to know better.”  Ball cap alpha pushes forward, putting out his hand for Dean to shake.  “I’m Bobby Singer; you must be Dean.”

Rising to his feet he replies, “Yeah.”

“Ignore Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here.  They have zero bite to their bark.”

Meg quips with attitude, “I would be willing to bite him.”

“Miss Masters, there is a ’66 Shelby with your name on it.”  Bobby points to the door he just came through, and the beta huffs but obeys.  “She’s the best auto painter in the country; unfortunately, she knows it too. Her scent may be beta, but odors can be deceiving, my friend.”

The phone rings, and the other Alpha answers, “Singer Classic Cars, what do you want?”

“Rufus, we’ve talked about how to answer a phone,” Bobby growls as he ushers Dean into the back area.  “Idjit’s been running the front office for twenty something years, think he’d learn how not to annoy customers.”

Unable to stop himself, Dean jokes, “It seems snarky with a side of sass is a prerequisite to work here.”

The alpha freezes in his place.  Oh, shit, Dean should have kept his mouth shut.  All his dreams of working in a pretty nice shop dashed because of his stupid attitude.  Instead, the alpha leans over to roar with laughter.

“You’re not wrong, son,” Bobby stutters between chuckles.

Wiping his eyes, the alpha shows him around the place.  There is another beta employee named Garth. The lanky, tall man has a dorky grin and calming demeanor. “Welcome to Singer Cars, Dean.”

“Thanks.”  Dean nods as they make their way farther into the building.

Meg’s all geared up doing one hell of a sweet racing stripe with flames on the Shelby.  Bobby wasn’t lying, the girl has talent.  She flips them the bird as they pass.

“Got you set up in the corner for a work space.”  The alpha points to a berth holding the shell of a gutted and rusted 1967 Chevy Impala. 

It will take some time, yet all Dean sees are the possibilities.  “Awesome.”

“So, I thought today you might just write out a plan along with any parts you’ll be needing.  We can go over it, and you can get started on the work in a few days.”

His face sinks.  “My ride isn’t going to be here until 5 p.m. to pick me up.”

“I’ll give you a lift.”  Following a path to the back, Bobby meanders off to let Dean get better acquainted with his new baby.

A clipboard holding blank paper and a pen rests on the roof.  Reverently the omega drags his fingers over the rough exterior, writing down his requests as he works his way over every inch of the gorgeous car.  “You are beautiful.”

The list is done by two even after a 30-minute break to eat his lunch.  Sitting alone in the tiny room holding a sink and refrigerator, Dean realizes this is a real place people work. The ID around his neck would allow him to apply for a paid position.  Maybe, if he shows his worth, he could work here.

Bobby sits down across from him, yanking the inventory closer so the alpha can read over it.  “Why are there multiple lists?”

“I didn’t know the budget.  Column one is shoot for perfection; column two is a bit more tempered for maximum efficiency, and the last column is the cheapest.”

The alpha leans back, jerking on his tattered ball cap.  “Honestly,” the guy pauses glancing at the open door, “you can do column one and then some.  Your alpha gave me a check to pay for supplies and such.  Let’s just say he was mighty generous with the zeros.”

“Is that okay?  If I go with a dream restoration it will take some time, don’t want to wear out my welcome.”  The fact he’s the only omega hasn’t missed his attention.

“Option one it is, then,” Bobby rolls up the papers.  “Let’s get you up the mountain; I hate driving those roads after dark.”

Riding in the 1956 Ford f100 pick-up in a metallic teal, Dean’s hand runs over the supple ivory leather interior.  Maybe he should do the interior in something like this, yet he reminds himself he wants it to be a proper restoration job.  Bobby’s quiet, but the scenery is amazing.

Green trees with white tips line the curvy black top.  He probably should call Benny and tell him he’s heading home early, but he’ll be there before the housekeeper ever leaves so it seems like a nonissue.  Freedom pumps through his blood.  Never in Dean’s wildest dreams did he ever think to want such a wonderful life.  Happiness swells into his scent as they head up to the house.

When they reach the gate, Dean climbs out of the truck.  “I can walk from here.”

“You sure?  Not a problem to take you to the door.”

“Nah, it's nice out.” 

He admires the gorgeous vintage Ford as the alpha turns it around, heading back down the mountain.  This time Dean knows the code so no adventures with sharp instruments.  Martin waves from a big hole he’s digging.  God, he hopes it's not a grave for some animal.  That guy’s strange. 

The hike home trashes his boots, so Dean takes the side entrance straight into the mudroom.  Shedding his coat and down to socked feet the omega glances around the grand front room seeing and hearing no one.  Huh?  Guess everyone is off doing their own thing.  Peeking out a side window, he spots Benny’s 4X4 Jeep so he hasn’t missed the beta. 

Racing up the stairs, Dean plans to check the bedrooms. The housekeeper tends to do a couple rooms each day in a rotation. A screaming baby alerts Dean to Jack’s distress, the omega moving quicker in response. However, before he bursts through the door, he sees Crowley, Hannah and Jack all on their stomachs. Ah, yes, tummy time.  Jack despises the important ritual with all his might and vocal selections.  He smirks as Crowley waves his hands above his head showing the infant how fun it can be.  Leaving them to the dreaded exercise, Dean wanders farther down the hall.

“Holy shit!”  Dean murmurs as his eyes land on the black door.  The fucking thing is ajar.  A tray of half eaten food and two empty mugs lies on the floor next to it.  Hannah must have heard Jack crying and dashed off to aid in comforting the kid.

Refusing to overthink his good luck, Dean slips inside.

A single light hangs at the top of a narrow staircase with dark carpeting, the thick heavy kind you find in cheap motels.  An odd selection for such a fancy house.  Ascending the stairs, Dean turns at the top to find another set doubling back up to the third floor.  He enters a medium size room; the walls and floor are all in differing shades of beige, including a large sofa in the middle of the room with an empty small square table to one side.  The wood of the end table is covered in circular marks. Clearly someone comes up here to drink coffee or tea.  Would it kill them to provide a coaster?

On the opposite side to the staircase stands a massive metal door.  Three long horizontal metal bars hold the barricade in place with a decent size window on top.  The open square has two silver cylinders running vertical inside the window.  One could stick a hand through the gap but might catch before the elbow.

Pine trees with cinnamon slam into Dean’s nostrils harshly, the sensation so overpowering his vision blurs for a second.  God, the smell is addicting.  Inching closer, the omega needs to touch whoever possesses that delicious odor.

His face hovers next to the bars of the window. 

Suddenly, he can’t breathe as his gaze registers only one thing …oceans of blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you guys!
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	6. Ajar

* * *

 

 

Transfixed by the gaze of his alpha, Dean edges closer to the massive door, his face hovering merely a breath from the thick bars of the window.  All the omega’s senses are assaulted at once, his mouth watering from the taste of pine and cinnamon, goosebumps devouring his skin with want and eyes drinking in the never-ending blue.  His voice is lost.

Slender fingers snake out of the window, ghosting over the omega’s face.  Not touching, simply testing the electric current between the two men, which grows, setting Dean’s body ablaze.  In this moment everything changes.  The mystical power of the omega stretches out to claim his alpha.  Dean’s heard the tales of the beauty found in true matings.  How the omega opens the door emotionally connecting to the alpha so when the alpha closes the circle by claiming with a bite the link between them is stronger.

Dean’s body answers the cosmic question as his lips whisper, “My alpha.”

His true mate’s hands freeze, lingering without a touch.  Dean feels treasured, adored, and needed in the gaze pouring from the alpha.  Literal sparks flash through his vision, marking them deep within their souls.  No one else will know.  Yet their hearts, minds, and very lives are preparing the path to be joined forever.

An urge to feel the alpha’s flesh under his own finger tips has Dean reaching through the bars.  The imprisoned man jerks back, refusing Dean’s touch.  An ache in the omega’s heart manifests in a scared whine.

Shaking his head, the alpha makes one rule extremely clear.  No touching.  Fuck, Dean wants to be angry but then the man speaks.

“Hello, Dean.”  The sexiest voice on the planet crashes into the omega.  So, deep and low the sound leaves him yearning for more, a gruff liquid arousal for his deprived soul.

Confusion dips into his thoughts as the omega queries, “You know my name?”

Dark hair flops as the alpha tilts his head to the side. “Hannah talks about you and Jack constantly.”

“Oh.”  Of course, his alpha’s sister visits and chats about the newcomers in the house.  “I’ve been calling you Cas.”

Pure sunshine pours from his true mate’s smile.  “Very fitting, I like it.”  Cas’s eyelids close as the man inhales deeply.  “Warm sugar cookies fresh from the oven.  You are a treat.”

A crimson blush colors Dean’s cheek’s, slipping onto his neck.  “Right back at ya, Alpha.”

“Call me Cas,” sparkling blue glares at Dean's mouth, “it’s heavenly from those lips.”

“Okay.”  Conscious of his movements, Dean licks his lips, watching the other man’s reaction.  “Cas.”

Drawing the word over that rough voice, “Perfection.”

The sound hits Dean in all the right places, his toes curling in reaction.  Slick dribbles from his hole.  God, the omega’s never been this turned on in his entire damn life.  He may need to adjust the jewels as his jeans shrink out of nowhere.  Allowing his eyes to creep across the alpha’s face, Dean takes in the messy midnight brown hair and sexy full lips screaming for a kiss.  The only rule is frustrating him.

Dean’s gaze pops between Cas’s mouth and eyes.  He can’t pick a favorite.  The mere inch separating their flesh dissipates as the omega makes the choice to claim those spectacular lips.

One kiss, what could it hurt?

Closing his eyes the omega moves on instinct, his body on target for so much fucking pleasure. 

“Dean.”  Cas’s tone is flooded with authority.

Lips hang in the air, lonely yearning for a soft mouth to feel.

Out of the blue, the alpha’s fingers snatch Dean’s face.  The touch is cold, not a single drop of affection.  His cheek is yanked violently into the bar, cracking his forehead against the metal.

Howling, he steps back, completely lost as to how things went south so quickly.

In front of his face, crystal oceans of blue bleed into deep indigo streaked with shadows.  A black goo trickles from Cas’s left nostril.  In a higher sing-song voice, the alpha yells, “Come here, little omega.  Let me taste your sweet flesh.”

Cas is cackling at some joke; Dean doesn’t understand.

Fleeing backwards from the horrors before him, Dean’s legs smack against the couch. “What is wrong with you, Cas?”

“Oh, poor omega,” the teasing tone continues, “Cas isn’t here right now, but I’ll lick your wound, baby.”

The total 180 in personality of the alpha has him bolting from the attic.  Jesus, only Dean Winchester would find his true mate in a crazy guy.  Awesome.  Silently, the omega slips down to the main stairs right near Jack’s room.

He can’t let anyone know about his mistake.  If the alpha in the attic spills the beans Dean will deal with it then, yet something about the exchange has him sure no one will find out.  Stomping upward Dean calls out, “I’m home early!”

He lies down on the floor next to his new family, praying desperately no one notices his pale skin and bruising head.

Unfortunately, Hannah’s like a dog with a bone. “What happened to your forehead?” She gently touches the spot, forcing a hiss from the omega.  “Did someone hurt you at work?”

Shit!  Dean ducks his head as Crowley tilts in to inspect the damage.  “No!  I’m not use to Bobby’s lift, and I hit my head on the car.  Please, don’t make a big deal about it.  I’m so embarrassed.”

“Let him be, sweetheart.”  Crowley grins, picking up Jack. 

Mrs. MacLeod watches Dean closely as the group moves down to the first floor. 

Benny’s got his coat on and keys in his hand.  “I’m guessing you don’t need me to pick you up?”

“Oh, I am so sorry.  We finished early so Bobby drove me home.”

The housekeeper hovers into Dean’s personal space.  “You okay?”

“Yep.”  He accents the p, glancing away from prying eyes.  God, even a beta notices Dean’s souring burnt scent of anxiety.  The omega requires an ounce of privacy to work through all this new information.  “I’m going to head out for a walk.”

Hannah adds, “Sounds great.  Count me in.”

Flashlights in hand Dean and Hannah stroll over the yard towards the slopes.  It’s not dark yet, but the sun is in descent.  They exit through the main gate, continuing to move towards the mass of skiers zipping down the pass nearest their house.  The omega doesn’t say a word, merely observes. 

“I wore my thick, wool-lined boots,” Hannah shares. “We can stand here all night if you want, or you can tell me what upset you.”

Kicking a pebble with his own snow boot Dean sighs.  “I like it here.”

“We love having you.”  She slides her arm around his laying her head on Dean’s shoulder.  Silence sits heavy for a bit.  “Sugar Mountain is your home, nothing you say will change that.”

“I went up to the,” gulping, he stutters the final word, “attic.”

“Fuck.”  The curse word coming from Hannah forces a snort from Dean.  “I left it open when I went to help with the disastrous tummy time.”

“Couldn’t help myself.” 

She wipes at her eyes. “Castiel gave you the bruise.”

Nodding, Dean runs the alpha’s full name over and over in his mind, putting it to the face of the kind man he met first.  Cas is short for Castiel.  “I’m positive he’s my true mate.”

“Oh, Dean.”  Hannah jerks him down to her level so the woman can bombard the omega with a massive hug.  “There are ways to …change that.”

“Not for me.”  Dean’s well aware of the magic used to break mate bonds.  After Valentine’s Day, Max gets a shit ton of orders for spells to sever those who’ve made poor choices.  Until Dean’s neck has a bite, nothing is truly permanent. 

The swoosh of skis and the grinding metal of the ski lift fill the hush between the omegas.  Whoever said the truth will set you free may have had a point.  Dean’s chest feels lighter.  Maybe now Hannah will be more open about the secrets surrounding Castiel.

“Did you bring me here for him?”  Dean keeps his gaze on the snow.

“I won’t lie to you.  When Naomi provided your scent to us I shared it with my brother.  He …” she squints her eyes in disgust, “immediately appreciated the specimen.”

Dean’s got a pretty graphic picture in his head of how an unmated alpha would show his pleasure over an omega’s odor.  He would kill for video.  No way in hell is he asking Hannah about it, some things are not meant for siblings to witness.

“BUT” Hannah turns Dean to face her serious expression.  “You are in no way obligated to Castiel.  In fact, as your guardian, I would prefer you never returned to the attic.  Once I met you, Dean, everything changed.  Please believe Crowley and I want you in our family for you, not as a potential mate for my baby brother.”

“So Cas is younger than you?”

Rolling her eyes, Hannah bats his arm, “God, you are dying for anything on him.”

“Yes, yes I am.”  He bounces his head harshly.

“Castiel is four years younger than me.”  Without prompting she laughs, “Which makes him 26.”

Okay, now he has a name and age.  Time to bring up the outrageously large elephant in the house.  “Why is he locked in the attic?”

A guy in a blue polka-dot snow suit totally does a nose dive on the slope; Dean can’t help but laugh.  Even Hannah chuckles as the man’s skis continue down the hill without him.  He should really start taping this stuff.  Maybe start a YouTube channel for fun.

After Mr. Polka-dots limps along to retrieve his fleeing equipment, Hannah replies, “I love my brother.  We were close for most of our childhood, and yet there are times I go up to the third floor and I have no idea who’s staring back at me.  Castiel has done terrible things.  Please, don’t make any rash decisions, because he will never be released.”

“How in the world did you get custody of Jack with Cas in the house?” 

“Money opens a lot of doors.”  She drops her head, pulling away from his touch.  “And, well, the system tends to let omegas slip through the cracks.”

The woman isn’t wrong.  Dean’s seen his share of shady dealings when it comes to omegas.  Usually, it’s where they go once the omega orphans hit 18.  A chill runs over his shoulders that has nothing to do with the weather.  This is a much better option.

“Still not sure what I’m doing here.”  Dean’s tired, so he turns back towards the house.

Hannah grabs his hand, halting the omega’s movement.  “Castiel was 20 when I lost him to the voices in his head.  You are here to help me rectify all the wrongs I made.”

“I’m here to relieve your guilty conscience.”

Releasing his hand, she responds in a low, dark tone, “No, you are not here out of guilt but a second chance to do better.  My brother never gave me the opportunity to help him; he shut me out long before …” her blues eyes dart around, “the worst happened.  You needed a family, a place to land in the real world.  I can help with these things and maybe be your friend.   Please let me redeem myself to me.”

Dean thinks about his time with Jack and how his memories always return to baby Sam.  “I get it.  Now, how about giving me some pointers on your brother.”

Laughing, she strolls forward. “How about I let you have access to the attic, and you ask him yourself?”

“Seriously?”  Dean’s feet halt.

The other omega has to pivot back to answer, “You are basically an adult.  Why not let you make your own decisions about romance and mating?  Castiel’s situation will most likely persuade you against the whole idea and if not,” she shrugs nonchalantly, “can’t do much with a steel barricade between you.  Probably less stressful than letting you out on dates with free alphas.”

He grabs her hugging tightly, “Thank you, Hannah.  For everything.”

“Wait to truly thank me until you’ve figured out what a handful my brother can be; he’s certainly an acquired taste even when he’s having a good day.”  Her gentle arms embrace him back.  The woman leans into the touch as if she’s missed something so innocent.  Perhaps, in some ways, Hannah simply requires a friend.

When they start hiking up the hill, Mrs. MacLeod adds, “Other alpha suitors are still going to come knocking at our door.  My poor mate might have to change his number.”

“Give it a month or two, like Crowley mentioned.  Let me get my bearings with Cas, and then we’ll talk.”

“We will support you in whatever you decide.”

Dean battles against a sob.  Whatever happens, he’s happy the MacLeods took him in.

****

The next day, Dean stands in front of the black door with a tray.  He made the pancakes himself while Benny took care of the coffee, bacon and two scrambled eggs along with syrup.  Two plastic glasses of OJ sit side by side.  Maybe Cas will be in the mood for a chat this morning. 

“Are you ready?”  Hannah has the key in her hand, hovering next to him.  “I can go up with you.”

“I’ll be fine.  If he’s in good humor I’ll stay for a bit.  If he’s having an 'I want to eat your flesh' day I’ll give him the tray and sprint from the room praying I don’t wet my pants.”

She pats his shoulder. “It’s okay if you do.  Those eyes can be pee inducing.”

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

Shrugging, Hannah unlocks the door, swinging it open so Dean can head up to the attic.  To the right of the intimidating steel barricade is a large cylindrical metal tube set on its side.  Dean pulls it open and places the tray inside, then rolling the top down simultaneously opens on the other side.  Kind of genius in design; things can be passed without ever actually creating an opening, except for scent.  Cinnamon and pine trees flood through the omega’s senses as he goes to stand in front of the little window on the door.  He takes one step back.  Learned his lesson from last time.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas.”  Sparkling, clear-blue eyes allow the omega to relax.  “I brought you breakfast.  I made the pancakes myself.”

“Smells almost as good as you.”  The man winks, his face leaving the window but voice continuing, “I was worried you wouldn’t return.”

“Takes more than,” he pauses chewing on his lip, “what the hell was that?”

“In layman’s terms, multiple personalities.  The psychiatric community changed the term years ago to Dissociative Identity Disorder, but it still means the same damn thing. My …issues frighten most people.”

The sounds of cutlery scraping across a plate give Dean an inkling as to the silence.  Giving the alpha a chance to eat, Dean shakes his head.  He’s got zero training.  Yet, his gut tells him something else is going on because he specifically witnessed physical changes in Cas.  Huh?

“So, they locked you up because of it?”  He paces in front of the couch.

Once again a voice answers, “No.”

Unhappy with the lack of elaboration, Dean scoots closer to the window.  He can’t see much except a matching couch on the other side with an impressive LCD TV mounted on the wall.  If he presses his face to the corner, the omega spots the leg and part of a kitchen table.

“You got cable in there?  Internet?”

The alpha’s face pops into view, scaring the crap out of Dean; he flies back.

“I have cable, but part of the 'Deal'," Cas raises his fingers so they are visible, making quotation marks, “was no access to the internet.  Which means no computer or phone, but my sister brings me painting supplies.”

Dean recalls the mountain scenery artwork hanging throughout the house.  “You paint pictures of the mountain and stuff?”

“I do.  Hannah says she displays her favorites downstairs.  She might be lying, not really in a position to call her on it.”

A beat later Dean snickers because he’s fairly sure the guy is making a joke, maybe.  “You should paint a portrait of Jack.  Hannah and Crowley would love that, probably hang it over the mantle or something.”

“You’d have to bring me a photo.”

“Right, right.”  He wants to slap his forehead.  Who in the world would bring a baby up to a guy locked in the attic? 

Another question is poised on Dean’s lips when Cas beats him to the punch.  “I could paint you, Dean.   You are lovely.”

“Not sure anyone wants a blown-up version of my mug.”  He chuckles to himself.

“Are there no mirrors downstairs?  I don’t have any in here, but I’d assume the rules are different where you sleep.”

The alpha definitely has a weird way of thinking.  “Yes, I have a mirror.  Why don’t you?”

“Shattered glass can be used as a weapon.  All my windows are bullet proof and the sharpest thing in here is my butter knife.”  Blue eyes narrow in on Dean.  “Although, I digress.  In your time spent before the mirror, can you actually deny that you are an attractive omega, perhaps even …what’s the word?  Hot.  I don’t understand why being good looking corresponds to high temperatures.  Smoldering is another term that’s unnerving.”

Cas’s unruly hair flops to the side as the alpha’s forehead creases with curiosity.

How can one individual be adorable and terrifying?  It just doesn’t add up.

“Fine, you win.  I’m one smoking piece of ass your alpha craves to tap.”

“It has nothing to do with tapping my penis in your direction.  I don’t want your ass to be smoking either, it would make knotting you vigorously …uncomfortable.”

Dean’s laughing so hard tears stream down his face.  “Jesus, Cas, how are you real?”

“I believe we have already covered Dissociative Identity Disorder.”  The delivery is nothing but a stoic deadpan.

Unable to stop himself Dean melts to the floor in a fit of laughter.  A mental image of the alpha tapping his dick against the giant door sends him into hysterics.  God, this is going to be one fucked-up ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and all Concerns are addressed and handled with utmost care.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	7. Cracked

* * *

 

 

For the hundredth time, Dean glares at the alarm clock in his bedroom.  The screen reads 11:21 p.m.  He’s been tucked under the covers for almost an hour, but sleep eludes him.  Perhaps some ambient light from the moon will aid in his rest.  Throwing off the covers, Dean slides the curtains to the side, absorbing the gorgeous view.  Sugar Mountain might give Heaven a run for its money.  The play of shadows from the trees sway in the wind as moonlight bounces off the snow.  A million stars sparkle above, calling to the omega.

Returning to his bed, he lies facing the wide glass.  Anxiety courses through his veins; even the stunning picturesque scene isn’t calming.  Damn it.  Glancing back at the clock, he sees it’s only been five minutes.  Dean grasps why his nerves are on edge.  In 34 minutes the new day will begin, marking his birthday. Slamming his head against the pillow, the omega grunts loudly.  Why does this bother him? 

Unlike in the orphanage, Naomi isn’t going to show up at dawn to escort him off of the compound.  He is safe. Hannah and Crowley have given him a home for as long as he wishes, no strings attached.  Actually, they have both been clear they have no qualms with the omega remaining permanently. Yet here Dean lies, his fingers drumming against his chest, his knees bouncing and his teeth boring holes into his lower lip.

“Just another day,” Dean whispers to the ceiling.  “Benny might make a special meal; there could be a few gifts, but really nothing is going to change.”

Stretching his arm out, he snags his Omega ID from the nightstand.  The weight of the card in his palm soothes the omega a tad.  Crowley will stand up for him.  No matter what happens with Cas he has a place. Unfortunately, these thoughts don’t truly settle Dean’s anxiousness. 

Carefully, Dean places the ID on the small table, curling into a ball and closing his eyes.  Slowing his inhales and exhales, Dean's hoping the pattern will send him off to dream land.

Nothing.  The next time he observes the obnoxious clock it's screaming 11:42 p.m. at him. 

“Asshole,” he grumbles towards the offensive machinery.

What are the chances Cas is awake?  The alpha did mention he often paints until well after midnight.  Benny’s left the black door unlocked since there is nothing to hide anymore.  Dean’s gaze focuses on the swirls of splattered white paint on the ceiling.  Castiel could be sitting waiting for the omega to come visit.  Their link has gentle sensations of in and out, almost like waves.  Pretty sure his alpha’s asleep. 

“Screw it,” Dean huffs as he leaps from the bed and heads towards the door.  He’s about to step through the doorway when the omega walks right into a solid figure.  “What the?”

“It’s me,” whispers a feminine voice, “Hannah.”

Quickly Dean turns on the overhead light to his room.  “Why are you lurking outside my room?”

“I was waiting for 12:01 a.m.”  She lifts her hand to show an iPhone counting down and a cupcake in the other. “Happy Birthday.”

“You could have just given it to me in the morning.”  A wide grin fills the emptiness as Dean takes a bite out of the cupcake.  Chocolate with sprinkles.

Grabbing his arm, Hannah leads him down the stairs to the first floor.  “We are going sledding.”

Dean points to the line of windows facing the slopes.  “Now?  They turn the flood lights off around 11:30 p.m.  We won’t see a damn thing.”

She laughs, shoving him towards the mud room with all the snow gear.  “Put on the full snow suit; between the wind and single digit temp you will want to be fully covered.”

“Seriously?”  Dean shoves the rest of the birthday treat in his mouth while searching for the snow pants that match his black parka. 

“College kids from all over drive up in the middle of the night to do it.  Crowley says the idea is,” she tosses into a British accent, “ludicrous.”

Once they are suited up, Hannah hands Dean a red plastic sled, grabbing a blue one for herself. Intrigued by the concept of barreling down the mountain in the pitch black, he follows the other omega outside.

“Why are we doing this?  Really?”  There has to be a reason the woman got up in the middle of the night to sled for Dean’s birthday.

They walk down the road as Hannah responds, “Naomi called two days ago.”

“About me?”  He knows the answer but asks anyway.

“Yes.  She mentioned orphans turning 21 is downright terrifying.  You would be gone by dawn, and maybe I should give you some distractions.”

He lifts the red sled. “Okay, big points for the distraction tactic.”

“Honestly, I’ve always wanted to try night sledding down the mountain, but it's not really something you should attempt alone.”

“Benny would probably give it a whirl.”  Dean trips over a rock, stumbling a bit.  Shit, one of them is going to poke an eye out before they ever get to the slopes.

“Nah, I’d feel stupid asking him.”  Hannah tucks a stray hair into her white beanie.  “He’d go because he’s a big bad beta keeping an eye on the boss’s omega.”

Bouncing his head, Dean holds the sled out front hoping to hit that with a tree and not his face.  It’s pretty fucking dark.  “How are we going to get back up once we slide down?”

They break through the tree line, and in the moonlight Dean sees nothing but a carpet of white.  A calming silence makes it feel like the world is holding its breath.

“We hike back up, Einstein.”  She drops her sled, jumping in and peeling off without him, shouting, “Catch me, motherfucker!”

Dean’s impressed with the sass.  He’s witnessing a completely different side to the omega, and he loves it.  Trailing behind her, Dean flies down the slope, laughing as he goes.  Wind slaps against his face.  God, he really should have worn a scarf; nonetheless, he adores the thrill as he leans into a turn hoping to not lose Hannah in the darkness.

Weighing significantly more than Hannah gives him an advantage.  Although, passing her left a string of curse words in Dean’s wake.  This lady has a mean competitive streak.  For a few minutes the omega forgets the anxiety and simply enjoys the childish feeling of racing with a friend.  It reminds Dean of the hill behind the pond at the orphanage.  Every year when the snow was deep enough, all the omegas would take turns riding down on anything they could find: trays, cardboard, baking sheets.  Pretty sure Harry used an upside-down table once.  Dean misses them.

By the time they reach the bottom, Dean’s completely lost the feeling in his fingers and face, but such a small price for one hell of an exhilarating ride.  He puts his boots into the snow, bringing the sled to halt just behind Hannah’s.  He totally let her win.

She jumps from her own sled, tackling Dean into the snow, “Happy birthday, Dean!”

The hug is warm and genuine.  Dean wraps his arms around Hannah, inhaling her calming coconut scent. He can’t deny how crucial a healthy distraction was for the omega.  “Thank you, Hannah.”

“You are home.”

Glancing behind him, Dean shouts, “It’s going to take forever to hike back up to the house.”

“I was kidding.”  Hannah chuckles, pointing to a set of headlights.  They aren’t super close but hell of a lot better than what he originally thought.  “Rowena’s in the SUV waiting to drive us back.”

“Bless her,” he replies as they stomp towards a side road where the white Range Rover’s parked.

Exhausted yet happy, Dean climbs into his spot in the back seat.  Rowena tosses something in his face, exclaiming, “Happy birthday!”

“What the hell is that?”  The omega coughs, wiping at his eyes.  People blowing shit in his face seems to be an Olympic sport here.

“Luck,” is all Rowena answers as she turns over the car, pulling out of the visitor parking lot for Sugar Mountain Resort.

Dean will take all the luck he can get these days.

****

Revived after a hot shower and comfy pajamas, Dean notes this pair is simply green and blue flannel.  He’s not ready for bed.  Rubbing a towel over his wet hair, the omega saunters up to the attic hoping his alpha is awake and, well …actually Cas. 

The light on the stairs is off, and Dean can’t be bothered to flip it back on.  It’s a direct route, not like he could get lost.  Darkness also surrounds the room at the top.  Although, a single stream of illumination pours from the window to Cas’s cage.  Score, the alpha’s not sleeping.

A very familiar noise fills the area as Dean halts behind the couch, his eyes adjusting to the play of light and shadows.  Why does he know the sound?  The rhythmic beat of skin slapping on skin.  “Oh!” the omega whispers.  Castiel is masturbating.

“Dean.”  A low moan from a fucking sexy voice has the omega’s cock twitching with interest.  “Dean.”

This is wrong.  So horribly inappropriate; Dean should be tiptoeing back to his bedroom to give the alpha some alone time.  Listening in could be seen as a violation of trust.  Regrettably, depending on a person’s opinion, the omega’s bare feet softly inch towards the steel door.  Man, Cas must be going for a personal record because the alpha has only increased in speed and growling Dean’s name repeatedly.

A lot of archaic religions believe male omegas are the living example of sin and thus headed to hell.  Dean might as well sneak a peek for entertainment later in the hot house.  He literally has to bite into his lip to keep from adding a few choice words to the litany of things pouring from Castiel’s mouth.  An aroma of pine trees with blazing cinnamon floods Dean’s nostrils; he inhales deeper, bringing the alpha into his body in every way possible given the barrier.

Stupid door.

The alpha has stretched himself out on the couch naked.  Not even a sock.  From Cas’s perfect feet to his messy sex-god hair, there's nothing blocking Dean’s view.  Cas is toned with oddly rather tan flesh for someone who spends 24/7 in an attic.  Definitely a query for later.  In the past few days, Dean has learned Cas stays fit with a home gym, which includes a treadmill and stair master, and obviously the alpha uses the equipment.  Taut muscles wind up runner's legs holding thick luscious thighs.

Dean’s brain short-circuits when he spots the amazing cock Cas strokes with fervor.  The swollen erection leaks pre-come as the noise of skin rubbing against wet wanting skin builds with each thrust.  Castiel’s hips lift upward slamming into the waiting circle of his palm.  Sweat trickles over strong arms and defined chest.  A spectacular trail runs from Cas’s hips pointing inward to his groin.  FUCK!  He yearns to drag his tongue along the chiseled line.

“I can smell you.”  Arousal heavy with need is stuttering Cas’s words.

An urge to flee from the room is overridden by the omega’s desire to see more.  “Sorry,” he croaks, his feet rooted to the carpet.

Beautiful sparkling blue eyes lazily roll towards Dean.  The sight reminds him that in fact HIS alpha is in control at the moment.  Castiel’s tongue slips out, gliding over the chapped pink lips. The omega wishes he might trace behind with his own tongue, lap up the juices and truly taste the man.

In a voice dark and feral, the alpha begins to sing, “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, my handsome omega.  Happy birthday to you.”

Never in his 21 years has Dean ever enjoyed a song so much and with complete rapt attention.

“Are you doing this for me?”  He gestures to the stroking palm against the alpha’s solid cock.

“I was painting a gift for you and felt the need to release some tension.”  Cas pinches a nipple with his free hand.  “You joining in was not expected but is certainly a pleasant surprise.”

“Joining?”  Jesus, the omega’s voice hasn’t cracked this many times in an hour since puberty.

A devious yet playful smirk spreads over the alpha.  “You may define joining in however you like, Dean.  If you would be happy merely watching …” his word hitches in pleasure, “so be it.  Although, I’d savor the sounds of you taking your own member in hand.”

Dean’s a bit out of his depth.  He’s masturbated.  God, during his heat the omega can wear out the batteries of his favorite fake knot.  BUT, Dear Lord Almighty this situation is totally new. 

“I’m a virgin,” the omega mutters, his cheeks going red.

The deliciously naked man smiles, his hand pausing mid-shaft.  “I appreciate your candor.  My time before the attic was not entirely mine, so I cannot claim the same innocence.  Nevertheless, we will do what makes you comfortable, Dean.  Should I stop?”

“NOOOOO!”  Dean’s slamming his hands through the bars as if to halt any attempt to clothe Cas’s stunning body.  “I wanna …participate.”

Cas’s eyebrow raises in pure dominance. 

“You stay there, doing you, and I’ll stand here, umm, you know.” Dean drops his pajama pants and boxers, letting the fabric settle at his ankles.  His dick’s already half hard, so the omega makes a circle with his hand, sliding it over the member.  “Hold on I need a bit of lubricant.”  Reaching behind himself, he wipes some slick onto his palm. 

Sugar cookies and cinnamon pine trees meld into one amazing bouquet.  Both men inhale, feeling intoxicated from the smell of their bodies unifying.  A drawn-out moan escapes Dean’s throat as he begins thrusting into his hand.  Cas matches his movements, the alpha propelling his cock into his right fist as the left massages the swelling knot at the base of the shaft.  Dean’s not completely naïve; he’s seen alpha/omega porn. However, he’s not prepared for the live show.  Slick streams from his ass as he quickens his pace.  It’s not enough.  Viewing the hand rubbing the throbbing knot as it grows, desperately reaching for the rim of an omega’s entrance, he knows what will push him over.  Sliding two fingers into his hole and fucking his digits, Dean searches for the special spot.

All the world and its many worries vanish, leaving nothing except Cas’s flesh on display and the rocking of Dean’s own hips as he listens to the alpha’s groans.  Nothing compares, yet they aren’t even touching.  Finally, the omega’s fingertips grind onto his prostate and all bets are off.

The omega screams, “Cas!”

“Dean!” the alpha replies as an impressive load of cum shoots across Castiel’s stomach.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaims, slamming his head against one of the bars.  Alpha and omega are panting wildly as they both ride out their post orgasm highs.  “Can we do this during my heat?”

Reaching down behind the couch, Cas produces a towel to wipe up the mess.  “I won’t promise you something I am unable to control.  We don’t know how I will react to your hormones during heat.”

“Oh.”  Dean watches the spunk dribble down the door.  What a foolish request.  Cas isn’t always himself, so of course he doesn’t want to be with Dean.  “I enjoyed myself.”  The omega’s incapable of hiding the pathetic twinge in his voice.

He hears the soft footsteps but refuses to lift his gaze.  The drizzle has nearly reached the floor. Dean should probably grab a Clorox wipe.  Leaving it for Benny is fucking rude.

“Dean, look at me.”

“Don’t want to.”  The omega is being a brat.  Everyone warned him of the intolerable complications of pursuing a relationship with Castiel.  There’s absolutely no one to blame other than himself.  Damn it.  Hannah and Crowley didn’t drag him up a mountain to service the alpha, yet Dean’s unwilling to change what he wants or who he wants it with.  True mate.  His father went back for his true mate even when it meant death.  A door shouldn’t be his end.

“Listen to your alpha, you trivial child.”  The other sickening voice returns with a vengeance.  “He gave you quite the show, so behave.”

Scrambling back, Dean trips over the pants hanging on his ankles.  His ass crashes onto the floor, knocking the wind from the omega.  “Shut up.  I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re not my Cas.”

“Who the hell knows, but it’s quite an advantage to his inner thoughts.  Want to know what he thinks about you?” 

The eyes have altered again to a dark indigo with shadows playing against the irises.  Goo leaks from the man’s left ear.  Something inside Dean wails at the differences.  This is not his alpha.

“No.”  Dean hastily yanks up his clothes, trying to combat the utter loss and vulnerability. 

Shrugging, the naked man glances at his fingernails nonchalantly.  “You are simply a plaything to pass the time.  Although, you are pretty to look at with your little flaccid cock flying around.”

“You don’t scare me.”  An utter lie.  Dean sells the statement by squaring his shoulders and glaring at the person wearing Cas’s face.  For a second time the omega questions the diagnosis of multiple personalities.  With his face held high, Dean strolls until he’s only a foot from the door.  “Cas, if you’re in there and can hear me, I’ll be back later.”

“One day these bindings won’t stop me.  What will you do then, whore?  Be knotted to us all!”

The image sends Dean into a panic.  Oh my God!  The omega sprints from the room and down the stairs, freezing at the threshold to his own room.  With his head spinning and the ability to breathe becoming labored, Dean’s thinking he’s about to pass out.  He doesn’t want to be alone.

"Knotted to us all" shrieks in his head, repeatedly louder and louder.  If Cas wasn’t locked away they may have done that.  Turning away from his room, Dean stumbles down the hall, his hand on the wall for stability.  Emotions are drilling him from all sides as sobs force silent convulsions from his body.

He’s an idiot.

Without a word, Dean slips into Jack’s nursery.  The innocent penguins blankly smile at him.  Mini-size snores from the crib bring a small amount of peace to his weary mind.  Plummeting to his knees, Dean curls into a ball next to the baby’s bed.

Dean’s got no answers tonight, so he cries until sleep claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	8. Support

* * *

 

 

Stretching, Dean’s back twinges from a night spent sleeping on Jack’s floor.  At least it's carpeted; the hardwoods of his own room would have been colder.  Sunshine brightens the space.  Jesus, how could Jack have slept this late?  Inhaling, the omega realizes there is an unfamiliar aroma near him.  Overly sweet caramel with hints of vanilla bean.  Sitting up completely, he glimpses a figure by the door, a shorter man with light brown hair sucking on a lollipop.  Dean acknowledges the other man is older than him and a mated omega.

The stranger leans against the wall, his arms open as if waiting for Dean to speak first.  Although he’s dressed in a charcoal suit with a red tie, the unfamiliar person seems rather casual.  Why not oblige the dude?  “Who are you?”

“You can call me Dr. Gabriel.”  The new omega tugs at the lollipop in his mouth, letting the candy crack against his teeth.  “Mind if I pop a squat?”

“Sure.”  He’s skeptical about why a doctor is visiting but also aware Crowley would never let someone in Jack’s room without permission.

Gabriel saunters over a few feet from Dean, stretching out on the carpet similar to a cat.  “First, happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”  Propping against the crib, Dean comments, “Where’s Jack?”

“Hannah caught you on the baby cam curled up on the floor.  She came and collected the little tyke before he could disturb your nap.”  Gabe twists the candy around in his mouth.  “Seems there was an incident that has most of the house in a tizzy, including Castiel.”

“You know Cas?”  Now the good doctor has Dean’s full and undivided attention.

The man winks. “I’m his new therapist, been seeing him for a few weeks now.”

Tipping forward Dean whispers, “Are you supposed to be sharing personal information about a client?”

Holding his pointer finger out, Gabriel yanks a piece of paper from his back pocket.  He flashes what appears to be a legal document at Dean.  “You can read the boring lawyer talk, but basically in all the blah blah blah Castiel wants you to have full access to what I know with one caveat.  No questions about what happened before he landed in the attic.”

“Ugh.”  Damn it.  Dean crosses his arms.  “What has everyone freaking out?”

“Are you serious?  You have an intimate moment with an alpha then something occurs that’s so troubling you seek the innocence found in a baby’s nursery.  Try and deny it all you want, but I’m an omega with a pretty fucking sensitive nose.  You're covered in dried cum, and your salty tears and stressed odor are wickedly strong, big guy.”

Tensing at Gabriel’s description of last night, Dean looks out the window.  “Cas tell you about what we did?”

“He did not betray your trust.  I was informed he lost some time after the two of you were close romantically.  When Castiel came around, the stench of burnt cookies had him vomiting on the floor.”

The white-topped trees sway in the wind, knocking large piles of snow to the ground.  Dean fidgets, attempting to decide how much he should reveal about the incident.  Instead, the omega decides to have a few other questions answered.  “What happened to the old therapist, and why haven’t I seen you around before?”

“You’re a smart cookie.  Think about it, what change was happening where the MacLeods might not want the previous unmated alpha psychiatrist in the house at all hours.”  A loud crunch accents Gabe’s final word as he bites the sucker.

“For me?  They made Cas get a new counselor over me?  Isn’t it a bad idea to switch up therapists over such a silly reason?” 

The doctor pulls out the empty stick, slurping. “Okay, so maybe the reason they went with an omega was for you, but Hannah was unhappy with the care Castiel was provided under the previous psychiatrist.  She’s been hesitant to accept the Dissociative Identity Disorder diagnosis.  And the reason we are only meeting now, they brought me in when you were out, usually at Bobby’s but also walking Rowena to her afternoon delights.”

Cringing, he falls over. “Please don’t make me do that again.  No one should have to picture old people going at it.”

“Agreed.  Kinda makes the berries crawl back in for safety.”  Dr. Gabriel waits a few seconds, letting Dean block the mental images invading his mind.  “So, about last night?”

Suddenly the trees become fascinating.  He can’t look the other omega in the eye.  “We got off together, which was amazing, by the way.  Then Cas told me he didn’t want to help me with my next heat, and Mr. Hyde emerged to call me names.  End of my pathetic story.”

“I’m totally guessing here, but I don’t think Castiel refused to help you.  Maybe,” Gabe tosses his hands up in defense, “just maybe he didn’t feel he was capable of committing 100% to such an important and honored task.  You got to remember, Castiel Novak thinks you are perfection.”

“Perfect?  I am so far from anything resembling perfect.  Look at me!”

“Dude, no one else in here to glare at.  Explain to me why an alpha shouldn’t take aiding in your heat as something special.” Another lollipop emerges from Gabe’s jacket pocket. The omega peels it as he talks.

With a grimace, Dean picks at his fingernails.  “Jesus Christ, all this fuss because I’m a virgin.”

“WROOONG!”  Gabe adds an annoying buzzer noise.  “Yes, Castiel’s nervous about taking things to far due to your inexperience with alphas.  However, you are a brilliant, funny, kind, loving, and gorgeous unmated omega who now lives in the same house.  That poor man can’t tell his dick from his nose, you screw him up so much with whether to protect you or knot you.”

Dean's mouth falls open in shock. He can’t decide which statement is more upsetting.  “Protect me from who?”

“Him.  You’ve got personal knowledge to what lies within those baby-blue, panty-dropping eyes.  You have to realize—”

“No.  The person who spoke those vile words to me last night was not Cas.  I truly believe there is something more than multiple personalities cursing my alpha.”

“Your alpha?”  The doctor raises an eyebrow.

Embarrassment drowns Dean’s face in red.  “Whatever.  Hannah must agree with me.”

“Look, there is more to this than diagnosis.  If your family plays the wrong cards, Castiel might be removed to an alpha maximum detention facility or worse.”

“Why?  Seriously, what did he do?”  Dean stands screaming at the other omega.  “And it’s not my family.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabe points to the floor with his red sucker.  “Sit.”  Once Dean complies, the doctor continues, “You can rant all you want, but these people care about you.  Want you around permanently good or bad and have paid me to help you process whatever the hell is floating around in that noggin of yours.  Now, we’ve got an hour.  Pick a topic.  If our current selection is too raw then maybe—”

“He’s my true mate,” Dean interjects, the doctor halting his speech to give Dean a chance to share.  “Living in an orphanage can be pretty crappy.  Up all night with crying infants, battling illness with poor health care and starving when the food gets scarce so the younger kids can eat.  Through it all, I had one focus that kept me going.  My alpha existed.  There was never a question in my mind; he was out there, and we would be together one day. The altered Cas reminded me if we had been able to knot like a real couple, I would have been tied to a monster calling me names and abusing my heart.”

“Well that royally sucks.”  Gabriel huffs patting Dean’s leg.

Unable to stop himself, Dean bursts into laughter.  The other omega is pretty much calling it exactly as it is, a sucky situation.  “Yeah.  I’m …lost.”

A silence lingers, allowing Dean to take everything in. Eventually Gabriel speaks, “There are a lot of things right now you have no control over, right?”

“So?”

“What is something you can do to help yourself?  Choose anything, but it’s got to be a goal you can actually accomplish.”  The doctor taps his chin with the lollipop.  “We could work on a list in the future, but maybe for today just one thing to start.”

A blush creeps up the omega’s cheeks as an idea forms.

Gabe’s brow rises in interest, “Tell me, dude.  Believe me, it will take quite a revelation for you to shock this guy.”

“Cas mentioned painting me.  It sounds kind of stupid, yet I’ve never even had a picture of myself to hang up.”

The loud clap from Gabriel startles Dean.  “I love it!  However, what about making it two goals?  One would be Cas drawing you like one of his French girls.  Two, you could do a photo shoot with your new family.”

“Did you just quote Titanic to me?”  Dean snips.

“All I’m saying is I could find you a replica of that huge stone, and you boys could get the attic a rockin’.”

Chewing on his lip, the omega doesn’t hate the idea.  “Why a photo shoot with the family?”

“You need a physical reminder that you belong.  Not to mention Hannah will flip her shit with the prospect of putting together a family portrait you actually request.”  Gabe flips his light brown hair back dramatically, “I’m a healer.  Let’s say this could be good for the entire pack.”

“Okay, I’ll do it.”  Dean sniffs his crunchy pajama pants.  “After a shower.”

“Think about popping in on alpha dearest.  He doesn’t know what happened, and it's ripping him up pretty badly.”

Nodding, Dean stands, helping the other omega up too.  “Does he always have memory loss?”

“No.  Sometimes he says it's like watching on a television from the back of his mind.  Conscious of the actions without control of what he’s doing.” 

They head out into the hall when Dr. G snaps his fingers.  “Why don’t we talk again in a few days?  Catch up on how the goals are coming along.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Sure.  Therapy doesn’t really work if you’re not willing to participate.”  Gabriel waits for his reply.

Dean’s not ready to pour out his fears and insecurities to the man; however, it would probably make Hannah’s fucking month.  “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Sweet.”

****

All the lights are shining.  The pungent odor of Clorox makes Dean’s nostrils burn.  Benny cleaned up the mess he left.  God, how pathetic; he couldn’t even brave the room to wash up his own jizz.  The omega’s lingering at the top of the stairs, not quite in the attic room.  Can’t really ask Cas for a painting unless he steps inside.  The shower helped clear his mind; nevertheless, Dean’s beginning to question his reasons for heading up here so soon.  Maybe his Cas won’t be here.

“Dean.”  The gruff, liquid-sex strained voice could only be the man himself.  No proxy will ever make him leak in his boxers.

“Hey, Cas.”  Inching a tad closer to the back of the couch. 

The alpha’s cinnamon has a sour note.  “Please let me apologize for whatever caused you harm.”

“Nothing to worry about man.”  He waves off the gesture.

“Don’t you dare let me off the hook, Dean.”  An icy edge to the generally calm alpha hits Dean’s nether regions.  “I hurt you.  We shared a very beautiful and intimate moment together, and my mental illness stole your ability to recall it with fondness.”

“What if it wasn’t a mental illness?”

Castiel’s expression goes serious. “You’ve been speaking with Hannah.  I told her to keep those half-cocked theories to herself.”

“No, Cas, I came up with these outrageous ideas all on my own like a big omega.  All grown up today.”

Horror etches across the alpha's face.  “I’ve ruined your birthday.”

“Meh, I was riding the birthday blues way before everything went to shit.”  Dean moves around the sofa, coming a mere foot from the door.  “BUT Cas, you gotta believe me.  The, umm, mutual enjoyment was mind blowing.  Best birthday moment of all time, which will always be remembered with smiles and horny thoughts.”

“I suppose I will take it.”

His feet have a mind of their own as Dean can nearly touch the steel door.  “Now that we’ve established my big toe dipping into adulthood, you wanna give me a hint as to why you are locked up here?”

A sour lemon odor bleeds from Cas.  Worry and fear bring out the other man’s bitter scent.  “Not today.  Some stories require an evening of open discussions.”  The alpha’s face hovers next to the bars with an open and tender expression.  “I hear Hannah and Crowley have a big evening planned for you.”

“Dinner at some pizza place in Banner Elk.  You mention one time how you’ve never had fresh pizza at a restaurant, and those two wouldn’t let it go.”

Chuckling, Castiel presses his forehead against the edge of the window.  “They want to spoil you, Dean.  My sister has waited a long time for a family; let her have a birthday celebration.  Go out, enjoy yourself.  Staying cooped up in this house can’t be good for a young omega.”

“Would it be okay,” Dean clears his throat, hoping to calm his insecurities.  “Umm, can I ask …for you to paint me?  Nothing fancy, I just thought it would be fun to give to Hannah.  If you can’t I …”

“Look at me, Dean.”

A clear blue gaze locks with the omega.  “Yeah?”

“It would be my privilege to paint your portrait.  Did you have a specific pose in mind?  We could add embellishments so it wouldn’t be in this boring room.  A green pasture would look amazing against your eyes.”

Damn Dr. Gabriel and his stupid comment, because now all Dean can think about is sliding on a necklace to lounge naked across the sofa.  “Whatever you think.”

“Perhaps, I should take time to decide,” Cas says, his eyes dancing, “Maybe you might bring back a slice for me.”

“And pie, I have been promised birthday pie.”

****

The place has charm.  Dean didn’t want a run of the mill, cookie-cutter chain restaurant, and the MacLeod’s delivered.  The tables have burgundy and cream diamond checkered covers, and the booths along the side match with burgundy vinyl.  What really seals the awesome selection is the aroma of everything Italian smacking the omega as he enters.

“Can we sit in a booth?”  The tables seem more family style.

Crowley waves the hostess over, “A booth for four adults and a high chair.”

The woman curtly nods as she drags over a high chair for Jack.  Rowena slides in next to Dean, so Hannah and Crowley sit across from them.

“Dean, we can all eat whatever pizza you want.”  Hannah’s beaming as she places a bakery box on the table.  “For later.”

Every muscle in the omega’s arms are screaming to peek. As a substitute, he glances at the menu. “Oh My God! Let’s order the Italian Stallion. Not only is it nothing but meat and cheese, the name is hilarious.”

“His body may be 21, but alas, his humor is still 12.”  Rowena sighs as if his joke offended her.  She can’t fool him; there was a chuckle to the reply.

Crowley orders the food along with a large glass of red wine for the redhead.  The little guy smashes the puff snacks Hannah had in the diaper bag.  His squishy face focuses on crushing the rice-based treat.  Ten minutes in, Jack’s hair is standing on end and laughter is washing over the table.

Let it be known for all eternity: Dean Winchester LOVES Italian Stallion pizza.  The second the hot bubbling cheese touched his tongue, the omega was gone with multiple happy groans. 

“We are definitely coming back,” Dean announces, his mouth still full.

“YAY!”  Hannah cheers, her smile so big it must be hurting. 

The alpha at the table watches, silently sipping his scotch and soda.  Crowley can try to be aloof all he wants; the man can’t hide the contentment warming his personal bouquet.  Until an unfamiliar face walks up to their table.

“Crowley!  Out with a gaggle of omegas I see.”  The woman has a British accent, which is odd in North Carolina.  Then again, half the table does too.  Her potent alpha smell of a harsh rose cologne and a musky spice Dean can’t name is rough.  He has to place a hand over his nose to keep from choking.

“Toni,” Crowley swirls his drink, never actually glancing at the other alpha.  “When did you get back into town?  Rumor had it you were visiting London for a month.”

“Got bored.  Thought I’d head home early to drum up some business.”  She scans the table, halting at Dean.  “I heard you picked up a lovely stray.”

Either Toni’s fishing for a fight or she’s a moron, because Crowley places his glass down and the deadly glare he shoots at the other alpha would make most people piss themselves.  “You may go now.”

Instead of heeding MacLeod’s warning, Toni drapes herself in front of Rowena so she’s face to face with Dean.  “Oh, you are a special one.  What time should I pick you up for an evening out?”

“No.”  Dean’s voice is sharp.

Crowley’s hand lashes out, gripping the woman’s arm.  “My family is having a nice dinner.  You can leave, or I will be forced to toss you out.  Your choice?”

“Such a drag, Crowley.  You know it’s poor manners to hoard all the pretty things.  Dean Dear.  We will be seeing each other again.”

With speed equivalent to the Flash, Hannah leaps up, snatching the vile woman’s blonde hair and yanking hard.  “No, you will not.  The law allows you to ask, and Dean turned your ugly ass down.  Respect my child’s wishes or my mate will be the least of your worries.  Do you understand?  Toni?”

“What’s an omega going to do to me?” 

MacLeod wipes a few strands of hair from his suit with disinterest. “Please, test her patience.  I do so enjoy the show.”

“I asked you a question.” Hannah’s fist tightening.  “Are we clear?”

Only when Hannah hears a soft “yes” does she release her hold.

Toni steps a way but shouts for all to hear, “Guess the rumors about your family are true.”  Then the alpha vanishes through the exit.

In her wake the restaurant falls into silence.  Hannah’s panting both from rage and shock with baby Jack’s eyes beginning to water with all the tart scents around him.

 “Fuck her,” Rowena scoffs, yanking open the bakery box to reveal a perfect apple pie. “Are there candles?”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write because I love it. I post because I love you.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	9. Trapped

* * *

 

The aroma of oil and grease permeate Dean’s senses as his hands are deep inside the engine of HIS Baby.  Carefully, he’s got the coolant and radiator hoses draining as he preps to remove the engine for cleaning and diagnosis.  The car hasn’t been touched in years, so Dean will need to check every inch and replace parts that just don’t make the cut.  Crowley’s large check covers it all.  People will drool when they see the completed perfection of the omega’s Impala.

Dean’s total focus is on properly disconnecting the external engine components when someone hip-checks him.  He pops up, glaring at Meg. “Working here.”

“Really?  Wow.  I thought you were making slushies for the kiddos.”  She taps the long table where Dean’s got buckets and labels along with photographs to document each piece he removes.  “Dude, your OCD is showing.”

“Hey, I have the time to achieve perfection so I’m not going to fuck it up by not paying attention to the little details.”

She shrugs. “Pretty impressive stuff.  Where did you find a camera?”

“Didn’t.  I use my phone to take the pics then send them to Bobby who prints them out for me.”  Dean’s chest swells with pride. 

With an impressed expression, Meg nods. “Cool. Hey, so you’ve been dipping in the grease for four hours now.  How about a break?  I’ve got beer.”

His first instinct is to say no, but hell he’s 21 now and hasn’t had a proper drink.  “Just one though.  I still have a crap ton of shit to do today.”

They scrub down their hands and arms and Dean follows Meg to the break room where she pulls out two long neck beers, tossing one to Dean.  “If you're new to drinking then go slow and eat something.”

“Please, we had beer in Kansas.”  Ash always had a mini fridge full in his shack.  “This will be my first legal sip though.”

Laughing, Meg sits down on an old plastic chair.  Her dark hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and per usual her overalls are tied at the waist.  “How is life in the House on Sugar Summit?”

“Good.  Only have issues when I’m out of the house really.”

“Like what?” she asks with interest, sipping her lager.

He swallows, realizing Ash had horrendous taste in beer.  “Okay,” he takes the seat next to her, “why in the hell are alphas obsessed with me?”

“Jesus, you're like the professional model who can eat three Big Macs and never gain a pound.  Oblivious to the plight of those around you.”

“I am not!  I just don’t understand what the big deal is; they had omegas here before me.  I’m not some rare bird to be collected.”

Turning to face him, Meg puts down her beer.  “But see, you are.  Male omegas are the epitome of discovering a four-leaf clover.  Sure, if you search hard enough they can be found, but when it drops out of the sky and lands on the sidewalk for all to view that’s the one you want.”

“So, it's because I’m an easy target.”  Honestly, Dean can see her point.

“No!  Well …maybe a little.  Think of it more as the perfect storm of mating.  Most Alphas naturally favor finding an omega mate, ninety percent are females.  So, if you want low-hanging fruit your choices are limited.  Suddenly, a male omega who is legally an adult enters the dating arena.  And for the grand finale pivoting the storm into craziness, said male omega is smoking hot.”  She grins, clearly happy with her analogy.  “You are smack in the middle of a mating frenzy.  Everyone wants to get in first before you are claimed and it’s all gone in a flash.  Poof!”

Leaning his head against the wall, Dean sighs, “What you are saying is this won’t end until I’m claimed?”

“Exactly.  The laws in North Carolina are pretty cut and dry.  All alphas have the right to be presented to you for your,” she winks with a smirk, “perusal.  Then you make the call.  Poor Crowley has been beating them back with a stick.  Dude, Rufus and Bobby have been getting offers by alphas willing to pay double and triple for you to work on their cars.  Then they can accidentally drop by while you’re under the hood.  Gotta be a hundred pornos that start with something similar.”

“Ugh, so not the image I want in my head.”  Dean swallows the last of his drink.

Bobby moseys in, “You better be done for the day.”

“It’s one beer big guy.  Don’t get your tighty whities in a bunch.”  Meg laughs, chugging her drink.

“I’ll have Garth clean up your space, Dean; better hand one over to the old coot.”

Chuckling, Meg grabs another three beers, passing a bottle to the omega.  “Hell, if you're done for the day might as well have a second one.”

A floating head pops into the doorway. “What we drinking?”  Rufus queries.

“Beer,” all three answer in unison.

The other alpha waves off their reply.  “No, I’ve got Johnny Walker Red to celebrate.”

 “What are we celebrating?”  Meg counters, yanking down a sleeve of plastic cups.

“It’s Tuesday.”  

“Works for me,” Dean adds, holding out his free hand.  “Hey, do I really cause you guys problems being an unmated omega in the shop?”

Rufus pours brown liquor into each red cup.  “Fuck no.  You are a goddamn delight.”

“The world is chock full of idjits,” Bobby tugs at his ballcap, “we just got to sift through a few numb nuts who can’t think beyond their knot.  You deserve to be here, Dean.”

The omega takes the shot in one go.  For once he’s thrilled Benny will be by to pick him up; hopefully, he won’t puke in the Jeep. 

****

Dean’s drunk ass sinks into the super fluffy couch in the main room.  The fire roars next to him, heating up his numb fingers.  Okay, if he could actually feel his digits he’s certain they would be cold. He really has bonded with this specific sofa.  God, he’d drag it to his room if he thought it would fit.  Total peace surrounds the living room.  The delicious bouquet of a fresh strawberry rhubarb pie lulls the omega into a dream-like state.  He got back from Bobby’s shop to the pie nearly ready.  He’s too exhausted and intoxicated to shower so crashing in his favorite cushions made everything perfect, also he can smell the pie better down here.  Cleanliness be damned.

Swinging his hand in front of his face sends the omega into giggles.  Fingers are funny.

Jack’s taking his afternoon nap, and the MacLeod’s are nowhere to be found.  Oh well, just means he will get the first piece.  His eyes slide closed as his breathing goes rhythmic. 

Suddenly, the door to Crowley’s study swings open.  The shock has Dean shooting to his feet, listing to the left while rubbing his eyes.

“Dean!”  Hannah smiles, giving him a hug. “You’re home early.”

“Found a good stopping point, and Benny didn’t mind coming early.  It was awesome.”  No reason to bust the guys for sharing alcohol with him; he is of age. The omega’s eyes land on the orange-spiced alpha.  “Mr. Henriksen.”

“Please, call me Victor.”  He shakes Dean’s hand, grinning.  “I’m glad I caught you.  Now that you’re 21 I have some paperwork for you to sign and a couple decisions to make.”

Squinting his eyes, Dean glances between Hannah and Crowley.  “What kind of documents?”  Did he slur?  Nope, nobody’s mentioned it.

Crowley almost appears nervous. “You are an adult omega Dean.  If Hannah and I pass, our entire estate goes to you.  We discussed this already, but you are unmated so you will need to choose an alpha to take on your guardianship along with Jack; at 21 we can’t choose for you.”

“Who do you want?”  Dean’s not picky.  Perhaps, waiting until his brain isn’t swimming might be the better choice. 

“We had chosen Victor.  He would not in anyway interfere with your daily lives.  Benny would remain to help with the house and those who live within it.  Martin can keep the rental properties going.  However, an alpha is needed by the bank in order to receive living stipends and such.  With an alpha guardian you would be able to keep the house and cars. Any stock portfolios and my business would pay you a profit margin for the rest of your life.”

Dean taps the ID card around his neck.  If Crowley dies he would need another picture to keep the ID validated.  “Do I need to decide right now?”

“Not at all,” Victor answers.  “As it stands I will be the estate's guardian.  This is only if you wish to change that in anyway.”

“I’ll let you know.”  Dean edges a little closer to Hannah as Victor’s gaze lingers.

The alpha can’t help his crush.  Dean’s sympathetic, yet he often feels as if he’s cheating on the alpha in the attic.  Castiel is his true mate.  No dinner or afternoon getting pie will alter his decision.  After a few more uncomfortable moments, Victor walks out the front door.

“How was work?”  Hannah plops down in the couch Dean vacated.

“Amazing.  We are rebuilding the engine from scratch.”  Dean crashes next to her. “So much fun.”

Hannah’s phone chirps, so the other omega checks the screen.  “Are you going to Bobby’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah.  I think in the morning for a few hours, why?”

“I just got a text from the photographer,” the woman literally glows, “you know, for the family portrait?”

Inspecting the grit under his nails, Dean responds, “What did she say?”

“She can do tomorrow at 4 p.m.  If you get home by two then you’ll have time to clean up.”  She points to his grimy hands.  “I think Rowena has a scrub for that.”  Attempting at nonchalant and failing, she yells, “Do you want to see the outfits I bought this morning?”

Unable to help himself, Dean laughs. “You bought matching outfits.”

“Of course, are you surprised?”

“Not really, lead on.”

He does a fantastic job of making it up the stairs, then the conversation with Meg has Dean tapping Hannah’s shoulder.  “I’m going to visit Cas first.”

“Okay, I’ll spread everything out on the bed so you can get the full effect.”

“Sounds perfect.”  He teeters down the hall.

Did the hall grow?  It seems longer.  Dean stumbles a bit on the stairs up to the attic, giggling on his ascent.  Tossing his body against the steel door, the omega shouts, “Hey Cas, you wanna paint me naked?”  The question throws him into hysterics at the ridiculousness of it.

Castiel’s blue eyes materialize, “Yes, yes I would.”

“Maybe,” he pauses to burp, “stretched across the couch.”  He tumbles into the door slightly.

“Are you alright, Dean?”  The adorable alpha tilts his head to the side with worry.

“Had a couple beers but I’ll be fine.”

Those luscious lips slide into a delectable smile Dean wants to lick like a banana split.  “Bonding with your coworkers is an excellent activity.  Nonetheless, I feel we should wait to discuss the painting until you are sober.”

“You need to mate me.”  Dean’s mouth is loosened by the alcohol in his system.

“Dean.”  The alpha’s use of his name has a tinge of sorrow in the cinnamon and pine trees.  “We both know that would be a terrible idea.  It’s an act which is physically impeded by my incarceration.”

“Oh.”  A proper claiming can only be done while the omega and alpha are tied together.  Cas’s canines slicing into his skin marking him as mated.  He slams his head against the bars, “I want in.”

“No, you don’t.”  Castiel moves away, the air between them chilled.  “I will never deny you are my true mate, but Dean, you are young and free.  Claiming you as mine would punish you for my mistakes.”

Slapping the steel with his palm, Dean yells, “What mistakes?  I deserve to know Cas.  All these alphas keep sniffing around me and I want …no I need to show them I’m not available.  You may be able to ignore our connection, but I refuse to.”

“We should discuss the topic further when your mind is clear.  The effects of the beer are clouding your judgment.”

“You got it backwards, Cas.  My lack of sobriety has made me open and honest.  I don’t want anyone else.”  Crossing his arms, Dean inhales, collecting his scattered thoughts.  “Why can’t you be honest with me?  If you believe telling me the big scary details would have me running to the hills, then why not?  What’s stopping you?”

Cas’s face vanishes, yet his voice replies, “I’m selfish.  Having you visit is the highlight of my day.  Ten minutes with your smile and stunning scent helps brighten my dull existence.  We can’t mate.  If this is something you need perhaps we should look into –”

“If you fucking say anything with the word sever or break I’m going to push my ass up to the window and fart.  Trust me, it will hang around.”

Absolute, staggering silence.

Banging against the door, his fist aching.  “Tell me damn it!”  Tears dribble onto his cheeks.  “Don’t you hide from me, Castiel Novak.  Why are you doing this?”

A hand lands on his shoulder, spinning him to face Crowley.  The alpha gives him a sad frown.  “Let’s walk you to your room, Dean.  I think a little nap might help.”

Hastily, Dean snatches the lapels of Crowley’s suit, yanking him in close. “You’ve got to have a key; let me in!”

“Sorry, the county sheriff has the key.  She comes to visit once a month, and you won’t be here when she does.”

He shoves the alpha hard. “Fine!  I’ll get a sledgehammer and break through the walls.”

“Iron bars run the interior of the walls crisscrossing every six inches.  They also can be found in the floors and ceiling, even the door, making it impossible to force entry.”  Carefully the alpha pats Dean’s shoulder. “Come on, I think its bed time, little omega.”

“I’m not Jack.”  The omega pouts, allowing the alpha to steer him down the steps.

“No, you are a big omega who had a few too many big boy drinks.”

“Damn right!”

****

Total darkness.  Dean stumbles out of bed, landing on all fours, his knees stinging against the hardwood.  Crowley tucked him in and closed the curtains.  Swinging his arms around, Dean finds his lamp, flipping it on.  Man, his alarm clock is unplugged.  It must be in the middle of the night, but the omega can’t even guess the time.  He exits his room, trudging downstairs.  In the kitchen he finds the microwave clock, which tell him its 1:20 a.m.

He should eat, but as his mind wakes the events of the day diminish his appetite.  Dean has a lot of apologies to make tomorrow.  The omega was a jerk to everyone. 

Glancing down, he notes his change of clothes.  He’s got sweatpants and a sweatshirt on along with a clean pair of socks.  Did he shower?  Sniffing his pits, he discovers a resounding no.  What the hell can he do at one o’clock in the morning? 

He wanders over to the bookshelves, pulling out a collection of Poe stories.  Unfortunately, Dean’s too wound up to read.  If he were back at the orphanage, the omega would go for a run around the inside perimeter of the compound.

Dean grabs a pair of sneakers from the mud room.  Searching around in the floor to ceiling drawers, he finds one of those sleek running jackets with thermo lining.  A beanie on his head is the final touch.  The tire grooves from the SUV make a safe place to jog without hitting any slick ice.  Falling on his ass would just add insult to injury.

Cold air pumps into his lungs.  The exercise works his muscles, which are screaming from the heavy labor at Bobby’s shop.  Probably should have stretched first.  The moon is barely a sliver, making the shadows more dramatic.

A twig cracks off to his right.  Dean freezes, his ears attentive to any other noises of the night.

“Don’t be a baby,” he scolds himself as he sprints off.

By the time he reaches the main gate, a layer of sweat coats his body, and his breathing is labored.  Pausing to lean against the metal bars, Dean wipes a stray tear.  “Get a hold of yourself, Winchester.  This incredible life has been dropped in your lap, and all you can do is whine about the one snag.”  He bangs his forehead against the gate.  “Cas is locked in an iron cage.”

Stretching his back, Dean rolls his shoulders before heading back to the house. Crap! He never got a slice of the fresh strawberry rhubarb pie.  His mouth waters as he prays he finds his reward in the fridge.

With Dean’s brain astray in his lusting for pie, he doesn’t hear the movement until it's too late.  An arm appears out of nowhere, wrapping around his chest and pinning his arms to the side.  The pointy end of a long hunting knife barely grazes his neck.

“Don’t move or you’re dead.”  The voice has a nasal tone with a lisp.  A putrid alpha odor of burnt coffee grinds and sour milk has Dean’s stomach twinging in disgust.  “Listen carefully, omega.  Your precious MacLeod stole 1.2 million dollars from me, and I want it back.”

The man is deranged.  Dean giggles hysterically, “Please, Crowley wouldn’t pay a dime for me.”

“Probably not; he’s a cold calculating monster.  However, his beloved mate wouldn’t hesitate to drain the family bank accounts for one of her boys.  You are the golden omega who will one day hold the keys to the MacLeod fortune between those lovely bowed legs.  Whichever alpha claims you gets millions in one bite.  Maybe I’ll just mate you and force their hands.”

“There is no way in hell I would consent to that, dumb ass.  A claim reversal would be done immediately, and Crowley would have every right to slaughter you.”

The blade of the knife cuts a little into Dean’s flesh.  “You will behave or I’ll set the house on fire.  Kill them all just for the fun of it.  If I recall correctly, watching a house go down in flames is how you got here.”

Cas!  He’d have no chance of survival.  Jack!  Not again. Dean’s blood goes cold as rage rips through his body.  The bastard alpha just threatened his entire family!  Losing a second one to fire, Dean knows he’d never recover.  Catching the man off guard, Dean swiftly pinches the assailant’s wrist, twisting violently away until he hears a crack.  The ignorant man underestimated Dean’s speed and strength. The omega grabs the knife, twirling in the same motion until he’s yanked it from the alpha’s grasp.  Facing the ugly stranger with tiny evil eyes, the omega moves completely on instinct as Dean slashes the razor-sharp weapon across the alpha’s throat, cutting through his jugular and carotid.  A spray of warm liquid moistens the omega’s face.  The man plummets to the snow face-first.

White snow blankets the ground in pure innocence as a dark crimson pool grows outward from the body, leaving only the vision of horrors.  Maybe they’re all monsters here.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and theories are loved and adored.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	10. Creak

* * *

 

“What did I do?  What did I do?  What did I do?”  The tiny question is on repeat as Dean rambles it out loud.  “What did I do?”

Dead guy in the snow.  A bloody halo grows around the revolting alpha's head.  Honestly, other than the slash at his throat one might think the man is sleeping.  The fresh stench of death contradicts the thought, but still.  Wishes can come true.

Twisting violently, his stomach has Dean gagging, battling to keep his meal down.  Inhaling has become a punishment all on its own. Never has he despised his sensitive nose as in this instance.  He can literally smell the man’s decay, or perhaps he’s imagining it all from shock. Regardless, the guy doesn’t even flinch.

“What did I do?  What did I do?”  The omega paces, his hands twitching with nerves.  His mind races with all the horrifying outcomes from the knee-jerk decision.  Crowley tossing his ass onto the street being a main concern.  Going to jail a close second.  He’s a pretty large omega, so the chances of being traded for smokes is small.  “What did I do?”

Separation from Castiel leaves Dean motionless.  His alpha would never be able to visit him.  If the MacLeods kick him out their time together in the attic would end.  The fear transforms into rage at the life he loves being ripped from his hands.

“Dipshit!”  Dean curses, kicking the corpse in the ribs.

Chewing his lip, the omega searches the yard for any signs of life. Nope, just him and dead guy.  “Okay, what to do with you?”

It’s the middle of the night, so Dean’s pretty sure it would be kosher to leave the body to go for help.  However, it seems weird to walk back to the house.  God, he would kill for a shower.  Dean giggles from the play on words as he stands over the body.  His victim.  “Fuck.”

Dean retrieves his iPhone from inside the thermo jacket. The call connects immediately and doesn’t even finish the first ring when a thick British accent mutters, “It’s the middle of the night?”

“Crowley, can you please come down the drive way? I’m about halfway by the big oak.”

“Give me five minutes.”  The call ends without another word. 

Crowley didn’t ask why; he simply comes because Dean needs him.

A chill wheedles its way into the omega’s toes. His sneakers weren’t designed for standing in the snow.  The wind blows by him, forcing a shiver from Dean’s shoulders.  He really should have dressed better.  Another outrageous giggle erupts at the idea he might need to wear warmer clothes because murder was on the agenda tonight.

“What does one wear for an impromptu killing?”

As if the universe replied, his black parka lands on Dean’s head.  “What the fuck?"  The omega yanks down the material to find Crowley calmly standing by the corpse.  “How did you get down here so fast?  Did you drive?”

“Do you see a car?”  MacLeod quips, illuminating the dead man with a flashlight.  “Alistair.”

“You know him!” 

“A former business acquaintance; we did not part on good terms.”  Crowley swings the flashlight at Dean’s face.  “Did he hurt you?  You’re covered in blood.”

“I’m okay.  It’s mostly his. Shit, they weren’t kidding, carotid arteries spray like a fountain.  Gotta little cut on my neck but not too bad.”

His guardian yanks him closer so he can inspect Dean’s wound.  “You’ll live.  Although we might have some tests run for any blood born diseases.”

“Oh joy,”  Dean sighs.

The two men stare at the lifeless alpha for several minutes.

Finally, the omega can’t handle the rising terror in his mind.  All the questions drowning him in anxiety.  “Am I in a lot of trouble?”

“Should you be?”  The living alpha cocks his eyebrow.

“NOOOO!  He grabbed me from behind.  Started rambling about the million dollars you stole and how he was going to mate me so he could get your fortune.  Dude, he said if I didn’t follow his instructions he’d set the house on fire with everyone in it.”  Dean’s back to pacing, his freezing feet forgotten.

Snatching his shoulders, Crowley encourages the omega to properly put on his heavy coat and zips it for him.  His guardian speaks with authority.  “Alistair was a jackass.  He assaulted my omega, so I have every right to take his life.”

“But you didn’t—” Dean begins and never finishes as Crowley covers Dean’s mouth with his hand.

“Yes, Dean.  Listen carefully.  I Crowley MacLeod noticed you had left the house and came down the drive to check on you.  You are known for your late-night jogs. When I reached this location I discovered Alistair attempting to harm you. We fought, and in the scuffle I killed him.” Crowley shakes Dean harshly. “I killed him, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dean murmurs through the hand on his mouth.

Stepping back, the alpha pulls a pair of black gloves from his pocket.  “Put these on before you lose a few fingers.”

Dean likes his fingers so he obeys.

Next MacLeod searches the ground until he picks up a large, thick stick.  Crowley passes it to Dean.  “Hit me a few times with the branch.”

“Are you joking?”  Dean's brain is fried and unable to compute the request.

“The sheriff will need to be called to verify the facts.  As long as she finds everything in order then the body can be removed and our family is safe and intact.”

“Does that include me?”

Moving so fast Dean doesn’t see it, yet he feels the smack on the back of his head from Crowley.  “Did Alastair strike your head?  Of fucking course you are included in our family. Do you honestly think I lie to the sheriff on a daily basis for fun?”

“Umm.”  The omega shrugs.

“Don’t answer.”  The alpha taps the tree branch in Dean’s hand.  “Come on.  Let’s say a blow to the face, arm, and back.”

“Why’s it gotta be a stick?”

Rolling his eyes with impatience, Crowley grunts, “Because fighting a cadaver would look ridiculous.  Goodness Dean get with the program.  You smack me around with the log then we put it in Alistair’s hands to get some blood and skin on the bark.  Helps to back up our story.”

“Oh.  Wow, you're really good at this!”

“Bloody Hell!  Take a swing Winchester or I’ll throttle you.”

The omega pouts, “Defeats the purpose of all of this if you strangle me.”

Crowley moves forward probably to give him a good whack to the head when Dean winds up and strikes his guardian across the cheek.  Damn it!  That’s gonna leave a mark.

****

Blue lights flash against the night sky.  Dean sits on the stairs up to the house waiting for the sheriff and Crowley to inspect the body.  As an omega in shock he was instructed to stay.  Normally he would be offended at being called a weak omega.  Not having to repeat the lie Crowley created sounds perfect.

A deputy, Doug, stands by the car.  Supposedly to guard Dean, but until the facts are straight the omega can’t even clean up.  Alistair’s dried blood is tugging on his flesh.  An ambulance parks behind the sheriff’s SUV.  A woman with long, dark hair climbs out, approaching the deputy.  After a quick soft conversation Dean can’t hear, she steps up to him.

Raspberry jam calms Dean as the woman’s omega scent sooths his nerves.  “Hi!  I’m Alex Jones.  Can I check your injuries?”

“Sure,” he croaks.

She immediately inspects the cut on his neck, cleaning it with alcohol.  Then she checks his vitals and the swelling black eye along with multiple scrapes on his fingers and hands.  Those are all courtesy of the tree behind Rowena’s window. 

Alex points to the marks across his windpipe, “How’d you get this?”

“He held me down with a branch, probably hoping to cut off my breathing.”  Dean keeps his eyes downward.  Her sensible black shoes are fascinating at the moment.  “Can I go? Maybe get a shower?”

“Douggie needs to take a few pictures for the report, then you can head inside.  It looks like your mom’s about to break the window to get to you.”

Glancing back, Alex isn’t wrong.  Hannah is pressed against the expansive window in the living room.  Another deputy stands at the doorway, halting her escape.  Dean’s not sure he could keep his shit together if she was here.  Holding out his hands, he follows directions, allowing multiple photos of his injuries to be taken.

The paramedic whispers gently, “Did he do anything else?”

His jacket's ripped, and Dean rolled around on the ground to add to the chaotic appearance.  Alex wants to know if Alistair touched him.  “No.  Crowley got to me in time.”

“Good.”  She pats his shoulder, “My alpha mom is the sheriff; let her know if you need anything.  Counseling is often helpful after such an attack.”

“I’ve got a therapist,” Dean grunts. No doubt Dr. Gabe will be appearing in the morning.

With a wave Dean turns to go inside when the other omega jerks him by the arm, pulling his ear to her mouth.  “Nebraska Senator Walker Massacre,” Alex murmurs then walks away.

“What the?”  He rambles, unsure what she’s talking about, then the woman pivots back, pointing to the roof of the grand house and mouthing silently, “Alpha.”

Stumbling in, Dean’s brain screams …massacre.

Hannah snatches him into an unbearable hug, forcing all the air from Dean’s lungs.  Yet, he doesn’t fight the embrace; he leans into her chest.  Returning the hug.  For just a moment the omega closes his eyes, letting the safety of Hannah’s loving aroma warm his frozen body.

“Dean Winchester!  You are a popsicle!”  Ms. MacLeod shouts, dragging him over to the roaring fire.  “Do you want a hot chocolate?”

Before he can even respond, Benny has a mug in his hands.

“Chocolate will help you fight the blues, brother.”  Benny gives his bicep a squeeze.

The entire house is awake, minus Jack, thank goodness.  Rowena is dolled up in a beaded emerald dress, her hair in a perfectly done bun.  Magic must be her best friend. 

“What time is it?”  He sips his hot beverage.

“A little after four,” Hannah replies, wrapping him up in a quilt.  “The county medical examiner will be here soon.  She’s the last stage before they can take that horrible alpha off our property.”  She surveys his wounds leaning in, “Did he …?”

“No.  Nothing beyond the beating and cut to my neck.  I promise.”  He speaks loudly so all parties in the large space can hear.  “My virtue is safe.”

Rowena chuckles, so Dean tosses a throw pillow at her head.  Excellent name for the item.

A knock has the officer posted at the door opening it for a tall female alpha.  She struts near Dean with a taunting smile. “I’m Billie Mortem, the medical examiner. I just need to ask some routine questions.”

“Wait, Mortem?”  He’s heard the name before tonight.  “Are you?”

“Gabriel is my mate.  He deals with the living, and I focus on the dead.  A nice match if I do say so myself.”  Billie winks, taking a seat next to Dean.  Hannah scoots closer on the other side.  “Quite the night you’ve had.”

“No kidding.”  Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean queries, “why hasn’t the sheriff been in to question me?”

“Normally, law enforcement interviews all betas and alphas in an incident, and a doctor sees to the needs of any omegas.  We are a small community.  Most people you see in town are visitors or winter folk here for the skiing.  So, I do both jobs.  If you need me to call Gabriel to be here with you I can; if I know my little omega he’s itching to have a reason to get past the gate.”

“Nah, I’m okay.  Ask your questions because I really want to wash all this muck off.”

Nodding, she crosses her arms, eyeing him suspiciously.  “You run late at night regularly?”

“A few times a week.  It’s quiet, and the stars are gorgeous up here.”

“Why did he approach you?”  Her voice has a smoothness to it, sliding Dean in to a spell of honesty.

Observing the dirt under his nails, Dean responds, “He was a business partner to Crowley. Bastard claims my guardian stole from him, and he was going to force a mating so he could receive my inheritance.”

“Doesn’t sound very smart.  You would simply reverse the claim.”  It wasn’t a question.

God the omega’s skin becomes uncomfortable. “He said if I tried to fight the claiming he’d set our house on fire.”  The world spins as Dean catches what Alistair had actually revealed in that specific moment.  “Billie, he said he knew my history with house fires.  He KNEW me!”  He rises to his feet screaming louder, “Alistair fucking knew me.  How in the hell is that possible?”

The alpha holds Dean’s hand, encouraging him to sit down.  “I don’t know.  However, it seems you were stalked by him. Why don’t you go upstairs, get cleaned up and sleep? I’ll come back tomorrow with Gabriel.”

“Oh, yeah don’t want the unstable omega to panic without his shrink.”  Dean grabs a few more pillows chucking them around the room.  “THAT MAN ATTACKED ME!”

Hannah hugs him again, refusing to let go when Dean tries to break free.

“HE ATTACKED ME!”  The scent of burnt coffee grinds singes his nostrils.  An imaginary arm holding him still has the omega struggling to inhale.  In a faint tone, “He wanted to touch me.”

“You are safe,” the woman murmurs into his ear.  “You are safe.”

“I just wanted to go running.”

Several minutes go by; Hannah doesn’t release him until Dean steps back.  “I’ll be okay.”

“I know,” she answers with a tender smile.

Wiping at a few tears, Dean takes the stairs to the second floor.  His feet want to keep walking until he’s in the attic, but the putrid odor of Alistair’s blood has him landing in his bathroom.  He’s stripping down when a tap at his door causes him to jolt violently.  A bit more jumpy than normal.

“Dean,” Hannah instructs, “I’m going to hand you a garbage bag; can you put all your clothes in there and hand it back?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Opening the door just a smidge, Dean takes the bag, filling it with everything.  He prays they burn the offensive fabric stained with vile fluids.  The omega passes it back to Hannah then locks the door.

Only then does he see the disaster of his appearance.  Dark rusty stripes and spots litter his face and neck.  His hair is crusty. The cut on his neck is thickening with a scab. Dean simply desires to be clean once more.  He steps into the shower, turning only the HOT faucet.  The first squirt is freezing as the heat comes up from the boiler.  Undaunted by the cold, the omega stands firm as the water grows hotter by the second.  God, bless the water pressure in the MacLeod Mansion. 

Pain.  The scorching liquid leaves red blotches across Dean’s flesh, yet it’s an improvement from the blood.  Scrubbing vigorously, the omega nearly takes a layer of skin off.  Red water swirls at his feet until lost to the drain.  No more of Alistair will touch him.

“I belong to Castiel.”  His fingernails dig into his scalp, washing away the contamination bits.  His eyes search the ceiling for any sound of life from above.  “My angel will claim me.”  Need swells with the words.  Just to hear the alpha's voice whisper his name will remove the final hold from Dean’s assailant.

Once he’s dry Dean grabs a pair of blue pajamas. He leaves the buttons undone so the shirt hangs open revealing his toned chest; might as well flaunt what he’s got. The lights are on so the omega doesn’t pause as he sprints to the solid steel door. He despises the blockade. Although, the comment from the paramedic adds to the mystery, Nebraska Senator something Massacre.

Brightness shines from the alpha's cage.  His true mate must be awake. “Hey Cas!”

The figure of Castiel swaggers into view, but Dean knows immediately he won’t be speaking with Cas tonight.  A little sadness burns into the omega’s scent.  Nevertheless, he refuses to move. Dean will not be frightened by the others.  Dark indigo eyes playfully twinkle at Dean, winking with a smirk.

“Cas is out for the night, but I can chat or, you know,” the man gestures a hand job.

Clearing his throat, Dean decides this one is different from the crueler one.  There remains a darkness in his stance but with an added lighthearted mischievousness. 

“Do you guys have your own names?  It’s getting hard to keep you all straight.” 

The not-Cas cackles, the wicked grin growing.  “Of course, we have names left over from before.”

“Before?”  His interest is piqued.

The alpha waves around the space, “Before here, before Castiel.  My little …host has such a yearning for you, Dean.”

“We are true mates.”  The omega’s speech is solid from stating a fact.

“Fascinating.  You are willing to link yourself to a broken alpha who may never be free to mate you properly.”

Shrugging, Dean latches onto a noteworthy choice of wording.  “MAY never be free?”

Cas’s body steps closer to the door.  “Never say never.  Hope is fun to play with because watching you try can bring us entertainment for a very long time.”

The sentiment stings, yet Dean can’t deny it.  He will attempt anything to be with Castiel, consequences be damned.  “So, are you going to share your name?

A darker expression washes over his alpha’s face. “Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs and love.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	11. Brace

* * *

 

 

Dragging a hand over his face, Dean sighs.  The light from outside is annoying the omega because it’s just not a sunshine kind of day. He didn’t sleep a wink last night, his brain overcharged on all the information floating through his thoughts.  Doctor Gabriel sits on the floor, silent.  The therapist arrived early, storming into his room so they could speak privately.  Fuck, it’s barely past 9 a.m.

“I don’t even know where to begin.”  Dean can’t stop moving from one corner of the space to the other.  Adrenaline is pumping so heavily the omega’s nerves are twitching.

“Beginnings are hard.  Maybe just toss out a few issues that are bothering you.  They don’t even have to be related, because we can figure out the connections later.  Just say anything. God, I love John Cusack.”  The chill smell from Gabe is calming.

Pausing his ranting footsteps, Dean shouts, “What is the Nebraska Senator Walker Massacre?” 

For a person trained to be neutral, Gabriel’s flinch speaks volumes.  “You know I can’t talk about what happened before you came here.  It’s the one part of Castiel’s life he doesn’t want me to reveal.”

“I can’t do this anymore.”  Dean leans his head against the cool glass.  His fingers ghost over the window pane, cutting into the condensation from his breath.  “I need a starting point for all the madness.  If I’m truly part of the MacLeod, family there shouldn’t be secrets …not from me.  I can’t be left in the dark like a child or an outsider.”

“Not going to disagree with you, Dean Bean.  However, why don’t you pick a topic we can actually chat about together?”

“He said the MacLeod fortune lies between my thighs.  The alpha who claims me gets it all.”  The trees outside his window swing and sway against the wind.  “Do you think it’s why all these alphas want to date me?  Not because of me but Crowley’s money.  I’m simply a tool to get rich.”

“Okay, let’s take a moment to realize of fucking course there are douche canoes out there who want to mate you for the Scrooge McDuck bank account.  Although, and this is a big huge cavernous although, there are alphas who want to get to know a beautiful, smart, and kind omega.  You are a walking wet dream, Mr. Winchester.”

Closing his eyes, Dean recalls the easiness of living at the orphanage.  They were all equals.  No one stood out, and all his brethren only wished to survive and find a life beyond the walls of the compound.  “It’s too much.  I don’t want to be special, I just want Cas.”

“All the alphas willing to hand you the world, and you crave the one who can’t leave his room.  Kind of telling, don’t you think?”  Gabriel gets to his feet, moving to lean against the wall by the door.

“What do you mean?”  Dean squints perplexed by the query.

Gabriel scratches his head. “Do you think perhaps focusing on Castiel is more about the safety of the massive door than any actual feelings for the man himself?”

“NO!”  Dean zips across the room, getting in the other omega’s face.  “Don’t ever question my belief in Castiel.  He is my true mate; do you understand?”

Raising his finger, Gabe counters, “Let me play the devil’s advocate, big guy.  You have to admit there is a part of you which enjoys the door, the decision taken out of your hands.”

“I’ve desired …needed …expected a true mate all my life.  No one can change my feelings for my alpha, not even a stupid door.”

“Have you really thought about the consequences to continuing with Castiel?”

“Don’t care.  Nothing will scare me away.”  Dean grinds his teeth tired of all the questioning crap.

 Dr. Gabe turns away, opening the door to yell, “Hannah, can you join us!”

It seems rather counterproductive to bring in Hannah for their discussion.  Dean has no problems with her.  She’s been awesome to him from the beginning.  A minute later Ms. MacLeod enters with a tense squint to her forehead.

“Dean, Hannah, I want you both to have a seat.”  Gabriel gestures to the bed.

Both omegas comply, sitting next to each other facing the therapist.

Dr. Mortem rolls his shoulders, dragging a chair from Dean’s desk to sit directly in front of them.  “Hannah, you said to tell you when it was time.” 

The woman gasps, her hand covering her face as Gabe continues, “I’m calling time.”

“Why now?” Dean’s never heard Hannah’s voice so small.

Leaning over, Gabe pats her knee.  “Not telling him the truth is doing more damage than good.  He doesn’t see his place in the family when there are secrets.  Dean feels alone, and he’s making decisions about his future without all the facts.”

Horror paints a sorrowful expression on his guardian. “Please, I don’t want you to ever feel you are not a part of us.”

“Tell me,” he whispers.

“I don’t know where to begin.”  Hannah’s familiar words ring in Dean’s ear.

Dean reaches down, taking Hannah’s hand in his.  “What happened to Cas?”

The woman won’t raise her head as she replies, “There were four of us, differing alphas but all the same birth omega.  Michael and Lucifer were twins.”

The name causes Dean to internally freak out, yet he remains calm on the outside so Hannah will not stop.  “I came two years later and then Castiel four years after.  Our mom worked herself to the bone to keep us together, under a roof and fed. I was the only omega, my brothers all alphas.  However, it was difficult for her to keep a job, employers back then had zero tolerance for heats.”  Hannah wipes a tear from her cheek.  “She died of pneumonia when I was 15.  The twins were 17, and since they were also alphas the government allowed Michael to be our legal guardian.  He was the actual adult of the family anyways.”

“So, Cas was 11 when your mother passed?”  Dean understands the pain of losing a parent.

She nods gently.  “We struggled, but my older brothers refused to fail and have Castiel and me thrown in an orphanage.”  Hannah takes his hand and squeezes, conceding to his own heartache.  “Castiel was the first to go to college.  We were so proud.  Michael and even Lucifer worked doubles to help pay where the scholarships couldn’t.  We were all living in Chapel Hill while Cas attended school at UNC.”

A shiver runs over Mrs. MacLeod’s body. “On certain occasions my brothers would go out for guys' night.  I didn’t mind.  They usually went drinking and would make Cas the DD.  He was only 19, but he felt special simply being included in his big brothers' activities. They were celebrating Castiel passing all his mid-terms.  Just before midnight, I got a call that there had been a car accident with two fatalities.”

“Your brothers.”  Dean kisses the top of Hannah’s head.  Crowley was right; this poor woman has suffered her entire life and yet has such a beautiful soul.

Sniffling, Hannah lays her head on his shoulder.  “Castiel was driving.  Lucifer was in the passenger seat and Michael behind him.  The semi hit on their side of the vehicle.  My little brother spent a month in the hospital recovering and was never the same.  He blames himself.  Cas was fiddling with the radio and didn’t stop at a red light.”

“Jesus.”

“The guilt ate him alive.  After the funeral, Castiel dropped out of school and went to study the craft from a famous omega who lived on the Appalachian Trail.  Cain taught him some dangerous stuff.  I barely heard from Castiel during that time.  A few phone conversations a month, enough to keep me from calling the cops and reporting him missing.  It was odd, but after the first year I could tell it wasn’t always Cas who was on the phone.  I knew the stress had allowed the voices in his head to take him.”

Dean files away the name Cain.  If he’s famous in the omega mystical community, Max will know about him.  Something seems fishy about the coincidence between living with Cain and suddenly developing all these personalities.  Magic always has a downside.

Undeterred by the story so far, Dean pushes onward, “And the Nebraska Senator Massacre?”

Hannah actually giggles at the question, but not because it's funny more like watching her worst fear come to life.  “Two years ago, one of Castiel’s personalities walked into the campaign office of Nebraska Senator Walker.  He slaughtered a dozen people.  Being locked up in the attic is for our security.  Castiel hasn’t been himself for a while now, and the prosecuting attorney agreed but he needed a win because the community was devastated.  Crowley worked out a deal.  We faked Cas’s death and promised to bring him home to North Carolina, never to be seen again.”

“Holy shit!  Why would the prosecutor be okay with no jail time?  Even locked up in an asylum would appease the people.”

“There were magical aspects at play.  Cain testified to Cas’s problems and was willing to go public with his belief that it wasn’t a mental health issue.  It was a mystical one.  Nebraska was beginning to round up overly powerful omegas out of fear.  This would have thrown fuel on an already out-of-control political fire.  Permitting Castiel to disappear was best for all parties.”

Flopping back on the bed, Dean closes his eyes, attempting and failing to wrap his brain around such a tragic story.  Cas was …no, is a murderer, a fucking serial killer by anyone’s definition.  His true mate killed 12 people.  How can he ever look the alpha in the eyes again?  Easy …someone else had control.  Castiel literally can never show his face in public again, but he did not willingly participate.

His arm over his eyes, Dean asks, “Who knows about Cas?”

“Me, Crowley, Rowena, Benny, Victor, Gabriel, the sheriff and you.  Also, Castiel’s previous therapist, but Crowley has him locked up tight in a nondisclosure and talking would end his career.”  Hannah curls up next to him.  “I’ll understand if you can’t stay.”

“Cas is my true mate.”  He murmurs towards the ceiling, “I don’t accept for a second that Castiel was the one to murder all those people.  Something else is happening.”

Dr. Gabriel startles Dean by finally speaking from his corner.  “DID explains the behavior.  It wasn’t your Cas but one of his alters who took the lives of those people in Nebraska.”

“Maybe.  Think about it, he hikes up to some strange cabin in the woods and a few years later he materializes in Nebraska with multiple personalities and a taste for death.  Has anyone asked Cain about what happened during Cas’s lost time?  I mean, you said yourself Cain maintained the massacre was caused by mystical forces.  Anybody know which ones?”

The other omegas shrug.

“Cain only spoke with the prosecutor, never myself or Crowley.  It was all very hush, hush and need to know. We were just thrilled Castiel would avoid the death penalty. At the time I didn’t question anything. The multiple personalities kept everyone at bay.  A few people in town suspect there is a crazy guy in our attic, but no one connects the dots to the Nebraska incident.  Martin doesn’t even know the truth.”

A plan begins to form within Dean, along with a touch of hope he’s afraid to acknowledge.  “We need to contact Cain.”

The psychiatrist pops a lollipop into his mouth.  “Excellent idea, Bucko; however, focusing on the Cain connection doesn’t help you process what happened to you last night.  I may have let the session go in another direction.  Don’t think for a second you’re off the hook.”

“Are you kidding? I was drowning in guilt about killing a man, being kicked out and never seeing Cas again.  In one swoop of honesty I know none of that will occur.”

“They still kept Cas after all he did.”  Gabriel grins.

Hannah’s eyes grow to saucers, “You don’t want to leave?”

Shaking his head, Dean looks between the other two omegas. “Nope, except for maybe a trip to the Appalachian Trail.” 

“I don’t know.”  Hannah chews her nails nervously. 

Dean can’t help but reassure the woman with a hug.  “It’s okay.”

Her coconut scent settles in his nose, such a soothing odor.  Hannah mutters into his shoulder, “I moved the family photo until your scratches and such heal.”

“Smart thinking.”  Dean touches the main one on his neck, realizing that nope it's not something the MacLeods would wish to have hanging on their walls.  “But you still want to do it, right?”

“One hundred percent.”  She giggles, sitting back with a genuine grin.

All this new information has Dean rushing from the room shouting, “I gotta see Cas.  Good session, Doc.”

The trek up to the steel door takes Dean mere seconds.  A small piece of him worries who he will find, yet now that he has a better grasp of what’s going on he’s not scared.  If he’s right, Cas can be cured.

“Dean.”  The voice is Castiel’s; when his face hovers behind the bars the omega only views bright sparkling blue eyes.  “Dean, are you alright?”  His alpha sounds panicked.  “I am so sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.”

“Do you remember?”

The older man grips the bars of the window, fisting them harshly.  “An alpha assaulted you.  He was going to force a mating.”  Castiel tilts his head against the corner of the door so only one eye peers out to Dean.  “The thought of another man touching what’s mine.” 

His true mate fucking growls.  Dean would swear he sees the steel bars bend slightly to the strong, angry hands of Cas.  He’s so overcome by their connection Dean steps forward; his chin grazes across Castiel’s knuckles.

Castiel jerks his hands away. “Your neck.”

Patting at the cut on his throat Dean sighs, “I’m okay Cas.”  He lowers his volume.  “Do you know what I did?”

“I was informed by Benny that Crowley stopped the attack, killing the asshat!”

The rage in Castiel’s words doesn’t stop Dean from laughing, “Oh my Jesus, Cas.  Asshat?”

“Fine, fucker!  Better?”  A faint hitch to the alpha’s lips tells Dean his mood is lightening.

Honesty is the best policy.  Dean will never lie to his alpha, no matter the consequences.  “Cas, we didn’t tell Benny the truth.”

Dude, Dean wasn’t aware Cas’s voice could physically go lower, but then he spouts, “What happened, my Omega?”

A quiver rattles over Dean’s shoulders, Little Dean perking up with interest at the sexiest sound on the planet.  However, now is not the time for dirty talk.  “I killed him Cas.  He was going to …he threatened to burn down the house.  He knew me.  Knew one of my deepest fears and was hoping to use it in trade for my obedience to his claim.”  Laying his head on the edge of the window, there is only the thickness of the door between them.  “I wrenched the knife from his hands and slit his throat in cold blood.”

“No.  You were protecting yourself, protecting those you care about; absolutely neither of those can be described as cold.  Trust me, I understand cold-blooded murder.”

“Nebraska.”  The single breath slips from his mouth without Dean’s consent.  He stands still refusing to even inhale for fear of Cas’s reaction.

He should have known such a shock would send Cas away.  In the moment, as the omega holds his breath, Castiel’s eyes darken to the now familiar shadows of indigo.  Yet, his expression remains genuine and tender.  “Hannah told you.”  The voice has a formality to it Dean’s not heard before, almost like being spoken down to by an adult alpha.

“Doctor Gabriel felt it was time.  Not knowing the reasons for,” he steps back, pointing to the steel bars, “your incarceration was doing more damage than good in his opinion.”

“She’s a good girl.  We are sure she made the right decision, although we have altering views on the new psychiatrist.  He seems a bit juvenile to handle our situation.”

He appreciates this person; they seem more willing to dish. “Why do you sometimes say I and sometimes say we?”

The alpha crosses his arms, rising to Cas’s full height.  “You are a very observant man.  Well nearly a man, more a young adult I believe.  To answer your question.  Sometimes an answer is about the speaker; sometimes it's about the …” Cas’s hand taps his cheek as the unnamed alpha thinks, “collective group.”

“How many are in there?” 

“You will have to figure out that one on your own, Dean.”  The man in the cage strides back and forth in a military fashion, wiping a dollop of black goo from his nostril.  “Now, please share with us what you know about Nebraska?  I can promise you have our attention.”

Dean can’t figure out why the conversation isn’t freaking him the fuck out.  Perhaps, it’s the face of the guy speaking reminding the omega who needs to hear this but might not be ready to handle it.  Oddly, he doesn’t mind.

Clearing his throat and attempting to ignore the sting from the cut, he responds.  “One of the people in your head hijacked Castiel’s body.  Wore his skin like a Halloween costume in order to stroll into a senator’s campaign office and butcher a dozen people.  An omega named Cain stepped forward with information that kept Cas from jail and a death sentence.  It’s why you’re in there.”

“You don’t agree with the multiple personalities theory.”

“Not for a second.  I may not know the particulars, but I grew up around the craft.  Castiel went to visit Cain for a reason, and then the next time he shows up he’s grown a freaking town in his head.”

A chilling grin spreads on his alpha’s face.  “Ah, the omega craft.”  The man steps forward, sniffing loudly. “The power in your aroma is gratifying.”

The guy's eyes glare at Dean as if seeing into his soul.  The omega needs to identify this one. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Michael.  We do appreciate your attention to detail and being able to tell us a part.”

Glancing behind him Dean makes sure they are alone.  “Michael, as in Cas’s older –”

“Brother.  Yes, my …my, for such a naïve omega you do catch on quickly.”

The questions Dean’s not prepared to voice yet still linger in his mind: Are you a guilt-ridden personality based on Castiel’s dead brothers, or their spirits living within his true mate?  Either will be quite terrifying.

“Can you tell Cas something for me?”  He inches towards the steel but stays clear by a foot.

“He’s listening.  It takes more effort to block him completely.”

Squaring his shoulders, Dean gazes into the eyes that aren’t quite right.  “Absolutely nothing has changed between us.  You are my true mate, and now I understand what needs to be done.  Castiel, we were both the victims of our surroundings.  One day you will leave the attic and place your claim on me.”

A quiet voice whispers, “How?”

“A work in progress, Cas.”  Dean winks, blowing his alpha a kiss.

****

After lunch Dean knocks on Crowley’s office door.

“Come in.”

Swinging the door open, the omega lingers in the entrance.  “Will you help me track down Cain?”

The alpha leans back in his leather chair, scratching at his beard.  “I could; however, there is no way in hell I’m going to let you visit the bastard.”

“What?  Why?  He’s the one person with all the answers about Cas.”  Dean stomps farther into the room.  “I don’t care what you say I’ll go on my own.”

“A compromise then.”  MacLeod gestures to the seat across from his desk.

“Not sure how we can meet in the middle.  A phone call with this guy isn’t going to cut it.  I want to look Cain in his eyes and grill him about what happened to Castiel.”  He plops down in the chair.

Both men sit in silence for a few minutes until Crowley puffs up his chest.  “Fine, I bring him here.”

Dean’s neck hurts he whips it around so fast. “WHAT?”

“Next week I have a business trip planned on the west coast.  On my way back, I will collect Cain and deliver him to you here where I can control his interactions with you.”

“Okay.  I can agree to those terms.”  The extra time will give Dean a chance to prep.

He shakes hands with Crowley and thanks him.  Finally, Dean dashes up to his room, grabbing his laptop to send an email.

TO: [KSCraftyMan@gmail.com](mailto:KSCraftyMan@gmail.com)

FROM: [Impala67@gmail.com](mailto:Impala67@gmail.com)

Tell me everything you know about a famous omega named Cain from Appalachia, especially anything related to possession. 

-Dean

 

No more than five minutes later he gets a response.

 

TO: [Impala67@gmail.com](mailto:Impala67@gmail.com)

FROM: [KSCraftyMan@gmail.com](mailto:KSCraftyMan@gmail.com)

Run, and don’t look back.

Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love,
> 
> XOXOX - Angie


	12. Sway

* * *

 

 

Clapping his hands, Dean praises the tiny omega for sitting up all by himself.  “You did it, Jack!”

Two seconds later the baby face plants into the fluffy shag rug in front of the fire, then he's quickly rescued with a kiss to the nose. Today’s been particularly brutal in the weather department.  The temp is into negative numbers with wind so strong the glass rattles.  Snow has fallen at a steady pace since the omega got up.

“Lunch will be ready in ten minutes,” Benny calls from the kitchen.

“Got it!”  Dean replies, lifting Jack to sit between his legs and leaning against the older omega’s chest. 

Rowena teeters in; not even a blizzard can keep the woman from six-inch heels connected to white boots.  Although, she’s got on skin-tight red snow pants instead of a sparkling dress.  “Oh, how are my boys.”  She delicately stretches out across the closest couch.  “I need entertaining; my current friend canceled because of a little chill in the air.”

“Friend my ass,” Dean mumbles into the top of Jack’s head.

“Language,” Hannah bellows as she descends the stairs.  She glances at Rowena. “You could go skiing.”

Rowena’s lip curls in disgust. “Not bloody likely.”

“Well, after lunch I’ve got a date with Cas,” Dean announces proudly.  His alpha has decided to schedule a sitting so he can paint the omega; clothing has been instructed as optional.  “And no, you can’t come too.”

“Please, the Disney Channel has hotter scenes than you two could produce,” the red-haired woman scoffs.

Hannah giggles, climbing down to all fours in order to make faces at Jack.  The littlest omega thinks his new mommy is hysterical as the child throws his head back in a full belly laugh.  Hannah adds in a sing-song voice.  “I’m going to do a mold of Jack’s hands and feet.  Want to help?”

No matter how hard Rowena tries, the lift of her lips tells exactly what she thinks of the idea.  Yet her response is blasé. “It seems there isn’t anything else to do.”

Dean stifles a chuckle. 

A knock at the front door has everyone’s head turning to glare.  People don’t just come to their house unannounced.  And the way Benny rushes over to open it tells Dean it's definitely not a scheduled visit, but there’s no one there.  The beta bends over, picking up a small, red velvet box left on the stoop.  After shutting the door, the large man states, “Says to Dean.”

“Oh!  A gift from a secret admirer,” Rowena coos from her spot on the sofa.  “Now things are getting interesting.”

Dean lifts up Jack so he can stand with the baby on his hip when Hannah holds out her hand to halt his movement.  “Benny, I want you to open it.”

Without a care in the world, the beta lifts the top to peek inside.  “It’s a bunch of different types of chocolates with a note.”  The man reads, “A collection of sweets for my sweetheart.”

The red-head shuffles over to peek into the package.  “Hannah, you are overreacting.”  She pops a treat in her mouth.  “Probably some alpha in town is too shy to approach our handsome omega.  We all know half the county has it bad for Dean.  Or it’s another omega who wants to begin a tawdry affair.”

“It’s not signed?”  Ignoring the other woman’s rant, Dean’s flattered but also weary.

Dropping a second piece in her mouth, Rowena answers, “No, just what Benny read.”

The housekeeper pulls them from the older omega’s reach. “Leave the boy some.”

Maybe Rowena’s right.  An alpha spotted him in town and chose to send a gift first.  Dean’s read romance novels where the alpha woos his intended with candy and flowers.  Yet, the omega changes his mind before taking a chocolate.  Whoever sent them, it wasn’t Cas.  The Alistair debacle’s still fresh in his mind, so being cautious can’t be understated.

“You guys can eat them,” he throws over his shoulder, putting Jack in his chair. 

A buzzer goes off in the kitchen so Benny reacts, taking the red box with him and Rowena hot on his tail.  The omega chooses to tickle his favorite baby, being blessed with the tinkling of innocent laughter.

“Castiel wouldn’t mind if you had one.”  Hannah takes the seat next to Jack, spreading out some slices of banana for the baby to smoosh.  The little guy hasn’t mastered the idea of feeding himself.  “Accepting gifts from other alphas isn’t wrong.”

“Hannah, don’t start,” Dean warns, sitting across the table from her.

Her eyes narrow; the Momma Bear rearing its head, “Dean Winchester, I will not have you feeling guilty over a silly box of candy.  My brother can’t court you properly; that is NOT your fault.”

Cringing inside, Dean accepts the mac & cheese casserole from Benny.  “I know.”

“Do you?”  Hannah pushes, taking a bite of her lunch.

His little buddy breaks the tension by hitting Dean on the nose with a piece of banana.  Thank God.

****

Dean enters the room in the attic quietly.  He’s got an idea for the painting, yet the omega isn’t sure he’ll have the balls to ask for it.  They’ve been tossing around possible options, including a few racy ones.  Castiel blushing may be one of Dean’s favorite things.  However, first he needs to check to make sure his Cas is available for the afternoon.  Carefully, Dean closes the door at the top, locking it.  If he goes through with it, there is no way in hell he wants someone walking in on them.

“Hello Dean.”

Those two little words give Dean such a rush.  Castiel is the only one who greets him like that with a smile on his face.  Strolling up to the steel door, the omega relaxes at the sight of clear oceans of blue staring back at him.  Good, today his Cas joins him.

“Heya, Cas.  Ready to get your paint on?”  

“Yes.  While I’m enthralled about the chance to put your gorgeous face to canvas, I haven’t been able to settle on a scene.” Cas drags his hand through dark, chaotic hair. “Nothing captures you just right.  Perhaps we can start with the basics and go from there. Unless you have any suggestions we could discuss?”

Okay, the moment has arrived.  Dean chews on his bottom lip. “I maaay have one.”

“Alright.”  The alpha pauses, clearly allowing him time to elaborate.

Searching Cas’s sapphire gems, the omega inhales slowly, gaining strength to be completely up front about his wishes.  “Is it possible …to maybe,” Dean looks away; fuck, this is difficult, “create a scene we can’t actually act out in real life?”

“Of course, it’s the best part about creating artwork.  I can use what I know to be fact and then fill in the blanks with my imagination.  Say you would like a painting of you and I strolling through a field at dawn.  I would simply have you pose then add in the rest.”

“What about the …” He points to the marks from his scuffle with Alistair.  “Are they a problem?”

The alpha’s expression falls into a frown, breaking Dean a little.  God, Castiel should never lose his smile, especially over something the omega has done.  “You are handsome Dean, you.  The marks will fade with time, so I can leave them out, but you should never consider anything on your flesh or in your soul a problem.”  

“You don’t have to go all afternoon special on me, Cas.”  Dean scuffs his socked toe across the floor.

A single finger on the alpha’s sexy hand beckons Dean closer. He can’t deny the man.  “I will paint my omega the way I see him.”

“What does that mean?” the younger man whispers into the small space between them.

“I see you.  A strong, powerful omega who defended himself and his family.  A stunning human on the inside and outside.  A mate I would definitely claim if the circumstances were altered.  I see YOU.”

“Can I show you the pose I was thinking about?”  Dean trembles from the praise; he’s always been more of a doer than a talker.

“You may do whatever you like.”  The grin reclaims his future mate’s lips, reaching upward to Cas’s bright baby blues.

Blowing out a gust of air, Dean throws caution to the wind, stepping back so Castiel can get the full view.  He grabs his black Henley and white undershirt, yanking them off together.  His bare chest heaves with a touch of excitement.

“Goodness.”  Cas exclaims, his cheek pressing against the bars.

“You’ve told me over and over how we can never mate because of the damn door.”  Dean unbuttons his jeans.  Glad he left his shoes off.  “What if…”

He’s refusing to rush their moment.  Watching Castiel’s reaction to the strip tease has Dean’s pulse racing with desire.  Slowly, the omega lowers his jeans, pulling them off along with his socks.  The omega stands in a pair of forest green boxer briefs and a smirk.

“What if?”  Cas encourages, his eyes darkening but this time from a craving only the omega can satisfy.

Using his thumb, Dean deliberately tugs at the waistband, revealing more flesh.  Cas’s gaze locks onto the faint movement.  A flood of arousal hits the air as the omega’s slick wets the back of his underwear.  The flimsy fabric slides achingly slow to the floor with a single push.

In a breathy tone, Dean replies, “what if you painted me naked,” he saunters over to the couch, facing the back, his knees resting on the middle cushion and twisting back to observe Castiel’s expression.  The cinnamon of the alpha’s odor has begun to cling to Dean’s skin like a blanket.  “In the throes of being claimed by you.”

Lust warms the omega’s exposed body.  Castiel licks his lips to catch the bit of drool as he clears his throat.  “You want an erotic painting of myself claiming you.”

“Yes.”  Dean answers with an exhalation. 

To help with the visual stimuli, Dean tilts over to place his hands on the back of the couch.  The new position has his ass sticking out in the alpha’s direction.  A gasp from Cas tells him the choice in stance is working.

“Why?  We will never be able to fulfill the vision.”

“Sometimes it's important to have goals; a few need to be attainable, but wouldn’t it be nice to have a painting of the one goal that means the most regardless of if it can be achieved.”  The omega shakes his backside to reiterate his point.  “Come on, Cas, show me how you would make me yours.”

“Mine,” the other man whispers reverently. 

Silence hangs in the air between them, along with the growing pungent aroma of sexual energy.  Cas may be hesitant logically; however, Castiel’s nether regions have a very different opinion seeing Dean in the classic mounting stance.  Alpha arousal floods the space.  Flexing his back muscles, Dean moans, praying to add fuel to the fire. 

The alpha’s reply can barely be heard it's so soft. “I would not claim you on all fours.”

“Oh really big guy, you gonna bend me over a table?  I could pull one up from downstairs for visual reference.”  Dean bounces his eyebrows as he twists to glimpse the man behind the door.

“We will be face to face so I can watch your expression as my thick, swollen cock glides inside of you.”

“Holy shit, Cas!”  Dean’s glad he’s not standing because a line like that would have him weak in the knees.  A slight whine escapes with his next comment, “Tell me more.  How do you want me, Cas?”

Dragging his tongue over dry lips, the alpha ghosts his gaze over Dean’s flesh, pausing at his leaking ass.  “Roll on your back with your legs spread wide.  Let me see your hole.”

For a second the omega worries this isn’t his Cas, yet the eyes haven’t altered at all.  Damn, Castiel can be a fucking sultry dominant.  The omega complies, holding his dick on his stomach with one hand as the other skims a finger into Dean’s wet entrance.  He feels vulnerable.  Not enough to change a damn thing, but this is seriously intimate. 

In a groan Dean laments, “What should I do next?”

“Finger yourself while I prep.”

Cas vanishes into his cage.  Closing his eyes, Dean plunges his finger into his body, allowing the slick to smooth the way.  A few minutes later he’s added a second digit when some faint noises blow in through the window.  His alpha is setting up his supplies to paint.  The image of an art piece existing somewhere of Dean nude as Cas knots him, teeth slicing into his neck, has him thrusting a third finger in deeper.

“Keep going, Dean.  You are exquisite in this moment.”

A faint smile graces the omega.  He wishes there could be more between him and Cas, yet just being granted time together is amazing.  Dean’s been careful up until now to miss his prostate.  With his fourth finger being added to the mix he permits his fingertips to search out the blessed spot.  A spark of desire forces a loud cry from his mouth.

“I’m not going to last forever, Cas.”

“Stop!”  Castiel yells.

Immediately Dean obeys, his fingers motionless.

“I don’t want you to come yet.  Take a moment to tidy your fingers using only your tongue.”

Listening to his alpha, Dean removes his fingers bringing them to his mouth.  His legs fall to the couch yet stay spread as the slick dribbles onto the sofa.  Cas’s face lingers at the window so Dean can blatantly lock eyes with the other man.  Inserting his pointer finger Dean nibbles at the moisture not bothering with the drips landing on his chest.  He’s never done this before.  Tasting his own slick has something twisting deep within himself not because the flavor is off-putting but rather how Cas growls at the sight.

“You are magnificent.” 

Dean’s words hitch with excitement.  “Because I’m yours.”

“Do you have a toy?”  The alpha queries without cracking his stoic glare.

“No.”  The omega hadn’t thought so far in advance.  “I can use my fingers.”

Vanishing once again, Cas calls out, “I want to see you filled.”

Jesus, the vision of Castiel’s knot working him from the inside has the omega returning his digits to his entrance.  He halts when his alpha tuts the naughty behavior.  “Come here.”

His legs sway a bit.  Dean’s not entirely sure his body was ready to go upright yet.  However, he follows the command of his alpha, taking a flesh-colored fake knot from the man in the cage.

“Just happened to have one of these lying around?”

“Having an omega therapist does have its perks,” Cas chuckles.

“Are you serious?  Doc Gabe supplied a sex toy for you.  Why?”  There are about a million dirty thoughts floating through the omega's mind as to how Cas might answer the question.

A dark smirk gives Dean a shiver.  “We should all have goals, Dean.  Mine have practical aspects and more erotic ones too.”

“You bought this for me.”  He’s frozen halfway to the couch.

Nodding, Castiel points to the fake knot.  “Show me.”

Returning to his place on the cushions, Dean spreads his legs, hitching his knees upward.  The knot isn’t small, but after working his way to four fingers the omega can take the size without a problem.  Hunger builds in his groin.  Placing the silicone cock between his cheeks, Dean traces his hole only popping in the tip.  No reason to rush.  His hips have a mind of their own as he grinds down, taking in more of the rubber dick.

“Cas,” the omega pants as he takes in more, “I wish for you.”

Only the sound of skin slapping on skin tells Dean his alpha’s enjoying the show.

Inch by delicious inch, Dean lowers the cock inside before pulling it out with a groan.  As his raging hormones take over, the omega quickens the pace of the fake knot's thrusts into his hole.  A layer of sweat makes his skin wet, matching his leaking ass.

“Harder, my Omega.”  Cas’s tone is completely wrecked.

“Yes, Sir.”  Dean sighs, gripping the end of the fake knot tighter as he rides it hard.  Slamming the toy deep into his body.  Pure erotic bliss spreads over Dean’s nerves, setting him ablaze.  It’s more than just the toy; he’s being watched.  Who knew he really loves voyeurism?  Maybe it's more about the lightning sparks of baby blues tearing into his soul.

“Cas!  Cas!” he wheezes, breathless from exertion.  “I need more; it’s not enough.  Fill me, Alpha!”

An entirely new level of gravel sex voice responds, “A button at the base will inflate the knot.  Do it now.”

He can’t find words as the fake knot swells, catching on his rim.  A handful of thrusts later, Dean snatches his cock and on the third stroke the omega screams forcefully as he cums.  The orgasm hits with such strength his vision goes wonky.

“Holy Mother of God,” Dean mutters, still attempting to inhale properly.

A thunderous yell booming as if a storm were rolling in marks his alpha’s own release.  Cas’s face disappears; Dean suspects his alpha has fallen to his knees.  No way to truly tell.

The fake knot continues to roll inside him, mimicking the sensation of an alpha’s robust seed bursting inside his thirsty hole.  Another climax blasts through Dean.  “AAAAHHH!  Fuck.”

In the quiet aftermath, Dean realizes he’s missing one important aspect of a coupling with an alpha.  There is no one to hold him.  His skin cools in the attic without the heat of Castiel’s body locked against his.  A different kind of tremble wracks over him.  The solitude could one day swallow him whole.

“I love a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	13. Snoop

* * *

 

 

Dean rubs the fluffy white towel through his wet hair.  After the intense painting session with Cas the omega really needed a moment to clean up.  On a side note, Benny leaving a package of baby wipes under the little table was brilliant.  The couch is now powder fresh.

Bon Jovi’s Wanted Dead or Alive blares from his bedroom.  Dean wraps the towel around his waist, dashing to catch the call.  A glimpse of the caller ID makes him smile.

“Max, what’s up?” 

The other omega chuckles. “You never replied to my ominous email, so I thought I’d check on you.  Stupid ideas are your claim to fame.”

“Well, your ideas are stupid.”  Comebacks have never been Dean’s strong suit.  “Tell me more about this Cain dude.  Like how do you know him?  Maybe my Cain is a different omega.”

“Let me know if anything sounds familiar.  Older mated omega, his wife died twenty years back, which prompted the man to spend years learning the craft specifically related to contacting the dead.  He resides in a cabin that can only be visited by hiking a day up into the Appalachian Trail.  He was vaguely connected to a terrible massacre in some midwestern state …Indiana …Oklahoma …”

“Nebraska.” He can’t even deny it anymore; this is the missing link to the giant hole in Castiel’s time line.

Dean can hear the other omega snap his fingers, “YES!  Nebraska senator’s office.”

“Why do you think I should run?”  Max has a right to state his opinion even if Dean’s planning to completely ignore it.  However, Cain’s coming to the house.  He should be prepared.

A long pause has Dean looking to check if the call's been disconnected.  Max finally replies, “Have you lost your mind?  Did you not hear me say linked to a massacre?”

“Yes, I heard you both times.  Is that your only issue?”

“Noooooooo.  The guy is bad news, and when I say bad I’m not talking his mommy should have spanked him more.  Cain Mullen can only be described as a demon.  He knows more about the dark side of the craft than anyone in the country.  Why in the hell are you asking about him, Winchester?”

Here lies Dean’s problem.  If he’s honest with Max, the information will be better suited in interrogating Cain.  Outing Cas’s situation could have horrible consequences.  Not for a second does he think Max would blab, but the omega refuses to take chances with his alpha’s life and his ability to stay in the house.  Perhaps a little dance around the truth is in order.

“So, my new guardian’s omega mom follows the craft.  She dabbles in the shadowy parts in order to reach out to her brothers she lost in a car accident.  Cain’s agreed to come to the house for an interview.  What should I know?”

Not too bad.  Dean pats his bare shoulder with pride. 

“I don’t know, man, it all seems fishy as fuck.  Cain would definitely be the person in the know.  Especially if they're interested in dead loved ones.  The rumors surrounding him are wild.  I read one account swearing a chick actually saw her dead dad inhabit her mom.  Freaky.”

Dean literally stops breathing.  A few coughs later he chokes out, “Inhabit?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve only heard gossip and tall tales on different Craft message boards, but allegedly Cain can raise the souls of the dead.  You need to sit down with your new granny, because the possible side effects can be catastrophic.”

Dean bursts out in laughter at anyone calling Rowena his granny.  “If you ever visit, do not call her anything related to grandma.  She would kick your ass.”

“Is she feisty?  I like feisty older women.”

“Dude, still kind of my gran.  Please, never ever,” Dean shivers with disgust at the mental image, “ever talk about Rowena like that.”

“I got to go.  Let me know what happens with Cain, especially if you get to meet him.  Old guy's wickedly scary, although still a celebrity in a lot of circles.  Try and get a selfie with him.”

“I’m hanging up now.”  Dean hits end, tossing his phone on the bed.  “Souls coming back from the dead.”  Suddenly the differing jigsaw pieces are fitting together to form a clear image.  Rowena might not be the one who’s reaching out to Cain, nonetheless she’s a great person to discuss certain theories.

A few minutes later the omega has fresh clothes on as he knocks at eldest MacLeod’s door.

“Come in.”

Stepping through the entrance, Dean’s not surprised to find Rowena’s apartment dripping in rich leathers, bear skin rugs and …Oh GOD, are those mirrors on the ceiling?  Nope, not going to wonder why those exist.

“Dean!  What a pleasant surprise!”  She ushers him into a sitting area near a small fireplace.

The roaring blaze cuts the chill in the space nicely.  He takes a seat in a high-back, dark suede chair.  “You mentioned a few theories you had about Cas.  Would one of them be he’s not suffering from self-created personalities based on his dead brothers but their actual souls?”

A kettle whistles from the kitchen. “A cup of tea while we chat?”

“Sure.”

Her heels click against the marble floors. “I’m a little curious as to what brought on this line of questioning.”

She returns with two delicate bone china tea cups with roses along the side.  Dean takes his, blowing on the top. “Hannah mentioned the time Cas spent with Cain before the Nebraska incident.”

“Oh, thank the stars.  I hated keeping the alpha’s past from you.”  Rowena sips, her eyes searching Dean for clues.  “So, I gather you’ve decided to continue with our belfry man.”

“Did you honestly believe I would walk away from my true mate when there might be something I can do to help him?”

Rowena’s head pops back in shock. “DO?  What in heaven’s name leads you to think there was anything that could be done to change Castiel’s incarceration?”

“Are you kidding?  If Cas wasn’t at the wheel he shouldn’t be held responsible!”

“Why do you think he’s not in jail?”  She flashes him with a frown.

“Because of Cain threatening to expose the magic behind Castiel’s behavior.  It was political to hide him away.”  Hannah was pretty clear.

The other omega’s brow furrows. “If Cain had testified in open court that Castiel was somehow controlled by a spiritual entity created through mystical forces they would have killed him. A large portion of our country’s citizens believe the craft should be outlawed and its practitioners banished or burned.”

“Dude, it’s not the Salem Craft Trials.”

“Not yet.  By keeping Cas’s predicament quiet, hundreds of omega craft practitioners are alive today.  Nothing should be done, Dean.  Rocking the boat while you are still in it is stupid.”

Placing his tea cup on the glass coffee table, Dean tilts toward the woman.  “What if Cain can fix Cas?”

“Won’t change the fact he murdered all those people.  His face was all over the news when they found his body washed up on shore.”

“They found …Cas’s body?”

“A Bible beating beta woman named Daphne found Castiel’s supposed corpse.  I gave him a few supplements that slowed his heart to near death.  Daphne found him, declared he didn’t have a pulse and shared it with the world.  That God Almighty had slayed the evil creature.  A few greased hands got his body mismatched with a near lookalike named Emanuel.  A cremation later and problem solved for all involved.  If Cas were to be resurrected it would destroy everyone under this roof.”

His new family or his true mate?  Life never gives Dean Winchester a break.  “What if he never left the mountain?”

“I don’t understand.”

An epiphany begins to form in Dean’s mind.  He doesn’t have all the answers, but a tiny flicker of thought ignites.  “He’s locked in the attic for our protection and his, due to the extra riders.  The conflict lies in others taking notice of him, not in his actual cage fighter status.”

“You would want an alpha who would be chained to the house for eternity?”  Her eyes are twinkling with curiosity.

“I want him now when I only get a sniff through the window.  The entire summit of a mountain seems pretty damn sweet.”

She taps the side of her china cup with her crimson nails.  “When is Cain coming?”

Oh, Dean can actually watch the wheels turning inside all those red curls.  “In a week, after Crowley’s trip.  Maybe he’s a nice guy and would be happy to help.”

“I thoroughly doubt it.”

Shrugging, Dean scoffs, “If he’s willing to come all the way up here to chat –”

The obnoxious burst of laughter rattles his resolve. “Cain Mullen will never leave his precious hiking trail …” she bounces her eyebrows, “willingly.”

“You think my guardian’s going to kidnap the dude?”  Dean’s impressed.

“I think it's bloody likely.  Crack the bastard over the head and drag him to our little diabetic mountain.”  She scans the space. “With the right equipment we could turn this room into a mini interrogation chamber.”

“Whoa!  No need to jump the gun.  Maybe, give the guy a chance to do the right thing.”  Even he doesn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.  Rolling his eyes, Dean adds, “Fine.  Let’s build your special Guantanamo suite.”

“Redecorating can be such a thrill,” she squeals, her eyes bouncing with excitement.

With a little hesitation Dean changes gears, “Can I ask you a question about Alistair?”

Rowena pauses, her gaze focusing back on him. “Of course; don’t know what there is to say.  The man was a righteous bastard who deserved to be bled out like a cow.”

“Okay,” scratching the back of his neck, Dean pushes onward, “Alistair knew my history with fires.  Do you think someone around here was talking to him?”

She taps her red nail against her matching lips, “For a family we might have a skewed sense of morality, but we are loyal to the core.  Maybe he simply did his research.  Your name has been passed about since you are a matable omega who has now come of age.  We can’t keep them all away.  The Department of Omega Welfare would force a home visit if Crowley wasn’t at least a little compliant.  You can understand why that must be avoided at all cost.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Dean, the tragedy of your family is a matter of public record.  Alistair wanted to know your worst fear, and he came pretty damn close.”  She leans back in her chair to cross her arms.

Unsure what the other omega means, Dean counters, “I think it was a direct hit.”

“Perhaps this was true before you came to live on Sugar Mountain.  Now, I think your priorities are altering with time.”

He shrugs. “You might have a point.

****

Lying in his bed, Dean stares out the window.  The stars are bright and numerous tonight, calling out to the omega.  He’s been in bed for a few hours now, and yet Dean’s terrified to actually fall asleep.  During the day he can push his nightmares into a tiny box and lock it shut.  At night there is nowhere to hide, when his subconscious takes the wheel the omega’s at the mercy of his own mind.  If he’s not losing against Alistair as the man does unspeakable acts to him, then Dean’s tied to the big oak watching as the house burns to the ground.  Everyone he loves inside.  The lack of rest has him tied in knots.

“It was him or me,” Dean whispers to the stars.

One day if he’s lucky they will reply with an amazing answer that will bring the omega peace.  Since sleep will not be happening anytime soon, Dean flicks on the light and grabs his current book, The Stand.  Naomi didn’t allow scary novels in the orphanage, thought omegas couldn’t handle the stress.  He discovers comfort in the story even if he’s pretty sure the ending will suck.

A ping against the window has Dean’s eyes leaving the page. “What the hell?”

Ting, knock, and a second ping draw the omega from his bed to the window.  About twenty feet from his window, a large pine tree holds a small man with a guitar.  Dean can see him perfectly because said tree dweller has fashioned a spotlight for himself by hanging a flashlight from a higher branch. Squinting, the omega presses his face against the chilled glass.  Is the dude singing?

Even with the threat of a freezing breeze, Dean tosses the window up and leans out.  The melody of a familiar song drifts into his bedroom. 

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh, please say to me_

_You’ll let me be your man_

Is odd guy serenading him with the Beatles? Along with the sound a scent lingers in the freshness of the pine trees, a pleasant pumpkin spice. The singer is an alpha and actually has a good voice. Grabbing a sweatshirt, the omega puts it on so he can listen to the rest of the song. It would be rude to stop the dude.

The alpha makes a couple mistakes; he’s obviously nervous now that he has Dean’s attention.  Yet give the man credit, he soldiers on, even starting again when the first round ends. 

However, the music abruptly halts when tree guy flinches as a rock hits him in the shoulder.

Glancing down, Dean spots Crowley in black silk pajamas and his snow boots, a second small pebble already poised in his hand as Dean’s guardian yells, “Shut the bloody hell up, Shurley!  And get out of my tree!”

“No!” the guy replies boldly, although the squeak after reeks of anxiety.

MacLeod huffs in frustration and goes back into the house.  Shurley takes this as a cue to pick up where he left off.

_I think you’ll understand_

_When I say that somthin’_

The decent attempt at the Beatles carries on until a loud boom startles all involved, especially the alpha up on a branch.

The noise is of Crowley slamming the door shut as he trudges out into the snow just below the perching alpha.  “Final warning there, Chuck!”  His guardian screams, and then the unmistakable sound of a pumping shotgun.

“You don’t scare me,” Shurley screeches back, although his body scoots away, closer to the trunk of the tree.

The crack of a shot rings out, bouncing among the various trees.

“You shot me!” the stranger shrieks as he plunges to the snow-covered ground, hitting several branches on the dismount. 

Crowley walks up to the guy. “Merely a scratch.”

“I’M BLEEDING!” 

Not waiting to hear the rest of the tit for tat, Dean slams his window shut, running from his room and down the stairs.  By the time the omega makes it to the living area, Crowley has tossed the newest alpha onto a couch.

“Do not leave any blood stains on the leather; it will cost a fortune to get out.”  Crowley yanks Shurley’s coat from his arm.  Puffs of down feathers flit about, landing on the new man’s face.

The poor alpha yelps in pain. 

Swatting at a particularly aggressive feather, Crowley grunts, “You’re not going to die.”

“You shot me!” the small man exclaims, clearly in shock.

MacLeod inspects the wound, sighing, “I’ll go get a band-aid for your injury.”

Taking a look at the teeny cut on the alpha’s bicep, Crowley’s correct; the guy won’t even need stitches.  His puffy coat, however, looks like it's seen better days.

“I think you’ll be fine.” Dean pats the man’s good side. There is blood but nothing life threatening; a bit does smear on the Italian suede fabric of the couch, so perhaps THAT might be life threatening.

Benny has a pill in his hand.  The beta’s in his PJs but never misses a beat.  “Here, this will help the pain.”

Chuck takes the medicine, sipping down a glass of water with it.  “Thanks.  As long as it's not aspirin.”

The beta shuffles his feet, whispering, “And if it was aspirin?”

Seconds later hives begin to form on the poor guy's face as a wheeze develops in his breathing.  “I’m severely allergic.”

“Oh, for the love of God!”  Crowley shouts. He’s dressed in his typical suit now, holding a Mickey Mouse band-aid.  “Now we have to call an ambulance.”

Normally Dean would say no, but Chuck’s breathing is getting worse and his rash has grown angry. 

“For my gunshot wound,” Shurley adds.

“I don’t think you have your priorities straight, man.” Dean sits next to the new alpha, hoping to calm the stressed tree-dude.

The little guy rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You are so pretty.”

His guardian ends his call, announcing, “The ambulance will take too long; the emergency services lady suggests we drive him in ourselves.  It appears there is a slight chance of death.”

“From my gunshot wound.”

“NO!”  Crowley shouts yanking the guy up on one side while Benny grabs the other.  “You are in anaphylactic shock.”

“Because of being shot.”

The group is shuffling towards the door when Hannah appears with a crying Jack.  “You woke up the baby.”

“I’ve been shot.”

The grumpy elder alpha rolls his eyes dramatically. “My dear, I apologize, but this man is having an allergic reaction and we need to get him to the little ER at the bottom of the mountain.”

“Because he was shot?”  Hannah queries perplexed by the scene.

“Yes,” Chuck calls out as Dean, Benny, and Crowley simultaneously reply, “No.”

Jack’s wailing, his little face pouting profusely.  Chuck whimpers a bit through a harsh wheeze.

“Do you want to trade?”  Crowley asks his mate with a smile.

She shakes her head, going back upstairs. “No, not even a little bit.”

Dean grabs his boots and snow jacket, scrambling to catch up with the trio slowly moving down the outdoor cement stairs.

Together they get Chuck into the back of Benny’s Jeep with the beta driving and Crowley sitting in the front. Leaving Dean to buckle in next to singing guy, who sheepishly leans in. “Did you like the song at least?”

“I did, but I got to tell you I’m not interested in dating anyone at the moment.”  He’d hate to lead the man on.

Benny’s flying down the mountain, tossing everyone around the cabin.  Tires are squealing as they attempt to grip the wet road. 

“Oh no,” Chuck rasps. His voice seems off.

Worried the man might die, Dean tilts closer to assure the alpha he still sounded lovely before the whole being shot incident with a side of poisoning.  Jeez, his family really needs to stop killing people.

Chuck’s eyes go wide as he vomits all over the omega.

“Sorry,” Shurley whispers, “car sick.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Crowley bellows, “The god damn window can’t go down.”

“I guess getting coffee, just as friends, next weekend is out?” Chuck looks at him with huge weepy eyes.

The pungent stench of vomit has Dean holding back a gag. “Highly unlikely.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	14. Access

* * *

 

 

Caffeine floods Dean’s body, helping the omega to feel human again.  Lately he’s been sleeping in, but today he’s up by 7 a.m., which of course means coffee.  Dean sits at the dining room table observing as Crowley feeds Jack his morning oatmeal cereal.  The entertainment value is priceless.

“How does it not stay bloody in?” The alpha huffs, scraping the leftover goo from around the baby’s lips.

Jack giggles, dropping a chunk on his “Good Morning Sunshine” bib.

Benny places two plates in front of Dean and Crowley stacked high with eggs and bacon.  “You want me to finish with little guy so you can eat?”

“No!  I’m going to be gone for six days; I will feed him.”  Crowley pulls his frownie face.

Hannah’s on the other side of the alpha not saying a word.  Neither guardian seems thrilled with his impending business trip. 

The front door creaks open as Martin slips inside.  “Mr. MacLeod, I’ve found the hole in the fence where the alphas are gaining entry to the property.”

“Good for you.”  Crowley leans in, kissing Jack’s slimy cheek.  Continuing in a sing song voice, “Then fucking fix it you moron because if I hear one more alpha gets on my land I will remove your testicles with a spoon.”

Jack claps at his alpha's funny voice.

“That ain’t right.”  Benny chuckles heading to the kitchen.

“Well, sir,” Martin inches towards the table, sneaking glares at Dean, “someone blowtorched a few of the iron poles off the fence, leaving a huge gap.  Replacing them means hunting down new rods because whoever did it took the missing pieces with them.”

Crowley pauses, his gaze ice cold when it hits Martin.  “Then I assume you understand your next priority.  My omegas need a proper safety barrier.  I want it completely mended and the electricity up before sundown.”

Gulping loudly, the gardener shuffles his feet.  “I’ll try.”

“Electricity?”  Dean asks, putting down his empty mug.  Benny immediately refills it.

“We’ve had the surrounding fence upgraded to add an electric shock feature.  Do NOT touch it,” Crowley demands, then calms his features as he scrapes the last of Jack’s breakfast onto a spoon.  “The unwanted visitors will end.”

Dean shrugs, “Chuck was kind of hilarious.”

The entire group balks when Crowley’s fist slams onto the table. “Absolutely no unwelcome alphas in the house or on the property when I’m not home.  Understood?”

Obviously thinking his alpha daddy is playing a game, Jack slams his own tiny fist down, babbling loudly.

“Oh my God that’s adorable,” Hannah exclaims, grabbing her phone.  “Do it again sweetie.”

MacLeod can’t fight the smile on his face when the baby does it again.  The man mumbles, “I am completely outnumbered.”

“You love it,” Mrs. MacLeod counters.

Thirty minutes later the family lines up to share their goodbyes.  Dean gives his alpha a hardy handshake reminding Crowley, “Bring him alive.”

“I am aware of the task at hand.”  MacLeod kisses Hannah, their lips breaking to permit their tongues to touch ever so briefly. 

Jack watches with interest, puckering his own lips.  With a grin, Crowley gives a sweet, tender kiss to the baby.  “You be good for Mommy, my son.”  Turning back, the alpha adds, “You too.”

Nodding, Dean replies, “Yeah, yeah don’t do anything stupid.”

Rowena barrels out the front door in a blood red silk robe and not much else.  “I overslept!”  She crashes into Crowley for a big hug.  “Be safe; you’re more valuable breathing.”

“Love you too, Mother,” MacLeod jeers.

Jumping in the Jeep, Benny pulls out before emotions get out of hand, except the littlest MacLeod reaches his arms out to the vehicle as big crocodile tears drop down his cheek.  Jack has attached to the man. 

“He’ll be home soon, Jackie,” Hannah whispers rocking the crying child.

Once the Jeep is out of sight they return to the main room to discover the largest teddy bear Dean’s ever seen in his life.  The fucker has to be taller than him and a few inches wider. Their newest addition rests on a couch near the back of the house unmoving.

“Was that there before?”  Rowena queries, pointing to the massive chocolate-colored stuffed animal wearing only a green silk bow around the neck.

“No,” Hannah responds, holding Jack tighter against her chest.

All the omegas search the space for any clues about the man-size bear.

“Should we call someone?”  Dean realizes it’s just them plus Cas, and he didn’t leave the teddy bear.

“Please,” Rowena sighs, “you are being overly suspicious.  It’s simply a damn bear.”  She teeters up to the cold, blank, brown furry face.  Damn, the woman has heels on her slippers.  “There’s another note in the same handwriting as the chocolates.”

Hannah hisses, “What’s it say?”

Cautiously the red-headed omega tilts forward to a white tag hanging from the emerald silk bow.  “For: My Dean.  Hopefully I can provide help with your impending heat.”

“What the hell?  My heats aren’t regular; there is no way to tell.”

Hannah grimaces, sniffing Dean, “I noticed yesterday.  Your scent is getting stronger; I’d say maybe a day or two, tops.”

Lifting his arm, he takes a whiff, “I don’t smell anything.”

“You can’t smell your own heat scent building.”  Rowena scoffs like Dean’s an idiot.

“It’s weird mystery guy delivered a bear, right?”  The omega doesn’t really know what happens during courting, but sending a human-size animal seems odd.

Shrugging, Rowena mutters, “Add a strap-on to the bear and it might work.”

“Ewwwwwwww,” Dean and Hannah bellow; even Jack slaps his own cheeks.

“He’s life size so utterly ridable; don’t tell me you don’t get desperate for something more than a fake knot between your thighs.”  Rowena tugs on the bear boosting the beast up, “he’s got some weight to him.”

Dean can’t help but shriek, “You are talking about fucking a teddy bear!  I don’t even know where to begin on how epically wrong that is?”

Cupping Jack’s ears, Hannah shushes them. “There is a child present.”

“Who may need the advice one day.”  Rowena raises the bear up farther. “Do you smell something?”

“Yes, yes, I’m nearing my heat.  I get it!  God!”  Dean’s ready for the conversation to be over.

Ripping the stuffed animal from his perch reveals a hole torn into the bottom of the bear.  Instantly a dozen different heat toys plummet to the floor: fake knots, rubber dildos, and buzzing butt plugs.  A stench of alpha cum hits Dean’s senses first, followed by the omega noting the white mess all over the toys.

“We need to call Sheriff Mills,” Hannah commands. “This is no secret admirer.”

“I’ll take the baby to his room.”  Rowena releases the stuffed animal, taking Jack upstairs.

His omega guardian snags her phone from the kitchen, dialing.  Dean remains several feet from the bear.  The aroma from the jizz is utterly revolting, and the fact some unfamiliar alpha took the effort to stuff the toys into a life-size animal has Dean’s stomach twisting.  He hears Hannah talking to someone as he bends over to inspect the debris, not permitting a drop to make contact with his skin.

He jumps, yelping when Hannah speaks by him, “Sheriff Mills will be here in twenty minutes.  She said not to touch anything.”

“Fine by me.” Twirling in a 180, Dean now understands the term fish bowl. “We have a lot of windows.”

“Normally I adore the mountain view …not today.”  Hannah slips her arm around his.

This is all his fault. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.”  She kisses Dean’s cheek.  “You have no way to control the behavior of a clearly sick individual.”

Dean giggles uncontrollably, “And yet I’m in love with an alpha locked in the attic.”

Whipping Dean around to face her, Hannah asks, “In love?  Not falling, not considering him as a mate, not toying with the idea of true mates, BUT ACTUAL love?”

“Yeah.”  He won’t deny his feelings for Cas.  Dean may come off as a total moron, yet it’s not changing the way his heart pitter patters when he looks at the alpha.

“What about the others?  Regardless of the how or why, they currently reside in my brother and possibly will always be part of the Castiel Novak package.”

With a sultry wink, Dean counters, “I’ve seen Cas’s package, and I liked it.”

“Thank you for the overshare.”  She shivers.  “I so don’t need the mental image.”

“Says the woman a couple feet from a violated teddy bear.”

In unison both omegas glare at the motionless animal.  Dean loves living here, although being presented with an alternate version of “stuffed” bear gives him the heebie-jeebies. 

A softness settles over the other omega. “How can you love someone you’ve never touched?”

“I’ve never been touched, in that way, so why start now?” Dean rubs the back of his neck, anxiety building.  “Remember …omega orphanage my whole life.”

Moving in closer, Hannah searches his face. “You’ve never been kissed.”

Obviously, she’s stating a fact and not a question.  Dean squirms slightly under the scrutiny.  “How many alphas did you kiss before MacLeod?”

“Eight.”

“Really?  Weren’t you pretty young when you met him?”  Dean’s fairly sure Hannah was his age when they met, maybe younger.

“Teenagers enjoy pushing limits and exploring.  I wasn’t wild, but I did attend a public mixed high school.  Gave me ample opportunity to test drive alphas.”

Shaking his head, Dean begs, “Okay, please never elaborate on your sexual awakening.”

“It is possible to kiss him through the bars.”  Hannah shrugs.

Scrunching his face, Dean sighs. “I would be totally up for it.  Cas seems to avoid any and all contact with me.  You think it’s possible I’m into him more than he’s into me?”

“Anything’s possible.  Still, the chance of my brother not being head over heels for you is like .01 percent.  You should talk to him, lay it all on the table.  Maybe bring up the idea of him being your first kiss.  Pretty sure he’ll pop a knot on that image.”

“You have a peculiar balance on what you will and what you won’t discuss about Castiel.”

Before Mrs. MacLeod can answer, there is a knock at the front door. 

“Hannah!  It’s Sheriff Mills; let me in.”

Quickly the two omegas scurry to the front door, throwing it open.  Hannah waves the sheriff inside.  “Jody, thanks for coming.  Honestly, I don’t even know if a crime has happened.”

“Tell me in detail.”  The alpha’s eyes are scanning the room as Dean speaks.

“Crowley went out of town this morning.  We came into the house after saying our goodbyes and found giant Fozzie hanging out on the couch.  Rowena read a card made out to me which commented on my approaching heat and when she lifted the thing up … those fell out.”

“That’s fucked up,” Sheriff Mills announces, checking under the bear and scowling.  “Ah!  The cryptic alpha left his own personal present too.”

“Can you trace the person down with the …specimen?”  Hannah points to the drying goo.

Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, Jody shakes her head, “Not until I have a comparison sample.  If we find a suspect, then we can link him or her, but until then I’ve got nothing to go on.  Did you guys see anyone, or has anything strange happened in the past week or two?”

“Well,” he clears his throat, “I received a box of chocolates the other day, and Rowena swears the handwriting matches.”

“Did you keep the box?”

“Maybe, let me check.”  Hannah dashes to the kitchen.

The sheriff leans in to read the note on the bear’s neck.  Glancing over her shoulder she sniffs a couple times in Dean’s general direction.

“Yes!  Whoever it is knows my heat is close.”

“Crowley left an unmated omega nearing heat alone in a house.”

Now Dean’s offended. “Hey!  We are far enough away nobody should notice unless they come near the house.  AND Crowley’s got an electric fence going up today.”

“Still.  I think I’m going to assign someone to your home.”  She raises her hands, “a beta of course.  You might like her.  She’s my IT deputy, spends most her time in the office so getting out for a bit would do Charlie some good.”

“I don’t know.”  Suddenly it dawns on the omega, Jody already has knowledge of Cas.  “What about the permanent resident alpha?”

Taking pictures of the bear with her phone, Jody pauses, “Charlie will be under strict order to stay on the first floor.  Do you want me to call MacLeod?”

“No!  He will just come back, and his trip’s important.”  Dean would take on ninja alpha himself so Crowley can complete the end of his trip: bringing Cain to Sugar Mountain.

“Your call.”  She starts taking notes in her phone about the scene.

Speaking about Cas has Dean craving the alpha’s attention. “Do you need anything further from me?”

“Not until I have more to go on,” she focuses on getting a good pic of the teddy’s backside.

Deciding now is a great time to vanish, Dean hustles upstairs, blowing past the bedrooms and not halting till he’s directly in front of Cas’s cage.  His discussion with Hannah is chewing at the edges of his thoughts.  Couldn’t hurt to ask, right?”

“Hello, Dean.”

All the tension in Dean’s shoulders relaxes with those two words in his favorite voice. “Hey Cas.  What’s up?”

“I’ve been working on our artwork.  Should be done in a few days.”

The omega blushes with the mention of the intimate painting Castiel has been commissioned to create.  Skirting closer to the window, “Do you smell something specific about me?”

“Your heat will be arriving soon.”  Those baby blues glance away.  “I will understand if you choose to stay in your room during the event.”

“Cas.  What in the hell would lead you to believe I don’t want to be up here?”  He places his forehead to one of the cool bars. “Your voice alone does things to me.”

Almost like a moth to a flame, Castiel’s feet shuffle towards the barricade.  Dean watches as the alpha’s nostrils flare with intensity.  Cas wants him.  The rest of the world evaporates as the omega falls into oceans of blue; it’s all he can see.  He's blinded by the penetrating smell of cinnamon and pine trees. 

Little pinpricks of desire flow across Dean’s flesh; he wants to be touched.

“Will you kiss me?”  The question is spoken before the omega’s mind catches up to the actual request. 

“Tempting fate has never gone well for me.”  Cas’s eyes drop to Dean’s lips with a lustful whine.

The mini pinpricks are now a true wash of emotions; Dean yearns for this man.  “You didn’t say no.”

“My favorite dreams include your plush pink lips pressed against mine.  The bouquet of sugar cookies enveloping my senses as I taste you for the first time.” Cas shrugs. “I may not have the strength to say no.”

“I know the risks.”  Dean’s presenting the idea with his eyes wide open.  He may start by kissing his alpha and end with a mind fuck game of musical chairs.  This omega wishes to toss the dice and pray.

Hoping to not spook the alpha, Dean remains perfectly motionless as Cas’s nose ghosts over his own.  An electric current builds between them, their true mate connection igniting.  “Have you ever done this?”

In any other circumstance the omega would reply with the truth, but Dean pauses, terrified his honesty will ruin everything.  Blue engulfs him as Cas waits patiently for Dean’s response. “No.  I told you Cas, you will be my first alpha.  I practiced on a few omegas, but really didn’t rev the engine.”

Cas’s ring finger taps against the bar.  Only the single steel cylinder blocks their ability to slide skin against skin.  “Are you positive your heat isn’t spurring on the need?”

“Are you forgetting the first time I smelled you?  Nearly lost my fingernails in the chaos to literally claw my way through the wood.  I’ve always been yours.  My heat just spices shit up.”

“Mine.” Castiel sighs, his warm breath blowing across Dean’s cheek.  The omega’s hands slide against the chilled metal, a bizarre contrast.

Afraid to blink, Dean leans in his lips right there, hovering over Castiel’s mouth.  “I am giving you permission to claim my mouth in order to match my soul.”

The seconds lag as Dean falls into a delicious sense of anticipation he can taste on his tongue.  Their breaths intermingle cinnamon and sugar.  It's an overwhelmingly intense game of chicken.  Neither man moves, their eyes bouncing between gazing at each other and the lips so dangerously near.  A single sheet of paper couldn’t even fit between the two.  Dean will never break.

“I can do this all day,” the omega teases, “not a single thing on the agenda.”

Oddly, the door has become a part of the experience.  A solid blanket, Dean’s body vertically pressing into the cool steel.  He feels safe.  Perhaps Doc Gabriel has a point; the door gives the omega the confidence to push forward, well, metaphorically.  Cas will make the first move. In the far reaches of the omega’s mind, Dean knows he can run at any moment and the alpha can’t chase.

“Dean.”  Jesus, Cas’s voice is so low and rough the omega’s erection hardens until painful.

Hoping he sounds equally gravel- and whiskey-strained, he replies, “Castiel.”

“Fuck,” Cas curses, slamming his lips on Dean’s.

Sparks fly behind his eyelids as their mouths open, tongues reaching for a longer, slippery connection.  The man tastes so good Dean’s cock comes to life as his hips grind against the door.  His alpha’s fingers slide down his exposed cheek.  The kiss can only deepen so far; Dean growls with frustration.

He wants, he needs, he can’t live without more.  Humping the door, slick streams into his pants; the odor of aroused omega lingers in the air.

Each swipe of the tongue creates a new level of ecstasy.  A direct line to Dean’s groin has his skin flooding with goosebumps. Vibrations travel over his body, telling himself that there will never be another.  Cas can have whatever the alpha is willing to take.  At his core the omega finds peace, a warmth that no one can steal from him.  True mates are forever.  His lungs scream for oxygen.  Breathing is overrated, because this mouth is everything Dean requires for survival.

Pulling down his jeans and boxers, Dean’s hands stroke his cock as his cheeks go numb from being violently pressed against the bar.  His ears catch the sound of Cas pleasuring the alpha’s thick glorious knot.  Lips gliding over each other, the omega’s dick pumping into his own hand.  He can’t ever recall excitement dominating his entire body.  Stars erupt behind Dean’s eyelids as he orgasms, once again shooting a load of cum onto the steel door.  Yet, the kissing continues.  Castiel grunts jerking against Dean’s mouth as the other man climaxes.  Nothing halts their tongues because for now this is all the world is willing to give them.

When the kissing ends there will be no hug, no cuddling.  Once again the omega will be simultaneously full of love and utterly alone.

Castiel breaks first.  The alpha jerks back gasping for air, Dean mirroring the behavior.

No words in the English language could describe it.

The omega smiles.

The alpha smiles.

For in this moment there is only an alpha connecting with his omega — and a God damn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	15. Barred

* * *

 

 

An icy chill assaults Dean’s body.  His exposed flesh freezing in the snow, the omega’s cheek is shoved into the wintry blanket.  He can’t move.  An invisible entity holds him facedown, motionless as the crimson liquid flows from his neck.  The wound Alistair inflicted has grown, pouring out the vital life substance taking Dean’s future with it.  There is nothing to be done.  The omega’s eyes are wide open observing in terror as he dies.

A stuttered voice hisses into his ear, “This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper.”

Desperately he wants to head butt the asshole yet he still can’t move a muscle.  All Dean can do is a pathetic whimper as he lives out T.S. Elliot’s famous quote.  No bang to save the omega, he will die just as he lived: small and insignificant.

A moist tongue glides over his chin; the omega screams on the inside as a ghostly hand slithers down his body.

Bolting awake with a shriek, Dean’s panting and holding his chest.  The frightened omega can barely calm his racing heart when he yelps, spotting a stranger in his bedroom.  “Gabriel!”

“How long you been having nightmares, big guy?”

“Why are you always watching me sleep?  It’s fucking creepy.”  Ignoring the psychiatrist, Dean glances at the clock, noticing his power nap had taken most the afternoon. The darkening sky is signaling evening. 

The older omega lurking in the corner steps forward, popping a Starburst in his mouth.  “Hannah called me for a consult.  Seems things have gotten interesting around here, but first tell me when was the last night you slept?  For more than four hours?”

He would lie, but Dean’s certain the doc would see right through it.  “Since before the whole thing with Alistair.”

“With your heat around the corner, rest becomes vital to your health.  You do understand how this one will be different?”

“Dude,” Dean waves off the omega stretching his back, “not my first heat.  Locked away with only omegas, I know how to care for myself.”

“So, you don’t know.”  Gabriel steps over to Dean’s window, the blinds open to the pink sky.  “The stronger your connection with Castiel, the worse your heat will be.  Your body is designed to practically force you to seek him out for mating.”

Glancing out the window over Gabriel’s shoulder, Dean mutters, “Doesn’t really matter, you know?  I’m linked to him and my heat will be rolling in anytime now. Prepared or not won’t change a damn thing.”

“True.  However, a good night’s sleep would do wonders for the over-sized luggage you're carrying under those eyes.  No way the flight attendants are letting you on board with them.”

“Just tell me what you want, Gabe?”  Dean’s shoulders slump with defeat.

Cautiously so as not to startle Dean, the doctor crosses to sit next to him.  “I want you to share with me what’s bothering you.”

“Really?  I don’t have one particular instance; it seems lately the world wants to dump on my joy.”

Doctor Gabriel’s head perks up on Dean’s last word.  “Joy?  Explain to me what you mean by joy.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I kind of hit the lottery.  Any unclaimed, orphaned omega would be out on the streets at 21 doing God knows what to survive, and I get a mansion with an expense account.  Jack’s a fucking delight, Crowley and Hannah bend over backwards to make me feel a part of the family, even Rowena gives a damn, which for her is monumental, and last but oh so not least I have my true mate hanging out on the third floor for make out sessions.”

“You kissed?”  Of course Gabe would latch onto his tiny bit of overshare.

A grin settles on the omega’s mouth as he recalls the sensation of Cas’s lips on his.  Dean’s fingers brush over the sensitive skin; they seem swollen today.  “We did.  It was awesome.”

Squinting, the good doctor tilts in inspecting Dean’s mouth.  “Did anyone slip out during or after?”

“Nope,” the omega pops his "p."  “All Cas all the time.  I mean the door hindered us a bit, but for a first time I would call it legendary.”

“Interesting.  There is a specific personality –”

“Soul.”  Dean corrects Gabe because he denies the DID completely now. 

With a curt nod Gabriel continues, “There is a specific soul who appears when things become exciting either sexual in nature or …bloody.”

“Bloody?  Like the one who enjoyed themselves in Nebraska?”  Dean shivers as he thinks about the idea of his alpha slaughtering a dozen people and smiling as their blood sprayed all over him.  Google has not been kind.  It seems the entire thing was taped on security cameras.

Unwrapping another candy, Gabe queries, “Do you think it’s possible that you are having a hard time processing your own actions with those of Castiel?”

“Not following.”  The omega scratches the stubble on his neck.

“Castiel walked into a campaign office and murdered all those people with his bare hands.  He twisted their necks, beat their heads in with a chair and repeatedly stabbed them with a letter opener.  Maybe, just maybe, the similarities between the apparent monsters in Castiel’s mind and you are forcing you to reconsider your own actions in the moment.”

The candor from his mouth rattles Dean, “I’m the victim.  It changes with the who, what, where but in my nightmares,  it's happening to me …well like 99% of the time.”

“Huh?  I did not see that coming.”  Doc Gabe’s eyebrows pinch.  “It’s happening to you, like you have no control?”

A brutal image of Dean pinned to the snow as his blood paints it red sends a tremble over his shoulders.  “Exactly.  Alistair gave me no choice, Cas is locked up, giving me no choice, and Hannah can’t stop giving me a butt load of choices I don’t want.”

“Okay, so what do you want to do?”  Before Dean opens his mouth, Gabe slams his hand over the younger omega’s lips, “Take Castiel out of the equation.  What about having the family portrait taken?”

He waits until the doctor's hand releases his mouth.  “We couldn’t do it with my neck and face scratched up, and now Crowley’s on a business trip.  I don’t know, what does it matter?”

“You need something Dean, beyond bizarre gifts from an unknown creeper and an alpha who’s around 50 percent of the time at best.  Hannah tells me you haven’t been down to work on your car since the attack?”

Plunging back onto the mattress, Dean hits the bed with an “oof." "Every time I pass through the gates an alpha approaches me.  It’s probably how Alistair tracked me down and how my gift giver saw me too.  My heat's coming; I just want to be left alone.”

His shrink offers a Starburst, then eats it when Dean shakes his head.  As he chews loudly, Gabe replies, “Okay, staying in the house for the next two days makes sense.  You’re not claimed so you will be drawing the attention of every alpha in the county.  However, after, I think you should go out.  Definitely head back to Singer’s Auto but also maybe do something new.  Maybe take a ski lesson?  You do live on a ski resort and don’t know how to ski.”  Gabriel snaps his fingers. “You met Chuck Shurley, right?”

“Yeah.”  Dean chuckles.

“He runs the ski school for Sugar Mountain Resort.  I mean talk about a non-aggressive alpha, the man works with children all day.  AND get Hannah to reschedule the family pic when Crowley gets back.”

Which now reminds Dean of the person who will be in his guardian’s possession when he returns.  “What we talk about is confidential right?”

“Totally, I keep it all up here.”  Gabe taps his forehead.  “My notes are in such a deep code I can’t even read them sometimes.”

Dr. Gabe probably has more riding on staying quiet than anyone else; MacLeod’s non-disclosure agreements are pages long.  Dean’s seen them.  “Do you know Crowley is bringing Cain to the house?”

“Cain.”  The other omega slowly states the name as if grasping into his memory.

“The omega who Castiel visited before going psycho in Nebraska.”

Pinching his expression, Gabe goes still, a very odd look for him.  “I know who Cain is, Dean.  I’m trying to grasp why in the hell you, Crowley and especially Hannah would permit such evil in your home.  Not to mention what could happen to Castiel.  Have you told Cas?”

“No, he doesn’t need to know either.  We are going to keep the guy in Rowena’s basement apartment.  Neither the two shall meet.”

 A skeptical expression spreads over his psychiatrist's face. “Gotta say, I have elephant-size reservations about bringing Cain even in the same realm as Castiel.  We don’t know what happened; shit, Cas has barely a glimpse of recollection from his time in Appalachia.  Are you sure?”

“My gut says Cain is the key.  He may not have all the answers, but I’d swear on my relationship with Cas that Cain will get us headed on the right path.”  Dean squeezes his fists with determination.

“What do you actually think will happen?”

Dean’s face stern, “We are expelling the others.  If Cas is himself again he at least can come out of the attic.  I know he won’t ever be able to leave the mountain, and I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Might as well roll the dice at this point.”  Gabriel claps his hands. “Can I help?”

“Hell, yes you can.”

****

Dean strolls down to the main floor. Dinner will be soon and he can smell a happy Jack.  The innocence of the baby has a soothing effect.  Hannah and Benny are in the kitchen whipping up something that smells amazing as a strange new red-headed beta bounces Jack on her hip.  Trying not to sound rude, Dean asks, “Who are you?”

The woman’s hazel eyes are bright and curious with her Star Wars t-shirt and baggy jeans.  “I’m Deputy Bradbury, Jody sent me over to stay with you guys until your heat ends.  You can call me Charlie.”

“Oh,” Dean remembers the sheriff mentioning a beta named Charlie.  “You decided to go without the uniform.”

“Your stalker will be more prone to try again if there isn’t an obvious police presence.  With your heat super-duper close, I have a hunch he or she will strike again.”  Jack yanks on her long hair getting the deputy's attention. “If you weren’t so cute I’d be pissed, little man.”

Snickering, Dean adds, “I’d invest in some hairbands.  Jack’s in his pulling stage.”

“Been around a lot of babies?”  She kisses the hand Jack uses to try again on a decent chunk of hair.

“Yes.  You don’t seem too inept around them either?”

Charlie smiles, “Depends on the kid, but this one here is quite the charmer.”

The beta has such a chill aura about her.  Dean grins, “Hey, you wanna watch a movie later?  There’s a pretty awesome in-home theater in the library by Crowley’s office.”

“Do I ever?  Marvel marathon!”  Charlie shouts, getting Jack to clap with excitement.

“Excellent,” he adds, deciding the deputy was a great addition to the house. However, he needs to ask, “You’re ready to take down the bad guy, right?”

She winks, pointing to her ankle. “Never leave home without it.”

“Dinner!”  Hannah calls, setting a massive pot roast down on the dining room table.  “Can someone go get Rowena?”

“I got it,” Dean calls, heading over to the small winding staircase that leads to her apartment.

He’s merely knocked once when the door swings open. “Dean!  Excellent, I want to show you the progress I’ve made.”

“Quickly, I don’t want to miss out on homemade pot roast.”

She guides him back to the room that before held her living room set, although now the entire space has been painted black from floor to ceiling.  Black curtains block the entrance way into the kitchen; the windows have been blacked out with what appears to be black duct tape, and a single silver metal chair sits in the center.

“Damn!”  Dean exclaims, “You’ve been busy.”

“We can add a table in the corner and maybe a mini fridge for bottled waters.  Anything else you think is missing?”

“Since this will be my first torturous interrogation I’m going to leave it to the experts.”

Not even blinking, Rowena nods, wiping her hands together, “Okay.  I think we’ll be ready when Cain arrives.  I’ll tell Crowley to bring him in through the back blindfolded.  We should keep his scent away from the rest of the house.  I also feel you should steer clear of him, too.”

Now, Dean has a problem.  “Fuck no!  I need to be here to make sure Cain talks.”

“And then head up to the attic smelling like the man?  No, Crowley and I will deal with him, maybe Gabriel too.  We will have a strict cleaning regiment to strip his bouquet from our skin.  From what I’ve learned Castiel would not have a positive reaction to knowing Cain was present in the house.  Letting the vile omega’s wretchedness near you might destroy the alpha.”

God, he hates to admit it, but Rowena’s correct.  Their true mate link makes Cas extremely sensitive to Dean’s scent and any changes.  He punches the air. “Son of a bitch!”

Ushering him out the door and up the tiny twirling stairs, “I promise daily reports with photos.  You will be included, Dean.”

“Okay,” he huffs.  Logical decisions are such a pain in the ass.

****

Dean’s got Cas’s dinner tray as he enters the attic space.  Tonight, the alpha has meatloaf, green beans and fresh apple pie.  Seriously, the omega clearly loves the man because the pie makes it to the alpha without a single missing bite.  It also helped that Dean had three slices of his own.

He places the tray in the cylinder tube, rolling it in and shouting, “Chow Time, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”  Crystal sapphires shine at him through the window.  “Goodness, dinner smells delicious.”

“I’ll tell Benny.  He and Hannah are still trying to put a few pounds on me.”  Lifting his shirt Dean pats the visible ribs, “but I think their over-reacting.”

“I love you in any form, my omega.”  Castiel smiles his big toothy grin that reaches his eyes.

Waving off the goofy reply, “Love you too, man.  Now eat before it gets cold.”

The two stare into each other’s gaze for several minutes.  Dean steps towards the window so they are a breath a part.  Eyes bouncing between irises of green or blue and wet lips hungry to caress.  Castiel surges forward planting a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“Dessert first,” Cas exhales as he pecks Dean’s mouth three more times; the last kiss has a tiny touch of tongues.  Cinnamon explodes across the omega’s taste buds.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”  He responds as the alpha vanishes into his cage.  The sound of plates being moved can be heard as the man settles onto the kitchen table Dean can barely see.  Exhaling deeply, Dean suddenly has a sense of bravery in his bones.  “Can you smell it?”

The alpha doesn’t even require an explanation.  “Your heat.  Yes.  My insides are fuming with the desire to mate you, Dean.  If things were different the next couple of days would change our lives forever as I claim you.  In a different universe, my omega would never spend another heat alone.”

“What if I asked the sheriff to let me in?  She has a key.”  With Charlie downstairs, Dean’s positive Jody could be at the house in an hour.  “I’m not above begging.”

“No.”  The disembodied voice has such sorrow.  “I don’t want you in here.”

Cas’s words take a moment to sink in, Dean’s brain hopelessly attempting to hear anything else.  “You don’t want me?”  The omega chokes on the aching in his heart.

“You are safe on that side.  I can’t hurt you.”

Pressing his face against the bars, Dean tries to catch a glimpse of the alpha.  All he can spot is a single hand.  A lovely slender hand with strong fingers.  “I’d rather just leap.  Come on, Cas, let’s take a chance.”

“I fucking said no!”  Castiel yells coldly.  The man’s fist slamming against the table rattles the plate.  “If you need an alpha so badly, go find one who can care for your heat properly.”

“What?”  Gutted.  Dean stumbles back as if he’d been struck.  “Cas, we love each other.”

A chair flies through the air crashing against the door followed by several books.  “I can’t be what you need, Dean!  You must stop these fairytale beliefs.  Even if Sheriff Mills agreed to let you in here, what do you think will happen?  We spend your heat huddled together becoming one.”  Dean can hear the alpha trashing his space, objects of all kinds banging about the room.  “One of my alters will appear and kill you, Dean!  They will rape you, beat you and kill the only man I’ve ever loved.  How in the hell do you think I could survive that?”

Tears stream over Dean’s face as he stands frozen in front of the damn door.  In a small, broken voice, the omega vows, “I’m going to fix you.”

“What did you say?”  The alpha’s face is now pressed in the window.

“I understand.”  Dean lies to the one person he trusts.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry; stop dreaming about what will never be.”  His handsome alpha grinds his jaw. “We made a mistake.”

“No, no, no, no!”  Dean flings himself against the door, his nose brushing against Cas'.  “We are true mates.  That is not a mistake.  Don’t ever,” Dean hiccups he’s crying so harshly, “no Cas you can’t say shit like that to me.  I am not a mistake.”

The alpha’s hand slides out through the bars to caress the omega’s cheek.  “You are extraordinary, Dean Winchester.  But I don’t want to become your biggest blunder.  It might be five, ten, even fifteen years until it happens.  Nevertheless, one day you will wake up and regret being my omega.  I can’t touch you.  Your heat will be ruthless, and I won’t be able to aid in your pain because I am the cause.”

“Not your call.  We talked about this; I get a say, and I say you're it for me.”

“I shouldn’t be.”  With the tenderness of a saint, Cas kisses Dean then walks away.

“Cas!  Don’t you walk away from me!”  The rejection of being ignored by his true mate makes Dean’s body tremble with pain.  “Cas!  Cas!”

Silence.

Now a new nightmare settles into Dean’s mind, and this one is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs! Lot's of love and hugs.
> 
> \- Angie


	16. Crash

Curled up on his bathroom floor in the middle of the night is pathetic on anyone’s scale.  Dean appreciates the cool tile against his heated skin.  The itching, uncomfortable stage of his heat has begun. Also, Cas’s rejection earlier has the omega’s body all out of sorts.

Every spring Dean helped to teach a class for the younger omegas on the three stages of omega heat.  All the elder orphans felt education was the only way to battle a very scary experience.  He’s heard of some omegas not being allowed to learn about their bodies.  God, simply knowing how toys worked could be a gift from the heavens.

Scratching at his flesh, Dean rubs his back against the tub.  There is one thing that can alleviate the need growing under his skin: touch.  Hence, why movie nights were necessary back in Kansas.  The omegas could curl up in a puppy pile with cuddles.  For once he misses his old home.  Biologically the first stage is to help establish a warm and caring relationship between alpha and omega through holding and soft caresses.  Unfortunately, Dean will not be receiving anything from Castiel.  Not only has he made it clear he wants nothing to do with the omega’s heat, he couldn’t embrace Dean even if he wanted too.

Gulping down a sob, he places his forehead to his knees.

The uncomfortable irritation has him groaning in discomfort.  Heartache from Cas’s harsh words are adding to the sting.  Wiping away a few stray tears, Dean heaves himself off the tile.  “There’s an easy solution.”

He’d been naked in the bathroom, but Dean pauses to throw on a pair of soft flannel PJ pants and a cotton white t-shirt.  This isn’t sexual; it’s a human desire for contact with another person.  Outside his room, Dean's head turns side to side; Cas’s scent would be calming in itself, but right now it won’t relieve the pins and needles.  Another fight with the alpha might cause more damage.  With a quick decision, Dean turns the other direction, walking towards Hannah’s room. 

Tapping quietly on the door, Dean cracks it open. “Hey Hannah, can I come in?”

A sleepy reply is immediate, “Yes, please come in.”  She yanks the covers back, knowing exactly what Dean’s asking.

The second his body snuggles in next to Hannah, a huge weight lifts.  His guardian wraps her arms around his torso, tugging Dean’s head onto her shoulder.  The hug feels amazing.  A few tender kisses drop to the top of his head.

In a dusty corner in the far reaches of Dean’s mind a harsh voice calls out, _“This should be Castiel.”_

Tender words from the woman embracing him helps the omega snub his ranting thoughts.  “My mom used to hold me during my heat before she died.  I found it comforting in that touch-starved stage.” 

Hannah was 15 when her birth omega passed.  “When was your first heat?”

“Twelve, I was an early bloomer.”  She chuckles giving his torso a quick squeeze.  “You?”

“I was 15, about average for the orphanage.  Although we did have a few start as early as ten.”

“And I thought 12 was a horrible fate.”  They settle in against each other as Hannah begins to hum a lullaby she often sings to Jack.  Dean’s certain it has meaning to the woman but won’t halt her to ask.

The cold voice shouts _, “He doesn’t love you anymore.”_

Attempting to ignore his subconscious, Dean sniffs at Hannah’s neck.  She might not be his alpha, yet she does mean something to him.

He must have dozed off, because the next time he checks the clock two hours have gone by.  Hannah’s still awake, humming and occasionally hugging tighter.  The sensation is warm.  A new twinge from his heart has a tear falling.

“I miss my mom.  She never got the chance to help me with a heat.” 

Hannah cards her fingers through Dean’s hair. “I guess I was lucky, then.  Can you imagine having your first heat in a house full of alpha brothers?”

Cringing, Dean laughs, “Oh God, no.”

Her demeanor changes as she whispers into his ear, “Are you ready for what’s up next?”

There is no reason to fib. “Not even a little bit.  I mean before I came here toys were fine with a few ice baths to keep the fever down.  Now my body’s going to be craving Cas’s knot.”

“Can I make a few suggestions?”  She’s stroking his back gently.

“Yes, please.”

“The pain is going to be rough.  All the other parts will be similar, but the pain and the blood will be what throws you for a loop.  In the past when Crowley has been traveling and a heat hit me, I found surrounding myself with his scent and his seed on the toys did wonders.”

Dean whips his head around to look at her. “Are you telling me to …to go upstairs, have Cas jerk off and rub it all over my fake knots?”

“Seriously, the difference will be mind-blowing.”  She has a far-off look that has Dean completely believing her.  “You’ve got a few hours, and I would love for you to stay here.  I feel like we're truly bonding as omegas; nonetheless, your comfort is more important.”

Leaning into Hannah’s arms, Dean has to agree.  The omega’s sure he would have had this with Mary.  His mother’s scent was different, of course, and yet the two women are becoming a rock for Dean to draw strength from in these hard times.  “Yeah, but what if Castiel isn’t himself?”

Hannah plants a kiss to Dean’s temple. “It would be weird, but you could still ask.”

“Nope, I think that’s a line I can’t cross.”  He reluctantly pulls away. “Still worth seeing who's up there.”

A scent of sorrow bleeds into Hannah’s usually cheerful aroma.  “I’m sorry you have to suffer, Dean.”

He squeezes her hand as he climbs out of bed.  “I’m your eldest and big enough to make my own choices, good or bad they are mine.”

“When you are ready for an ice bath text me.”  She lifts her phone.  “My master bath has a garden tub with jets and everything.”

“Awesome.”  He sighs, stumbling back to his room to grab his own iPhone.  Dean’s uncomfortable, and his equilibrium has become crap. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts as he falls for the second time on the stairs up to the attic. His heat is kicking up, and the spins are getting worse.  Having Hannah so near was doing more than the omega realized. 

Eventually, he makes it to the massive steel bolted door.  “Hey Cas!  You up?”

“Aww, look it’s the wittle omega and his heat.  Do you need a knot, baby boy?”  The girly sing-song voice from Cas has Dean’s teeth clenching.

And one of the other souls for the win!  Dean crumples in on himself, the idea of requesting anything from the twisted soul is abhorrent.  “Hey Cas!  Can you come out please!”

The face of his alpha bursts out in a chilling laughter.  “Cas, I need you!”  Sarcasm bleeds into the playful way the faux Cas yells, “Please help me; I’m a useless omega, and my ass hurts.”

“Shut up!”  His body seems to go haywire, because the lingering scent of his alpha does exist, just muted.  An indescribable shock of yearning bolts through Dean’s groin as he stands upright pressing his torso against the door.  If nothing else the cool metal is appealing.  “Fuck you.”

“Poor pathetic Dean, I can smell your thick slick leaking from here.  If I gave a damn I’d help you out, but I don’t so I won’t.  It’s more fun to watch you squirm.  Also, I’d hate to miss when the blood mixes in,” the not-Cas licks his lips, “yum.”

Guess icky Cas answers the next question Dean would have had.  No jizz for Dean.  The omega will just have to make do with the toys in his room.  Pushing off the door, another lightning bolt of pain rocks his lower half making Dean stumble onto the sofa.  Jesus, the second stage has never knocked Dean on his ass.  Normally, his heat has been an overwhelming craving to be filled by a knot.  It's intense but manageable.  Inhaling the familiar aroma of cinnamon and pine the omega comprehends the problem.  His ass no longer can be sated merely by the feeling of being knotted.  It wants the real thing. 

With his face pushed into the cushions, Dean realizes he put himself in a presenting position directly in front of the door.  Another wave of aching want leaves him not giving a shit.

“Hey there pretty boy!”  Not-Cas taunts from the window, clapping.  “Drop those pants and give me a show!”

He can’t do this.  Thank God someone in the universe takes pity on him as the omega passes out.

Licking his lips, Dean opens his mouth as a glass of water is pressed against him.  The omega takes a big gulp.  Ice swooshes around his waist.  Fluttering his eyes open, he glances around; ice water in a massive garden tub is giving his entire bulk a much-required break.  He’s sweating, which means his temp must be dangerously high, explaining his sluggish brain and blurred vision.

“There you are.”  Hannah struggles to smile, but it never really happens.  “Benny found you upstairs and we got you in the bath immediately.  It seems your heat is spiking a lot earlier than anticipated.  Last time I checked you were still at 103.”

Not great, but Dean recalls omegas can naturally hit 108 during heats without causing brain damage.  “Sorry,” he chokes over a dry throat.

His kind guardian places the cup to his mouth while replying, “Don’t you apologize for something we all go through.  This is life, Dean.”

A blazing fire erupts from his hole as the omega screams in agony.  His fingernails dig into the edge of the tub as the sensation of being rammed with a hot poker brings tears to Dean’s eyes.  Inhaling is impossible.

“Shhh, sweetheart, I’ve got a few things which will help.”  Hannah gestures to a tray lying over the tub with an assortment of heat toys.  “Don’t worry, I purchased them for you only and have personally cleaned them.  Would it be better if I stepped out for a bit?”

“Yes, please.”  Fucking yourself on a dildo just isn’t something to do in front of your pseudo-mom.  Catching her arm, he queries, “Should I get out first?”

Hannah kisses his forehead, lingering against the skin. “No.  With a fever this persistent keeping you in the cool bath will help things stay manageable.”  Her solid voice tinges, “Dean, when we found you, your fever was 109.  I called my omegologist.  He ordered you to stay in the water until we get it below 100.”

Coughing on the pain, Dean spits out, “I can’t do what I need to in freezing water, Hannah.  Male omegas are built slightly different.”

“Okay, okay,” her voice shrill and panicked, “I’m going to lay down some towels.  Pop out, do your business then immediately climb back in; do you understand?”

Bouncing his head up and down, Dean dunks his head to really cool down before leaving the safety of the ice bath.

When his head resurfaces, Hannah adds seriously.  “I’m going to head up to Castiel in hopes of,” she shivers, “getting what you really need.”

“Don’t even try.  Mainly because no sister should have to do that, but also, he’s currently a rather nasty soul.  Actually, I doubt some of the crew have souls.  Demon for sure.”

“I’ll do it.”  Rowena calls from the doorway.  “Whoever I find will cooperate; I can promise you.”  She stalks off in a long white silk robe with matching slippers; heels of course.

The aching, piercing torture has Dean shrieking, “Hannah, I really need some alone time!”

“Shit!  I’m gone.”  His loving caretaker dashes out of the insanely huge bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Grabbing the closest toy, Dean doesn’t even care, he just needs something in his hole right fucking now.  His arms are jelly, so lifting himself out of the bathtub takes three tries.  Eventually, the omega collides face first into the towels.  His body ignites in on itself.  Without the ice water his heat will skyrocket; Dean must do this quick and dirty.

A heavy, long inhale for oxygen gives the omega strength as he moves his fingers to his ass, plunging two in first.  His body is designed to take a knot, so it only takes a minute for him to be up to four digits.  Dean’s vision falters, a sign his temperature has risen to risky heights. 

Snatching the toy, he glances at the device, “vibrating butt plug, I’ll take it.”

He thrusts the plug deep inside his hole, switching on the setting to full.  Rolling back on his bottom pushes the toy in farther, and just a little twist of the hips has it hitting his prostate with a constant hum.  Using his free hand Dean strokes his cock yet he can’t seem to get to the pivotal climax.  Closing his eyes, Dean creates the mental image of Castiel stroking his huge, thick knot with sweat dripping down his chest and pooling in those delicious hips and the omega’s cumming so hard his seed hits his chin.

“Cas.” 

Dean pants heavily, smashing his face into the towel.  His body sways with a moment of reprieve from the constant aching.  The plug doesn’t stop vibrating, releasing a second orgasm.  Quickly the omega yanks the plug out tossing, it in the tub.  His head’s slightly clearer yet his body feels like a blazing fire from head to toe.  Crawling on all fours, Dean flops back into the water as the liquid sloshes all over Hannah’s white marble floors.

Time seems to stop as Dean’s system acclimates to the shocking temp change.  The omega focuses on breathing over an odd howling noise.  Jesus, who is that?  They should really stop before Jack wakes up.

“Dean!  Dean!  Dean!”

A multitude of hands are grabbing at the omega, he swats them away grumbling, “Trying to …”  What is he attempting to accomplish?

A fresh bucket of ice dumps in the water.  Hannah’s screaming about something …one …ten. 

“I want Cas,” Dean stammers, his teeth chattering.

 Benny pushes a tiny clear cup of medicine to his lips.  “Hey brother, take this, the doc says it will help get the fever down.  They typically don’t give it to omegas in heat because the side effects can be...” Dean slurps it down, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

“Shhh.”  The goal was a "sure," but his mouth isn’t listening.

Between a third orgasm, the medicine, and fresh ice, Dean’s brain decides to work properly again.  His eyes are able to observe Benny sitting on the floor and Hannah next to him, both looking haggard.  Ms. MacLeod usually dresses to impress; tonight, though her make-up is smeared and her buttons are mismatched on her wet shirt.

“How is this only the second stage?”  His tone is strangely solid.

Tears drip down his guardian’s kind face. “I don’t know.”

The words don’t need to be said; he won’t survive the next one.  Usually, the final stage has the crazy-ass fevers, but only for a few hours then it all calms down.  Dean’s going to die.

“Help me out.”  The omega raises his arms, allowing Benny to basically lift him from the cooling bath.  “I can make it up to the attic.”

“Don’t bother!”  Rowena exclaims from the doorway.  “Castiel isn’t in charge, and the others want to watch your alpha suffer when you …”

As Dean steps closer to the older omega, he sees her white silk robe has wet yellow stains. The stench of ammonia has him pinching his nose.  “Not-Cas peed on you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she commands, limping away with only a single heel.

Hannah helps Dean into a blue pair of gym shorts.  “You need to try,” she whispers.

Nodding, the omega stumbles up to the third floor, Benny holding him steady most of the way.  Once the two are standing before the steel door, Dean waves off the beta.  “I’m good, man.”

The housekeeper vanishes down the stairs.

Carefully reaching out, Dean fists his hands around the bars shouting, “Cas!  You gotta fight, or I won’t make it to dawn.”

“Yes!”  Cas smiles wildly; the darkened indigo eyes literally make Dean cry.  The jerk claps as he bounces in joy.  “Oh, your alpha will be so sad.”

“Listen to me!  You are stronger, ignore all those bastards and take charge for once.” 

Dancing around doing a happy jig, Not-Cas passes by the window close enough so Dean can grasp the alpha’s black t-shirt.  The omega tugs the man towards him so their foreheads are pressing against each other.  In the instance their skin meets he feels cooler. 

“Don’t you hide from me, Castiel Novak,” Dean’s low guttural whisper breaking the silence.  “YOU are my ALPHA, my true mate.  Fucking get your ass to the front of the class.”

“He can’t, stupid.” Rage builds in the rocking stormy seas of blue. “It would take more juice than you got.”

“I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU!”  Dean reaches out, sliding his hand through the bars and ripping the alpha’s shirt down to his chest.  “I’m right here, Cas.”  He places his hand over his true mate’s heart, listening to the pounding through his touch.  “You and me.  The rest of the people in there can take a hike for a few hours.  Your omega needs you.”

Suddenly a bright golden glow appears around Dean’s hand lying on the alpha’s chest.  It grows stronger with each rise and fall of Castiel’s breath.  Breaking his gaze away from the blinding light, the omega watches as bright blue irises bleed into existence.

“Dean,” Castiel marvels. 

The alpha captures Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. 

Illumination covers every spot their bodies connect.  The sun found within them is rising at night, battling away the darkness of Dean’s pain and Castiel’s sorrow. 

He cries out when Cas removes his mouth, but the alpha hushes him gently. “You need something from me.”

“Cum.”  Dean sighs.

“I have something better, my omega.  It’s not completely binding, but it will appease your biological requirements and possibly bring us closer together.”  The alpha raises his wrist to Dean’s open mouth.  “Bite.”

“What?”  Maybe he heard the alpha incorrectly through his crazy brain.

Another lingering kiss to the omega’s lips, then the wrist returns.  “Bite me, as a mate let my blood enter your body and soul.”

At this point Dean will try anything as the slick from his ass floods down his thighs, his skin burning so badly he can’t inhale.  Dragging his tongue over the flesh spikes his arousal, the scent of alpha so damn close.  With the decision made and Cas offering what little he can to save Dean, the omega sinks his teeth in. Slicing through the skin until blood fill his mouth, the tangy, rusty cinnamon liquid calms the hunger inside him.  The sensation is so powerful everything goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always welcomed. 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	17. Latch

 

* * *

 

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

“Dean, wake up for me.”

The affectionate-sounding tone has the omega grinning; his alpha’s still here.  Rolling onto his side, he opens his eyes, peering at the handsome face in the window.  “Hey, Cas.”

“Come here, I need to check your temperature.”  Castiel waves one of those ear thermometers at him.  “If you’ve gone above 104, you will need another dose.”

Winking, Dean rises from the couch. “Of my Cas medicine.”

His alpha rolls his eyes, chuckling. “My blood has done an excellent job of relieving the worst of your symptoms.  It’s been nearly 48 hours; you should be nearing the end.”

“Feeding me like a little sick bird.”  He pouts his lips, mimicking the action of slurping from the alpha’s arm.  Dean’s had to drink from Cas four times now because his body refuses to give up on his true mate claiming him, completely ignoring reality.

 Cas takes Dean's temp, announcing, “100!  I believe you are on the mend, my Dean.”

“Excellent.  See, when we work together anything is possible.”  He smiles brightly until he notices Cas’s frown.  “Hey, we know how to deal with my wicked heats; this is a good thing.”

“There will come a time when I won’t be able to control the others.”  Cas taps his temple.

“Which won’t matter by then …” Dean halts because he almost let it slip about Cain’s imminent arrival.  To his knowledge it will only be about two to three days till Crowley comes home.

The alpha’s head tilts to the side, obviously perplexed by the omega’s half statement.  “I understand your heats are not regular, so it might be some time, but Dean, you can’t count on me always winning my mental battle.”

“I just meant we had time to look into alternative methods to soothing my heat.”  Dean hopes Cas accepts the logic.  He is not lying to the man, because Cas being released and finally claiming him would in fact be a chosen method to dealing with violent heats.

Cas uses his pointer finger to beckon Dean closer.  He’s already against the door, so he presses farther, praying a kiss might be in their future.  The alpha slides his hands over Dean’s cheeks as best Cas can with the fucking bars in the way. Yet his future mate does in fact place his lips on Dean’s for a slow, tantalizing tongue fest. The alpha pulls away yet their noses are still touching, gazes locked on one another.

“You need a better dream.”

Confused by the alpha’s statement, Dean mumbles, “Huh?”

“These past 48 hours you spent with me, your fever would spike, and Dean, you have a tendency to ramble.  You talked about your nightmares keeping you up at night.  The blood, the fear," Castiel croaks, “…the fear and, well, I think the solution is you need a better dream.”

“Any suggestions?”  Dean brushes his lips over the alpha’s smile.

Holding him still with his palms, Cas answers, “In the summer the slopes are littered with wildflowers of differing blues, yellows, purples, and even red.  When you are falling asleep, I want you to think about standing on the massive hill in a sea of green grass and splashes of colors.  There is a natural wooden pergola with flowers woven into the side and roof.  Yellow and white daises would be my choice, but it’s your dream.”

“Why are we standing on a mountain under a weird arbor?”

“Pergola.  There is a difference, and we are there with Hannah, Crowley, Benny, Jack and maybe a few friends from Kansas.”  Cas’s eyes have a little sorrow to them.  “It’s our mating ceremony.  Where we will tell the world our claiming bites are mutual and accepted.  This is what I see when I let myself dream of you.” A naughty smirk slides into his alpha’s expression, “the cleaner version anyway.”

A single tear dribbles down Dean’s cheek; his true mate wipes it with his thumb. “You dream about me?”

“Every time I smile, each time my heart beats faster, in the moments I have that are mine, yes Dean Winchester, I love you so dearly the dream isn’t ABOUT you my omega …you ARE the dream.  The ultimate prize I would cherish forever.”

“Jesus Christ Cas, way to sweep a guy off his feet.”

Now the other man has unshed tears threatening in his eyes.  “Denying who we are to each other and how deep our connection goes nearly killed you.  There will be difficult times.  Don’t for a second believe the others are gone.  Yet, I’m no longer going to slip away to hide from you.  I was disappearing from my responsibilities as your alpha, and you deserve better, which is why …if Jody agrees I will happily allow you into my cell.  However, there will be conditions set ahead of time for your safety.”

“YES!  Give me a set of rules, and I will follow the hell out of them.” Dean rushes forward, kissing the man of his dreams with passion and love.

The hands on his face tighten, shoving him away.  A small part of Dean aches as Cas’s crystal clear blue gaze darkens into indigo. The faux Cas stands taller, crossing his arms behind his back in a military stance.

“Michael.” Dean leans against the door.

“I think we’ve all had enough of the sappy crap.  Now, let’s chat about what happens as you come in here and one of the blood-thirsty, insane individuals graces us with their presence.  What will you do?”

A stern facial expression tells Dean this isn’t a simple request.  “I don’t know.  Dude, it’s not like I’m coming in there today.  Give me some time to come up with multiple plans.”

A softness eases into Michael’s gaze. “The utter uselessness Castiel felt the moment you first came to him crying in pain was …horrible. I would rather die again than feel those terrible emotions. You do realize it was Lilith who came up with the blood feeding idea?  It may have both helped and hindered things.”

“Lilith?  There’s a girl in there?”  Dean’s 99 percent sure which one is Lilith.

“Yes, she’s a blood-thirsty, wicked person who would enjoy peeling back your skin to snack on your organs.” The man’s tone is solid, without a touch of shock or surprise. “Lilith appreciates your green eyes.”

“Okay.” Dean sways back a few steps. Lilith doesn’t seem like the sort to draw pretty things; nope, she’s an eat ’em and leave ’em girl.  “I need a shower and to head downstairs.  You know, re-emerge from my cocoon.”

Cas’s older brother nods. “I believe Castiel hasn’t exercised in a few days; perhaps an hour on the treadmill will relax us all.”

He flashes the man a thumbs-up before sprinting to his room on the second floor.  With the door closed behind him, Dean slumps to the floor, his hand dragging over his tired features. “How do I touch without becoming trapped?”

An hour later, the omega’s entering the main level for the first time in days.  Charlie has claimed the back sofa, adding a table in front of it with three laptops and a printer.  She smiles as Dean enters. “Hey there stranger, feeling better?”

“Ready to join the living.”  He grins, going to Hannah so he can snag Jack from her arms.  “I missed you so much, big guy.”  The littlest omega smiles, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck for a mini hug.

Hannah watches with adoration. “Jack missed his big brother.”

Bouncing Jack on his hip and making funny faces, Dean mentions to his guardian, “So Gabriel thought it might be a good idea if I took skiing lessons from Chuck.”

“I love that idea!  Let me call him right now.”  Hannah’s exuberant reply has Dean suspicious. 

Instead of worrying, he settles on the floor with some blocks.  Jack sits on the floor in his Bumbo seat, observing with rapt attention as Dean stacks a giant tower of multi-colored wooden rectangles.  When the baby is ready, he uses his chubby hand to knock over the tower, giggling with pride.

Charlie drops down next to them, encouraging Dean’s structure to go higher before Jack the Destroyer crashes everything to the ground.  “I could go with you.”

“Skiing?”  Dean asks, although he’s hoping she will.  Having a beta along would definitely be more comfortable.

“If you want me to; I mean, my job is to keep an eye on you.”  She gestures the "I’m watching you" sign with two fingers.

Flinching as a rogue block hits his cheek, the omega shrugs. “Sure, but I thought you were just here until the heat was over.”

“Hannah invited me to stay longer.  I think she likes taking in strays.”  Charlie whispers, pointing as Mrs. MacLeod strolls out of Crowley’s office. 

“Chuck has an opening this afternoon at 2 p.m.  He said to be down there around 1:30 to get your ski equipment.”  She smiles so brightly Dean’s afraid the woman might burst.

The older omega lounges on the couch above them, laughing as Jack shoves another tower to its doom.  With curiosity getting the better of him, Dean asks, “Why are you so happy about me taking a ski lesson?”

“You’re leaving the house, big step.”  She sighs, taking the bright and shiny down a notch.  “I was sure it was going to take a lot more convincing.  I could call Bobby, maybe find out when you could work in the shop again?”

He knows she means well, but Dean needs to work out his sudden disappearance on Bobby by himself.  “Let’s make that a goal for tomorrow.” 

Lunch over, the group piles into Hannah’s Range Rover for the ride down the mountain.  Jack has a tiny plastic hammer, which he enjoys slamming down on anything and laughing wildly, just as if he’s playing Crowley.  Dean sits in the center with Charlie on the other side.  Rowena rides shotgun and has been quiet; he finds the silence from the older omega unsettling.

When they reach the resort, Rowena waves them off, dashing up a large set of stairs.  Hannah smiles. “The bar is upstairs.”

“Ah.” Dean and Charlie nod in understanding.  Although he’s pretty sure Rowena has more than an afternoon delight planned. 

Letting Hannah lead the foursome, they turn away from the main resort building to a smaller one to the right with a sign on the roof reading; Ski/Snowboarding School.  There are children of all ages everywhere.  Jack goes cross-eyed from all the flurry of activity and noise.  It reminds Dean of the orphanage on a sunny day where all the omegas would flock outside for the sunshine.  A touch of homesickness swells in his heart.

“Hey guys!”  Chuck emerges from the kids, smiling.  “Great to see you.”  The alpha’s gaze locks onto Dean, but in a sweet crush way.  He waves them around the school building and out onto the base of the slopes.  “Hannah sent your measurements, so I went ahead and picked out your equipment.  If anything doesn’t fit right we can switch it out.”

Chuck’s got skis, boots, poles, and a helmet for both he and Charlie.  The alpha’s own equipment is resting nearby.

“So, I’ll meet you here in 90 minutes.”  Mrs. MacLeod seems hesitant to leave Dean.

“I’m okay.”  He pats her arm, giving Jack a kiss. 

His beta guard assures Hannah, “I’ll be with him the whole time.  Don’t worry; Gabe said he needed this.”

“Right, right.”  She bounces her head, reluctantly walking back toward the parking lot. “I’m going grocery shopping, but I won’t be late.”

About twenty minutes later, Dean’s got his equipment on and fitting perfectly when out of the blue a screaming child comes off the slope.  A giant alpha with dark brown hair is carrying the injured girl.  They approach Chuck, who’s just about to put on his own gear.

“I think she broke her arm.  You need to take her down to the ER.”  The poor alpha appears more distraught then the child.

Chuck looks at Dean and then the wounded girl.  “I’ve got a private lesson right now.”

“You’re the only one with the authority to transport a child off the resort property for a medical emergency.  I’ll take your private lesson.”  The ginormous alpha nods in Dean’s direction.

Panic stricken, Chuck’s shoulders slump so the omega gives the guy a break, “Go Chuck.  I’ll be fine, no worries.”

With the decision made, Chuck takes the kid and runs back inside.  New dude wipes some nervous sweat from his forehead, then turns to Dean and Charlie, “Hi, I’m Gadreel.  Sorry for the switch up.”

Great!  Another alpha, just what he needs today!  Even though his heat scent is completely gone, Dean’s anxious.

“How did the little girl hurt herself?”  Charlie asks as Gadreel re-clicks his boots into his skis, and the trio mushes over to the Easy Street slope lift.

A pained grin expresses the alpha’s ache over the injured young lady.  The alpha is very kind.  “She got her skis twisted up and couldn’t slow down, ran directly into a pole, hitting her shoulder wrong.”

“Ouch.”  Dean balks.

Gadreel holds out his large hand, halting his students.  “We need to go over some safety things before we ever attempt the lift.”

Sighing in relief, Dean listens intently.  He’s witnessed firsthand the embarrassing ways people come off these flying chairs.  Not looking like an idiot would be awesome.

As he and Charlie approach the swinging lift, Dean focuses on Gadreel’s number one rule: Don’t cross your skis.  He can keep them parallel or in a pie-slice shape but crossing is bad.  It reminds the omega of Ghostbusters: Don’t cross the streams.  The beta has been skiing for years, so she holds his hand as they scooch up to the chair.

Skis straight.  Skis straight.  His butt hits the seat, forcing Dean to flop down, and off they go.  Not a graceful takeoff, but successful nonetheless. 

“Okay Winchester, spill.”  Charlie demands from her seat next to him.  “Nowhere to go now.”

“Shit.”  He mutters. Yep, this is one drawback to riding with the beta.  “Spill what?”

“First, what is in the attic?  Everyone tiptoes over the existence of another person in the house as if I would ever in a million years do anything to harm a single soul.  However, I’m not oblivious to the trays of food going up and coming down.  There were two sent up at every meal.”

Turning his head to look out over the beautiful snow-covered trees, Dean shrugs. “I need a lot of calories when I’m in heat.”

“REALLY?  Do you think I’m stupid?”  She slaps his shoulder harshly.  Damn, for a little thing Charlie’s got a hell of a punch.

On one side Dean tells himself letting more people in on Cas’s existence could dismantle the situation they have now.  Yet, Charlie’s planning on hanging around for longer, maybe even after sicko alpha is unmasked.  Wouldn’t it be smarter to tell her upfront? 

“I need to chat with someone before I can share a secret that’s not mine to tell.” 

Honesty must be working for him; Charlie nods.  “I can accept those terms, although they need to be aware I’m not one to let things go easily.”

Suddenly Dean can see the exit building and he panics, snatching the beta’s arm. “I don’t know how to get off!”

“Cool your jets. Remember what Gadreel said, keep your skis straight and shove off from the seat.  See that’s why he’s in front of us, so you can watch.”  She points to Gadreel’s chair, which has just hit the departure spot.  The ski instructor scoots off with grace and beauty even with the man’s massive frame.  “You will do great!”

He wishes now he hadn’t laughed at all those poor souls on the slopes; karma is about to bite him in the ass. Charlie swings the arm bars up, turning her ski tips up. Dean mirrors each and every move to the tee. 

Skis straight.  Skis straight.  The mantra worked climbing on, so maybe egress will be simple too.

The beta swooshes off exquisitely, and Dean’s gaze never leaves her as she skis off the exit ramp.  One thing the omega doesn’t do is actually move.  He swings around, still on the fucking seat headed down the mountain. A stupid alarm goes off as the entire lift halts, with Dean lowering his head.

Gadreel appears at his side without skis, a gentle grin on his lips.  “Happens all the time on the beginner slope; just scooch towards me and I’ll help you off.”

One aspect of alpha anatomy Dean always forgets about is strength.  The instant Dean’s close enough, Gadreel lifts him from the seat and carries him over his shoulder to the slope.  Dying of embarrassment could be a thing. Dean’s face is bright red as Gadreel places him next to Charlie before clicking back into his own skis. Okay, the ski instructor is simply a huge heart in an alpha costume.

“Now when you head down the mountain, always keep your skis in a pie-slice shape.  The bigger the slice the slower you go.”

Unable to reply, his voice still flustered, the omega bounces his head.  The nice guy gestures for Dean to start; oh yeah, the teacher trails behind in case he’s needed.  Spreading his legs as wide as physically possible, he’s got an enormous pie slice going as he cautiously eases down the embankment.  Of course, now he has a hankering for some blueberry pie.

Charlie edges closer to him, laughing.  “There are toddlers passing you.”

“I don’t care,” he gripes, letting gravity drag him down the mountain.

Eventually, he reaches the bottom, so proud of his accomplishment Dean fist bumps with Charlie, who giggles at his little feat.  Gadreel slides up behind him, pointing to the chair lift, “Ready to go again?”

“We do it more than once?!” he yells, sending both alpha and beta into a fit of laughter.  He’d stomp away, but he doesn’t know how to disconnect his skis.  “Fuck my life.”

The lesson ends slightly early, so Charlie and Dean take a seat on a bench facing the parking lot.  His thighs are sore, but in a good way.  Being around people has been a nice break from the issues and stresses waiting for him at MacLeod Manor.  Maybe Gabriel was onto something.

“I would never tell,” Charlie whispers, her shoulder brushing against his. “Whatever’s up in the attic, Jody knows about it so it can’t be illegal.  I will never ever, break your trust, Dean.  I promise.”

“Duly noted, and I will pass on my own seal of approval, Deputy Bradbury.”  Regardless of how much Dean has come to enjoy the beta’s friendship, it’s still not his secret.

Rowena teeters up to them just as the Range Rover pulls into view.  She’s sober and her expression is serious again; the older omega remains silent as they all take their seats in the SUV.  The ride up the mountain is quiet.  Jack fell asleep in his car seat, and Charlie’s thoughtful gaze remains on the passing greenery. Even Dean’s eyelids are slipping closed.

The tires of the SUV squeal as Hannah slams on the brakes, which has the entire vehicle screaming, including the baby.  Leaning forward, Dean spots a large brown basket with a silk green bow placed directly in front of the gate to their private drive.

“He’s back,” Rowena mumbles.

No one moves as Dean agrees it’s the same style of bow as on the teddy bear.  He’s nervous to ask, “What’s in the basket?”

The beta climbs out to inspect the giant plastic-wrapped gift, poking at it with her now-drawn gun.  Dean rolls down his window, and Charlie peeks in, announcing, “It’s full of bath supplies.”

Her face pinches in disgust an odd choice for a simple spa basket so Dean adds, “What else?”

“Bath bombs,” she shivers dramatically, “oversized, penis-shaped bath bombs.”

“So useful,” Rowena counters. “Creepy and weird, but useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> XOXOXO -  
> Angie


	18. Glimpse

* * *

 

 

Charlie stomps her feet for warmth; the beta’s been standing on the cement front stairs for nearly an hour.  An aspect to the penis basket has the deputy on edge.  She wouldn’t let any of the omegas near the oddball gift, instructing Benny to keep them all inside until Sheriff Jody arrived.  Dean stands leaning into one of the floor to ceiling windows watching her.  If there is something dangerous in the basket, he won’t let Charlie leave his line of sight.

“Maybe the alpha literally meant bomb,” Rowena mentions, tapping a pink fingernail against the glass.

“I don’t think Charlie would keep it so close to the house if there was a chance of the penises exploding.”

Her red curls are swinging as she nods and replies, “Although poetic.”

“What is up with you today?”  Dean’s gaze falls on Rowena’s twitching stance.

The older omega startles at the mere question before her.  “Nothing, nothing.  Don’t you worry your pretty head about me.  I’m going down to my apartment; give a shout if it’s a bomb.”

With his brow furrowed, Dean watches Rowena saunter towards the stairs down to her space, but even her hips have a stilted movement.  The sheriff’s SUV parking in front of the cement stairway yanks Dean’s attention from the eldest MacLeod.

Jody climbs out, bringing a large black case with her.  She and Charlie immediately put on thick grey gloves, much heavier than the standard latex.  Jesus, that’s not ominous at all.  With Dean closely viewing every movement, Charlie finally tears open the plastic, carefully removing a penis.  Sheriff Mills uses a small spoon to scrape a piece of the bath bomb into a vial.  Next the alpha adds a dusting of several chemicals from her bag, plugging the vial and shaking vigorously.  Huh?  They're testing for something specific.

A pale purple color develops in the glass container.  Jody frowns, handing the vial over to her deputy and heading to the front door to come inside. 

Hannah speaks first, Jack held in her arms, “What’s in the bath bombs?”

Obviously, Dean wasn’t the only one noticing the CSI equipment.

“Omehypnol.  The alpha has now crossed the line from creepy stalker to attempted rapist.”  Her eyes are stone cold and angry. 

The room is silent.  Omehypnol is a tranquilizer twenty times more potent than valium and only truly dangerous to omegas.  Betas and Alphas might get a buzz and nap.  Ten years ago, a few extra chemicals were added to make it effective by touch and ingestion.  Not only would it take away an omega’s ability to remember, it makes the designation vulnerable to mental manipulation.  An easy target for those who have nefarious purposes for omegas.  It’s often found in rape cases and illegal omega farms to keep the product compliant.

“Shit,” Dean huffs, glad the package remains out of the house.

Charlie’s expression is murderous. “The levels were so high, one bath and you would have been under the influence for 24 hours at least.  I don’t want any of you near the basket.  If stalker guy delivers another gift by the house, only Benny or I are to touch it, understand?”

“Yes.”  Hannah places a kiss to Jack’s forehead.  Even the baby’s fussy, reacting to the strong worried aromas in the room .

Recalling the DNA sample from the last gift, Dean queries, “Hey, what about the alpha cum from the bear?  I know you can’t trace it, but maybe if I get a better scent of the sample I might recognize the alpha if he tries to meet me.”

“Dead end.”  Jody shrugs, the defeat in her tone not comforting.  “The labs came back, unfortunately the cum is synthetic.  Any person can purchase fake alpha semen online to ease omega heats.”  She yanks off her hat.  “Which means our assailant doesn’t have to be an alpha.  An alpha-hating beta could be doing this because you won’t give them the time of day.”

“Fuck,” Dean and Charlie say together.

A sudden desire to be near Castiel has Dean giving a stupid excuse and rushing upstairs.  He’s kept the existence of his stalker from his alpha for various reasons, but now it seems appropriate that his true mate be told.  Hopefully, there is a Cas.

He peeks into the window shouting, “Hey, Cas you home?”

Silence.

Usually even the others would come out and taunt Dean. Raising his voice louder, Dean calls, “Castiel Novak!  Come here!”

A ghoulish version of his alpha crawls into the room.  Instantaneously the omega knows the current version is someone he’s not met before; for one, Cas is naked and slithering along on hands and feet, and two, his eyes are pure black with not a hint of blue, and three, he doesn’t talk just clicks and squawks.  He’d rather have Lilith.

“Cas!  Come on, man, I need to discuss something important.”

Creature Cas perches on the back of the couch like a gargoyle, hissing with his tongue out at Dean.  The dark eyes inflict Dean the worst, because those will definitely be added to his nightmares.  Black goo dribbles from both nostrils, taking all humanity from his alpha's face.

Sliding down the door the omega crumples in on himself.  He closes his eyes, hoping the faint scent of Castiel will at least help sooth his trashed nerves.  No such luck.  Animal Cas slams against the door, rattling the steel; this fucker must be stronger than even an alpha.  The clicking continues, haunting Dean’s thoughts.

In a lisp-drenched, dark slur the creature speaks, “Ours omega.”

The two words have Dean’s stomach clenching tight with terror.  He scoots back, noting the alpha’s outstretched arm grabbing at the air, his own bite mark prevalent on the wrist.

“Omega ours!” It says in a high-pitched cry.

Running is no longer an option.  Dean Winchester drank the blood of his true mate and will take the man before him, regardless of who’s at the helm.  “You're right, I’m Castiel’s omega.”

Black orbs dance inside his alpha’s eye sockets.  “Ours, ours, ours. We taste.”

“What’s your name?”  Curiosity claims his fear. 

The monster living in Castiel jerks his head in a bizarre turn.  “We Shedim.  Taste, omega.”

“Shedim,” Dean whispers, filing the name away for further research.  The omega would bet his entire future on these guys being the real problem.  Throwing caution to the wind, he steps closer to the window with the alpha’s fingers clawing a breath away from his skin.  “You didn’t like that I was the only one to taste. Shedim craves my blood.”

“YES!” Beast Cas shrieks at a thunderous level, his fingernail ghosting over Dean’s cheek, then it leaves a scratch.  He can only guess the black eyes are tracking the dribble of blood down his chin.  “Taste!”

Desperate for his alpha Dean wipes the blood on his finger hovering within the creature’s grasp.  “I’ll make you a deal, Shedim.  You taste, and in return I get Cas.”

“YES, YES YES!” Each word is louder than the last.  Cas’s voice hits heights Dean wasn’t sure could be naturally possible.

He’s positive if Cas is watching he’s going to rip Dean a new one for even bargaining with the completely bloodthirsty beast. Who knows if it will work, but the omega’s urgent yearning for the alpha pushes his hand out.  The Shedim snags his hand, shoving Dean’s bloody finger into Cas’s mouth and biting hard.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean howls.

Logically the omega’s aware of who is draining him currently, BUT his hormones only sense his alpha drinking his blood.  Slick slides down his butt cheeks, wetting his boxers.  Suddenly, Dean has no interest in pulling his hand back.  Arousal spikes between the two men as the Shedim slurps against his open wound.

His brain short-circuits, battling between disgust and desire.  Finally, a second sharp scrape of teeth has Dean comprehending the stupidity of his actions and yanking his hand back.  “All done!  Now you give me Cas.”

Fury bubbles into the already frightening face, the black goo thickening while the Shedim Alpha screams.  Stepping back farther from the scene, Dean waits. Castiel’s body does this weird twisting of limbs before the blackness in the man’s eyes dissipates, leaving only the ocean he loves.

“Hey Cas.”  Dean approaches the door yet halts when anger settles on his true mate’s face.

“Dean Winchester, I forbid you from ever allowing one of the others to taste you!  YOU ARE MINE and I DON’T SHARE!”

Jealousy was not the emotion the omega was expecting; he can’t help but chuckle.  “Jesus, Cas, if it bothers you so bad I won’t do it again.”

“Thank you.”  His alpha vanishes for a moment, returning with a paper towel to clean off the ick from under his nose and hands one to Dean for his finger.  “Now I believe you had information to share with me.”

“Yeah.”  For a brief moment the omega had forgotten about the threat from outside the house. 

The use of Omehypnol scares Dean.  Whoever the person is they have gone far beyond a secret admirer or practical joke.  As Dean was growing up, Naomi was never shy about explaining the dangers of the world beyond the orphanage gates.  She made all the omegas nearing 18 read testimonials of what happens to them when bad people use Omehypnol.  Talk about nightmare inducing.  He shudders at the memories of those awful stories.

“Dean, are you ok?”  Cas’s stance is softening with worry.

“An alpha or maybe a beta has been leaving me creepy gifts.”  The gravity of the situation starts hitting the omega violently across his chest.  A lump develops in his throat.  Soon it will be a full-blown sob because here with this man Dean feels safe enough to let in the fear.  Stuttering, Dean continues, “At first it was chocolates.”

“I don’t think sweet treats would have you unraveling so dramatically.”  Cas’s hand reaches, out cupping the omega’s cheek.

Shit.  With a single touch the alpha blows the lump wide open as tears begin to flow.  “Next the stalker sent a human size teddy bear filled with sex toys and synthetic alpha cum.”

The glare emitting from his true mate could kill a man.  Cas’s words ice cold, “Excuse me.  Did you touch any of it?”

“No!  Rowena did, but compared to what she usually touches this might be an upgrade.”  The older omega enjoys it all.  “Then today he sent a spa basket with penis shaped bath bombs.”

“Well, he seems to be overreaching but—”

“The penises were pumped full of Omehypnol.”  Dean rushes the end, the drug obviously the worst part.

Castiel surges forward, engulfing Dean’s mouth in a passionate kiss.  Amid an aggressive explosion of tongues and dominance, the omega melts under the ministrations of his alpha.  Fuck the other guy.  Right here, his true mate gives him what his body sincerely requires.  His head spins with senses commandeered by the other man.  He loves Cas.

Eventually the two break, but Cas holds Dean’s face close.  “You stay safe.  I don’t care who you harm in the process, but you, my omega, steer clear of such evil.”

“I will.”  He wishes he could crawl inside the cage with his alpha, Shedim be damned. 

“Dean, someone willing to use such a disgusting drug is a menace.  Has anyone called Sheriff Mills?”

Placing his hands over Cas’s so they won’t move, Dean replies, “Yep, Hannah took care of everything.  We have our own deputy for the house.  She’s a beta, and Cas, she’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m glad there is extra security.”

A nervous energy builds as Dean glances away from bright blue eyes, “Do you think it's okay if I tell her about you?  Charlie’s gonna stick around, and she’s already got a pretty good idea someone is living in the attic.”

“I don’t know.  The fallout could be my demise.”  Cas genuinely appears torn.  “Although, I do trust your instincts.”

“Maybe I should ask a third party?  Someone who knows the situation but also has a lot at stake if I spill the beans.”  Dean wants to tell Charlie, yet he totally understands Cas’s apprehension. 

“Yes, ask Hannah her opinion.  I will agree with whatever you two decide.”

Dean wipes away a few tears, a genuine smile growing. “You don’t want to upset me.”

“No, I do enough of that with my own inner issues.  Let Hannah make this call,” Cas chews his lower lip, “Speaking of making a call, have you asked the sheriff about letting you in here?”

Shaking his head Dean kicks the door with his toe, “Didn’t have a chance.  Jody’s been a little busy with stalker dude.  Are you still on board with me asking?”

“Yes.  There are precautions in place for when Sheriff Mills enters, so we could follow those protocols until we figure out a plan suited to our own criteria.”

God, Cas always goes overboard with big words when he’s nervous. Dean says, “Whatever happens, we will face it as mates.  I promised Michael I wouldn’t join you in the cage until a plan was in place.”

“Good.  He does really think of everything.”  Cas strokes Dean’s face, kissing him chastely.  “Are you alright?  The actions of the unwanted suitor seem to have you out of sorts.”

Leaning his forehead to rest on the alpha’s, Dean sighs.  “Why me?  I wish the rest of the world would forget I exist.”

“Absolutely not.  Dean Winchester, you are amazing, and the world is a better place with you in it.  Now I hear your anxiety over the masked penis bath bomb purveyor; how can I help?  I realize my use to you is limited but I, as your alpha, should ease your pain.”

Dean drags his lips over Cas’s, letting his tongue slip inside.  The alpha grabs his face, turning him to deepen the kiss.  For the next several minutes the omega turns off his brain to perfectly feel his true mate.  The man kisses with a mix of tenderness and dominance.  Utter perfection. 

“Thanks, Cas.  I needed this.”

“Anytime, my omega.  My attic is an excellent place to sweep the outside world away for a while.”

One last kiss, then Dean waves bye as he wanders down the stairs, literally running into Sheriff Mills standing in the second-floor hallway.

“I was going to check on Castiel.  He seemed busy.”  She winks.

Lowering his head, Dean’s cheeks flash crimson.  “About that.”

The sheriff leans against the wall, her arms crossed and a teasing smile on her lips.  “You want me to let you in.”

“Yeah, what do you think?”  He rubs the back of his neck; the lady doesn’t miss a beat.

“Hannah mentioned it to me a few days ago.  If Castiel were in a maximum-security prison, he’d still be allowed conjugal visits.  I called a few friends who work in a locked psych ward that holds some pretty scary alphas, and even they allow heat and rut passes for mates.  Appears to be illegal to deny the request.  However, you and I will sit down and go over rules and safety procedures.  On the ward, a beta nurse observes all interactions to assure safety.”

“Whoa!”  Dean does not want to lose his virginity in front of Charlie.  “Somebodies gotta watch?”

“How else can we pull you out if one of Castiel’s violent alters appears?  In this situation my job is to protect you.  Crowley would never agree if I didn’t have several back-up plans.”

Scrunching his nose, Dean exclaims, “Why does Crowley need to know at all?”

“He’s your legal guardian. I won’t say no, but the door stays closed until I get a green light from Mr. MacLeod.”

Awesome.  Giving Jody a strained smile, “Thanks, can I get back to you?”

“Sure.  Charlie knows how to reach me 24 hours a day.”  She pats his shoulder, then heads up to the third floor.

Rowena always has a way with Crowley.  She’d be on Dean’s side and could help him to sway the alpha’s opinion their way.  Also, after her odd behavior lately, Dean wants to check on her.  He’s lost in thought as he makes his way down to her apartment.  Cas still cares for him.  It’s looking like Dean will get to slip inside the bars soon enough.  The idea puts an extra bounce in his step.

Usually, Dean knocks before entering the red-head’s space.  Today he forgets and the unlocked door has him barreling inside shouting, “Hey Rowena!  Wanna help me …” the rest of the sentence goes dying in his throat.

Fergus Crowley MacLeod stands in the middle of the black décor of the torture suite.  The matriarch next to him both express shock at Dean’s sudden appearance.  However, the man tied to a metal chair in the center of the room catches the omega’s eye.

“What the fuck is this?!”  Dean shouts, pointing to chair dude. 

His guardian shushes the omega, “We were hoping to have an answer before you discovered Cain.”

The name has Dean dumping his previous issues to the side.  Cain Mullen is vital to his future with Castiel.  Crossing in front of the man, the omega takes in his grey beard and long hair.  Ice cold blue eyes track his movement. 

The restrained omega has a calculating gleam in his eye, like he’s memorizing everything about Dean for dissection later.  “You must be Dean.  I’ve heard practically nothing about you, which leads me to believe you are the key.”

“Key?”  Dean mumbles, sitting down on the plastic-wrap-covered floor facing the stranger.  It’s totally dry so the fun part hasn’t begun yet.  Good.

“To why I’m suddenly of interest.  Years have gone by, and not a single soul of the MacLeod clan have climbed my mountain.  Obviously, you, my boy, turned the lock and opened a door.  One you will definitely wish to close quickly, I can promise you.”

With a nonchalant shrug, Dean responds, “Doubtful.”

“Do your best, little omega.  You all can play your childish interrogation games, but nothing will change Castiel’s predicament.”  Cain leans back in his chair.  The power of this omega fascinates Dean, strapped to a chair and not a single scent of fear.  “How far would you go for the alpha?”

His eyes burn into Cain’s gaze.  Pure grit pouring from Dean’s aroma matches Cain’s resolve.  “I would die for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are loved and cherished.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	19. Expose

* * *

 

 

Cain’s pale blue eyes freeze in shock at Dean’s announcement.  Maybe he should have been less forthcoming about how far he would go for Cas, but the omega doesn’t have another option.  There isn’t another person to ask.  Cain was the only other person present when the souls took root in his alpha.  Dean would give up his world to free Castiel.

“Dying for an alpha,” the older omega rolls his shoulders, tugging at the bindings on his wrist and chest, “tells me you’re in love with the man and already have started the mating process.”

“He’s my true mate.”  Dean glimpses a chair in the corner; he grabs it to sit directly in front of the hostage.  Looking up at him seemed wrong.

Turning his head to the side, Cain attempts to blow strands of grey hair from his eyes.  “Red over there said all her exorcisms and expulsion incantations failed.  I’ve been refusing to tell her why.”

“But you do know why?”  Little blossoms of hope erupt around Dean’s heart.

“Of course, won’t be an easy fix.” Those stone-cold eyes peer at him through the messy, chaotic hair falling out of the dude’s ponytail.  “Complicated doesn’t even begin to describe the details required.”

His gut reaction is to beat the answer out of the man, yet Dean suspects pain isn’t the way to get this particular omega to chat.  “What’s it going to take?  See the alpha watching us closely? He’s fucking loaded.  I also know he’s got a soft spot for the omegas under his care.”

“Ah!  Mr. MacLeod, yes, we’ve been introduced.  Young man I simply wish to return to my mountain.  However, I can do that dead or alive, doesn’t really leave you anything to bargain with, my son.”

Dean’s hand flies forward, smacking the older omega across the face harshly.  “Don’t call me son.  You are not my family.  If you’re not afraid of death, then share with me what you do want.”

“Nothing you have, I can promise you that.  I lost everything after Castiel.  Not a single soul visits me anymore, they’re all terrified of it happening to them.  He made a request, begged me for weeks, months to break the rules for him.  Do you know the story?”

Closing his eyes Dean replies, “He came to you after the death of his brothers, which he felt was his fault.  The guilt devoured him and you were his last hope.”  Chuckling, Dean can’t help but see the comparisons.

“Castiel Novak was a scared little alpha when he climbed up my mountain.  He spent a very long time convincing me to stretch the laws of magic.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”  Rowena hisses, her hands held to her mouth in shock.  “Spells of that magnitude should be respected, not tinkered with like a child’s toy.”

Something Max told him spurs on Dean’s next comment, “The enchantment’s original goal was to bring back a single soul, and Cas refused to choose between his brothers.”

A grin spreads across the older omega's face.  “You’re a very smart boy.”

“Tell me why Rowena’s spells bombed, and in return I’ll give you what you want.”  Dean tips his chair back with confidence.

“There’s nothing—”

Slamming his chair back on the floor, Dean grabs the older omega’s chin.  “Don’t lie, Cain.  It’s unbecoming of such a gentleman.”  He grips Cain’s face tighter.  “Can you sense it?”

“You were born of true mates, fighting for the life of your alpha.  You, young man, are swirling in maximum mystical power.”  Cain’s eyes are twinkling.

“Help me save Cas.  I will help you with what you’ve been searching for since you became a hermit. Retrieving souls is an interesting calling to select,” Dean leans his head to the right, “unless you’ve been hunting for a specific one all this time.”

With a soft whisper, Cain goes limp. “Collette.”

“Who the bloody hell is Collette?”  Crowley shouts from the shadows.

Rowena shushes him quickly.  “Dean, think this through properly.  We have no idea what kind of spells he will need to reach his Collette.  If it were something simple she’d be here with him right now.”

“Listen to your grandmother,” Cain smirks as Rowena shrieks at the mere word, “I expect a magical contract that will be bound by blood.”

“Give me a starting point.  Play along, behave, release my alpha from his soul bindings, and I promise to do the same.  I’ll enter any agreement you wish.”  Dean struggles to keep the desperation from his voice.

“Careful, Dean.  Recklessness might be your undoing.”  Cain stares at him with a knowing look.  It's freaking him the fuck out.

Stretching out his shoulders, Dean gently asks, “Tell me what happened.”

“Castiel had finally worn me down.  I couldn’t take the constant pushing, yelling, and begging.  It would appear I was a little bit out of my depth when it came to altering the archetype of the incantation.  To me it made sense to double everything, which would account for the second rider.”

“Idiot!”  Rowena yells, her hands raised in fists.  “Your ego got in the way, and you made some massive mistakes.  Magic and math don’t always communicate.”

Lifting his shoulders nonchalantly, the stranger continues, “And now I know; isn’t learning the most important part?”

“No.  TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!”  The young omega’s losing his patience.

“I called upon the Fire God during the Summer Solstice, allowing his powerful day to boost the enchantment.  The goal was to bring back Michael's and Lucifer’s souls and place them with Castiel for no more than seven days.  The mind wasn’t built to hold others, any longer could do permanent damage.  Unfortunately, a few miscalculations on the actual strength of the incantation lead to more than the intended souls being summoned.”

The fiery redhead storms between them, violently knocking Cain upside the head.  “You fucking fool!  Have you never read the Druid warnings about spellwork on the Summer Solstice?”

“Obviously not.”  Cain’s face is twitching from the strike.  “Anyways, it only took a few days for me to realize just how blood thirsty a couple of them were, and since I was the only living human for miles and miles I had to defend myself by locking the souls inside your alpha and hoping I could find a use.”

Dean stands, pacing behind the tied omega.  “A use?  Castiel was terrified of the monsters in his mind, and you were goofing around praying to stumble across a USE for him?”

Seven days, the souls were only supposed to be in Cas for seven fucking days.  The omega can add this piece of information to the growing pile of worries.

“He had more good days than bad.  Castiel was able to contact his sister on occasion, and well, eventually I had an engagement off the mountain.”

“You left him alone!  How did he end up in Nebraska?”

For quite some time the only sound is the group breathing.  Cain scrunches his face as he answers, “I don’t know.  One minute I’m tracking down a few leads for another incantation I needed and the next Castiel’s face is all over the news.”

Slanting forward until his face hovers merely an inch from Cain’s, Dean demands, “Explain to me how in the hell I can begin to fix your huge blunder.  What’s my first step?”

“A symbol, a special claim of my own creation, mystically locks the many souls within your Castiel.  Find a way to remove the,” the grey-haired man winks, “mark of Cain and I’m positive one of the multitude of exorcism spells will be successful, but be careful with the kickback.  The darker personalities won’t be happy with the change of scenery because you’ll be sending them back to hell.”

Scratching the scruff on his throat, the omega ponders his heat and a flash of a memory takes shape, “The backwards F-looking burn mark on the inside of Cas’s arm, just below his elbow.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Rowena exclaims, her hands flying wildly.  “I inspected every inch of Castiel when I began my work.  There is no red reversed F.”

Smiling, Cain clarifies, “Dean and I are the only ones who can see it.  He of course didn’t know it until right now.”

Unable to halt the utterly surprised expression on his face Dean crosses his arms over his chest.  “Why only us?”

“My claim on the alpha’s flesh, so I get to see it.  However, you Mr. Winchester, have linked with Castiel and tasted his blood, making you part of the curse.”

Seeing red, Dean tilts towards the captured omega, “First, don’t ever use the words "my claim with Cas."  He’s mine.  Second, I’m not cursed?”

“An alpha, your true mate, is barricaded behind a door you can’t cross.  His mind is astray with souls, meaning knotting is impractical if not impossible. You don’t call that a curse?  How was your last heat, Dean?”

Anger further boils deep within him, “Castiel found a way.  I’m alive because of him; my alpha is not my curse.”

A cold maniacal laugh from Cain flips Dean’s stomach. “Keep telling yourself that.  Maybe one day you’ll actually believe it.  Now, if I’m going to comply and help, you will need to untie me, chafing at my age is unbearable.”

“Bollocks!  You bastard, there is no way in hell I’m letting you free to roam my home.”  Crowley’s yelling so aggressively a little spittle comes out of his mouth.

Instinctually, Dean wants to disagree with MacLeod.  Cain is cooperating; the omega would give him keys to every car in the garage if it would help.  Then there is Jack.  The two shall never meet because the older omega is still hiding a fuck ton.

Wanting to appease both Cain and Crowley, the omega speaks, “A deal.  I know for a fact there is a titanium hook cemented into the floor in the corner.  We could chain one ankle to the bolt.  This would allow our visitor mobility and yet keep him in the apartment.”

“I would agree to those terms if the manacles were long enough to reach the bathroom and kitchen.”  Cain grins. “I make a mean lasagna.”

Crowley leaves to make arrangements for the chain in his office with Dean tailing behind him.  The omega’s a mix of anger and anxiety, not sure how this conversation is going to go.

When the door to the alpha’s office closes, Dean pounces, “I want permission to go into Cas’s cage.”

His guardian has his phone in his hand, about to make a call, when he hits end.  “It seems I may have had a stroke because there is no way you just asked to enter Castiel’s cell.”

“Don’t be an ass, Crowley, you totally heard me.”  Dean drops into the chair opposite MacLeod’s desk.

“You are aware I don’t have a key, so this discussion is ridiculous.” The alpha leans back in his leather chair. 

Scooting closer, Dean mentions, “Sheriff Mills has been around and we got talking.  Technically it’s illegal to keep an omega and alpha apart permanently.  The law states conjugal visits are a medical necessity.  Jody told me we would put together a solid safety precautions plan and, if you agreed, I could visit Cas on the inside and not through a window.”

A prickly quiet alights between the two men.  Crowley fists his hands tightly.  A howl of wind rattles the windows as Dean watches snow flutter about the trees.  The snowy mountain holds such peace until you step in the house.  The alpha stands, stalking over to the view and facing the wintry white surroundings.

Crowley keeps his gaze to the snow. “I met with an old business partner on my trip.  We had dinner together, and he asked about what was new in my life.  Not an odd question, I’ve known Sinclair for fifteen years, maybe more. He’s an alpha like myself, a bit of a jerk although an excellent partner.  Yet, for once I had so much to share.  Cuthbert laughed at my enthusiasm and told me I had made a mistake.”

“A mistake, taking me in—”

Never taking his eyes of the skyline Crowley interjects, “No, not you specifically Dean.  Building a massive house and filling it with omegas.   To Sinclair nothing good can come from being outnumbered.  Says my life is ruined.”

“Sounds like a real winner.”  Dean snickers. “What do you think?”

“I think Cuthbert is a moron.  Omegas are the lifeforce of the human race; it’s why the craft is so suited to them.  People worry that one day omegas will rule the world and destroy what alphas and betas have built.  I hope they do.  Downstairs the ebb and flow of you and Cain coming to an agreement was beautiful; no two alphas negotiate in such manner.  Blood, beatings, and pain would have been the answer if Cain weren’t an omega.  Instead you each will give a bit of yourselves to reach the ultimate goal.”  Crowley sighs, his shoulders sagging. “Beautiful.”

Crossing the room slowly, Dean comes to stand next to the alpha.  He stares at the man despite the gorgeous scenery.  “Doesn’t answer my question.”

“You wish for me to grant you permission to step into an iron cage with a dangerous alpha.  Even with security measures implemented, things can and will go wrong.  Hannah, Jack, you and, God forbid, my mother, are my universe now holding within it the sun, moon, stars and everything in between.  I can’t say yes.”

Another bout of silence falls into the space.  Dean sees his guardian's point.  Alphas are designed from birth to protect those they love.  It warms a piece of his heart to see Crowley grapple over the decision.  The older man is torn between guarding his family and relenting to Dean’s request.

“What if you were in the cell and Hannah was locked on the other side?”  Reaching out, Dean wraps his hand around Crowley’s arm.  “Never to touch, never to love, always living with heartache.”

The alpha croaks, “Let me talk with Hannah.  I would never make a decision about you or Jack without her approval.”

“As it should be.”  Dean squeezes the alpha’s arm.  Crowley takes his hand, putting it over Dean’s to pat his knuckles gently.

“And when Sheriff Mills discovers the identity of your stalker, I’m going to rip his or her head off their shoulders.”  The man speaks in a soft voice.  “They sent Omehypnol to a home filled with omegas; they will die.”

“As it should be.”

Hannah bursts into the room, her eyes narrowing in on Crowley as she sniffs Dean’s neck, “He smells off!  Why does Dean have an unfamiliar scent on him?”

“My love, he stumbled into the apartment on accident.  The jig is up.”  He smiles, pulling her into an embrace.  “He got Cain to talk; we have a starting point now.”

Lady MacLeod shoves her mate away, shouting, “He wasn’t supposed to ever be in the room with …that demon.  You failed me, Crowley.”

Wow, Dean flinches as he observes the strong, confident alpha wilt under his omega’s harsh words.  “My Dear, I know we had a plan, but Dean’s been very useful.”  He moves to touch her and Hannah yanks back.

“No.  I knew from the beginning this was a horrible idea.”  Her hands are shaking as she wheezes, battling to inhale.  “Cain stole Castiel; now he’s going to take Dean.  He can’t have him.”  Hannah’s trembling intensifies, “No, no, no, I never consented to Dean meeting Cain.  He can’t have him.”

“I’m okay.” Dean grabs her face, forcing the other omega to look at him. 

Sadly, her blue eyes bounce around, searching for things that don’t exist.  “Dean would have been safer on the streets in Wichita.  Bringing him here was a—”

“STOP!”  Crowley roars slamming his fist on the desk.  “Hannah MacLeod, don’t you finish.  WE are a family; for good or for bad we are Dean’s caretakers.”

“He can’t have him.  He can’t have him.  He can’t have him.”  It’s like the scent of Cain on Dean’s skin broke her.  “He can’t have him.  He can’t have him.”

Wiping away her stream of tears, Dean kisses her cheek. “You’re too young to be my mom.”

The repeating sentence slows.

“A lot of people have taken to calling you my mom, but you're only nine years older.”

“Really? You feel the need to chat about this now?”  Crowley scoffs.

Dean ignores the ranting alpha. “But you know what?  You’d make the best older sister.  I never had one of those, grew up with male omegas older and younger.  Be my one and only sister, Hannah.”

In a gentle, disjointed reply, “Okay.”

“Can you help me?  I need my big sis to help me clean up so Castiel won’t smell Cain.”  Dean brushes her hair away from her wet face.

“An anti-scent bath will work, a little vanilla to swirl in with your cookie aroma.”  She stands up straight, “but no more meetings with Cain.”

Full of remorse, Dean murmurs, “I can’t promise you that.”

“No more meetings with the monster in the basement without me.”

“Agreed.”  He wraps his arms around Hannah, whispering into her ear, “You were always meant to be my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> XOXOXOXO- Angie


	20. Reveal

* * *

 

 

Never has the word “yes” been so wonderful and terrifying.

Snow drifts slowly in front of Dean’s bedroom window.  The omega lays his head on his knees, tucking himself in tight.  A chill sends a slight shiver over Dean’s skin; he’s wearing only a navy pair of boxers.  He should be getting dressed for the big day, yet all the omega can do is watch the snowfall blowing about the sky without a care in the world.  Thinking back on his life, Dean can’t recall a moment where the world wasn’t crashing in around him.  Perhaps this is why he loves the zany days here on Sugar Mountain.  The omega doesn’t comprehend tranquility.

The psychiatrist crinkles some candy paper, popping a lollipop in his mouth, “Normally, I go pants next, but Billie, she prefers to prance around in only panties and a shirt until the last minute.”

“I want to look perfect.”  Dean rubs his cheek against his knee.

“You and I both know Castiel won’t give a damn about your clothes.”  Gabriel moves over to Dean’s open closet, rooting around.  “How about a green flannel?  Brings out your eyes and has that lumberjack style you’re always mastering.”

Chewing on his lip, the omega sits up, “First impressions are everything.  Naomi used to tell me all the time when I was getting a kid ready to meet their prospective parents.  Give them a bath, wear soft colors and clean clothes.  This is important.”

“Please, Castiel has seen the goods.  When you walk in there it won’t be a first impression, plus I know for a fact your alpha’s brimming with nerves.  I noticed Rowena and Benny heading out this morning.  What are those two up to?”

Unable to focus on what will be happening in the next hour, Dean appreciates the new topic.  “Have you met Cain?”

“Yes, a delightful man.  In June when Billie gets her next vacation I’m thinking a hike up the Appalachian trail to visit.”  The doctor tosses a Starburst, nailing Dean on the head.

“Ouch.”  His belly growls, but Dean ignores it, throwing the candy back.

Catching it with one hand, Gabriel puts in in his sports coat pocket.  “Don’t waste.  Okay, the older guy is a pompous asshole.  What does his piss poor attitude have to do with the rolling suitcase they were each sporting?”

“Ingredients for a spell.  A couple items on the list are rare so they are headed to New Orleans.  Hopefully with the right combination Rowena will be able to remove the mark of Cain.  Once the stupid thing is gone we will be able to release the souls from Cas.  No more evil spawns, no more steel door.”  Dean’s gaze lazily heads back to the peaceful snow.

His psychiatrist begins pacing snacking on his sucker.  “As the resident MacLeod shrink, Crowley gave me a go at your hostage.  Gotta say keeping his existence from my mate might kill me.”  Dean would feel bad but Gabe pushes on without a second thought.  “I’m all for removing the souls; however, shouldn’t we make sure they go away and not into another person?”

It’s a decent point.  Dean wishes he had an answer other than the obvious, “Mention it to Rowena when she returns.  I’ll send an email to my friend Max.  He might have a few ideas on how to counter them.”

“Just saying, what’s to stop these wicked monsters from hitting up fresh unsuspecting bodies and creating another massacre.”

“Nothing,” Dean whispers.  “Castiel won’t go for it if there is even the slightest chance of releasing the scary guys into the wild.  We have to be sure they go back to hell.”

Gabe pauses, leaning against the doorframe to Dean's bathroom.  “What was the original plan?  I mean I know it was to reunite with the dead bros, but were they going to be permanent residents in Castiel?”

Ever so slightly, Dean shakes his head. “Normally, Cain would insert the soul into the consenting host then after some time the magic would fade, liberating the dead person back to their place of rest.  The max time frame being seven days.  But with the extra riders …Cain got caught with his pants down.  He only thought of his own safety, so he locked them inside of Cas.  There’s a chance the outrageous extended stay caused harm to his mind.”

“Meh, I think Cain is stirring shit up to screw with your head.”  The doctor points at Dean.  “Take out the visitors from hell and let me stress over long-term side effects.  The mind is my specialty.”  Gabriel retrieves a long bronze skeleton key from his inner pocket.  “Get dressed.”

“What if Lilith or the Shedim are in charge?”  Dean finds his footing and steps to his closet for some jeans and a green t-shirt.

The other omega raises his hands in a halting gesture.  “One issue at a time.  Seriously, this isn’t a one-shot deal.  Sheriff Mills made me a copy of the key to keep.  I have to be with you at all times while in the cage, but if Castiel’s having a bad day we can try again tomorrow.”

Strolling into the bathroom to comb his hair, Dean remarks, “Not a big deal.”

Nearly pinching his fingers together, Dr. Gabriel adds, “Well, maybe a little bit of a deal.  You are going to be in the same room with your alpha for the first time ever.  Freaking out is to be expected.”

“Dude, not helping!”  Dean shouts, deciding to leave his feet bare.  With only a t-shirt on he feels naked, but he wants as much skin available to his alpha as possible.  They won’t be allowed to knot.  In fact, on their first mission inside, clothes are required to stay on at all times, per Crowley.

Castiel’s face hovers in the window as they enter the outer room.  Sparkling blue eyes meet Dean’s, “It’s me.  I’m here.”

When Dean goes to answer, the words get locked inside so he merely nods with a faint smile. 

Dr. Gabe moves ahead directing the alpha, “Shackles on the wrists, I need to see them lock and then give them three tugs to prove they are really secured.”

Cas’s face doesn’t vanish.  Instead the alpha stares at his omega. “I love you, Dean.  If you don’t come in, if you choose not to touch me, I will still love you.  Nothing will change.”

After his speech, the messy midnight brown hair disappears into the cell. 

Dean’s standing behind the couch, dragging his finger along the back seam.  He’s entering no matter what, but it doesn’t mean he’s not so anxious he might barf.

“Okay, big alpha’s on lockdown.”  Gabriel grins.  There are three locks down the door; the bronze skeleton key opens each one with a clank, then the psychiatrist jerks the door towards him.

The barrier is gone.

It’s funny.  Dean was expecting a huge relief or rush of joy when the steel door was no more.  There is definitely excitement, nerves, but also the omega’s curious about how his alpha lives.  What exists beyond the door?

Gabriel enters first, hanging in the far corner opposite to Castiel, his fingers picking up a small silver key that opens the handcuffs on Cas.  Once the door is closed again, they will toss it through the open window.  Supposedly the other omega has been practicing.

Hesitantly, Dean steps into the cage.  Immediately his eyes meet Castiel’s sapphire gems as the alpha greets him, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”  His voice small.

Swiftly the world around them dims. Gabriel could easily be in another universe other than only on the other side of the room.  Dean’s sole focus is the man in chains.  The alpha steps closer, the shackles clanking against the hardwood floor. A steel clip emerging from the floor in the corner will halt Castiel from making it more than halfway from the back of the room.  Enough space for Dean and Gabriel to have a safe egress without Cas touching them. However, there is plenty of room for Cas to move around.

Cinnamon and pine overwhelms Dean’s senses, entering not only his nostrils but pores and mouth.  He can literally feel his alpha’s bouquet on his flesh, it’s so potent inside the cell.  The reaction is instant.  Dean’s arousal builds as a tiny trickle of slick leaks from his hole. 

Shuffling carefully, the omega’s drawn to muscular arms, taut chest and glorious blue eyes.  Cas has paint-stained, torn jeans with a thin white t-shirt.  Maybe he and the alpha are on the same page about wanting to caress. 

The other man remains motionless, surrendering the power to the omega.  Dean decides how far they go.  Drawn into the alpha’s aura, he slinks forward, surprised when out of the blue they are barely an inch a part.

Closer than the alpha and omega have ever been before, the door being three inches thick.

Yielding to his natural instincts to feel his alpha, Dean reaches out a single finger.  Beginning on Castiel’s chin, the omega traces the sharp angles of such a handsome face, trailing down the Adam’s apple.  The collarbone deliciously sexy.  He curses the rim of the white fabric blocking his ability to stay on flesh.  Nonetheless Dean creeps his finger across the alpha’s shoulder working his way to a well-formed bicep.  He grins, using his entire hand to grasp, giving the body part a squeeze.  God, he could eat this man up.

His gaze halts at the Mark of Cain. Dean traces the red burn mark, memorizing every curve and corner.  He might have to draw or describe it one day. Such a small scar, but no matter the size the silly F blocks Dean from everything he’s ever wanted.  Finally, covering the blotch on his alpha’s arm, Dean tilts down, replacing his hand with his lips and sending up a prayer for its removal.

The frown deepens when his finger reaches the cold manacle on Castiel’s wrist.  One day, Dean promises himself, one day they will be free of doors and chains.  His eyes flick up to meet Cas’s gaze, only a genuine curiosity shines back at him with a hint of darkening sexual tension.  No scary visitors.

Unhurriedly, Dean kneels before the alpha.  A gasp from his true mate, along with a rising erection, tells Dean the man’s pleasure in this position.  Placing both his hands over Castiel’s nipples, he spreads his fingers, dragging them down his alpha’s torso, leisurely taking in soft skin, muscle, and warmth. 

Gabriel clears his throat. “Clothes stay on, big guy.”

“I can still scent.”  Dean’s voice is erotically charged.  He presses his nose into the swollen knot hidden by denim, inhaling the pure aroma of Castiel.  “So good.”

His hands linger on Cas’s hips as the omega runs his nose all over his true mate’s groin.  Hungry for more, Dean’s own scent thickens as his slick pours heavily.  Sugar cookies, warm and ready, blending perfectly with cinnamon makes a yummy odor.

“I want to taste you,” Dean grumbles, his face still smooshed into the alpha’s crotch.

Castiel trembles, clearly fighting the urge to shove his knot down Dean’s throat.  The omega wishes he could scream he wants that too.  Yet, he can’t.  It would be cruel to tease the man anymore; Castiel has shown amazing restraint for Dean’s welfare.

Never has the omega hated clothing more than today.  Dean’s palms cup the beautiful ass of his alpha. Fuck, absolute perfection.  Although, when his hands reach brawny, broad thighs his mouth waters with such yearning he might lose control.  Glimpsing up through his eyelashes, Dean winks at the stoic face of his personal angel.  Cas looks wild.  The man isn’t going to last much longer before the incredible will-power finally breaks and the alpha surges down to have his way with the omega.

“How do you want me, Cas?”

Exhaling a deep breath, the alpha grinds his teeth. “What?”

“Your turn to touch me.”  Pushing his body into the solid alpha, Dean stands, rubbing their torsos together.  When he’s eye to eye with Cas, he kisses the man deeply and passionately. 

As Dean’s arms wrap around a broad chest, the omega relishes the sensation of his true mate’s muscles: strong and firm.  Tucking his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck, Dean inhales while he glides his nose along the stubbly flesh.  The fragrance is highly potent against the alpha’s scent glands.  It’s of vital importance that Dean taste.  Sticking out his tongue, Dean draws a wet line across the man’s neck, chasing the explosion of goosebumps.  Best treat ever.

“Mine,” Cas moans, pulling away so he can place his own nose to Dean’s throat. His alpha incisors lengthen in anticipation of a bite.  Scraping his teeth over the sweet spot on the omega’s neck, Cas joins Dean in a whimper, both wishing the action wasn’t a terrible tease of things that might never be.  “I love you, Dean.”

“Cas, …feel me.  I’m yours; I love you.” 

Taking the request to heart, Castiel trails his own fingers over Dean’s body.  The alpha’s nose never leaves Dean's neck. Incapable of stopping, the omega’s hips grind forward into Castiel’s erection.  Flesh against flesh may turn Dean blind.  The sensations are incredible.  His true mate’s hands grip his ass, a single finger thrusting between his cheeks is hindered by the damn jeans.  His boxers are soaking, and with the whine leaving Cas’s mouth his pants probably are also.  Kisses rain down across his exposed collarbone intermittent with kitten licks.

Dean snatches a handful of midnight brown hair, yanking on the supple locks.

Plunging to his knees, Castiel whips Dean around, pressing his face into the center of Dean’s butt.  The motion has Dean’s palms plastered against the wall for balance.

“Your slick tastes of cookies.  I will never be able to eat them again without thinking of your delectable backside.”

The alpha’s fingers inch under the waistband of Dean’s jeans, giving them a harsh tug, the fabric sliding down his hips yet catching on the swell of the omega’s bottom.

Shockingly, Dean’s suddenly assaulted with water to his side.

“No, no Mr. Alpha. Pants stay on; you know the rules.” Gabriel smirks, holding a spray gun of water.  “I really don’t want to kibosh anything, because seriously, you two are the best entertainment I’ve had in weeks.”

“I’m telling Billie,” Dean shouts, frustrated by the halt in Castiel’s touch.

“Idiot, I’m telling her tonight because this shit looks like fun.”

Castiel sighs. “Can you at least be quiet?”

The psychiatrist mimes zipping his lips and re-holsters the water gun into his pocket.

Dean plummets to the floor, facing the alpha. “Come here,” he whispers pushing the chains out of the way so the omega can lie on his back.

A faint smile crosses his true mate’s face as Castiel climbs on top. The alpha’s hands slip under his t-shirt to feel his ribs. The weight of the man sinking into his body brings Dean peace. He’s safe. Unbelievably, the omega’s not scared or anxious; he’s warm and loved.  Cas’s hands explore his skin as their lips meet, pressing against the other and mimicking their bodies.  All he’s ever wanted can be discovered beneath the piercing blue eyes.

Tongues dance against each other; tasting, caressing, loving.  Castiel’s fingers stretch out against the inside of Dean’s arms until they lace with his.  Holding hands, shit, this is the first time they’ve been able to properly hold hands.  A simple touch so sweet yet for Dean it's everything. 

The only drawback to the experience is the occasional clack, bang, and thud as the silver circular manacles knock against the floor.  Each sound reminding the omega about the truth of the situation.  They are not alone.  Where the intimacy is going is not up to them; Dean doesn’t get to choose.  He kisses the alpha harder, grinding his groin into Castiel’s knot.  A tear dribbles down his cheek.

“Are you crying?”  Cas pauses to wipe away the single teardrop.

“No.”  The omega lifts his mouth, hoping to reignite the heavy petting with lips and hands.

Yet the alpha jerks his face farther away. “I can’t be everything you need.”

“Cas, it’s nothing, more kissing less thinking.”

Again, the man who holds his heart refuses to start up. “Explain to me what’s going on with you.”

“Being here with you, feeling the weight of your body on mine.  I love this.  If the circumstances were different you’d be inside me,” gulping through a sob, “right now.”  Raising his hand Dean traces the alpha’s incisors with his pointer finger.  “Your teeth would have broken skin, marking me as yours.  All the other alphas chasing after me would be gone.  I am safe.  You’ve got more control over the others than you're giving yourself credit for and yet …there are rules.  I’m upset because I don’t get to decide when you mate me.”

Sturdy palms cup Dean’s chin, lifting his face to stare into intense sapphires sparkling with affection and ache.  “The rules are there to keep you safe.  We will never knot.  The dangers of being connected for such an extended amount of time could be catastrophic for us both.  I understand your pain, trust me; mine is twice as hurtful,” Cas places a chaste kiss to Dean’s nose, “I’m the cause.  Do you wish to stop?”

“Never.”  This time Castiel returns the kiss with tongue, teeth, and a yearning Dean can taste.

Eventually, their lips become raw and Dean places his ear to his alpha’s heart.

Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom.

The sound is beautiful.  Each beat murmuring to Dean: _He’s alive.  He’s alive.  He’s alive._

Closing his eyes, the omega listens as his alpha’s soul drifts in through their connection.  A bright blue light is flowing between them as their hands hold, still intertwined with one another.  Cain will provide the answers.  Soon the extra people will vanish to their corners of the universe, leaving only Castiel. 

Until then the omega will breathe and find serenity in the small moments.  Today he feels the touch of Castiel’s skin against his, tomorrow he will discover a new goal to keep him sane.  For now, he's allowing the beating heart of his alpha to be the best lullaby in his entire life.

One day the door will stay open forever.

One day they will mate.

One day Dean will exclaim “at last” to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	21. Slam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning tags at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 

 

Lips pressing against his, Dean ghosts his fingers under the alpha’s t-shirt, tracing each rib.  Skin on skin is the omega’s new addiction.  Castiel’s frame fits perfectly between his thighs; he dreams of forever with his alpha propped above him. This is his third visit inside the cage in as many days.  Dean’s almost got Gabriel convinced it would be easier to simply hand over the key.  The alpha’s hips thrust into Dean’s groin, creating spectacular, mind-blowing friction. 

Cas moans into his mouth, their tongues twisting deliciously.

“Don’t stop,” the omega begs, rolling his own cock against Castiel.

Rays of light shining in through the sunroof play against the shadows.  The cell can’t have proper windows because the threat of being seen is too great.  Therefore, the glass panes are held in the ceiling.  Dean observes the dust dancing in the illumination, his mind free of anything but the touch of his alpha’s hands, lips, tongue, and fat erection.

Breaking the kiss, Dean whispers in Cas’s ear, “Make me cum, please, Alpha.”

The other man howls erotically, driving his solid knot against Dean’s dick.  Arousal lingers so heavily in the space he can taste it.  Gabe coughs from his spot on the couch.  The shrink’s pretending to read a book, but everyone knows he’s keenly aware of the activities three feet behind his back.

“Be a good boy,” Cas mumbles, nibbling at Dean’s neck.  He’s about to ask what the alpha means when Cas slips his hand into Dean’s jeans, stroking the omega’s cock; with his free hand he places his pointer finger to his lips.  Oh, naughty alpha is breaking the over-the-clothes rule.  Thank fuck!

Nodding, Dean opens his thighs wider, giving Cas room to grip his dick.  Their mouths reunite in a kiss full of raw lust.  Returning the gesture, Dean plunges his own hand into the alpha’s jeans.  They rub each other, gasping into the kiss until both men are coming simultaneously.

“Ewww,” Gabe waves his book in front of his nose, “that sex stench will linger.”

Dean can’t help the huge grin on his face as he gives his true mate a kiss goodbye.  “Love you.”

“My omega,” Cas nuzzles Dean’s lower neck, “I love you.”

The alpha has a session with Gabriel, so he heads down to his room for a shower.  He despises washing off the alpha’s odor, but the rest of the house may not be so thrilled by it. 

After he’s clean and dressed in jeans and a grey Henley, Dean’s brushing his teeth when the idea comes to him.  There is literally no reason they can’t mate.  Cas clearly has control of the others.  Maybe it’s a side effect of his omega’s close proximity now or the alpha’s getting better at keeping the extra people in line.  Regardless, Dean wants the rules to change.

Knocking on Crowley’s office door, he gets a gruff, “Enter.”

“Cool, you’re both in here.”  Dean nods to Hannah as Crowley sits in the chair behind his desk.  “I want to mate Cas.”

“Excuse me, what?”  Hannah answers as Crowley shouts over her, “Hell no!”

Pacing the small area Dean speaks rapidly, “We’ve been fooling around, and Cas never loses control.  Not even a peep when I’m in the room, they always emerge once I’m beyond the door.  I don’t know why, but I truly think he’d be able to mate me without a hitch.  Come on, please give me your blessing to try or he won’t go for it.”

The MacLeods look as though they’ve seen a ghost, both pale and their mouths flapping.

Crowley shakes it off first. “Dean, it’s been three days.  You need to give it more time before making such an incredibly stupid decision.”

“No.  Castiel’s been amazing, I can’t think of one reason why this is a bad idea.  I mean sure there is a slight chance one of the scary souls will pop up, so what?  They won’t hurt me.  Creepy taste dude just gets off on licking me.”  The omega’s bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.  “Come on Hannah, you know –”

“STOP!”  Hannah screeches, her volume hurting Dean’s ears.  She turns to Crowley with a sorrowful expression, “Show him the video.”

His guardian nods, crossing to a painted portrait of his mating ceremony with Hannah.  Swinging the picture outward reveals a wall safe.  A few turns of Crowley’s wrist and the safe door opens.  The alpha roots around, finally retrieving a DVD case. 

Curiosity has Dean tracking MacLeod as he puts the DVD into the side of his personal laptop then turns the screen to the omega.  “My Love, get Dean a chair.”

Hannah jumps into action, tucking a small folding chair under him.  She lugs her own seat next to Dean, pulling his hand into hers.  “I’m sorry, but you need to know the truth.  The darker personalities in my brother are stone cold killers.”

“Okay,” Dean murmurs squeezing his free hand into his thigh. 

A stilled image appears of two glass doors with a large sign plastered above reading **Re-Elect Michelle Walker.** The picture is in black and white, but Dean guesses the colors are red and blue.  He knows where this video was shot: the campaign office of Nebraska Senator Walker. 

Crowley taps the space bar and the DVD plays.  Castiel enters wearing a dark suit with a tie and a trench coat.  His alpha is hot in anything.  Prudently, a man in a grey sweater-vest approaches; the two men talk casually without incident.  Dean’s eyes are plastered to the scene as his alpha’s demeanor alters.  Gone is whoever walked into the room because Cas begins giggling, swaying the trench coat side to side like a dress.  Dean’s guess is it's Lilith.

Castiel’s laughter has clearly upset sweater-vest guy as he goes to call over two colleagues.  In the single minute he steps away, there is another change in the alpha.  Even in black and white, Dean can spot the pure black orbs and the freaky twisted scurry of the Shedim.  The alpha’s head goes kinking unnaturally to the side as his limbs curl and bend.  When the first man returns, Cas snatches his face, shoving his fingers into the man’s eyes.  The poor dude screams, leaning over in agony.

His colleagues step forward, and Cas decapitates one with his hands while tearing the throat out by his teeth on the second.  The carcasses drop violently, spilling a dark liquid.  Chaos erupts.  People are shouting, running, and trying to escape through the glass doors.  A few make it out.  That explains why only twelve died when there were over 30 at the start.

The Shedim blocks the sole exit, grabbing their prey at will.  Yes, the bastards do prefer to taste as most of their kills are lethal bites to the neck, blood from the slain dripping down those lips Dean kissed an hour ago.  Crimson rivers explode over the concrete floor, tables, and walls.  The Not-Cas body never ceases its assault on the next victim, licking its fingers in the interim.

Eventually the living vanish.  All who remain are deceased or Castiel.  The Shedim turn on the corpses, ripping them to shreds, drinking from their gaping wounds as they creep across the ground in their jerky nightmarish movement.  At one point the creature rolls in the pools of red, smiling.

“Turn it off.”  He’s seen enough.

“No.”  Hannah holds him firmly in front of the laptop.  “You want to be knotted to Castiel, then this is the price.”

Inhaling deeply, Dean returns his gaze to the screen.  Lilith has returned.  Her graceful skipping through the dead, unrecognizable bodies is probably the worst he’s seen so far.  Until Lilith removes several fingers from a corpse to use as markers for a drawing on the wall; a sun with flowers.  Castiel’s frame dances, twirls, and giggles with zero remorse for the carnage around him.  Lilith chooses an arm for a snack.  The horrors halt when the image goes black.

“I have a theory,” Hannah’s trembling voice breaks Dean’s heart, “as to why the others have stayed hidden during your visits.”

The omega already knows the answer.  “To give me a false sense of safety with Cas.  Then when things get heated and we go too far or we agree to a mating knot, they will kill me.  Use my Alpha’s bare hands to slaughter me.  It will destroy him.”

“Yes.”  The woman tugs him into her arms.  “When Castiel is upset, angry, or having a psychotic break the darker souls have more power.  I think my brother fights them less in his weakened state.”

“Watching me die would do the trick.”  Dean slumps onto Hannah’s shoulder, crying.

Scooting closer, Crowley pats his knee. “If Cain’s plan works and Castiel is truly free of the bastards, then you have my support for a mating.  However, until that moment I can’t agree.  In fact, we’ve been talking with Dr. Gabriel about increasing some of the safety protocols.”

“What kind of extra protocols?”  Dean tucks his nose into Hannah’s shoulder, inhaling her aroma.

She cards her fingers through his hair gently, “We’ve been a little lax in how close you can get to Castiel.  The others take control so quickly, you might not have time to get away if you're tangled up in his arms.”

“No.”  The omega jerks back. “I’m 21.  You made some important decisions about my safety, and I agreed to them all, but no. Cas must touch me; he needs me to touch him.  There is a point where you two don’t get a say, and this is it.”

His guardians glance at each other, an unspoken decision being made.  Hannah kisses Dean’s cheek, “Alright, as long as you follow the current rules without fail nothing will change.”

Dean nods, understanding they would never agree to a mating.  Yet, it's essential he add, “Cas has been living with these things for a while.  Although horrifying, the video is kind of outdated.”

A knock at the door has three heads turning to look at Benny as he smiles, “Hey Dean, Charlie’s ready to drive you down to Singer Auto.  Do you still want to go?”

“Yep, let me grab my shoes.”

****

Charlie’s driving Benny’s Jeep as they make their way down the mountain.  Dean watches the snow fall, building in the drifts on the side of the road.

“We left early, ya know?”  Charlie glances his direction before returning her gaze to the paved road.  “In case you want to chat about Castiel.”

“I assumed you were allotting for your slow driving habits. You almost drive slower than Hannah.” Something in the statement feels off until it hits him, “Wait!  How do you know his name?”

“I guess you asked Hannah, and she gave me a file.  Pretty sure she didn’t want you to have to tell me the gory details.  You really think he’s your true mate?”  Her question is genuine, without judgements.

“I don’t think, I know.”  He keeps his gaze on the tree-line.

For a bit the only sound is the tires gripping the road.

“Okay.” 

Whirling his head towards Charlie, Dean shouts, “Okay?  What is that supposed to mean?”

“Dude, I’m a beta.  We can mate, but it's different without the scent connection.  You tell me he’s the one for you, then I’m onboard.  Hold my spot at the mating ceremony.”

Dean picks at a string on his winter jacket.  “You will keep his existence a secret?”

“To the grave.  I’ve read the file extensively; he’s a victim in all of this.  Strapped to a wickedly scary demon whose only joy comes from watching people bleed.”  She shivers dramatically.  “I saw the crime scene photos and between you and me, I may never be able to look at finger paintings again.”

“Hold on one minute, you don’t think it's multiple personalities?”  His shoulders are facing Charlie as he's completely shocked by the revelation.  Jody has never agreed to the possession theory.

Shaking her head, the beta pulls off to the side of the road.  Now she can give Dean her full attention. “I did some research on Cain Mullen.  The guy Castiel was living with right before the incident.  His specialty is contacting dead loved ones through soul invasion, which seems relevant given Cas’s current mental state.”

Dean trusts her.  So, without further thought he tosses out, “We have Cain chained up in the basement.”

“That I didn’t know.”

“You wanna help free Cas of his extra souls?”  Including Charlie in the plan seems to give the omega a new sense of hope.

The redhead pulls back onto the road, inching her way down a particularly tight turn, “Hell yes I do.”

Walking back into Singer Classic Cars feels like coming home.  The smell alone brings Dean peace. Well, second best at least, his alpha holding the first-place slot. 

Rufus sits in his spot at the front desk.  “Man, Meg owes me twenty bucks.”

Charlie hovers behind him as Dean hugs the grumpy alpha. “You two betting when I’d return.”

“Of course, she said another month, but I’d knew you couldn’t stay away from our delightful faces.”

“And you’d be right.”  Dean grins.

The door to the garage area swings open as Meg makes a grand entrance.  “Damn it!”

A gasp from behind Dean has him listening to Charlie mutter, “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the omega waves Meg off, “you lost money.”

The brunette answers Dean; nonetheless, her chocolate eyes stare just to his left.  “If you left right now and came back in three weeks that would be awesome.”

“Shut up!”  Bobby pops Meg on the back of her head. “Damn good to see you, boy.”

Bobby draws him into a hug.  “Everything is exactly like you left it.  Nobody has touched a thing; head on back and let me know if you need anything.”

“Who’s your …friend?”  Meg trails her gaze up and down Charlie’s little frame.  “Red is my favorite color.”

“Deputy Charlie Bradbury.”  His guard finally steps forward to shake hands with everyone.  “I’m shadowing Dean for a while for security purposes.”

“The nutjob stalker still leaving gifts?”  Bobby opens the door, shooing Dean inside.

“Yeah,” the omega shrugs, “Crowley and Jody are making a big deal about it.”

Charlie seems to disappear, but Dean doesn’t give a fuck as he saunters up to his 1967 Chevy Impala.  “Hello Baby, did you miss me?”

“She sure did.”  Bobby slaps his back.  “Give us a yell if you need anything.”

Placing his hands on the vehicle’s hood, Dean traces her gorgeous curves.  So damn sexy.  When he finally can pull his hands away, the omega notices traces of dust.  “Oh, Darlin’, you need a bath.”

Actually, the act of washing the Impala might help calm some of Dean’s restlessness.  Probably why Dr. Gabriel made such a big deal about him coming back to work, just like with the skiing he needs breaks from the drama at home.  He spots a few smudges as if a person had the audacity to sit on her.

“What kind of heathen would treat you like a chair?”  Dean mumbles to himself as he searches for a bucket.

“Bingo!” he shouts, fist pumping the air.  A white bucket rests next to the Impala’s rear tire, a decent wash sponge inside.  Guess he wasn’t the only one who knew the car needed a cleaning.  Reaching inside to retrieve the sponge, Dean’s startled to find it's wet.  He squeezes the squishy material as a weird clear goo dribbles out.  “What the fuck?”

Dean’s 100% sure Bobby only uses the white buckets for washing, anything toxic goes in red cans, so there shouldn’t be anything dangerous in the sponge, but the scent makes his stomach drop.  His vision goes wonky as his head spins.  The omega leans on the car to steady himself. 

Wow, is it getting hot in here?  He wipes his face, getting the crud in his eyes.  “Shit, it burns.”

Dean tugs at his Henley, deciding to remove it.  He’s got a white t-shirt underneath, but even then he’s sweating profusely.  Blinking, the omega still can’t focus, and why does he smell slick? Spots bounce around in his view as the stinging intensifies. God, the heat may kill him.  Yanking off his shirt, Dean’s now bare chested and still sweating.

An emergency exit door in the corner of his workspace opens.  Dean attempts to yell because that door should be locked, but he can’t.  Only a choking noise comes out. He tries to clear his throat, but it's so dry he needs a drink of water.  A large grey parka floats into the doorway.  No face, the hood pulled up all the way.

Fuck, why is he so fucking hot?  Oh, his feet itch from the heat.  Dean flops down on his ass, snatching at his boots.  The effort to untie his shoes is too difficult; it takes him several tries and a lot of rolling on the cement.  The grey parka stands motionless.

His head feels cloudy, and he can’t remember what’s going on. Why is he on the floor?  Boots!  He gets the second one off and chuckles.  A click has Dean glancing up at the hovering grey parka, odd, is the coat taking pictures?

Jesus, someone must be having sex because the heavy slick scent forces a cough from Dean.  He lies on his back letting the cold cement cool his overheated skin.

“Come here, Omega.”

When did large winter jackets learn to talk?  Actually, grey parka has a fantastic idea because it's even colder outside.  A nice roll in the snow sounds awesome.  Tentatively, with shaking muscles, Dean finds himself on all fours.  He lurches to the left and crashes to the cement, maybe instead of a snow frolic the omega should nap.  Yep, unconsciousness would be delightful. 

“Come to your Alpha.”

Right, he was doing something.  Dean rolls to his belly, once again stumbling to all fours.  The alpha gave him a command, and good little omegas behave.  He reaches out a hand to start crawling forward when a gravelly voice in the back of his mind shouts “NO!”

“Wait.”  Dean sinks back on his heels, staring at grey parka.  He scrunches his nose in confusion, this winter coat isn’t his alpha.  Cas has locked doors or …  “No chains.”

Suddenly there are high-pitched shrieks; Dean whips his head around to see, falling flat on his face in the process.  Several hands lug him up to sitting.  Glimpsing the corner, the omega only observes a closed door.

Charlie’s yelling things …loudly.

Who in the hell are Amber and Lance and why are we calling them?  The black spots in Dean’s sight gather together, thickening.  Someone’s shoving his Henley back on. “Too hot.”

His limbs are impossible, always ignoring his requests for movement.  Dean pops up shouting, “I get it now. Call an Ambulance.”  He nosedives into red hair, “Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blood, Gore, Violence, Drugs
> 
> XOXOXO -  
> Angie


	22. Prop

* * *

 

 

Flawless blue eyes stare into Dean’s soul, drifting in the omega’s mind and soothing all the rough edges left by a grey parka. Inhaling gently, he sways in a place of perfect peace where there are no family-claiming fires, orphans battling to eat, stalkers with dark intentions and deathly heats.  Dean may never wake up.  Why would he want to leave oceans of loving blue for the cold, harsh pain of reality? 

So, the omega dreams.

He imagines the colorful pergola on the side of a green mountain the bright sun catching chaotic brown hair, giving his alpha touches of auburn.  Kissing …in this world of his own creation the kissing never ends. Full lips are pressed against his, and his mate holds only a single soul.  Castiel’s fingers ghost over the omega’s throat, with a fresh bite to the side.  The glorious scent of flowers add a climatic touch.

And the omega breathes.

Naturally, life rears its ugly head.

First, it’s the incessant beeping of machines that damper the serene mountain setting. 

Second, it’s the crying.  Not the soft whimper of happiness at a mating ceremony but the wailing of agony.

Third, it’s the astringent odor of a sterile environment …the floral aroma vanishing with the vision.

Fourth, it’s the begging.  Voices pleading for Dean to simply open his eyes.

The final push for the omega to leave his happy existence is the tiniest of kisses to Dean’s cheek.  Little omega hands touch his chin, and he hears an infant giggle.  Jack.

Dean waits until the room is still.  He doesn’t want an audience when the real world comes crashing in on him.  Fluttering his eyelids, Dean startles when only one eye can actually see the hospital room.  His hands fly to his face in fear as a large bandage covers the entire left side of his face.

“Shhh, Dean, calm down.”

In a voice weak from lack of use, “What’s …wrong ...with ...my eye?”

Unfamiliar hands hold his own back, “There was severe damage.  If you remove the dressing to soon you could cause more harm.”

“Who are you?”  He coughs over his dry throat.

“I’m nurse Rosen.  You can call me Becky.  Do you want me to text your family?  Hannah and Crowley just left for a snack.”  She only releases his fingers when he keeps them on his stomach.

Shaking his head, he says, “Not yet.  What time is it?”

The nurse glances down at her watch. “A little after 3 a.m.”

“And Hannah and Crowley are both here at this hour?”  He accepts the cup of water with small sips.

She smiles, patting his shoulder. “There has been someone here since you arrived three days ago.”

Now that gets his attention. “I’ve been here three days?”

“Yes.  The overdose of Omehypnol sent your body into shock; if it weren’t for the fast thinking of your bodyguard you might have died.”

“And my eye?”  He can’t recall anything after reaching into a white bucket.

Rosen’s face pinches. “The drug in its pure form burned your skin and the sclera of your eye.  Sheriff Mills thinks the stalker assumed you would add water before touching the sponge.  BUT,” the other omega bounces a bit with an unnerving cheerful tone, “your guardians spared no expense getting you the best care.  Flew in doctors from Duke University to repair the worst parts.  You should recover full use of the eye with minimal scarring.  Isn’t that exciting?”

Cas.  His alpha has been locked in the attic as Dean was unconscious for 72 hours.  Now he grabs Becky’s hand. “Text Hannah and Crowley, I want to see them.”

With quick-moving fingers, the nurse types into her phone.  “They won’t be long the 24-hour coffee cart isn’t far.”

No more than five minutes later Hannah bursts through the door, panting heavily; the omega probably ran the total distance.  “DEAN!  DEAN!”  His surrogate older sister nearly tosses Becky on her ass in order to climb next to him, giving the man the biggest hug of his life. “DEAN!”

“I’ll give you some privacy,” nurse Rosen mutters, exiting hastily.

“Hey Hannah.  How’s tricks?”

She cinches her hold in tighter. “You were the only one to come in contact with the sponge.  Do you remember anything?”

“Hannah.”  Crowley steps inside leaning against the closed door.  “The doctors instructed us not to push; his memory could take some time.”

Lying the good side of his head on her shoulder, he responds, “They’d be right. It’s like the second I grabbed the sponge it soaked everything from my brain.” He taps his bandaged face. “The nurse said I’ll be okay.”

“Yes,” Mrs. MacLeod sternly states, “you had a debridement surgery yesterday by a burn specialist, and the ophthalmologist used the time to repair the tissue of your eyeball.  How is your pain?”

“A little ache, but I’m fine.” 

He goes to wave off her question when Hannah leaps from the bed.  “I knew they were not staying on top of your pain medicine.  I’m calling the chief of surgery.”  Her hands grab the iPhone before Dean can stop the woman.  It’s three in the morning, for Christ sake.

Crowley steps closer to the bed as Hannah begins to rant loudly at the doctor.

“The staff is terrified of her.”  MacLeod appears amused by the concept.  Then the alpha turns his attention on Dean, “What do you need?”

The omega’s certain he could ask for the moon and his guardian would give it his best.  “Tell me how Cas is doing?”

“At 8:30 a.m., I’m meeting a few trusted construction workers to replace a steel door. Castiel has been sedated and will be held strapped to his bed until the barricade is in place.”

“What the hell happened?”

Sighing, the alpha sags on the corner of Dean’s bed.  “Dr. Gabriel felt it best to share the news of your assault since your alpha was becoming irritated when no one would divulge your whereabouts.  Castiel nearly beat through the door.  Thank God the psychiatrist had a tranquilizer at the ready.  His hands have been treated, and Cas will be fine.  Do NOT worry.”

“Shit.”  The omega drops his head back onto his pillow.  “Why is this guy doing all this?  I mean, does the psycho actually think I’m just going to happily fall in love with him after being drugged?”

“Gabe believes whoever the stalker is, he or she won’t stop until they’ve claimed you, a warped obsession.”  Crowley drags his hand over his face, exhausted.  “I’ve called Victor Henriksen for help.”

“Your lawyer, who wants to date me?  I’m guessing he’s in the suspect pool.”  Dean wrings his hands together anxiously, because trusting alphas is not something he’s inclined to do right now.

The alpha squeezes Dean’s shoulder. “No, Henriksen was out of the country for two weeks.  He lands in Raleigh, North Carolina, later today. Victor is not the stalker.  I understand you see no romantic future with him.  However, he’s an honorable alpha who has given me the name of an excellent private investigation group from Lansing, Michigan.  Henricksen swears by their reputation as the top crew in the country.  This mysterious alpha will be found so I can mount his head on my wall.  We will not sit and wait anymore.”

Dean cringes. “I don’t know about having more people around the house.”

“Sam Campbell and his associates will not be allowed inside the fence.  I have rented two condos from the building within walking distance.  The entire Campbell family is alphas, so no, they will not be permitted on my property.”

“How can a whole family be alphas?  It’s genetically impossible.” 

“I don’t care about their medical history. I want results, and the Campbell family will track down the stalker and aid in his or her demise.  PERIOD.”  Crowley’s fist slams down on Dean’s tray table, making it rattle violently. 

Hannah hangs up the phone, glaring at her mate. “Is that necessary?  Dean needs peace and quiet as he recovers.  Now the on-call internal medicine doctor will be here soon.  He’s promised to prescribe you something stronger for the pain.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you are hurt, and I can fix it.  We can’t seem to stop a lunatic from drugging you in a possible kidnapping attempt, but this, this I can fix.”  Hannah’s phone tings as she reads a text.  “Are you up to a visit by Charlie?”

Honestly, Dean wishes he could go back to sleep but instead he replies, “Sure, more the merrier.”

“Charlie’s been in the hospital since you were brought in. She’s turned an empty patient room down the hall into her own personal hotel,” Hannah adds pacing the room, “She feels the attack was her fault.”

The door opens as Charlie blows past the MacLeods and barrels into Dean for an overeager embrace.  “I am so sorry!”

He’s happy to see her, yet Dean can’t let her blame herself.  “No one could have known.”

Sitting up and wiping her eyes, the beta sighs, “I was too busy flirting with Meg to check the back door.  If I had been on the ball we would have been aware of the breach before you ever touched the poisoned sponge.”

“Look, maybe you could have caught the door, thought nothing more of it, and I still would have grabbed the stupid lethal cleaning supplies.  You know who we blame, the jackass who dosed me!”

Crowley hovers next to his bed. “And on that note, I have hired Ms. Bradbury to be your full-time guard.  I have a feeling she won’t be making that mistake again.”

Confused by the statement, Dean queries, “What do you mean hired?”  He turns to Charlie. “Did you get fired?”

“No, no, Mr. MacLeod simply made me a nice offer I couldn’t refuse, and he’s right, you will be safe in my care.”

Dean can’t decide if he’s thrilled Charlie will be at the house permanently or unsettled because his bodyguard is half his size and a beta? 

As if the alpha can read Dean’s mind, “The Campbell family will also be adding security to the perimeter fence with guards.”

Something about the last name rings a bell, but Dean’s brain is foggy and, in the end, it doesn’t really matter. “Hey, I think I might close my eyes for a bit.”

He’s out cold in moments.

****

“I can buckle my own seatbelt,” Dean scoffs, snatching the metal prong from Rowena’s hands.  “Drugged from an inch of my life does not equal helpless.”

“Don’t be a baby,” she huffs, sitting in the middle seat of Hannah’s Range Rover.

The car is jammed with family for the omega’s release from the hospital.  In fact, Crowley had to pop up the third back seat for Benny and Charlie.  Hannah and Crowley taking the front. 

Jack hits the older omega in the head with his favorite toy hammer, laughing.  He’s missed the sweet sound. 

“Do you want to stop for pizza?”  Hannah asks as Crowley pulls out on the road.

“No, I want to see Cas.”  It’s been four days since he last spoke to his true mate.  The separation is drilling a particularly ruthless ache in his heart.  Also, being in public stresses Dean out.

The baby’s babbling with the intermittent squeak of the hammer is the only noise.

Dean continues to recover from his ordeal and doesn’t have the energy to fill the void.  His eye will be covered for another few days, and his headaches never quit.  Eventually, Hannah takes pity on everyone and turns on some music, although it's Sesame Street inspired.

As the vehicle twists and turns up the side of Sugar Mountain, Crowley finally slices into the quiet.  “The Campbells will be arriving tonight after dinner.  Benny and I will be meeting them at the condos.  However, starting tomorrow morning there will be guards on the gate.”

“Are we sure about this?” Benny shouts from way in the back, “The stalker hasn’t breached the fence since Martin sewed up the hole. We have the fancy deputy on staff; why we gotta add all those alphas?”

“Because, Charlie’s sole job is Dean’s security.  The Campbells will be safeguarding the house but also focus completely on tracking down the bastard.”  Crowley’s teeth grind on the last word.

The red-headed beta calls out, “How much do you know about the Campbells?”

“Not much. Victor vouched for them and dealt with their initial new hire contract.  Why?”  Crowley replies.

“According to my research the owner, Samuel Campbell, runs an intensely traditional family.  I have concerns about his attitude towards,” she gestures throughout the cabin, “working for the exact opposite.  Did he even ask Dean’s name?”

The sole alpha in the car suddenly has nothing to say.  MacLeod did mention the entire crew consisting of alphas.  Living a traditional lifestyle would fit, keeping omegas at home caring for the next generation while the big bad alphas dealt with the scary world.  It’s degrading. 

“No one from their group will come in contact with Dean or Jack.  Do you hear me?”  Hannah’s got her terrifying Mama Bear voice on full.  “I don’t want their backwards view of life poisoning our household.”

“Yes, you are the boss.”  The alpha’s dead serious.

The throbbing around Dean’s eye worsens. “Hey, when’s my next painkiller?”  He pats the gauze shrouding half his face.

Rowena hands him a bottle of water and a blue pill.  “I’m happy to be the in between for the two families.  A gaggle of strapping, sexy alphas, count me in.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be prepping a spell?”  He pops the pill in his mouth.

“It’s all done; we need a full moon so I’ve got time to …explore.”  She winks.

Crowley admonishes, “Enough.  I don’t need you scaring off the new recruits.”

“Fine, I’ll just peruse the classic models.”  Her red curls hop about as Rowena snickers.

“Looks like the cavalry hitched an earlier ride.”  Benny points out the window to three people standing on the left of the main gate.

Dean attempts to calm his revving anxiety as Crowley parks the car, rolling down his window.  A gust of frozen air sweeps around the vehicle as an older alpha approaches the Range Rover.  The man’s bald with a thick, grey scruff.  His strut brims in authority, probably the leader.

“You Crowley Macleod?” the alpha grumbles roughly.

“I am.  And you are?”  Crowley’s got on his irritated face.

The new alpha leans in, his gaze searching every face in the SUV.  “Samuel Campbell. I was told you would provide us the particulars of the case.”

“AND I was informed you would arrive after dinner.” 

Dean turns away, only the bandages showing.  The guy's glare has a weird vibe.  “Victor gave us the greenlight to be here ASAP.  We are on your payroll starting now, so let me know when you want to actually share what we need to get rolling.”

“Have you been given keys to your accommodations?”  Crowley huffs.

“Yep.  I also brought up two of my best to watch the perimeter.  Will you have any other arrivals today?”

Hannah shakes her finger at both alphas. “You two can chat everything over in an hour.  Jack needs his afternoon nap.”

Samuel’s eyes narrow on the lady MacLeod.  “Ma’am, why don’t you leave the talking to the alphas?”

The rising scent of fury from Hannah has Jack bursting out in tears.

“Our new digs in an hour, Crowley.”  The older alpha bangs on the side of the car as he steps back, permitting the vehicle to pass.

“I don’t like him,” Hannah pronounces. 

The car stops at the key code pad, Crowley entering the number.  “We don’t have to like the man; cutthroat asshole works for our current predicament.”

Slowly the gate opens.  While the Range Rover idles, Dean turns, glancing out the window.

His good eye scans the other two alphas.  One is a female maybe five years older than Dean with dark hair and a wicked smirk.  What has him pivoting in his seat for a better look is the young man to her left.  The kid can’t be older than 18, maybe.  He’s super tall for his age and pretty lanky with shaggy brown hair.  When the youngest Campbell lifts his head and the bangs fall to the side, Dean stares into clear hazel irises that stir the omega to his core.

The problem is, he doesn’t know why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sits quietly with a smile.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	23. Display

* * *

 

 

Dean’s fingers traipse along the door.  The wood’s been repainted since he dug into it with his fingernails, but he can still find the scratches.  Some things you can’t hide.  Lifting his other hand, Dean brushes over the supple white fabric masking his scars.  What if Cas doesn’t want an ugly omega?  His alpha often calls him handsome, kind of untrue now.  He’s refused to view what lies beneath the bandages, and no one has forced him, so how bad the damage is still remains a mystery.  Fear of the unknown is better than acceptance.

“He’s not going to care, brother.”  Benny’s words rouse Dean from his darker thoughts.

“You don’t know that.”  The omega drops his hands, sighing.

The housekeeper leans against the doorframe. “Please.  Your alpha only sees the bright sunshine you sport in here.”  Benny taps Dean’s heart.

Whether for good or bad, the omega can’t stay away. He opens the door, stomping up the stairs with a quick “Thanks” thrown over his shoulder.

A teeny tiny piece of him wishes one of the others will be present.  Watching Cas’s face fall with disappointment at Dean’s new look might break the omega.  He drags his feet approaching the shiny new steel door.

“Hello, Dean.”  The statement is warm with adoration.

The smallest of smiles grace the omega’s face. “Hiya, Cas.  Did you miss me?”

“I believe the replacement door should be a clear answer, but yes you were missed immensely.”  Those perfect sapphire gems trace over the bandages.  “How are you feeling?”

Turning the wound away from the door, he whispers, “There will be some scarring.”

“You didn’t answer the question, which is more important to me.  How is my handsome omega feeling?”

Chuckling, Dean steps back. “Handsome.”

“Dean Winchester.  You come here.”  The authority in his alpha’s tone gives him a delicious tremble in all the right places.

With a slow shuffle, the omega eventually comes to press his chest to the cold metal.  Dean’s eye scans the glorious features of Castiel.  Absolutely handsome.  Swallowing over a lump of nerves, the omega can’t help but touch the hidden eye.

In a low murmur, the alpha queries, “Will it hurt if I kiss you?”

“No Cas, the damage is in and slightly around my eye.”

“And your hands?”  Not even a glimmer of disgust from the man.

Raising up his palms, Dean shows off the irritated blisters.  “Annoying as hell, but they will go away in a week.  The skin on your hands is stronger than around your eye.  If I hadn’t been so stupid as to grab my face, it would be no big deal.”

“Stop.”  A perfect example of a sound both stern yet soft.  Castiel stretches out his hand, covered in bruises and cuts, crossing through the window.  The alpha cups his chin, holding tenderly.  “Don’t call my omega stupid.  He was recently assaulted by an assbutt who doesn’t deserve the air they breathe.”

“Assbutt?”  Dean snickers, a genuine grin finally appearing.  “What happened to asshat?”

“I thought assbutt was a vulgar curse word to describe such a repugnant person.”  Rage dribbles into his alpha's cinnamon pine scent.  “If it weren’t for this fucking door, I’d let the Shedim out to play with their intestines.”

The vibe of protection gives Dean a lovely sensation in his nether regions.  “I think you mean asshole, Cas.”

“How are they different, assbutt, asshole?  They both describe the same thing.”  Castiel’s head slides to the right in curiosity.

“Don’t ever change.”  Dean hastily swoops in, kissing the alpha’s nose.

The palm caressing the omega’s cheek tightens as Cas claims his mouth.  Closing his eyes, Dean rolls his tongue outward, lapping up the amazing taste.  He moans, arousal pouring from his scent.  Now he’s home.  Carefully, the alpha lowers his grip to Dean’s neck, stroking the perfect spot for a bite.

Muffled by the constant connection of their lips, Dean demands, “Do it!”

“Do what, my omega?” Cas pulls away to search the omega's intent.  “The action would be fruitless since knotting is out of the question.”

“I know it wouldn’t be a real claim …I need something to take with me.  Everything outside this room is going to hell as the bastard stalker hunts me like an animal.  It’s not permanent, but it's you on me.”

For several minutes both men stare into each other’s eyes.  Well, eye in Dean’s case.  A silly fear creeps in, which is ridiculous yet bothers him nonetheless. 

Cas picks up on the souring of his aroma immediately.  “Tell me.”

“Is it because of the scars?  You haven’t seen them yet so you don’t know how rough I’m going to look.”

The omega attempts to move farther away; instead Cas’s hand slides into his hair, giving a harsh tug.  “Hush.  I don’t care.  Do you love me less because of my scars?”

Scrunching his face, Dean responds, “Cas, your face is stunning.”

“My blemishes aren’t here,” the alpha points to his eye and the surrounding socket, “they live here.”  Cas taps his temple.  “We both hold wounds that may or may not fade over time.  Do you love me less?”

Intensity brews between their locked gazes.  Dean literally senses the electric connection of an alpha and omega buzzing in the space of a door.  “No.”

“Scratches, scrapes, and broken brains seems to be a running theme with us.  I prefer to see your wounds as finally putting us on equal footing.  Our scars mirror the inside and outside, bringing us closer to one true love.  I am yours.  The window dressing can change, but what’s in your heart is where I lay my claim.”

“Bite me,” he whispers, pressing his body against the door and lowering his head to the side, revealing a long neck. “Please, yes the mark won’t last forever.  No claim is binding without a knot, but I need you with me.”

“I’m not sure there is room.”  Cas gestures to the window.

However, Dean notes the opening on the new door is slightly wider. In fact, he’s certain the alpha should be able to tilt out enough.  He just needs to be higher.  Searching the space, Dean finds a short stool in the corner.  The added height and extra space will make it work.

“I am committed to you, Cas.  Let the world see I’m taken.” He again presents his body.

Licking his dry lips, Cas inches his mouth to Dean’s exposed throat.  The alpha drags his tongue over the chosen location, then drops several open kisses to it.  Wetness dribbles from Dean’s hole as the feeling heats up every nerve under his flesh.  Castiel’s hand holds the omega’s face in place as his teeth lengthen, lingering over him.

“Please,” he begs.

Another chaste kiss, a pause where Dean panics, worried Cas has changed his mind.  Then blinding pleasure rips across his body, beginning with his neck.  The alpha’s teeth are sinking in deep.  A metallic scent adds to his arousal as blood hits the air, his blood. His lover’s mouth suckles at the sliced skin, humming in erotic bliss.  Wicked sharp incisors dig farther into Dean’s muscle.  There is no pain, only sparks of desire.

His hips grind into the door.  Fuck!  Once Cas is free of his cell the omega will definitely have an odd metal-door kink.  His mind wanders to both men sharing the same side of the barrier, Castiel pressing against him, pushing his back into the cold frame.  The locks dig into his bare back as the alpha thrusts inside him wildly with passion.  Dean’s toes curl with the delicious dream.

Swirling in lustful aspirations, the omega senses their link strengthen. Not a permanent, cemented path that will last forever, instead more like a river flowing in two directions between them. One side blue, the other green as they slip and slide harmoniously. Suddenly, the blue of Cas’s water darkens to a black goo. 

“What the hell?”

His alpha slaps him in the face, pushing him away.  The strike is so sudden it tosses Dean onto his ass.  Glancing up into solid black orbs gives the omega his answer.  God damn, Shedim.

“TASTE!”  The slithering voice squeals.  “Omega Ours, taste good.”  Cas’s beautiful features twist into the odd-angles movement of the demon.  “MORE!”  The Shedim roar.  His alpha’s tongue runs along the man’s lips wet from Dean’s blood.

Warm liquid oozes from the bite.  Dean ghosts his fingertips over the mark, gathering some crimson juice.  Returning to his feet, the omega strides up to the window, keeping a good foot from the gap.  The NOT Cas face is continuing to shout for a taste.

“No.  You stole my alpha from me,” Dean points his bloody finger at the wailing Shedim, “NO BLOOD FOR YOU!”

With that he scurries from the room, because processing this will be twice as hard without Cas.

He blows into his bedroom prepared to hide the bite with a turtleneck he’s fairly certain Hannah bought ages ago.  In lieu of ripping his pillow into shreds, Dean discovers Dr. Gabriel waiting for him.  The psychiatrist passes the time playing Candy Crush on his phone.

His doctor takes a second to assess the situation, then nonchalantly points to the bathroom. “You get one minute by yourself.”

“Thank you,” Dean huffs, diving into the small room and slamming the door behind him.

Jesus, his appearance could make Jack cry.  Dean’s hair is a mess, his newly acquired bite still bleeding, and damn his lips are swollen as the rest of him has a nice shell-shocked presentation.  All in all, he’s exuding the just-fucked look. 

Splashing some water on his cheeks and dragging a brush through his hair at least helps.  He’ll let the bite heal on its own; omega bodies are designed to hold the mark of a claim.  Since it's not a true claiming mark, Dean’s got no idea if it will stay.

A double tap on the door has Dean giving up and returning to the bedroom.

“Nice, not binding, but will absolutely fuck with our stalker extraordinaire.  Leave it open to the air.”

“I know!  We were taught proper omega healthcare even in an orphanage.”  Dean huffs, flopping onto his mattress.  His head hits the pillow with a whoosh.  “What do you mean, fuck with the stalker?”

Gabe grabs his spare chair, scooting it next to the bed.  “So, our mystery person is either an alpha or a beta who aspires to be an alpha.  Either way, seeing you with a bite,” he leans into his chair, “the dude will flip his shit.”

“Well, I don’t plan on leaving the house for a while, so who knows if they’ll see it.  I’m surprised you don’t want to talk about how I feel about being marked.”

“Because even a freshman in Psych 101 could grasp the meaning.”  The doctor shrugs, digging in the pocket of his grey sports coat.  “Nearly abducted and whisked away to play house with one sick puppy would give anyone a push towards a possession bite from the person they want to play house with. See? No brainer.”

“Sick puppy?  Don’t you have a better name for it?”  Dean lays his arms over his face, sighing.

“Sure, but using technical terms is boring.  I much prefer making up my own.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean flips to his side to face the doctor.  “Such a professional.”

“You live on the summit of a mountain; beggars can’t be choosers.  Now, what I do want to chat about is how you are feeling?”

Shoving the good side of his face into the pillow, Dean grunts, “Why does everyone want to discuss my feelings?”

The shrink pops a stick of gum in his mouth, smacking loudly. “It’s what I get paid for, Buck-o, so pony up the info.”

It’s a valid question.  Since arriving at the MacLeod mansion Dean’s world has been a tilt-a-whirl ride on permanent repeat.  “Everything.”

“I’m going to need a definition or something.”  Gabriel pops a bubble.

“I feel everything.  Right now, I think the list of emotions I don’t have would be shorter.”  He stares up at the ceiling, wondering when the buzzing sensation from his bite will stop.  Also, the black goo imagery continues to run in his mind.  Slightly unnerving.  What’s even weirder is while he can view the Shedim creeping around the cage, Dean can also envision Cas stewing on his revelations since the bite.  Seems the alpha wants more.

Scratching his head, Gabe clarifies, “Okay give me top three with explanations.”

“One,” Dean lifts his middle finger to the sky, “I am terrified that at any moment some lunatic is going to sneak onto the property and hurt a member of my family.  What if he takes Jack to get to me?  It could happen, crazy bastard is creative with one goal in mind.”

“What about you?”  The shrink tilts his chair back, smacking his gum.

Sitting up to get a better view, Dean squints. “Huh, I said I was terrified.”

“About our overly aggressive suitor hurting someone else.  What about you?  He drugged you and possibly had plans to use your vulnerability under Omehypnol to do …let’s just say unthinkable acts even though we both can name them.”

His gaze traces the spider web in the corner of his ceiling.  Benny’s getting slack.  Is he scared?  The answer comes out in a rush, “I can take him.  Even high on Omehypnol he didn’t win, so yeah, my fears are more for my family.”

“Are you remembering the attack?”  The normally jovial doctor has gone 100% serious.

“No.  I’m trying, because what if I looked the bastard in the face?”  Dean closes his eyes, picturing his work space at Singer Auto.  “I recall checking over the Impala and noticing the white bucket on the floor …then shadows and a grey coat.”

This has the other omega shooting to his feet, knocking the chair to the floor.  “WAIT!  You’ve never mentioned a coat.  What does it look like?”

Frustrated, Dean punches the air.  “I don’t know.  It’s more a memory of me chatting about a grey parka.  Fuck, it's no use, my brain is fried.”

“Alright, moving on to the other two emotions.”

“Two, I love Cas.  Not a puppy crush kind of love but an all encompassing would give anything to spend the rest of my life with this man, Love.  So, when I’m near him …there is joy.  All the fear evaporates and it's only my alpha.”

Nodding, Gabriel begins pacing the room with a soft grin. “This one I’m very familiar with. And the last?”

Dean’s mouth opens to share when the door to his room blasts open, revealing a disheveled Charlie shouting, “There is something off about the Campbells.”

“You do realize we are in a session.”  Dr. Gabe has his big boy voice on, “maybe we all can chat about it later.”

“No, no, I need your help.”  The beta pushes Gabe’s empty chair back to the desk, placing her laptop on top.  “Have you ever heard of an adoption record so sealed it can’t be copied onto an electronic file?”

“Not really,” Gabe replies, obviously intrigued by Charlie’s query.

Dean scooches to the end of the bed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m processing background checks on all the Campbells for Crowley.  You know, make sure none of them are a danger to any of his family.  Anyways, I’ve tracked down the histories of all but one of them.”

“Who?”  Gabe and Dean request simultaneously. 

Her fingers fly across the keys, “Every one of them are related to Samuel Campbell by blood, except the youngest.  This family has been working as a PI Firm for a century, never permitting anyone outside the bloodline to even work as a secretary.  That’s where they hide the older birthing omegas by the way.  It’s like everything to these douchebags, then right around 16 years ago Samuel Campbell adopts a baby alpha.  It’s weird, right?”

“Maybe his mate couldn’t give him an alpha?”  Gabe suggests.

Charlie’s head shakes, “Here’s the thing, Samuel could be this kid's grandfather.  Why wait so long AND why make sure the adoption papers never see the light of day?”

“Okay, it’s weird, but who cares?”  Dean doesn’t think a teenage alpha is going to hurt anyone.

Tapping her chin, the beta pauses. “It’s a puzzle.  I can’t stop until I’ve figured it out, any who I’m really here because Rowena needs to see Dean ASAP.”

Gabriel tosses his arms in the air, “We’ve barely scratched the surface; I need at least an hour.  Have you not seen Dean’s new accessory?”

Finally focusing on Dean, Charlie’s eyes explode in size, “OH MY GOD!  You guys mated?”

“No, no it's just a bite.”  Of course, with her deficit of smell, Charlie can’t decipher the lack of change in Dean’s personal aroma.  “Kind of like a mate-to-be nip.”

“Is that a thing?”  she asks the room.

Dean hastens out the door, leaving Gabriel to deal with the onslaught of curious questions.   He finds Rowena in the kitchen stirring a cup of tea.  Benny’s out of sight.

“You wanted to see me?”  Dean rocks on his heels, praying there is a way to speed up the process with Cas.  The full moon is a week away.

She ogles his neck. “You know that’s just going to piss off your ass hunter.”

“I’m aware and why is everyone obsessed with my ass.”

“It’s a delightful perky wonder of the world; however, I’m not obsessed with it. BUT I do need to discuss with you something that I brought back from our trip.  It had to be shipped separately, and Victor just got back from picking it up personally.”

Rowena points her manicured finger over Dean’s shoulder.  First, he spots Henriksen and gives the alpha a little wave.  The dude is an ally.  Next, his expression blossoms into excited bliss as he shouts, “HOLY SHIT!”

Directly behind Victor stands none other than Max Banes.  Dean rushes his friend, lifting the guy off the floor with a massive hug.  “How are you here?”

“I’m 20, not old enough to be kicked out; however, I am permitted to leave to spend time with possible alphas.”  Max tips his head to Victor.  “This one is hot.”

Suddenly the world seems brighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I can end a chapter on a happy note. : )
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	24. Push

* * *

 

 

Dean cinches his green ski jacket tighter, battling back the unbearable cold, his breath visible as he exhales.  The security lights the Campbells installed around the electric fence provide enough illumination for the omega to watch.  A twig snaps next to him.

“Shhhh, you’ll spook him,” Dean whispers to the man next to him.

Max yanks his orange beanie farther down his head. “You could just talk to him.  It’s pretty bizarre you are stalking a teenager as you hide from a stalker.  Why are we here?”

Inhaling, Dean can almost make out the youngest Campbell alpha’s personal bouquet.  Charlie informed him yesterday the kid is named after the old guy but prefers to be called Sam.  Something tugs at his gut.  “I don’t know.  You ever get a feeling about someone, and you can’t stop thinking about them.”

“Yeah, we made out for an hour last night.”  Max chuckles with a smirk.

Scrunching his nose as he jerks back, Dean quips, “So not what I meant!  You macking on Victor has no relation to why I can’t stop thinking about twiggy out there.  He always seems miserable, have you noticed?”

“No.  I don’t spend my free time analyzing the movements of a gangly alpha.  Are you going to chat with him, or can we go inside?  The full moon is tomorrow night, and I have some prep with Rowena.”

“Leave if you're bored.”  Dean stomps his feet but doesn’t move from behind a rather large tree.

His friend groans yet stays in place.  “I’m not meeting your gran for an hour.  She’s off scratching an itch down the mountain.”

“Rowena has threatened to give you boils if you call her my or Jack’s gran again.”  Dean observes Sam check his watch before heading back to the front gate.  There he will meet up with another Campbell to switch sides of the perimeter.  “Come on, he’s walking.”

The two omegas slink from tree to tree.  It’s a rather chilly night, the temp dipping just below freezing; however, the young alpha is not dressed correctly.  Dean wants to grab one of the spare parkas for him.  Who the hell does a four-hour shift in a few flannels and a pea coat?  Kid's going to catch a cold.

Abruptly, Sam halts his strides, turning towards the electric fence and staring right at Max and Dean.  They both panic, slamming into each other and nearly knocking Dean on his ass.  So much for being stealthy.

“Why are you guys following me?” the teenager shouts.

Dean replies, double checking that the scars on his face can’t be seen, “Maybe we are just walking in the same direction, ever thought of that, big guy?”

“Smooth.”  Max snickers as Dean shoves the other omega into the closest tree.

“Omegas shouldn’t be out in the cold; you have delicate dispositions.”  Sam gestures to the house.  “Go inside before you get hurt.”

Now his buddy is riled up, “Excuse me!  There is nothing wrong with us hanging out in the freezing snow.  Omegas actually have a much better stamina for cooler weather.”

“Samuel says –”

Dean jumps in before Sam can step on a verbal land mine.  “Stop, your boss has an antiquated view of omegas, which by the way has zero research to back up his silly claims.”

The young alpha slumps his shoulders, kicking the snow. “Sorry, you're right.”

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”  Dean scoots closer but still keeps a good twenty feet between them. 

Shrugging, Sam frowns. “Sure.”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?  I mean, you're kind of young to be working at a gig like this.”

“The Campbells work in the family business; we learn on the job, no need for a formal education.”  Sam’s frown deepens.

Damn it!  What is it about this kid?  He’s got Dean all twisted in knots with worry over whether he’s happy.  “When do you turn 17?”

Alphas have the rights of adults on their 17th birthday.  Crowley would definitely let Sam stay and probably even pay for his schooling.  His guardians love their strays.

“May 2nd.  Doesn’t matter, though, Campbells stick together.”  He waves at them as he heads down the edge of the fence. “Have a good night.”

“Huh?”  Max crosses his arms. “Didn’t Naomi used to have you light a candle every May 2nd in honor of your brother?”

Speechless, Dean nods.

“What was his name?”  Max is clearly trailing down the same line of thinking as Dean.

“Sam,” he whispers, a little shocked.  “It couldn’t be.”

Taking Dean's arm in his, Max guides them back to the house. “We could get a sample of his hair.  Victor has access to some pretty swanky labs.”

“Later, we need to focus on ridding Cas of his extra souls.  I can only take one stressor at a time.”  Dean huffs, opening the door to Rowena’s apartment.

“Says the omega who’s being stalked AND has an alpha with multiple people in his head.”  Max follows as they step into Cain’s space, shedding their winter gear.

The older omega seems to be grinding some herbs.  “Hello, my boys.  I’m so glad you could join me; there is much to be done.”  Cain hands over some other ingredients to be chopped to Max before facing Dean.   He glances at the clock on the microwave. “Midnight, we have exactly 24 hours till the big event.  Did you drink the tea I made for you, Dean?”

“Yep, after dinner as instructed.  What’s it do, again?”  He was weary; however, Rowena felt it a necessity, encouraging him to trust her so down the hatch the thick stench of a liquid went. 

“Good, so a few hours in your system. The elixir preps your body to help the alpha tomorrow.”  Cain avoids his gaze as he continues, “I’ve got another cup for you to drink.  A follow-up for the first, just helps things along.”

Dean holds the steaming cup, grabbing a random chair.  He’s well aware the elixir is altering something deep inside him, but the omega would do absolutely anything to release Castiel from his prison.  He sips a bit.  It’s actually quite tasty, with hints of vanilla and cinnamon like a blended drink of their aromas.  With every gulp, Dean whispers, “It’s for Cas.”

While the other two omegas work, Max ponders, “Hey Cain, so I was chatting with Victor recently –”

“Big surprise.”  Dean snickers, nearly choking on the hot liquid.

“Anyways, do you have any idea why Castiel chose Nebraska?  I mean there’s gotta be a link, right?”

The eldest omega halts his work, puffing a few strands of grey hair from his face.  “One of the darker souls once spoke about a time when she was free of her bindings and able to possess a female omega.  She had enjoyed a killing spree in Nebraska.  It was a hundred years ago, maybe longer.  A sheriff named Walker finally took her down by slitting her throat, expelling her to hell.  I think she was looking for revenge, and the others were just along for the ride.”

Taking the last swig of tea, Dean scoots the chair next to the bar of Rowena’s kitchen.  “Lilith seeking revenge makes a lot of sense, and then the Shedim got involved just for kicks.”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve always thought.”  The three men sit in silence for several minutes, until Cain speaks again, “Has anyone informed Castiel about tomorrow?”

“We’ve decided not to tell him.”  Fighting the urge to lay his head on the cool granite, Dean’s vision blurs for a second.  He taps his damaged eye, yet nothing stings.

“Won’t he suspect something when you lead him down here?”  Cain checks a pot boiling on the stove.

Blowing air forcefully from his lungs, Dean removes his flannel.  Man, for a guy who lives on a mountain, Cain enjoys keeping the apartment at sweltering levels.  He tugs at his white Henley, considering whether to take it off.  “Hannah’s got a plan.  She’s been keeping Cas up to date on the search for my stalker.  I think she’s going to tell Cas it will help us find him.”

“Intriguing.  At some point he’s going to have to be told.  The incantation doesn’t work unless the vessel consents to the proceedings.”

A terrible itch builds on Dean’s back, his fingers digging into the uncomfortably tight flesh.  “She’s pretty persuasive.  God, what do you have the heat set on?  I’m sweltering.”

Max sniffs him. “Your scent is odd, but not like a building heat,” the omega snaps his fingers, “bolder, spicier; sugar cookies with a ghost pepper chopped inside.”

“We’ve got this, Dean, why don’t you go lie down?”  Cain’s gaze searches Dean, but the older man never says a word, simply goes back to his prep.

Sleep sounds amazing.  Dean’s entire future with his alpha hangs in the balance on what happens tomorrow.  Shuffling upstairs, the omega peeks in on Jack.  The baby has his thumb in his mouth with a gentle sigh on every exhale.  He’s tempted to curl up on the floor.  However, his aroma reaches the baby, who whimpers.  What is up with him?  Guess his own bed it is.

The door opposite to his room is open.  Gabriel's snores could actually wake the dead; in fact, Cas has commented on hearing the chainsaw sound through the floor.  His shrink will be staying with them until the dust settles with Cas. Probably to either celebrate with the family or pick up the pieces of Dean’s heart.

Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, the omega twirls back towards his room when he spots a familiar bronze skeleton key.  The object rests on the nightstand. 

“Nope.  Such a bad idea,” Dean explains to the wall as he saunters to his own bedroom, crashing onto the mattress. He’s too hot for blankets.  In fact, he strips naked, deciding to complain about the heat problem in the house.  This can’t be healthy.

****

Dean’s eyes pop open.  Glancing at the clock, he sees he’s only been asleep for barely two hours.  His head pounds as slick wets the sheets.  Stumbling to the bathroom, Dean sticks his head under the faucet, gulping down as much water as he can.  Fuck! 

Flipping on the lights, Dean’s eyes carefully adjust.  He can’t help but glare at the blemishes around his eye.  They aren’t terrible, with Hannah often stating she can’t see them.  Dean could spot them in the dark, his fingernails scratching over the marks.  He splashes his face with water, hoping to find something to sooth the boiling heat just under his skin.

A yearning, a craving, a necessity for living pushes the omega out of his bedroom and across the hall to Gabe’s room.  Screw the rules!  There is one person Dean needs in this moment, and he won’t be denied access.  Tiptoeing next to the sleeping shrink, he snags the key and heads up to the third floor.

Fire.  A painful blaze sets across the omega’s flesh as his fingers shake.  Unlike in his heat, Dean’s thoughts are clear as a bell.  He will have his alpha, now. 

“Cas!  Cas, wake up!” 

The face of his alpha appears in the window, but not Cas.  Indigo eyes cheerfully bounce while a dark smirk spreads across the alpha’s lips. “A little late for a booty call.”  A single eyebrow cocks up, “and already naked.  I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

“Lucifer, I need Cas.”

“Unfortunately, I’m the one in charge.  Perhaps you would come back in a few hours, or I wouldn’t mind a playful round.”  Lucifer laughs. The man’s wearing torn jeans and a white t-shirt that reveals muscles bulging against the fabric.

Slamming his palm into the steel door, Dean demands, “Put the handcuffs on; you really don’t want to defy me.”

“Assertive little bitch.” Lucifer complies, heading to the back of the cage. “This is going to be so much fun.”

The key tingles in his hand as Dean watches the shackles lock into place.  “Give them a tug.”

A loud clanking confirms his alpha has been properly secured.  Hastily, the omega unlocks the door, tossing it open, his feet crossing the threshold.  The overpowering scent of his alpha ignites his nerves with an electric charge of power.  On each inhale the magic builds under his skin.

“What the hell are you on?”  Lucifer sounds nervous, his feet edging the alpha’s body away from him.

Grabbing the chain, the omega yanks roughly, jerking the glorious vessel of his true mate into his space.  “Why do you ask?”

“Your eyes,” the alpha audibly gulps, “your eyes are so damn green!”

“Wow, aren’t you the observant one.”  Dean gives the manacles another heave, knocking Cas’s body into his.  Sparks singe his flesh as the omega reaches out, touching the other man.  “Cas, you need to come out.  I won’t ask again.”

Smashing their mouths together, Dean exhales into his lover’s throat. 

When the two men part, Castiel stares long and hard. “Hello Dean.”  The alpha’s tender fingers ghost over his eye sockets. Several loving kisses trace the ugly scars, yet his alpha pauses, tapping his eyelid.  “My Omega, what have you done?  Your eyes are glowing.”

“Doesn’t matter, Cas.  I’m naked without a chaperone; take what’s yours, Alpha.”

Instantly, Castiel lifts Dean from the floor, slamming him against the wall.  Hungry lips devour the omega’s mouth as their groins grind together.  Moans of delight fill the space next to the clinks of the metal chains.  Dean swallows the taste of Castiel, savoring the flavor.  Locking his ankles behind the alphas back, he tears the t-shirt from the man’s body, permitting flesh to ride flesh.  Sugar and cinnamon flow as one with the flashes of power crackling between their exposed skin.

“Dean we can’t,” Cas pants the words.

Snatching his true mate’s chin harshly, Dean sternly mandates, “Oh we aren’t going to knot, Alpha, not today.  No tonight I’m laying my own claim.”  Nipping at Cas’s ear, Dean whispers, “Behave.”  Another bright light flickers between them as if embers of a fire are birthing in the heat of their bodies.

“Yes, my Omega.”  His alpha grunts as their cocks line up, only Cas’s jeans between them, yet the friction has the omega seeing stars.

The unbearable heat returns, striking Dean’s body with such viciousness he can’t breathe.  Going completely on instinct, the omega slaps his alpha’s face, “PUT ME DOWN!”

Castiel complies without a single comment.

Once his feet are back on the floor, Dean places a chaste kiss to the alpha’s mouth.  “On your knees.”

“Yes, my Omega.”

Mystical strength envelops the omega’s body as literal green sparks release from his fingertips.  The power intoxicating.  “Hands behind your back.”

Nodding, Cas holds the shackles behind his waist, lowering his face.  A loud crack vibrates over the two men; when his alpha’s face looks back up Dean sees only black orbs.

The Shedim.

Dean’s about to scream for Castiel’s restitution when the devil’s legion mutters calmly, “We’s obey; omega ours.”

“MINE!”  The omega roars, his hand clasping his erection.

Bending all the way over, the Shedim kiss Dean’s bare feet.  “Yours.”

Reaching out, he grasps the alpha’s hair, yanking up on the gorgeous midnight brown tresses.  “Cas!  You will show yourself!”

In the next breath Castiel’s blue irises bleed into submission.  “Yes.”

“NO MORE OF THIS SHIT!”  Dean yells, then halts, waiting for his soul to find peace.  “Only Cas for now, do you understand?”

His cock bobs in front of the alpha’s face, giving the omega an idea. “Suck me.”

“Happily.”  Cas drops little kisses over the head of Dean’s dick.  The omega closes his eyes, groaning. 

The stress of the world vanishes as the alpha’s lips rub up and down his shaft.  Wet, warm and so awesome Dean’s going to blow any minute.  How in the hell is this happening?  He would ask his true mate, but his mouth is currently occupied.  Growing bolder with each swipe of the tongue, Cas takes in more and more until the tip of Dean’s cock is banging against the back of his lover’s throat.  The omega trembles; his knees may not last long.

Climax is close; however, the omega suddenly recalls the intense need to mark what belongs to him.  Pulling his erection from Cas’s mouth, Dean strokes himself, hissing, “Don’t move a muscle.”

The alpha goes motionless, his bright blue eyes intensely observing.  As cum squirts from the head of his dick, Dean sprays the jizz all over his alpha’s face, tapping each cheek for luck.  He grasps the alpha’s shoulder for balance, because that was one hell of an orgasm.  The sight is breathtaking.  Castiel, the alpha who murdered 12 people with his bare hands, kneels at Dean’s feet, a blanket of cum spread over his face.  Dark eyelashes blink, but the man doesn’t move.

Stretching out his hands, Dean rubs the semen into Cas’s flesh, working the sticky substance into his face, neck, and shoulders.

“Good boy,” Dean murmurs, falling to his knees and kissing the alpha.

A knocking just outside the open door releases a deep growl from both men.  Neither wants the kissing to stop.

“Sorry to bother, are you both decent?” Rowena’s gentle voice calls out.

“No, hold on.”  Dean seizes a throw blanket from off the couch wrapping it around his waist.  “What do you want?”

The red-headed omega teeters in on gold stiletto heels and a matching gown with so much sparkle it nearly blinds Dean.  “It would appear things are moving along beautifully.”

“GO AWAY!”  The omega roars so loudly his voice cracks.  “I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Oh sweetie,” Rowena opens a small black satchel hidden in the palm of her hand, “we need to harness all the delicious mystical power and dominance for tomorrow.”

Benny hovers by the door, looking anywhere but in the cell.

“Why is he here?”  The fire and desire in Dean’s belly igniting brighter. 

“Oh, he’s here to carry you downstairs for a nap.”  Then a bright green powder is blown into Dean’s face.

“Fuuuu---”

Dean only dreams in green and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all happening. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	25. Release

* * *

 

 

Nimble fingers massage Dean’s scalp, scrubbing the shampoo into a frothy mess.  His own palms are lying useless, one on each side of the tub.  Fluttering his eyes closed, Dean counts to five then opens again.  With each new sweep of his gaze his vision clears.  No, that’s not quite right; it's beyond simply clear, almost like viewing the world through a microscope.  The omega can see every piece of dust on the floor; glancing up, he can literally peer within each pore on Hannah’s face.  He watches the miniscule bits of spit released from her mouth as she speaks.

He should answer, but the world in this microscopic image is fascinating.

Stretching out his fingers, he and Hannah pause to watch as tiny green sparks emit from his fingernails.  Dean never knew such power existed.  It’s as if he’s holding the entire mystical universe under his skin.

Hannah says something.  Unfortunately, with the heightened sight and touch, Dean’s hearing is shit.  The omega’s voice has gone silent; he woke from his rest mute and basically deaf.  Can’t have everything, he supposes.  Realizing he can’t understand her, Hannah shoves his head under the water to rinse the soap.

Bursting through the surface, Dean coughs up water, such an odd feeling when you can’t hear yourself. Batting his moist eyelashes, the omega stares at his big sister with complete trust.  She will have to speak for him.

With a gentle smile, Hannah places a cup of cool water to his lips.  He sips, quietly observing the tiny spider in the tree outside the window weave its web. The moonlight is his only illumination. Actually, there aren’t any trees against Hannah’s master bath window.  The oak is fifty feet past the house.  Oh well, still interesting as he lets the other omega guide him from the tub to towel off.  He hisses from the material's drag on his flesh, yet Dean’s grateful for the bath; dry cum all over your body is nasty.

His sweet guardian encourages Dean to lift his feet one at a time so she can put on a fresh pair of underwear and grey sweatpants.  He wishes he could stay nude.  The fabric scratches his flesh; the burn bearable yet still hurts.  When she goes to put on a blue t-shirt, Dean waves her off; he can’t take anymore.  Every pore is screaming to breathe.  Instead of focusing on his discomfort, he watches the spider.

Charlie appears when Hannah’s combing his hair.  With each woman holding a hand, they lead him downstairs. He feels them talking to each other, not with his ears but his sense of touch feels the vibrations of their voices.  He stays silent.

The fluffiest chair in the house is pushed up to the dining room table.  On it sits a feast of bacon, pancakes, blueberry muffins, and a bowl of strawberries.  Dean fidgets in the seat, unable to find relief.  Benny feeds him as the omega’s hands dance around his body creating a rainbow firework display.  The omega needs the calories, even if the food is bland to him. When he returns to normal, Dean will miss the sensation of electricity flowing through his veins.  He will not miss the pain.  Perhaps they are aware of the constant blaze under his skin, thousands of lit matches held to his epidermis.  Cain wasn’t kidding when he said the process would make him want to die.  Although, Dean’s mouth holds a joyful grin because tonight his alpha will be free.  Totally worth it.

Water is the only relief he finds, the chill softening the burn of his power.  He’s guzzled two cups when Rowena sits down next to him.  She smiles; the cheer doesn’t reach her eyes, which are full of worry.  A bold crimson fingernail taps a piece of paper Rowena has set before him.  Ah!  Yes, since he can’t hear he can read what’s going to happen.  However, it takes Dean’s eyes a good ten minutes to adjust to the new level of vision.  He can literally see each fleck of ink on the page.  Playing with squints and grunts, the omega is finally able to read.

_Dean,_

_The tea with a spell I cast at dawn this morning has heightened your sight and touch.  This along with your ability to control Castiel and the others will make tonight a success.  During this time, you will be mute and deaf, payment for your gifts.  The hope is that in twelve hours all should return to normal.  We have no guarantee.  You haven’t used the life force within you; if you wish simply tear up this sheet of paper nothing will happen.  Nothing used, nothing to pay, but magic can be a harsh tax collector so be prepared for the worst._

_At 12:01 a.m. I will lead you down to my apartment. Castiel was given a heavy dose of tranquilizers and is currently strapped to a titanium table in my living room.  You will wake him.  The next few steps are of dire importance.  First, you must release Castiel from his bindings and command him to sit inside the circle of goofer dust.  He must enter the circle without chains or any physical coercion.  Second, we will have a mixture to spread over the mark of Cain.  While myself, Hannah, Cain, and Max stand outside the circle chanting the incantation, you will force Cas’s soul to release the mark.  Finally, once the mark is gone, you must work quickly using your new power to send the four extra souls to their proper resting place, heaven or hell._

_Go with your gut.  The mystical energy flowing inside you right now will guide your actions.  Do what you feel is right no matter what.  Those of us outside the circle will hold everyone in place until you release them.  Allow your love, your connection with Castiel, to guide you._

_No one else can do this but you._

_Do not worry about the others.  Benny and Charlie will remain on the main floor with Gabriel in case emergency services need to be contacted.  Crowley has a room in the lodge at the base of the mountain for the night.  He and Jack will remain there until sun up._

_Once you enter the magical bound circle we cannot help, but you will not be alone.  You can touch, you can feel your alpha and use the incredible powerful link between you both to ground yourself._

_The end is near my dear. Good Luck._

_Rowena_

Dean has no intentions of turning back now.  He told Cain he’d die to liberate his alpha from the others; the omega was not exaggerating.  Rowena’s warning was obvious; he could be deaf or mute for longer than 12 hours, including forever.  Glaring up, Dean slams the paper on the table.  Sliding his hands over the letter, Dean doesn’t even wrinkle the paper.  The older omega nods, comprehending Dean’s decision and giving him a quick wink.  And thus, it shall be done.

The space erupts in organized chaos.  Everyone appears to have a chore in order to prepare for the midnight deadline.  Dean curls his knees under his chin, watching the snow fall.  Beautiful unique snowflakes drift under the full moon, and the omega can view each and every one.  The ache in his body is difficult to ignore, yet the gorgeous night sky helps a little.  Breathing softly, Dean lets his mind wander.  Tomorrow night Cas could be himself.  The alpha might take Dean to his bed and finally claim him properly, shunning the stalker from ever having a chance.  Dreams are such lovely distractions.

Hannah strokes Dean’s chin, pulling his attention away from the windows.  She raises her iPhone showing the time, 12:01.  Rowena holds the door open to the stairs down to her apartment.  With a quick bounce of his head, Dean follows the women.

It begins.

Moonlight pours in through the windows; the room has added light from a roaring fire in the fireplace and several candles throughout the area.  All the furniture is gone and the floor is covered with clear plastic sheets holding a five-foot, perfect circle of black goofer dust with a chair inside.

A moan disturbing the dust in the air has Dean spinning to Castiel, strapped down to a silver table pushed against the far wall.  The alpha’s arms, torso, hips, and legs are bound to the metal with thick titanium.  Cas shouts to him.  Stepping closer, Dean wishes he could make out the words.  The bright blue eyes tell him it's his alpha and not one of the others, which explains the definite “NO!” he possibly keeps yelling.  Deafness might be positive.

Reaching out, Dean cards his fingers through supple midnight brown hair.  He’s shocked because the instance his skin touches Cas, the pain subsides.  Only the physical connection with his true mate puts the flames in his skin out.  Unable to stop himself, Dean climbs on top, gliding his skin over the alpha.

Exquisite pleasure overrides the fiery ache.  He kisses Cas.  The alpha stops his speech to return the lusty clash of lips.  A small tinge of regret settles in the omega because he can’t taste his lover.  If he never is able to truly taste the cinnamon pine of Castiel Novak that would be a beautiful crime.

A hand waves in front of Dean’s face.  Cain is getting his attention to the fact the other omegas are in place and ready for Cas to move to the chair in the center of the goofer circle.

Here we go.

How does one trust their gut when they don’t have a fucking clue what they're doing?  Closing his eyes, Dean inhales deeply; he can smell the essence of Cas.  He has no choice; the plan is in place the omega merely has to play his part.  Rising to all fours hovering above Cas’s body, Dean observes the never-ending oceans within his alpha’s gaze.  He moves his finger to sit on Cas’s lips, shushing the rants of the other man.  Really a waste, literally falling on deaf ears.  Sparks of white sizzle between them.  Dean ghosts his hands over his alpha as his palms slide over the thick metal straps; the omega slices them in half, freeing Castiel.  Damn, that was cool.

Carefully, Dean takes Cas’s hand, guiding him to the circle.  The alpha and all his extra riders obey.

Hannah, Rowena, Cain, and Max hold hands standing just outside the circle of grey dust.  Cas has his jeans and a green long-sleeve shirt on, which won’t do.  Dean lifts the fabric from his alpha, tossing it out of the ring before maneuvering Cas onto the chair.  He doesn’t need shackles.  Even if the Shedim rise up, taking control, they won’t revolt against his wishes. 

Chanting from the four corners starts, but Dean can’t hear a word.  He knows because he can sense the breath of their words on his skin, the vibrations of their voices disturbing each molecule of dust he can locate. Rowena holds out a silver bowl of brown, stinky sludge, the lotion to place over Cain’s mark to aid in its removal.  However, a crack of lightning strikes a tree in the backyard.  Dean grins, because the crash of light was him, and he doesn’t fucking need icky gunk. He can rip the mark of Cain from his mate.

He waves off the offering.  Dean can see the mark, not the scar it leaves on Castiel’s arm, instead he can see the magical force sealing the spirits inside his alpha.  The ebb and flow stretch over his true mate’s frame; the lock of the mystical manacles lie under the mark.  Placing his hand over the mark, Dean senses the dark arts required to create it.  The blood of an innocent and a tiny bit of Cain’s own soul mixes with something Dean can’t name. 

Holding up his pointer finger, Dean digs into the mark, slicing his alpha’s arm.  He cuts the backwards F in half while the healing blue glow of Cas’s soul puts his body right again.  There might be screaming.  Once again Dean’s glad for the lack of hearing.  He might stop if he heard the cries of agony from Castiel. Dean knows it hurts; nonetheless, he shoves in until he’s sure the mark is no more.

An explosion of colors blinds the room.  As the others recover, Dean slides onto his alpha’s lap, kissing him harshly.  The caress of his alpha’s hands freely sliding down his spine while their tongues stroke one another sends Dean’s brain into overdrive.  One single goal left. 

Focusing completely on their bodies rubbing together Dean’s new sight can observe underneath Castiel’s outer shell.  The five glowing orbs aid in identifying the souls. A bright blue one bounces near the alpha’s heart; Dean grins, knowing his lover immediately. Near the stomach he sees a ruby red with sparkles. Lilith.  Exhaling deeply into Castiel’s throat as the two men continue to kiss, Dean's own green electric limb enters, snatching the red orb and yanking it from his alpha’s body and tossing it to the floor. 

Lilith’s soul bounces around yet can’t leave the ritual circle.  Twirling his wrist, Dean creates a tiny tornado on the floor that promptly swallows the red ball of light, sucking her to hell.

One down, three to go.

Next Dean sees a golden orb reminding him of the morning light. Lucifer.  Cas’s eldest brother leaves without fanfare but hangs at the top of the magical bubble, waiting.  Of course, the two men came into the world together they should exit the same.  Michael’s soul is a paler blue with hints of gold. 

Dean raises his hand, and a beautiful sunlight shines from the ceiling, warm and inviting.  Michael and Lucifer bounce upward as one, vanishing into the heavens.

When Dean’s gaze reverts back to his alpha, the orbs of his true mate have turned a solid black.  The Shedim are speaking.  He can see the gorgeous mouth of Cas move; however, nothing can be heard.

It’s when the Shedim snatch his neck, squeezing violently, that Dean fully comprehends his mistake.  He underestimated their control of Cas.  A deadly error that might end everything.

The lack of oxygen has little black dots dancing in his vision.  Dean merely halts his breathing, increasing his strength in his touch.  The omega places his hands against Castiel’s bare chest, the grey murky orb of the Shedim twisting in Cas’s throat.  Pushing into the vise grip of the Shedim making it impossible to breathe, Dean places his mouth where his eyes observe the grey ball.  He kisses his alpha’s neck. 

Then carefully he sucks like he’s leaving the biggest hickey on the planet. 

Nothing happens except now Dean’s having trouble staying conscious.  If this is how he dies, so be it.  There is nothing more important than the man in his arms.  He has no voice to command the spirit to obey.  Instead he bites the alphas neck, suckling the blood streaming from the wound.  Although the blood isn’t red, but a black goo.  Dean slurps harder, swallowing the ectoplasm into his own body.  He will liberate his alpha one way or another.

Checking within Cas’s body, Dean confirms the Shedim are now held in his own human shell.  Son of a bitch those little shits are pissed.  The omega stumbles off his alpha, crashing to the ground.  The monsters are attempting to force his body outside of the circle in order to be released into the wild.  The assholes will claim another vessel.  Dean will not allow it!

Curling up in a ball, the omega’s positive all his limbs are tucked away from the powder.  The battle erupting inside him is pure agony like he’s being burned from the inside beginning with his organs. “God, help me!” he screams in action, but no sound releases.  Teeth bite into all his nerves, sending unbearable pain over every inch of his body.  He seizes, yet by some luck keeps his body in the ring.

Feasibly they will kill him.  Dean’s not sure what the consequences are if he dies with the Shedim still loose under his skin.  Tears trickle from his eyes.  Hope of the bright future with Cas dying as everything gets darker. 

Suddenly a gentle hand cups his face, turning it upward.  Cas smiles down at him; his mouth exaggerating the three words Dean doesn’t require hearing to comprehend: “I love you.”

A blue glow detonates from Castiel, surging into Dean and rekindling his own green electric bolt.  The two radiant beams intertwine beautifully, shining an unbreakable light at the shadow orb of the Shedim.  Dean slips his hand into Cas’s, squeezing harshly.

As Dean opens his mouth, the grey solid orb exits his throat and is caught by a ghostly hand appearing from the floor, retrieving the Shedim and dragging them to hell.

The four omegas surrounding them halt and cheer.  He can sense their joyous movements yet doesn’t have the energy to join.  The embers of lights disappear.  The candles have all been blown out; the dim fire the sole source of light.  Looking up, Dean sees the flames dance on Castiel’s stunning face as he sobs, scooping the omega into his arms and rocking him back and forth.  Dean has no voice; he has no hearing, but mother fucker he knows with all his heart what his alpha is telling him.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXO -  
> Angie


	26. Connect

 

* * *

 

Dean snuggles into the fluffy comforter, the fresh sheets smooth against his skin, which is why his eyes fly open.  The horrible endless burning is gone.  Slipping his hand out from under the blanket the omega twirls his fingers, and absolutely nothing happens.  Huh?  His cool touch power has evaporated.  Glancing out the window pane, Dean can barely make out the tree leaves swaying in the night breeze.  The moonlight is splashing against the green, yet Dean doesn’t see every edge or if it's infested with bugs.  His vision is normal now too.

A hand slinks under the covers, tucking the omega against a warm, solid chest.  Dean would freak out, but the scent of cinnamon and pine tells him everything he needs to know.  He’s in his bedroom on the second floor with his sleeping alpha.  God, he wants to spend forever in their own private bubble.  In here is love and security.  The man in his bed will always keep the bad away, because that’s what mates do for each other. 

The darkness outside means the omega has either only slept a few hours or the entire day.  Glancing at the clock, he sees it reads 9:18 p.m.  Slept the entire day away for the win.  Vaguely he recalls juice being held to his lips and a couple half asleep stumbles to the toilet.  Did Max actually force a toothbrush in his mouth?

Incapable of denying himself any more, Dean pivots under Cas’s arm, staring into his true mate’s gorgeous face.  He could take in the view for hours.  The dark, thick eyelashes span over supple skin with full slightly dry lips that are perfect for kissing.  Using his pointer finger, the omega traces the delicate mouth.  He should let the alpha rest.  When was the last time Cas truly slept on his own?  Dreamt with his own thoughts?  Yes, letting the guy catch some shut eye is important.

Screw it!  Dean rushes the impeccably tasty mouth, kissing his alpha gingerly.  His true mate responds immediately, slithering his tongue out to feel Dean against him.  Arms surround him, rolling the omega on his back as he opens his thighs permitting the man above him to slide into place. 

Who the hell put them to bed with boxers AND flannel sleeping pants AND matching t-shirts? 

Fingers explore his torso as Dean slides his legs around the alpha’s waist, lining up their growing erections beautifully.  Alpha and omega arousal bleeds into the room, practically intoxicating Dean on lust.  He should be claimed. 

Up until now the lack of sound hasn’t been an issue, but the omega’s pretty damn sure moaning is a must in sexual situations.  He jerks his head back curiously glancing at Cas.  The alpha tips his head to the side, mirroring the questioning look. 

Opening his mouth, Dean attempts to speak. “Cas, can you hear me?”

He watches those spectacular lips move mouthing, “No.”

Shit.  He’s still deaf and mute. 

Castiel reaches over, turning on the lamp.  So much love and adoration pours from the alpha's scent and expression.  His true mate knows the sacrifice isn’t over and may never end.  The alpha’s hand holds Dean’s cheek tenderly, simply waiting for the young man to do something.  Perhaps he should be upset, although the omega has no regrets.  Cas is here.  Cas is free.

The last thought sparks Dean into action as he untangles himself from the alpha and grabs a pencil and paper from his desk.  Quickly he writes two words: _mate me._

Pushing the paper into Cas’s face, he shakes his hips hoping to entice a reaction.  Bingo!  The alpha’s eyes grow dark with desire as they track the shimmy.  His sweet, loving soon-to-be mate grabs the paper and pencil, scribbling: _Are you sure?_

He can’t help but throw his head back in silent laughter.  Glaring at Castiel, he yells without sound “YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!”

The blue eyes dance with interest as the alpha holds up his pointer finger.  Dean goes motionless.  Enthralled with handing the control over to Cas, he simply wants to be taken, claimed and let the world know he has a mate.  His alpha moves to stand before him, sliding his hands up the omega’s chest and pinching his nipples.

“Ow,” Dean mimes; he even giggles silently.

Castiel lifts Dean's shirt, covering his face and holding the material there.  The alpha squeezes his hand then snaps into his palm twice; the omega repeats the actions.  This will be the cue if Dean wants to halt their activities.  Not likely because he’s never been so thrilled in his entire God Damn Life.  He gasps into the fabric with excitement.

A tongue tentatively rolls over the omega’s hardened nipple as a finger strokes the other.  Dean’s knees turn to jelly, wobbling with the threat of completely giving out.  It feels amazing!  His cock, now swollen to capacity, is tenting his sleep pants.  His alpha switches sides, and he releases an inaudible moan.

Attempting to stay in place proves too much when Cas bites down on the nub, an electric shock of pleasure swallowing the omega.  His knees are caving, but his alpha catches him in his arms, carrying Dean to the bed and laying him across the mattress reverently.

Easy, loving strokes of Castiel’s fingers glide down the omega’s torso, tickling his stomach.  He can’t help but curl up in laughter.  Dean’s unable to view his true mate, but he can feel the other man chuckling along as the hands continue to tickle.  Eventually, the affectionate touches dip below his waist band, carding fingers through the hair and then stroking upward on his shaft.  Seconds later, with a swift yank, Dean’s completely naked save for the shirt over his face.  So fucking awesome.

Then absolute radio silence.  No one touches, caresses, or licks the omega’s nude body.  Dean’s beginning to twitch with the urge to peek outside his visual barrier.  Yet it's out of curiosity and not fear.  Castiel is with him, which means the omega is safe.  The man tried to beat down a steel door with worry over his assault.  Sighing, Dean wiggles his hips with contentment.

“OH MY GOD!” he exclaims in a hush.

A muscular, heated alpha skims over him, making flesh on flesh contact …everywhere.  Dean can’t imagine anything more erotic.  Agonizingly slowly, Cas rolls his body up and then down the omega’s own frame.  Suddenly, their dicks align, and the omega screams into the shirt, coughing from the effort.

His fingers snap chaotically.  Dean doesn’t want to miss a thing, and that includes staring into dazzling blue eyes.  In an instant the shirt is ripped away and a very concerned alpha searches his face for a clue.  Hoping to calm Cas, the omega smiles wide and kisses him.  He needs the kissing.  Their lips become frantic with a craving only their lower regions can quench. 

Cas pushes Dean’s left leg out a bit, and the omega isn’t sure why until, “HOLY HELL!”  Two fingers breach his hole.  He’s revved up enough that he easily takes the intrusion.  Even so, his alpha moves at a snail’s pace thrusting in and out, gauging Dean’s reaction between swipes of their tongues.

Nodding with a wink, Cas responds, adding a third finger.  The alpha’s plump lips wander down the omega’s neck, tickling his skin and turning Dean into a gushing wet omega.  He’s never felt such arousal.  Then the fingers exploring his entrance find a spot, and Dean’s yelling with the surge of pleasure.  No one hears the cries.

Fingers on the alpha’s free hand roam Dean’s flesh igniting heat wherever he touches.  This building blaze is way better.  He raises his own hands, sliding them down the alpha's back and squeezing the incredible taut ass.  Damn!  He’s one lucky omega.  People should write sonnets and draw masterpieces over the curves of Castiel Novak’s butt.  Firm, yet pliant under his palms, absolutely perfect.

The halt of all the physical attention has the omega’s eyes flying open.  Why did the fun stuff stop?  Castiel hovers above him.  Such a stunning face, yet currently the eyebrows are raised in a question.  Dean simply watches.  What else can he really do?  Cas takes pity on him, overly articulating, “Are you ready?”

A totally ridiculous query.  Dean’s been ready since the day he first smelled his true mate and attempted to take down a door to get to him.  Wow, poor Crowley has had to replace a lot of doors since then.  This moment is what he’s been praying for and why he’s content being deaf and mute.  Mating isn’t the end game.  No, no, it’s the beginning of their next chapter, so let’s fucking start already.  The omega nods his head, kissing his alpha with all he’s got.

Adjusting them so Cas has better access to the goods, they never stop touching, kissing, and reminding each other they are no longer alone.  The next step is forever.

Dean winces a bit when the alpha’s solid cock breaches his entrance.  Yep, no rubber toy here; the omega has upgraded to the big-boy size.  His loving true mate does shallow thrusts, only allowing the tip inside of him.  Cautiously the nudges deepen. 

All of the sudden the omega is hyper aware of what’s happening.  Castiel is inside of him.  The alpha he’s been waiting for all his life is delicately entering Dean as though he were important …as if he were special.  Cas’s hand wipes away a few stray tears.  The man’s mouth is moving probably whispering accolades of adoration.  He won’t hear a word.  There will be no pillow talk for Dean, no sultry comments by the deep gravelly voice.  For the first time the payment for his powers truly hurts because this moment is significant, and Dean can only view Cas’s lips, wishing he could read them.

The sound of silence wounds the omega’s soul.

A gentle tapping to his cheek brings Dean out of his dark thoughts.  Cas halts his movements entirely as his cock settles flawlessly inside the omega.  They were made for each other.  Tilting up, Dean shyly swipes his lips over Castiel’s mouth, winding his fingers into soft, dark hair.  His mate mirrors the omega’s touch, only moving his hips in a slow, circular pattern.  Until the younger man can’t take it and deepens the kiss, tugging on his alpha’s hair, signaling Cas to thrust harder, deeper, longer.  Give him everything that glorious dick can make happen.

The magical bubble allows them to put the stresses of the world aside and just be together.  Without a noise the link between them blossoms, opening a different kind of connection.  Dean can literally sense Cas’s arousal, his desire, his love for his mate, making up for the loss of speech.  The omega becomes lost in all the intense emotions.  It’s amazing.

Hunger absorbs the omega.  His hips take on a life of their own, riding Castiel’s cock as he's enthralled by the sensations he can feel all over his body, flesh kneading onto flesh in a mind-blowing way.  Dean’s mind goes insane with all the places he wishes to caress.

As the knot swells his alpha reaches down, stroking Dean’s cock.  The buzzing from his groin amplifies, the omega's eyes roll back into his head with complete gratification. Immediately after the knot has cinched just inside Dean’s rim, both alpha and omega explode into their climax.  His throat aches from the shouting.  With a foot spasming from curling so tightly, Dean pants heavily, staring into sapphire gems.  Cas twists his fingers into the omega’s hair, their mouths devouring each other passionately.

In the post orgasmic haze, the omega leans his head to the left, exposing the right side of his neck.  No clarification needed.  One final step to marking Dean as a claimed omega permanently.

Cas grins, his mouth opening as the incisors inside lengthen, preparing to bite.

While a fruitless action, he still says, “Yours.”

Dragging his tongue across the white teeth, Dean’s dick twitches with interest.  Definitely the sexiest alpha in the world.  A wicked smirk darkens his alpha’s eyes. Cas tilts down, licking over a rather high spot on the omega’s throat. There will be no hiding his claim. Sneaky little bastard.  A quick pinch startles Dean as the sharp incisors slice into his skin, going deeper into the muscle.  A whoosh of hormones releases over him, hitting his groin first and thickening his cock to fully erect. He can feel Castiel orgasming for a second time, filling the omega up nicely; the knot remains tight and locked in place. 

Dean doesn’t even wait for Cas, he takes his cock into his own hand, rubbing the member until he’s shooting another load of cum between them.  The sticky mess is going to be a bitch once Cas’s knot deflates.  Shit, that could be 20 minutes at least.

Elevating his face, Cas stares directly into Dean’s eyes.  The omega’s blood is wet on his mate’s teeth and lips, but he still kisses the man as if it were their last.  Long, harsh and wanting more to taste.  A second wave of hormones slides in, igniting an electric current under the omega’s flesh so tantalizing and sexual Dean moans, grinding down on Cas’s cock.  He can feel the alpha’s own groaning vibration through their connected mouths. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.  You are my mate.”

Shocked, the omega jerks back, tapping his ears.  Cas snaps his fingers by each one and yet nothing.  Then once again, “Please Lord, give my handsome omega his hearing and voice back.  He shouldn’t pay for my mistake.”

Castiel’s mouth doesn’t move.  What the hell?  At no point in that little prayer did his mate’s lips move, yet Dean heard it clear as a bell.  Focusing on the alpha’s eyes, Dean thinks, “Cas, can you hear my thoughts?”

“Yes.”  A huge smile erupts over the alpha’s face, showing every single crimson-painted tooth.

Laughing, Dean adds, “I guess he answered your prayer with a twist.”  The final claiming bite has given them a connection neither one saw coming.

The two men snuggle in close to wait out the knot.  When Cas’s dick finally slips free, Dean takes his alpha’s hand, leading him into the shower.  It’s funny the little things you miss when you can’t hear.  Observing the spray of water stream down from the spout with only quiet is quite disturbing.

“Charlie was in earlier; she has news.”  Cas’s thoughts are a nice change.

Shrugging, Dean steps under the water, rinsing his hair. “Not like I can hear what she has to say.”

His alpha retrieves the shampoo, lathering up Dean’s hair as the omega returns the favor.

“I can interpret.  It seemed rather important to her.”  Cas uses a wash cloth to gently clean his hole.  “Does this hurt?”

Grunting as the cloth hits a particularly sensitive spot, Dean replies, “Yes, but don’t stop.”  Dean places his hands on the tiles, spreading his feet wide.

Castiel’s hands skim over his hips, dick, and under both balls.  The omega’s growing erection is an obvious statement to how much he enjoys his alpha's touch.  Whoa!  Dean jerks his hips forward in surprise as a tongue laps at his entrance. Fuck, that’s new. 

“Shhhh, my omega.  You taste like sugar cookies straight from the oven.  Delicious.”

He had to school his mind to not immediately think of the Shedim because now is not the right moment.  “OH MY GOD, CAS!”

The alpha’s tongue carefully skates inside past the rim, licking outward with interest.  Dean’s breath comes out shaky as he tries to steady himself from the onslaught of titillation.  Shit, it tickles.  Yet it's arousing all at the same time.  Cas slides a finger in next to his tongue, and Dean’s pretty sure his brain becomes a slew of slurring curse words.

“Such a mouth on my omega,” Cas teases as his finger hits the special place, sending Dean over the edge and straight into climax.  God, he’s heard of omegas able to cum without having their dick touched, but damn, this was a religious experience.

Need, pure desire, has Dean whipping around and placing his hands under Cas’s arms, lifting the alpha to standing.  Kissing his lover harshly, he pushes the man up against the wall so the omega can drop to his knees.  A wicked grin spreads across Dean’s face. Opening his mouth, he slides his lips over the head of his alpha’s cock.  An impressive weight settles on his tongue as the omega rolls his mouth up and down, merely indulging in the sensation as the water beats down on his back.  There's an explosion of cinnamon on Dean’s tongue. Castiel is huge; the omega can only get about halfway down the shaft, so he uses his hand to stroke the knot. 

“Fuck, Dean!  Your mouth is incredible!”

The omega chuckles over his full mouth.  Dean’s palms glide over muscular wet thighs catching little hairs with his fingernails.  Abruptly, a hand grabs his hair, snapping the omega’s head back as Castiel blows a load all over Dean’s face.  Probably a good idea, alphas tend to toss triple the amount to betas and omegas. 

“At least we're already in the shower,” Dean thinks as he turns to face the stream.

After Dean and Cas are clean and dressed, they head downstairs.  The omega notices a light on in Charlie’s corner of the living room.  Her head’s down as she types furiously on a laptop.  Affectionately Dean tosses a throw pillow at her head.

Charlie’s eyes pop up.  Unfortunately, the beta talks at super speed, and Dean doesn’t even try to figure out her ranting mouth.  Instead he moves to the kitchen to make a snack.  Of course, there are two BLT sandwiches waiting in the fridge.  Benny knew he’d be hungry.

“Dean.”  Cas’s mental voice snaps.

Taking a massive bite, the omega replies, “What’s got Charlie up this late?”  He eats the entire time and now prefers their new way of communication; it’s pretty handy.

“First, she has congratulated us on our mating.”

He gives her a thumbs up.

“Second, she has some new information on the youngest Campbell alpha.”

The BLT is fantastic, so Dean tries to take a bigger bite while answering, “Sam?  What about him?”

Castiel and Charlie seem to chat over something very intensely.  Wow, Cas’s scent is going sour with a little bit of anger.  Huh? 

Rowena teeters in through the backdoor.  Her normally perfect hair has seen better days.  The older omega watches Cas and Charlie yell, then saunters next to Dean, placing a kiss on his chipmunk BLT cheeks.  The Lady MacLeod adds her two cents into the debate, about which Dean doesn’t have a clue.  What could this kid have done?

His gentle alpha ambles towards Dean while a very interesting thought blares from his mind, “Dean, Sam Winchester didn’t die in the fire.”

Poor Rowena takes the blunt of the omega spewing BLT everywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get fluff, and you get fluff, WE ALL GET FLUFF and smut. ; )
> 
> XOXOXOX - Angie


	27. Uncover

* * *

 

 

Dean misses the sound of laughter.  The constant silence of his new existence rubs him the wrong way; it's only been a couple days but not hearing Cas laugh leaves a hole in the omega.  Jack giggling is a close second.  Dean’s seated at the table feeding the baby a late breakfast of little bits of pancake.  The teeny omega stuffs his face with a handful of smooshed pancake throwing his head back in a gorgeous child laughter.  He can only watch.

Taking a bite of his own breakfast, Dean casts his gaze down the table.  The discussion appears heated.  A hair sample of both Dean and Sam has come back as a familial match.  Until then it was all conjecture from Charlie’s continued search into the young alpha’s past.  The envelope sitting in the center of the table changes everything. 

His brother is alive.  Dean still sits in awe of the fact, waiting for someone to scream “just kidding” at him.  The chance to reconnect with Sam is a number one priority for him.  The omega knows there will be bumps in the road. They have no idea how much Sam knows about Dean or if he ever knew he had a brother.  Samuel Campbell has proven to be a grade A douche, so anything is possible.

Now, it seems a battle has begun. 

Hannah and Crowley want the information kept quiet.  The Campbells don’t have a clue, neither do they care because clearly an omega is nothing to them.  He’s not stupid.  Dean grew up watching the lucky children who would stay on the compound for only a few days while the next of kin was contacted.  The fortunate ones were collected to live a better life elsewhere.  Charlie dug up the answers.  She had to call in several favors from friends around the country, but it was finally found. 

According to the official record from the Lawrence Fire Department, Dean went out the front door alone and into the arms of a beta firefighter.  Mary carried Sam out the back.  Her nightgown caught fire exiting the house and she received severe third-degree burns over a large portion of her back, legs, and arms.  She died 24 hours later in the hospital.  John never made it out.  Sam spent three days in the alpha orphanage before Samuel took him home.  Dean was handed to a social worker and off to the Kansas orphanage for omega boys.  No one came for him.

Naomi called first thing this morning and spoke with Cas.  The alpha hasn’t had the time to share with Dean what happened in their conversation.  His mate has the ability to block Dean listening into his thoughts.  Probably a talent he learned when battling four other souls in his head.  Castiel has to intently speak to Dean for him to hear him or be focused just on him.  The alpha has no barriers during sex.  Definitely an awesome plus.  The omega is grateful, yet he would give anything to know what is going on, but alas the raging conversation persists without Dean’s input.

He’d yell how they should ask him what he wants, but they wouldn’t hear him.  Correction, his mate would hear him.  For the moment, he’s going to let Castiel’s overprotective side slide.  The poor alpha hasn’t been able to defend his mate since they met.  In fact, Dean prefers not to bother anyone with his silly feelings on the topic.  Instead he focuses on Jack, because at least watching him laugh brightens Dean’s spirits a little.

His surrogate older sister runs around the table, hugging the omega so harshly he can barely breathe.  She’s terrified of the Campbells.  Dean can scent the fear on her skin; it hangs heavy in her personal aroma, which he typically finds soothing.  Honestly, it’s a tad bit over dramatic.  Castiel is Dean’s alpha.  They are mated, legally bound together forever, especially now that Cas has his new identity.  Charlie cooked it up beautifully.  He is now James C. Novak from Pontiac, Illinois.  The C. stands for Casper which is why the alpha prefers to be called Cas.  Dean finds the name hilarious.  If anyone searches Cas’s new background he is a cousin of Hannah’s who came to visit the newest additions to the Novak family tree and found his mate.  Not that anyone cares, permanently separating mates can be devastating to all involved and has brutal consequences.

Cas turns to face them, his mind finally opening to Dean.  “She’s worried we will leave.”

“Leave?”  Dean hugs Hannah back, shaking his head.  “This is our home, right?”

“Yes.”  His alpha relays his message to his sister, who physically relaxes.  “What do you want to do with this new information, my omega?”

Chewing on his lips, Dean puts a few more pieces of pancake on Jack’s high chair tray.  “I want to meet him.  Bring Sam up to the house and talk about what he wants to do.  He seems so sad with the Campbells, and we can provide a really awesome life here.  Crazed stalker aside.”

“There are concerns Sam will learn family secrets and use them against us.  The Campbells are useful yet also ruthless.  I’m positive they are aware of your financial inheritance.”

God, that again.  Dean wishes he could simply say no to the MacLeod fortune.  However, things have altered there too.  According to the will, Dean inherits everything with a trust fund for Jack.  Cas will legally control the money as his alpha with help from Victor.  The memory of Alistair’s breath on his neck sends an ugly tremble over his shoulders.  Yeah, the Campbells might try something dirty to get to the millions.  Doesn’t change his mind though.

“Cas, I want to meet him.”

The alpha once again shares with the group his request.  Crowley scowls.  His guardian is slowly warming up to the realization he’s not the only alpha in the house.  Nonetheless, MacLeod pulls out his phone to reach out to the Campbell clan.

Hannah retrieves a very sticky baby to clean up while Rowena doesn’t move a muscle.  Her sparkling gaze observes the proceedings, tapping her bubblegum pink fingernail.  Dean’s certain she has something to add, although she remains silent as him.

Crowley hangs up and talks with Cas for a few minutes before following Hannah and Jack.  His alpha turns to Dean with a genuine grin, “Sam will be joining us for dinner tonight under the guise that one of the omegas has taken an interest.”

“Ewww.”  Dean really hopes Sam doesn’t think it's him.  Max, yes, this is who will be the interested party, which would work if his friend weren’t currently kissing Victor.  Bless the heavens it's nothing too outrageous.  He throws leftover pancakes at Max to get his attention and stop the onslaught of physical affection on the couch. 

His dear friend shoots him the bird.  He doesn’t need his hearing to figure out its meaning.

****

Dean’s drying his hair with a towel in front of his closet while attempting to pick out an outfit for dinner.  Should he go casual or dressy?  He’s going to spend time with Sam.  Excitement drums under his skin as the omega goes with a solid choice; clean pair of jeans, grey t-shirt, and a green Henley.  Dean’s seen Sam’s wardrobe, so he’s not expecting anything fancy from him. 

Castiel walks out of the bathroom naked, brushing his teeth.  The omega finds it weird.  A week ago, the love of his life was locked behind a steel door, lost to the people in his head.  Now they are a couple.  His alpha traipses around the room, his sizable knot flapping between his thighs.  Shit!  He really shouldn’t focus on Cas’s cock because Sam should arrive in fifteen minutes.

“You can ride my bare thighs later.”  Cas’s brain taunts.

Ugh!  Dean still hasn’t figured out how to hide his mind from his alpha.  Oh, well at least he knows what they will be doing tonight after bed.

The alpha winks. “Whatever you want, Dean.”

“Get dressed.  You can’t meet my raised-from-the-dead brother in your birthday suit.”  Dean puts his own jeans on.

“Why do you think they call it a birthday suit?”  Cas ponders as he returns to the bathroom to spit.

Rolling his eyes, Dean finishes getting dressed. “Because you're naked when you're born.”

The brilliant blue eyes of his mate consider his reply as Cas slides on his own jeans with a navy button-up.  The man looks amazing.  Dean jumps his alpha, pummeling him to the bed with kisses.

They are late.

Sam’s already on the couch by the fire chatting with Max when Dean descends the staircase.  Cas was hovering on his left, but he steps forward to shake hands with the younger alpha.  The two move off to a corner to chat.  First stage of the plan: Castiel will explain everything to Sam and then Charlie will follow up with all the proof she has found along with the test results.  Dean hates not being a part of the discussion, but he’s got no way to really participate without distracting his brother.  Also, Sam’s more inclined to listen to another alpha. 

Charlie bounces on her heels with joy.  She has high hopes for the brothers, the file on their family under her arm.

Benny’s put a few appetizers out, so Dean peruses his choices. He finds it helpful to not face the two men while they are talking about him. The omega has always spoken for himself.  Not having a voice stings a little bit; nevertheless, if given the chance Dean would not alter his choices. Oh! He spots shrimp.

After getting several shrimps in his belly, the omega decides he doesn’t need a go between with his brother.  Yes, he has no way of communicating; screw it, he’s done with hiding.  Dean turns back around slamming into a scrawny alpha.  They both jump back startled by the close proximity.

Sam’s adorable as he begins talking super-fast.  Probably apologizing for running into the omega.  Dean taps his brother’s arm and then taps his ear, shaking his head with a frown.  The little alpha slaps his face in a comical expression of “Crap!”

Alpha to the rescue as Cas swoops in, conversing with Sam before sending thoughts to Dean.  “Sam believes without a doubt you are his brother.  He wishes there was a way for the two of you to sit down and get to know each other.  I suppose having me interpret can be annoying.”

“Ask him,” Dean glances at his alpha with nervous twitch in his eye.  He regrets not covering the scars before dinner. Castiel leans down, kissing the damage and pushing the omega to finish, “can I hug him?”

Ever since the information had come back identifying Sam as his Sam, Dean’s wanted to hug the young alpha for all he’s worth.  He sways with anticipation.  Maybe Sam’s not an affectionate kid; growing up with Samuel might have stunted the need for touch.  The omega will respect Sam’s answer today; things will change over time, though.  He really shouldn’t have worried.  Moments after Cas said something, Dean’s assaulted with a huge embrace from the skinny alpha.

Sam smells of antique books and leather.  It’s a pleasant bouquet.  Inhaling, Dean tries to memorize every nuance of his younger brother’s aroma just in case the Campbells attempt to run.  When they finally pull back, Sam points to Dean’s claiming bite, enunciating with exaggeration, “Newly mated?”

Fuck, Dean can’t stop himself from blushing as he nods.  What a stupid omega response.  Cas jumps in, obviously giving the cover story about being a cousin who came to visit.  Subsequently, when they no longer see the Campbells as a threat, his brother will be told the truth.  Right now, though, the omega can’t rely on loyalty from a child raised by a devout traditionalist.

“Sam wonders if you have a phone?”  Cas squints between them, unsure about the query. 

Dean’s also a little confused. “In my room; why?”

“OH!  He would like to text with you.”  His mate smiles, dashing off to get the device.

The brothers stare at each other.  Without Castiel they can’t really do much of anything else, and the rest of the family has made themselves scarce until dinner starts in an hour.  Sam scans the room then mouths, “Are you safe here?”

It’s sweet, his little 16-year-old brother concerned for his welfare.  Dean bounces his head with a bright smile.  He hopes this will reassure the young man.  Sam’s shoulders visibly relax at the omega’s answer as they hang out until Cas comes back.  Once the phone is in his hands, Dean first lets Sam have it to type in his own number.  Finally, Dean can "speak" to his brother privately.

Dean:  Hi

Sam: Hey

Suddenly the omega is overwhelmed with all the possibilities. He doesn’t know where to begin so he asks the one question that has been burning a hole in his heart.

Dean: Did you know I was alive?

Sam: I was always told Mom and I were the only ones to make it out of the house.  She died in the hospital, and Samuel came to get me.   

Puffing air out, Dean calms the rage building inside of him.  What sort of asshole leaves a child behind?  No matter the designation, family never gets left behind.

Sam:  I’m sorry to hear the protection spell you were trying with Max backfired.  Do they think the hearing and voice loss is permanent?

Fuck.  Dean nearly forgot the cover story Crowley has been telling people to explain the omega’s new disabilities.  Anyone outside of the inner circle thinks Dean and Max were attempting a spell to dissuade the stalker, which went wrong, leaving him with no voice or hearing.

Dean:  I’m thinking a week or two, but there is no way to tell.  Magical kickbacks can be a bitch.  I’m doing fine.

Sam:  Okay, so it’s just a waiting game.

He gives his brother a big thumbs-up, knowing one day he will share all the secrets with Sam. 

Dean: Will you tell anyone who I am?

Sam:  Yes.  Samuel won’t care because you are family and thus can’t be a suitable child bearer.  Also, you're mated; it’s illegal to remove an omega from their alpha.

The comment aches deep within Dean, so harshly Cas comes to stand next to the omega, dropping a chaste kiss to his cheek.  He’s worth nothing to the Campbells.  They are here to do a job and get paid. Who Dean’s parents are has zero effect on their ability to complete the mission.

The vibration of an incoming text pulls Dean from his dark thoughts.

Sam:  Are you allowed to go to school?

A rather odd comment.  The omega isn’t sure why his brother is so interested in his schooling.  Orphans don’t attend the classic definition of a school.  They teach each other.  Although, one request to Hannah and Dean’s certain she’d have a tutor in the house tomorrow.

Dean:  Sure.  I don’t have a formal education. Maybe one day I’ll get my GED.  Why?

Sam:  Working in the family business is the Campbell way.  We move from city to city so much I’ve never really had the chance to go.  If I came to live with you, would your alpha let me?

He reads the text several times.  Sending the sentiment to Cas because Sam just asked to come live with them.  Dean’s heart soars.  Having his brother under this roof would be amazing.  It would give them the opportunity to reconnect and get Sam away from the backwards thinking of Samuel.

Cas broods for a couple minutes before replying over their link.  “Don’t promise him anything.  I will talk with Hannah and Crowley, see what they think.  I’m sure Hannah will be on board; she does love her strays.  However, taking an alpha from the Campbells could get ugly.”

“I don’t care.”  Dean glares at his alpha.  “I lost him once to those bastards; it’s not happening again.”

“Okay.”  Cas kisses the omega’s forehead then wanders off to MacLeod’s office.

Dean:  My mate has reservations about what the Campbells will do if you leave.

Sam:  Don’t worry about it. 

Dean:  I want you here. We just have to be cautious about how it happens.

Sam:  Oh, okay.

His brother flashes a cheerful grin as his gaze catches something outside.  The young alpha points to headlights coming up the drive.  Maybe Samuel got wind of the truth and decided to break up the family reunion.  Benny and Charlie are the first ones to sprint out the front door. 

The sun has set, although they now have floodlights surrounding the house for extra protection.  The added illumination permits Dean to watch as a perfectly restored 1967 black Chevy Impala drives up to the house.  If he could, the omega would scream.  It’s Baby.

Nothing can hold him back as Dean runs to the Impala.  Three alphas emerge from his Baby: Bobby, Rufus, and from the driver’s seat, Gadreel. Dean wasn’t even aware they all knew each other.  Cas hovers to Dean’s left side close enough to halt anything dangerous but giving Dean the illusion of freedom.

His alpha shares what Bobby is saying, “Everyone felt terrible about the incident in the shop, so they all pitched in and worked non-stop until the Impala was completed.”

Thrilled to see his Baby, the omega hugs each man.  Then his attention falls on the gorgeous car in front of him.  Dean drags his fingers over her curves with utter affection; climbing inside behind the steering wheel, the omega touches everything.  Damn, she’s a work of art.  The leather upholstery reminds Dean of Sam’s scent; he rolls down the window to wave his brother over.  The young alpha flops into the passenger-side seat, clearly impressed with the shiny pristine vehicle. Sam shakes his phone, then types.

Sam:  This is exactly like the photos of Dad’s car.

Too excited to respond, Dean nods, watching as Cas situates himself in the backseat. 

“You look good behind the wheel, Dean.”  His alpha winks. “This is a big backseat.”

Waving off the dirty innuendo, the omega can’t help a sudden belief in destiny.  As if this was always how it should be, the three of them riding in his Baby.  The Campbells can go to hell.  Dean’s never backed off from a fight. Sam will come live with them and get a real education no matter what it takes. 

Dean sees the reflection of sparkling blue eyes in the rearview mirror.  Yep, he’s found his place in the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions and Concerns will be answered with love and sass.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	28. Obstruct

* * *

 

A piece of Dean broke watching his brother return to the Campbell condos.  However, he agrees with Crowley; a plan needs to be put in place before poking the bear.  The omega curls up by the fire, Cas’s arms embracing him from behind.  His alpha’s touch eases the ache.  Castiel’s fingers gently caress up and down the omega’s shoulders as random chaste kisses pepper the back of Dean’s neck.

The late hour has most of the house in bed.  Charlie’s at her corner desk working on something as Rowena stands by the grand window viewing the stars. 

“We will approach Samuel tomorrow when we have ammunition to combat anything he attempts,”  Cas’s mind projects.

Curious, the omega turns to face his mate, “What ammunition?”

The tender alpha cups Dean’s face. “You don’t need to worry about the details, my love.  I will protect you.”

“STOP!”  Dean wishes he could yell so the word would have more effect.  He snatches Castiel’s hand away from his chin. “STOP, STOP …STOP!  I am not some fragile omega who can’t care for himself.  You and I are mates.  In my opinion we are equals, we should work together on this stuff.  Quit trying to protect me; it's starting to piss me the fuck off.”  He holds up a single finger. “I’m not done, Alpha.  Yes, for a long time you were trapped in the attic unable to keep me safe from the stalker.  I totally get the need to overcompensate now that you're out, but no.  I’ve let the behavior slide long enough.”

“Excuse me,” Cas’s eyes sharpen, his tone clipped, “you totally get it?  You’ve let my behavior slide?  Dean, this is bigger than my alpha instincts going into overdrive.  How would you negotiate with Samuel?  Your single way of communication with the world is through me, so yes I have to take the lead because you can’t do it.”

Dean's teeth grind with anger. “You are hiding things and discussions from me.  Cas, don’t pretend to play the martyr for your crippled mate.  I’m so fucking sorry you're stuck with me; if it's such a chore then go.”  Dean flings his hand towards the door.

Busting himself free from his alpha’s embrace, Dean stomps up the stairs to their bedroom.  The omega can sense Cas hovering directly behind him.  Once the door slams shut, Dean whips around to face his mate.

The alpha jumps the gun, never letting Dean continue.  “You are NOT a chore, nor are you crippled.  My handsome omega, perhaps I have been a touch overzealous with my actions, but they aren’t because I have a lack of conviction for your abilities.  Not at all.  I caused you so much pain and suffering when the other souls still lived within me.  Please let me redeem myself and overcome the guilt I feel.”

“It wasn’t you.  When the time came you fought those guys tooth and nail to help me.  You’re my mate, and I truly believe you have nothing to feel guilty about from the time before …now your actions since then are an entirely different ballgame.”

Passion burns inside of Dean as Castiel kisses him fiercely.  Then the alpha pulls back just a tad, “You require rest to heal.  Have you not been listening to Rowena and Cain?  Severe stress may impede your body from rejuvenating.  The mystical power you used to save me drained your soul; we can only make you better through rest and relaxation.  If I am taking on more and leaving you out of things, it's only so you might regain your hearing or speech faster.”

Dean kicks the floor with a socked toe. “You don’t think I’m feeble.”

“NO!  My Omega is strong, capable, persuasive, and damn gorgeous.  However, my mate also needs to be sheltered from stress for the time being.”

Shaking his head, the omega lays his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. “No more, Cas.  Don’t put me in a bubble; it makes me feel like one of Samuel’s useless omegas.”

An affectionate kiss sweeps over his forehead.  “Deal. I will stop shielding you from the outside world.  What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about the conversation with Naomi.”  As soon as the words are heard between them Castiel stiffens.  Bingo.

“Let’s get ready for bed, then I will explain everything.”

When they finally cuddle up together under the blankets, Cas begins.  “Naomi has always had reservations about Samuel Campbell.”

Sitting up, Dean stares in shock at his alpha. “She knew Samuel!”

“Two days after you arrived at the orphanage Samuel showed up to have a meeting with Naomi.  She had only been on the job less than a year so she didn’t understand what was happening.  Your grandfather forced her to sign a non-disclosure stating she would never reveal your mother’s maiden name or that Sam survived.  When you and Sam met under different circumstance it created a loophole for her to finally come clean.  Samuel had buried her inquiry into the fire and paid the fire inspector $100,000 to falsify documents.  Naomi kept everything, so when the time came she could reveal the horrors of the Campbell family.”

His gut twists with fear; yet Dean nods for the alpha to continue.

“Your mother eloped in order to marry John Winchester.  She was a lowly omega, so Samuel had no need for her and didn’t give a damn.  Their first born was also an omega, so again your grandfather paid no heed to the dealings of his long-lost daughter.”

“Then Sam was born an alpha.”  Dean snuggles back against Cas, placing his nose deep into the man’s neck.

“Exactly.  A strong male alpha with a blood line to the Campbells was a gold mine for Samuel.  In a restraining order filed by your mother, she states how several members of the Campbell firm approached her asking to adopt her newborn child.  She denied every request.  Two months after the restraining order had taken effect your family home went up in flames, and Samuel got what he wanted.”

A faint smile ghosts on Dean’s lips as his mind whispers, “Ammunition.”

“Charlie has been putting together a file with all of our findings.  Crowley and I will take the information with us tomorrow morning when we meet with Samuel.  Your grandfather will be given a choice.  Sam for our silence on the matter.”

Scrubbing at his face, Dean grunts, a realization blooming in his thoughts.  “If I go with you it would be a distraction.”

His mate squeezes him tightly.  “Your grandfather will choose our silence.  The man is facing charges of arson and murder, not to mention the annihilation of the Campbell family name.  His pride would never survive.  Trust me, Dean.  Tomorrow evening we will be showing Sam his new room on the third floor.”

“YOU'RE LOCKING HIM IN THE CAGE!”  The panic rising in Dean’s throat is causing bile.

“NO, NO, NO!”  Cas bats away Dean’s worries, tucking him back in his place.  “While Crowley and I are negotiating for Sam, you and Benny will take down the door completely and make the room alpha teen appropriate.  Hannah felt having his own space would help with the transition.  Also, young alphas need private time.”

“Eww.”  Chuckling, the omega thinks it’s a great idea.  Cas had his own studio apartment.  His alpha could never return, too many bad memories, but Sam is brand new and the space would allow him to acclimate to the MacLeod household on his own schedule.  The omega-dominated family might be a culture shock for the young alpha.

Nerves keep him awake for half the night, especially with the unknown of how the Campbells will react to the ammunition.

****

Dean laughs, observing Jack toss plastic balls out of a three-foot circular ball pit pool.  This is by far one of the baby’s favorite activities.  He’s finally learned to sit up on his own, so Hannah puts him in the center and Jack pummels whoever is around with balls.  Currently the mini omega’s victims are Hannah and Dean.  They are playing in the penguin nursery while Crowley and Cas have their meeting.

Being around the baby is easier.  Jack’s only forms of communication don’t require speech or sound.  Although, the balls to the face aren’t thrilling.  He watches the little guy toss balls straight up in the air then laugh hysterically as they hit him in the head on the way down. 

Originally, he was supposed to help prep Sam’s new accommodations on the third floor.  Dean and Benny got the steel door down and a curtain hung in its place.  Although, once they moved to stripping the room of Cas’s aroma, the omega had to bow out.  The chemicals were strong, and killing his mate’s cinnamon and pine bouquet struck a chord deep within him.

Hannah pokes Dean’s shoulder, pointing to the notepad between them.

_They’ve been gone two hours._

There is only one answer. Dean nods. How long does it take to negotiate the guardianship trade of a teenage alpha?  Who knows?  The extended time period might mean good things or terrible; the omega shrugs, patting Hannah’s arm and snickering when Jack nails her on the nose.

Mrs. MacLeod looks over Dean’s shoulder at the door.  When he turns Cain is standing in the doorway.  The guy was liberated from his shackles after Cas became a single mind again.  The older omega hasn’t mentioned Dean’s repayment yet, so the grey-haired guy simply lurks around the house eating honey on everything.  He’s an odd bird.

Hannah and Cain chat while Dean tosses some of the rainbow balls back in the baby pool with Jack.  His teeny face confused by the reverse action.  Eventually the baby loses his balance, crashing into the balls; Dean’s quick to yank him up with huge blue eyes of surprise staring back at him.  He places Jack back in the middle and gets two blue balls to the cheek for his troubles. 

While he plays with Jack, Cain enters the room, sitting in a free space by the ball pit.  The older omega seems to be enthralled with the baby. 

Snagging the notepad and pen, Dean scrawls out his query for Cain.

_Are you planning to go back to your own mountain soon?_

The older omega shakes his head no.  Lifting a finger, Cain points to himself then taps the floor and mouths a word which appears to be “Stay.”

Why would the man want to live here in an extremely full house?  Doesn’t exactly vibe with his hermit status.  Hannah and Cain talk at such a quick pace Dean can’t figure it out so he catches a few balls Jack tosses his way. 

Benny shows up to smile with an okay sign on his fingers.  The room is ready for Sam, who should have been here by now.  Dropping a kiss to Jack’s forehead, the omega hustles downstairs to wait for news.  Good or bad, Dean’s prepared to deal with it.

A buzzing from his back pocket has Dean snatching his phone to read the incoming text. 

Sam:  Samuel agreed to turn over my guardianship to Castiel.  Be there soon.

Slowly Dean releases the breath he’s been holding onto so tightly.  Sam is safe.  He crashes to the closest couch vigilantly watching the front door.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sam, Cas, and Crowley burst through the door wearing matching smiles.  Dean hugs his baby brother with all his might.  A dream he never let himself believe in has come true.  God does answer prayers.

Crowley grumbling something to Benny and Rowena has Dean rapping his finger on Cas’s bicep for an explanation.

His alpha kisses him sweetly first.  “The Campbells will pack up tonight and be gone by dawn.  Crowley’s nervous about losing the extra protection, especially with the added Martin issue.”

“What about Martin?”  Dean hasn’t seen the guy in several days, but that’s not out of the norm.

“No one can find him.  He didn’t show up for work yesterday, and when Gwen Campbell went to visit his apartment the door was open but nothing inside had been disturbed.”  Cas shrugs. “He was a prime suspect for the stalker.”

Dean recalls the creepy glares he received from the beta gardener.  Also, that would explain why the teddy bear had synthetic alpha cum inside of it.  “So, they think he ran?”

“That is one of the current theories.  Three days ago, Samuel himself interviewed Martin about his whereabouts during your assault at the auto shop.  His answers were cagey at best.”

“Yeah, but cagey seems to be a permanent aspect of the guy's personality.”

Crap!  Dean grabs Sam’s hand, guiding his brother upstairs to see his new room.  The stalker drama can wait.  Sam Winchester has been reborn.  His brother adores the space and asks for some personal time to mark his territory.  Dean chuckles, not wanting any details.

He freezes when he spots several large canvases in his room.  They are turned so the art is facing the wall, which is particularly odd.  Benny must have brought them down from Cas’s room.

There are four paintings in total.  Flipping over the first one, Dean’s cheeks go crimson.  It’s the painting of Cas claiming him.  They are on a fluffy white carpet, Cas knotting Dean tightly as the alpha’s teeth linger just above his neck.  God, the artwork is stunning.  The second piece is a close-up of Dean’s face, his head thrown back as he laughs.  The omega’s green eyes are lifted with joy.  Next up is a rather accurate nude of Dean spread out across what appear to be emerald silk sheets.  The angle of the image is the viewer is hanging above him as the omega winks.  Everything in Dean’s stomach lurches upward when he spots the swell of his stomach.  Cas painted him with child. 

Nope!  Dean is not prepared for that particular conversation.  He turns the last canvas, and his heart stops.  The pergola Cas described.  Flowers of all colors weave in and out of the woodwork as he and Cas stand underneath.  A hill of grass rises to meet the bright blue sky.  Their hands are clasped together.  It’s the picture of their claiming ceremony telling the world they accept each other’s mark as true.  The omega leaves this one facing outward as he props himself up on the bed to memorize each beautiful stroke of genius.

Cas pops his head around the corner. “You’ve been up here for a while.”

“Alpha, these are lovely.”

His mate takes a seat next to Dean. “I’m sure the exquisite model has something to do with it.”

“We are doing this,” he points to the painting, “when the flowers are in bloom we are having our ceremony with the family.”

“As you wish,”  Cas counters.

Dean shoves the poor alpha off the bed for the ridiculously overly romantic quote from The Princess Bride.

****

BOOM! 

The entire house rattles as another massive bang rings out.  Dean sits up, quickly reaching for his mate.  Castiel’s hand immediately does the same as they hold each other for an instant and breathe.  Screaming and shouting carries down the hall along with the cries of a baby.  Alpha and omega toss on jeans and t-shirts scattered across the floor as they rush downstairs.

Grabbing winter jackets, shoving their feet into snow boots, they are outside in seconds viewing the destruction in the back yard.  The generator building for the electric fence is on fire and exploding at will.  Cas rushes up to Benny attempting to douse the burning building with buckets of snow.

Charlie is yelling into her phone, clearly calling for back-up, EMTs and the fire department. 

It’s a little after dawn so the sun has pinkened the sky, giving enough light to see all the damage.  Floodlights are shattered, littering the ground with glass.  The heavy iron gate has holes large enough to drive a Buick through.  The house hasn’t been touched, but the security around it has been destroyed.

“Fuck the Campbells.”  Sam announces to Dean’s right.

The omega turns his head to answer, but of course nothing comes out.

Max and Victor join them, the alpha asking the obvious, “Are we sure it was the Campbells?”

“You can bet on it,”  Sam replies. “They did this in the cover of night, probably setting the bomb to go off once they were gone.  A loud 'fuck you' on their way out of town.”

An abrupt awareness falls over Dean.  Something has changed beyond the mangled gate. He tries to yell “hey.”  The attempt has no sound.

Crowley approaches with a menacing expression.  “Victor!  I want Samuel Campbell’s head on a plate.  LITERALLY!  We had an agreement, and he just left a house full of omegas vulnerable to a mad man.”

“Maybe,” Cas rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “we should focus on securing the house.  If this is the Campbell family retaliation we should count ourselves lucky.  The explosions were timed when everyone was asleep in the house, so no harm would actually befall our family.  Yes, the gate will take time to replace but everything …can be replaced.”

“What about the stalker?”  Benny adds.  “He’s already proven a talent for getting into the house, without a border patrol and proper fence we are sitting ducks.”

Kicking at a rock in the snow, Sam mutters, “Pretty sure that was Samuel’s plan.  I am so sorry I caused all this.”

“No!”  Crowley shouts. “Do not blame yourself for the actions of a jackass.  Let’s go inside have some breakfast and figure out what to do next.”

The group nods, heading inside when Dean waves his arms chaotically.  Cas turns to him thinking, “Are you alright?”

“I CAN HEAR YOU!”

“WHAT?!”  Cas yells, picking Dean up and swinging him up roaring, “Dean’s hearing is back!”

The omega is bombarded with hugs, handshakes, and high-fives.  They return inside victorious, Max informing Hannah and Rowena, “Dean can hear us.”

“Can you talk?”  Hannah queries as she carries a grumpy Jack on her hip.

Opening his mouth Dean tries to say, “Good Morning.”  Absolutely nothing but the morning birds chirping outside can be heard.

Castiel embraces him again, whispering, “This is wonderful my love.”

The loud sirens of police, ambulance and a fire truck heading towards their home has everyone sprinting out the front door towards the main gate.  For better or worse, the solid iron entrance now lies on the ground to the right squashing several bushes.  The lack of gate permits the first responders to approach unhindered.  Charlie rushes to the road to greet them with instructions.

Sweeping his eyes farther down the front steps, Dean freezes mid-step as his eyes spot a large white box placed perfectly in the snow to the opposite of the road, an enormous emerald green bow on top.

In a red wet paint written across the side in perfect cursive: _To: Dean, the Omega Whore._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love and so much more,
> 
> XOXOXOX - Angie


	29. Trapped

* * *

 

 

The wind picks up, carrying a noxious odor from the innocent box.  Dean would recognize it anywhere: omehypnol.  This package wasn’t left by the Campbell clan.  A horrid visitor came in behind them to leave a present for him.

Grabbing Max’s shoulder, he halts his friend from going closer.  He mouths, “Omehypnol” while also sending the word to Cas through his thoughts.

“Everyone but alphas stand back!”  Castiel screams with authority.  “Sam, stand in front of the omegas in case there is a spray.”

His scrawny teenage brother opens his arms wide, attempting to seem larger.  Whispering back to Dean, “Don’t worry, the drug has a minimal effect on alphas.”

Huffing, Dean rolls his eyes; this isn’t his first round with omehypnol.  A shiver runs up his spine as the omega touches the slight scar on his eye.  Asshole, thought he could try poisoning him again.  Although, Dean reads the side of the box: _To: Dean, the Omega Whore._

Why would the stalker make it obvious?  Until now the masked man or woman has been devious in their choices.  The stench is so powerful, it's almost as if the entire package was doused in the purest form of the drug.  No omega would go near it.  Icewater floods Dean’s veins as he shouts with all his might, “NOOOOOO!”

His voice stays silent.

In the same moment, Cas kicks the box, the lid sliding off as a small silver arrow spears from the gift into his mate’s shoulder.  Along with the weapon, clear goo showers over Victor and Cas.  The omega throws himself forward in an all-out sprint toward his alpha.  Sam catches him, lifting Dean from the ground. 

“DEAN!  You can’t touch them!”  Sam yells directly into his ear.  “They are both dripping in Omehypnol.”

Charlie just barely tackles Max to the ground before he can reach Victor.  The wails of omega pain fill the morning air.  Cas remains calm.  The alpha falls to his knees, inhaling deeply to keep his wits. 

Victor holds out his hands in a halting gesture. “Max stay!  I’m okay, I’m okay.”  The last word is garbled as the alpha throws up into the white box.

Over their mental connection Cas sends waves of serenity. “It’s just a scratch my omega.”  Then those gorgeous blue eyes roll up into Castiel’s head as the man crashes to the snow.

Dean’s fucking done.  He pushes, shoves, claws at Sam, hoping to get by the young alpha.  He gets a punch to the nose for his behavior.  His brother exclaims, “I will knock you unconscious, Dean.  The paramedics are coming; let them help Cas.”

Glancing up the road, Dean sees Sam’s correct, two stretchers with EMTs are flying towards the injured men.

He simply must touch his mate.  Every instinct in his mind and soul are screaming to caress the motionless alpha in the snow.  Never has Dean wished for his voice more than watching people save Cas without him.  His touch will help.  Castiel has stated time and time again the value of being near his omega.  Yet, for every inch Dean moves forward Sam drags him back two.  Max isn’t doing any better.  The man’s face is wracked with tears, his screeching fear turning the broken sound hoarse.  Victor won’t stop vomiting.

Charlie mutters, “There’s more than Omehypnol in that shit.”

A rather peaceful Cain taps Dean’s arm, leaning in so only the omega can hear him. “Rowena will encourage Crowley to accompany the alphas to the hospital. The worried omegas will stay in the house.”

Sam’s holding him up, yet Dean’s no longer fighting against the young alpha.  His eyes track Rowena as she whispers several ideas into her son’s ear.  Those two are up to something.  Stepping back, Dean nods to Sam, expressing his apologies and that he will no longer be acting out.

Yanking the grey-haired man in tight, Dean glares until Cain starts talking.

“Your unnamed monster has gone to great lengths to remove our alpha protectors from the house.  Why not help him further?”

The omega doesn’t agree, shaking his head violently.  Playing directly into the bastard's hands sounds like a terrible plan.

Cain sighs in frustration. “The stalker will hit today while the house has no visible threats.  Perhaps, we should take some time to prepare a welcome party for them.  Show the uneducated individual how we omegas aren’t damsels in distress but the scariest of all designations.”

A wicked grin grows on Dean’s lips.  Unfortunately, there is one omega who’s to tiny to battle.  He enunciates “Jack” for Cain.

“Hannah’s been meaning to drive into Ashville for some big city shopping.  With all the craziness, she needs a break.  I believe I heard she’ll be taking Jack with her for the night, and Benny will accompany them, which just leaves us omegas and a teenage alpha to fend for ourselves.”

Bait.  They are essentially turning the entire household of omegas into bait for a very sick fucker.  Dean nods, because what other choice do they have?  Gabriel said it himself, the nut job won’t stop until they get him.  Reading the blood red script _Omega Whore,_ Dean comprehends how the tables have turned.  This guy doesn’t want Cas’s sloppy seconds; he wants to make sure no one plays with his favorite toy.  The thought gives Dean a chill.

Now loaded up, the ambulance lights whirl as they head down the driveway.  Dean’s heart sinks.  He should be going to the hospital and caring for his mate, yet the omega has a feeling this is what the stalker wants, for him to leave his home turf.  Rage envelopes his sugar cookie aroma, adding a fiery burnt smell to the mix.  Dean hopes to spill blood.

His brother has been speaking with Max, whose eyes are widening at the plan.  Sam steps over to him, jerking at the new layer of smell. “Man, for omegas you guys are vicious.”

“Oh darling, we have so much to teach you.”  Rowena wraps her arm into Sam’s, ushering him back into the house.

Charlie appears, giving him a hug.  “Are you okay?  I’m sure Cas will be fine.”

He squeezes her small frame.  The ambulances have vanished down the mountain, but Dean can’t bring himself to leave his spot.

“So, I’ve got a squad car that will be sitting at the main gate and several officers who will be doing patrol.  It sucks, but I’ve got to go down and file a report.  Explosions and bloodshed create the worst paperwork.”

Dean grimaces, giving his bodyguard a thumbs-up. When the love of your life is shedding the blood, it loses all the humor.  The stalker has been stealthy in his ability to come and go on the property with ease.  A few cops with zero knowledge of the land aren’t going to stop them. 

An hour later, Dean’s standing on the steps again waving as Hannah, Benny, and Jack exit the property too.  He knows it's for the best.  However, watching more of his family leave him hurts. 

A text comes in from Crowley: Castiel’s wound has been stitched up with no complications.  The secondary toxin mixed in with the Omehypnol has yet to be identified.  Both alphas will need to remain until they are completely out of danger.  Do not worry.  I will keep you updated.

Gripping the phone harshly, Dean nearly cracks the case.  He only sees red with fury.  Rowena and Cain were right, this ends today.  Stomping into the house, Dean finds the group in the kitchen cooking up something fun for the visitor.  Magic is great but he has another idea.

In the back of Crowley’s closet, hidden among the never-ending black suits, is a large wall safe.  Hannah showed it to Dean after the Alistair fiasco.  His wonderful guardian also gave him the codes.  Typing in the six digits, the omega swings open the four-foot-high door to reveal three smaller safes stacked on each other.  He knows the code to each one and their contents.  The top is important documents: wills, deed to the house, bank accounts, passports etc.  The middle houses piles and piles of cash.  On the bottom is the one Dean desires.  Inside he finds three guns, half a dozen knives, and other weapons.  He selects his favorites, then locks everything back up before heading to his bedroom.

A quick wardrobe change has Dean able to hide most of his new toys.  In his right boot a knife, in the back of his jeans a loaded pistol, and finally a long, thin wire that he tucks in his t-shirt for safekeeping.  An oversized green flannel helps to mask everything.

“Dean,” Rowena stands in his doorway, smirking, “I don’t think your stalker is worried about appearances.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean twists to show off the gun in his waistband.

“Oh, well those accessories are delightful.  Come on dear, we are gathering for lunch; mustn’t attempt murder on an empty stomach.”

He nods, following the woman down to the main living area.  Everyone is seated at the dining room table, passing around the makings for sandwiches.  Dean scans the table; Sam, Max, Cain, Rowena and himself.  They’ve assembled one crack team.

“He’s not a very prompt stalker,” Rowena whines, lounging across the sofa closest to the fire.  “It’s been ages since the alphas left.  I’m getting bored.”

Max lowers a card to his solitaire game. “I don’t think criminals are known for their punctual nature.”

“Maybe he’s waiting until tonight, ya know?  Enter under the cover of darkness.”  Sam lies back on the floor, repeatedly tossing and catching one of Jack’s little balls.  “It’s like four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“No, I don’t think our monster can last until then," Cain fans out his fingers, blowing on the manicure Rowena just finished.  “He sees a prime opportunity; he will leap at it.  I’m sure the person is itching to pin you, Dean.”

“Thanks.”  Dean noiselessly enunciates, his fingers drumming on the dining room table nervously.  The omega is unsure whether the anxiety is for his alpha or the possibility of impending death. 

A knock at the door has the entire group jumping to their feet.

“Do stalkers knock?”  Max queries as Sam peeks out the windows for a better look.

“It’s the shrink,” the young alpha exclaims, opening the door to let the man inside.

Dean yanks him inside scanning the front yard for odd movements.  He then smacks the other omega upside the head with a questioning glare.

“Your mate has been attacked.  Why wouldn’t I rush over?”

“That was hours ago,” Cain replies as Dean closes the door.

Shrugging, Gabriel notices the leftovers from lunch.  “I’m using the more liberal definition of rush.”

There are no cars in the driveway, so Dean pantomimes driving, even tooting his horn.

“The cops at the gate made me leave my car there, and I had to walk the rest of the way.”  Gabriel’s building an impressive-size sandwich.  “I noticed all the alphas are away, so how are the omegas going to play?”

“Hey now,” Sam scoffs, playing with his yellow ball.

Taking a bite, Gabe talks through his chewing, “Apologies. Omegas and a baby alpha.”

“I’ll be 17 in May.”

“Don’t really need a history right now, slugger.”  Gabriel’s gaze seems to pause at Cain.  “Nah, but seriously you guys going all bait on the big, bad, and ugly alpha.”

“Yes,” everyone replies.

The shrink doesn’t even flinch, simply plops down on the couch. “My guess he’s already in the house.”

Five pairs of eyes intently watch the newest addition.  Cain leans in. “What leads you to believe that?”

“Think about it, Billie said there were explosions, fires, alphas getting stabbed with arrows.”  Gabriel’s head pops up from the ham and cheese.  “Do arrows stab?  Shot?  Huh?  For another time, anywho, with all the chaos and people coming and going from the house it would be super easy to slip inside.  Hide in a closet or something.”

Pacing, Dean swings his hands around until Sam finally states the obvious, “Then why hasn’t he come out?  Here we are, tapping our toes with nothing to do.”  A thought freezes the alpha as he whispers, “Do you think he has another booby trap?”

Cain, Max and Rowena begin fidgeting.  It would be comical if Dean didn’t have an odd plummeting sensation in his belly.  The omega points to the guilty three, then his mouth.  Hopefully the “spill” was correctly implied.

Twisting his fingers sternly, Max is the first to respond, “Umm, you know how after lunch Sam went down to the cops to relay Crowley’s threat.”  The guy adds a British accent, “Anyone lays a hand on my omegas you will be fired, beheaded, or worse.  Their safety is of the utmost importance.”

Sam and Dean nod with a perplexed twinkle in their eyes.

“He was gone for an hour, leaving only omegas in the house.”  Max’s face scrunches up tightly. “While he was gone the three of us did a spell to kill any remaining alphas within the walls.  Which means if he was in the house …”

“He’s dead,” Gabriel adds wiping a few crumbs off his bright pink button up.  “Unless he’s a beta, then the spell did shit.”

“Right,” Rowena counters, picking at a particular curl in her hair.  “This leaves us with two options.”

His younger brother bangs the plastic ball against the fireplace.  “We search for him ourselves or wait to see if a beta attacks.”

“Maybe we hang out until the corpse starts to smell.”  Max steals Sam’s ball, throwing it over to Dean.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that could be days.  Dead people have an odor, but not a really strong one for at least a day, and if he’s in a cold area, longer.”  The shrink snags the yellow orb, smacking Cain in the head.  “Dude, pay attention.”

Holding the toy in his hand, Cain shrugs, “I vote to search.  We break up into groups and each take a section of the house.”

“Because that always turns out awesome in horror movies,” Max quips cracking his knuckles.

Not wanting to be left out, Dean extends his finger, bopping his friend on his nose.  The guy totally nailed it.

Rowena nonchalantly rises, patting her dress. “Fergus has guns and knives; we can spread the wealth and get to it.  We should act now before the sun sets.”

Fine.  Dean pulls out what he has on him then stomps back up the stairs for more.  This seems like a terrible idea, but currently the options are limited.  Everyone follows behind making requests for their preferred weapon.

In the end Dean kept his three while the others each chose one.  The reasoning behind it was clear; the intended target should have the best ammunition.  He’s still praying to find a cadaver.

They split into two groups of three.  Dean, Sam, and Max start on the third floor and work their way down while Gabriel, Rowena, and Cain start in the basement and work their way up.  The plan is to meet in the middle and reassess if nothing or no one has been found.

The hallway of the second floor seems longer than before.  All three men are highly aware of the dangers as they huddle together, gripping their weapons.  Sam has a sweet machete he pulled out of his bag while Max and Dean have handguns.  Max’s rattles from his hands trembling.

“We really need the element of surprise,” Sam whispers, pointing to the noise.

“Shhh, some of us didn’t grow up playing with scary-ass death machines.”

Sam leads them up to the third floor.  “Says the guy who’s been practicing the craft forever.”

Dean ignores their quipping as he systematically opens all the doors and glances under the bed.  The room is already beginning to hold Sam’s book and leather smell, a nice soothing scent.  He waits at the entrance for the other two, then they move to the second floor.  Odd, Dean would have pegged the old cage as an awesome hiding locale.

Eventually, the trio reach Dean and Cas’s bedroom.

His baby brother coughs as he enters, “Damn Dean.  Do you guys not wash the sheets?  It reeks of your scents.”

The omega chooses to answer with his middle finger.  Yes, they clean their sheets, but this morning they woke up with a bang, no time to fret about their sex bouquet.  Dean startles when he realizes all the pandemonium has happened since sunrise.  Again, Dean thoroughly examines the closet and under the bed, then he and Max head to the bathroom.

“You know, if I were hounding you with an unbridled obsession this would be my first stop,” Max mutters, causing both men to halt in the doorway.

The other omega makes an excellent argument.  If the person has been around him at all, they will be able to select his room immediately.  So, upside there is a dead body in his bathtub; downside things are about to get bloody.

Dean tightens his grip on the pistol, observing as Max mirrors the action.  His friend has the business end heading to the sky, which is better than being shot in the head when the shit hits the fan.  Inhaling, Dean takes a step into the space, Max moving with him like a dance.

A thunderous crash from below them scares the crap out of all involved.  Sam’s shouting obscenities. Dean too, although silently.  Max squeals as if he’s been electrocuted, firing five rounds into the ceiling.

Grabbing Max’s hand, Dean finally stops the shots; he glares at the shower curtain, which hasn’t moved after all the chaos.  He pokes the draped fabric to the side, revealing absolutely nothing.

Only after he can breathe again does the omega acknowledge the wet plops dripping on his head and arms.

It’s raining red.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not sing "It's raining red" while writing the last scene.
> 
> Nah, I totally did. Hallelujah!
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	30. Stand Up

* * *

 

 

All three men begin shouting at once, although only two have a voice.

“HE’S IN THE CEILING!”  Sam tosses Dean out of the bathroom.  The young alpha uses the hilt of his machete to break apart the particle board tiles.

At the same time, Max yells, “You’re covered in blood!”  His friend strips Dean down to his boxer briefs while using the contaminated clothes to wipe anything from his flesh.  A terrible odor lingers from the goo.

The noise of the corpse crashing to the floor is covered by incoherent screaming.

On the white tiles of the omega’s bathroom lies a very rotting Martin Creaser.  Obviously, responding to all the shouting, Cain, Rowena, and Gabriel burst into the room, adding to the hysteria.  Feeling extremely exposed, Dean throws on a pair of clean jeans and black t-shirt; moving on instinct he slips the thin wire into his front pocket.

Gabriel’s voice rings out from the crowd, “SHUT UP!”  The group halts, all eyes on the doctor.  “Isn’t this dude a beta?”

“Yes, but maybe the spell worked a little too well.”  Rowena shrugs.

The shrink moves closer to Martin and gives the dead guy a big sniff.

“Ewww,” replies a chorus of disgust.

“He smells really bad,” Gabe exclaims. 

Dean’s never wanted to express “Well fucking duh,” so badly in his life.

“This guy’s been dead at least two days, maybe longer, and look, someone beat the shit out of him for a while before finishing poor Martin off.”  The doctor pushes at the bullet holes in the guy's abdomen, chest, and arms.  “He didn’t bleed from the gunshots; gravity tugged down whatever liquid was in the carcass.  Seriously, this guy’s not our stalker.”

“The evil genius put him up there.”  Sam kicks Martin’s socked foot.  “Where are his shoes?”

Coughing from the stench, Dean steps away, going into the hall for air.  The asshole placed a rotting corpse in his ceiling to what?  Make the room smell bad so he and Cas wouldn’t knot.  As the omega inhales fresh air, he tries to block out the ranting of the others attempting to convince themselves the stalker is somehow Martin.  Nobody wants to think about the alternative.  That’s when he spots a grey parka quietly moving from Crowley’s bedroom and down the stairs.

He can’t alert the others without making a ruckus, no ability to whisper.  Quickly Dean decides to tail the grey parka; something about the coat picks at the omega’s lost memories.  The large coat moves slowly, pausing at each turn as if waiting for him.  When they reach Rowena’s apartment, the coat stops.

The main room has been returned to a proper living space with a sofa and chairs.  Removing the grey parka, Gadreel takes a seat on one of the fluffy chairs, directing Dean to the other choices.

“Have a seat, Omega, we have much to discuss.”  The normal cheerful expression in the alpha is completely gone.

Gadreel must be crazy.  The omega shakes his head, pointing to his mouth; the alpha is fully aware of his lack of speech.  Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean remains standing.  Screw this guy.

“Ah, yes.  You are now a broken omega.”  Gadreel licks his fingers.  The guy isn’t eating chicken so the action is all kinds of bizarre.

For Dean there is a huge difference between broken and payment of a sacrifice.  Cas taught him that.  In retaliation, the omega lifts his middle finger.

“Such a vulgar boy.  We will have to rid you of all the nasty habits you’ve picked up since living with the MacLeods.  I should have taken you home the first time we met.  Hannah and Crowley brought you into the ski shop in the village for your parka, snow pants and boots.  I was there picking up some new gloves when you caught my eye.”

Damn it, Max.  The first day he arrived Dean was messed up on whatever anxiety pill his friend gave him.  The omega doesn’t remember any of it.

“You flirted with me, kept saying we should have matching coats.”

Yep, the grey parka is an exact match to Dean’s black one.  All of this insanity started because Dean said a few nice things to a stranger about snow jackets.  The omega taps his claiming bite.  Doesn’t matter what Gadreel believes, he’s not available. 

The alpha tilts in, whispering, “I forgive you for losing your way with James Novak.  Yes, it will be difficult knowing my lover is a whore, but I have decided to let it go.  When James dies from the poison in the arrow from your gift it won’t be an issue.”

He needs to get the name of the poison.  However, Dean’s working under one hell of a handicap because he’s not touching the bastard who harmed his mate.  A wave of fury burns into his skin and alters Dean’s scent.

“It will hurt; I can’t lie to you.  The death of a mate can be excruciating, but I saw you first and the way you held onto me when I lifted you off the chair lift.  No one can fake those feelings.”  Gadreel moves to light a fire in the fireplace.  “Shame I had to knock the poor girl into the pole, breaking her arm.”

Another blaze rocks the omega with his own rage, the audacity of this man to infer they were courting and to fucking harm a child to get near him.  Dean shrugs his shoulder, moving his fingers to his front pocket.  Gadreel has to die.  Then the omega changes direction grabbing a pen and paper from the glass coffee table.

Quickly he scribbles: _Tell me the poison._

Reading over his shoulder, Gadreel chuckles, “Now, why in the world would I do that?  We both know Novak’s death will break his hold on you.  Freeing the path for us to bond.  I’m thinking if we burn off your claiming bite, it will weaken the man to the brink of death.  Mix the loss of you with the poison, and everything will be as it should.”

Dean’s body trembles.  Not in fear, instead anger boils under his skin.  The kind of blind rage that will push the omega to commit heinous acts, similar to Alistair’s demise.

“Don’t be scared, my Omega.  The pain will pass; I promise you will feel it was worth it in the end.” 

He tries one more time, waving the page with his request in front of Gadreel’s face.  Dean dances behind the alpha, gesturing violently to the words.  Although his craving for violence grows with the ugly-ass smirk of the alpha.

“No.  My omega, you will be a good boy and sit down.”  Gadreel snatches an iron poker, building the fire higher and giving Dean a fairly good idea what the alpha plans to use to burn off Cas’s mark.

While the alpha focuses on the burning logs, Dean slips his fingers into his pocket, retrieving the thin silver wire.  The omega knows for a fact with enough force he can nearly decapitate the other man.  Gadreel doesn’t even feel he’s a threat, keeping his back to him.  A perfect stance to choke his tormentor.  A smile widens on Dean’s face, because in killing this man he will have no guilt or regrets. 

Wrapping the ends of the wire around his palms, Dean inches closer to the man who continues to chat, “Poor Martin, honestly thought I would be willing to share you after we mated.  When he learned the truth, I had to make sure he couldn’t spill any secrets of how he helped me gain entrance to the property.  Leaving him in your ceiling was just for fun.  Almost rea—”

Dean leaps up, yanking the wire around Gadreel’s throat and pulling with all his might.  The alpha tosses his weight around, spinning wildly.  His hands begin to bleed, but Dean refuses to let go.  Round and round they go as the larger man stumbles with the loss of oxygen.  Unfortunately, during one of their twirls Gadreel’s elbow nails Dean in the face, causing him to release his hold as he trips on his own feet.  In seconds the tables have turned as the alpha chokes the omega with his bare hands.

“I won’t kill you.  However, right now an unconscious omega will be easier to handle.”

Little black dots bounce around in Dean’s vision; his throat contracts as his lungs burn with pain.  If Castiel dies, then maybe they can make a little place for themselves in heaven. 

Bang.  Bang.  Bang.

Three perfect shots to the head have Gadreel’s temple exploding in crimson and grey matter.  Both men plummet to the floor.  As Dean crashes he looks to his left, spotting Sam fucking Winchester holding a .357 Magnum directly at the spot where Gadreel’s head had originally been.  The kid's an impressive shot.  All three rounds hit the man as he fell.

Gadreel’s lost half his face; Dean’s a little sad he didn’t get to do it himself.

Sam’s next to him, checking his neck. “Are you okay?”

Leaning against the couch, gasping for much-needed air, Dean smiles, nodding.

“Castiel and Crowley left me as their alpha proxy.  In the eyes of the law, that means I’m legally allowed to use maximum force to protect the omegas in my charge.”  Sam grins, winking.

The bitch is right. 

Cain grabs a sheet from the bedroom, draping the newest corpse in the house.  They are really racking up the headcount today.  “Gabriel, would you be so kind as to call the police.”

“No need, the patrol outside isn’t going to miss shots of that caliber.”  Gabe taps Gadreel’s foot as he unwraps a lollipop, “nice shootin’, Tex.”

“Samuel never permitted us to attend school, but the shooting range was a weekly outing since I was nine.”  His brother checks out the blossoming bruises on Dean’s neck.  “I think you’ll live.”

Another round of screaming erupts as four sheriff's deputies enter the room with their weapons drawn.  Dean waits while those with voices explain the situation.  He’s done his part; the bad guy is dead.  Now, all the omega wants is to hold his mate.  Grabbing the paper and pen from before, Dean writes "Cas" on a piece of paper, handing it to Sam.

The young alpha helps him up, explaining to the closest deputy, “My brother needs to be checked out by a doctor, can someone give us a ride to the hospital?”  Dean pulls a piece of brain from his hair, gagging. Sam quickly adds, “After he showers.”

****

Dean flies through the ER without stopping, typing out a text to Crowley for Cas’s whereabouts.  Once he has the room number, the omega sprints for the elevators; Sam right at his side.  The doors open on the third floor as the brothers search for room 312.

They find Crowley first.  MacLeod sighs, pointing to the correct room, then halts their movements to get a better look at Dean’s neck. “What the bloody hell happened?  Cas is a mess!”

Sam starts a long-winded story of events as Dean heads straight into the correct room.  The scent of cinnamon and pine immediately calm the building panic in his mind.  Although, the scene before him is anything but serene.  His mate is screaming, growling, scratching and clawing against three beta orderlies who are attempting to strap Cas to the bed.

Shoving one of the betas to the side, Dean climbs on top of Cas, kissing his mate passionately. 

“Dean!  I felt an unbelievable wave of distress from you; they wouldn’t let me leave.  No matter how hard I tried.”  Cas’s voice sounds rougher than normal, and amazing.

“Dude’s been nuts for over an hour.  Shredded the first set of restraints, and we were just putting on the new pair.  He’s going to tear a stitch if he doesn’t chill.”  The beta smiles at the two men. Cas’s fight is completely drained.  “Guess we don’t need them.”

Once the orderlies leave, Dean snuggles in closer and lifts his head to glare at the alpha, his mind adding, “How are you feeling?  What did the doctor say?”

“The arrow was a clean through and through, no major damage.  A toxic level of arsenic was added to the Omehypnol, which is what made Victor vomit and me lose consciousness.  I’m on chelating agents to clean the poison from my blood.  It was only one dose, so I will be fine.”  Cas pauses, his hand cupping Dean’s own injury. “What are these marks from?”

“The stalker was Gadreel,” Dean mutters through his thoughts.  His fingers stroke up and down the alpha’s chest.  “He’s dead now.”

“That’s not an answer.”  Cas tips the omega’s face upward, forcing him to see sparkling blue.

Shrugging, Dean lays his head back down, closing his eyes. “I’m safe.  You are safe; can’t the details wait?”

“You will eventually tell me what happened with Gadreel, but I do feel so much better with you here.”  Cas’s fingers stroke though Dean’s hair.  Little kisses ghost over his head.  “I’m assuming the dread and fear running rampant through my system earlier must have been related.  Downside to our connection, I suppose.”

Letting his mind reply, Dean jeers, “Are you kidding?  I knew you were alive; it's what kept me going the entire time we were hunting stalkers in the house.  Also, Gadreel killed Martin and stuffed him in our bathroom ceiling.  It stinks to high heaven in there.”

“Ah, retribution for our mating.”

“All good now.”  The adrenaline finally wears off, and Dean falls asleep in his alpha’s arms.

A tugging on his shoulder has Dean squinting at Crowley and Hannah.  The room is darker, the window only revealing shadows; it must be late.  Jack appears exhausted, slouching on her hip with his favorite hammer.  A quick glimpse shows Cas still asleep.

“Don’t wake him,” Hannah demands, ducking a swing of Jack’s toy.  “Crowley wants to go after Campbell, make him pay dearly for the damage to the house and for letting a madman into our home.  I on the other hand want to leave it be.  We have Sam’s guardianship; we shouldn’t risk it coming into question before his birthday in May.”

Sitting up slowly to not jostle his mate, Dean raises his hands in a questioning gesture.

“We can’t agree,” Crowley clarifies; “you are the tie breaker.  Whatever you decide, Dean, we will both respect and follow your wishes.  Now, if you prefer, I could have Samuel Campbell’s body delivered to you piece by piece; Mother could grind the bones for a spell.”

Waving off MacLeod’s lovely offer, the omega puts his fingers in a V shape, mouthing Victor.

Hannah smiles. “Victor is undergoing the same treatments as Castiel.  He will be fine.”  Her eyes brighten, “He’s contacted Naomi to send Max’s things to his home.  Pretty sure there will be two mating ceremonies in our future.”

He gives a thumbs-up.  Dean’s happy Max will be staying in the area.  Victor’s house is down by Sugar Village at the bottom of the mountain.  However, the omega isn’t sure the big decision should be entirely up to him.  He mimes writing.

Understanding immediately, Crowley hands him a pad and pencil.  Dean pens: _Sam?_

“We asked his opinion, and he doesn’t care.”  Hannah kisses her son, rocking him side to side, the little guy's eyelids drooping. “An education and the freedom to choose is all your brother desires.  We will provide these to him with no strings attached.”

Cas stirs, yawning. “My suggestion would be to not cut the man up into little pieces and commit mail fraud.  Let’s sue him for damages.  He destroyed electrical equipment and half the fence.  Make a big scene, which will affect the Campbell business and entertain Crowley for months.  Keep to the actions of the family after the deal was made, and you haven’t broken the original agreement.”

The man is a genius.  Take down Samuel’s pride through his family name, you hurt him way more than any knife could do.  Dean nods, indicating agreement with his mate.

Always the voice of reason, Hannah disagrees, “If we go the lawsuit route, won’t we constantly be worrying about retribution?  Obviously, Samuel does not go quietly.”

“Bring it!”  Crowley shouts, his hands in tight fists.  “He hasn’t a clue about Cas, and if I put all the attention on me he won’t look either.  Rowena and Cain can always add wards against those attempting to do us harm.  Please.”

“Fine, I’ve been out voted.”  Hannah points to Cas. “You should be resting.” 

Crowley snaps his fingers, exiting with a quick, “I need to find Victor; motions need to be written.”

The lady MacLeod watches him go. “My alpha does enjoy litigation.”  Her gaze turns back to them. “Castiel will need to stay at least another 24 hours; I’m assuming Dean will remain here.”

“Yes,” Cas answers.

She gives them each a kiss to the forehead, and Jack smacks Dean with his hammer as the two bounce off to find Crowley.

His alpha holds him tightly, speaking through their link, “Are you truly okay?”

“I wish you didn’t have to get hurt, but no more stalker makes for a win in my book.”  He drops a few open kisses to his mate’s face.  “On a completely different note.  I saw your paintings from the cage.”

“Ah, yes, I assume you are talking about the one of you naked with a beautiful round belly.”  Cas scratches his chin.  “It’s merely an alpha fantasy.”

“It’s not that I don’t want kids, but I’m only 21 and we’ve barely established an us.”

“Shhhh.”  Cas chuckles softly. “We can table this conversation for now, revisit it in, say, two years?  After you’ve gotten your GED, maybe started online college classes.”

“An education is Sam’s dream, not mine.”  Dean’s happy with his life.

“True, but I hear Charlie might stay on as your brother’s tutor.  Why not give it a try since she’ll be hanging around anyway?”

“I’ll think about it.” 

As if saying her name summoned the beta, Charlie crashes through the door. “WHY AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW?!”  She’s giving them the finger as she yells, “I go over to a friend’s house for a fucking nap and wake up to," her hands go wild as Charlie’s voice shoots up an octave, “two dead guys in your home.”

“A nap?”  Cas can’t help but snicker.  Dean’s about to fall off the tiny hospital bed from laughter.  “Your hair tells a different story.”

“DUDE!  Some of us aren’t mated and gotta get laid when the moment presents itself.”  She attempts to calm the fiery red mess.  “Shut up.  I’m glad you're both alive.”

It’s not that funny, but Dean and Cas don’t stop laughing for nearly ten minutes, with the nurse popping in to check the alpha’s stats twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts my lovelies.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	31. Freed

* * *

 

 

The crunch of ice, snow, and rocks under his Baby has Dean cringing as he pulls her off the main road up Sugar Mountain.  Castiel quietly watches the passing scenery as the two make their ascent.  His mate was released this morning with a clean bill of health.  A few simple outpatient check-ups and possibly another round of meds, but Dean gets to bring the alpha home.  Well, not home to the mansion at the summit.

“I think that’s ours.”  Cas taps the glass, acknowledging the parking spot for Slopeslider 9A. 

Scanning the circular cabin with a handful of floor to ceiling windows overlooking the slopes, Dean smiles.  Benny has great taste.  Through their mental connection Dean replies, “It sucks our bedroom reeks of dead guy, but hey, a place to ourselves for a week during renovations isn’t so bad.”  He winks at his alpha, bouncing his eyebrows.

“Well, we shouldn’t waste time then.”  Cas grins.

Agreeing completely, Dean parks the Impala and quickly gathers their bags, shooing his mate away when he offers to help.  Castiel’s shoulder will be fine, but the doctors warned them to keep lifting to a minimum.  Guess Dean’s taking the top for a while on a lot of things.

He does permit Cas to open the door for him.  The cabin is all honey wood and warm colors, the massive windows brightening the living room and kitchen space with natural light.  Wandering down the hall, Dean discovers the master bedroom with a king bed and indoor hot tub.  “Score!”

Once the omega drops off the luggage, he heads back to the front where Cas is poking his head into the kitchen cabinets and fridge.  “Benny has us fully stocked.  We shouldn’t have to leave for our entire stay.”

“Awesome,” Dean exclaims in his mind.  “You know we haven’t really been alone …ever.”

“I do believe this was Hannah’s and Benny’s intention.  A forced kind of honeymoon while they clean up the mess from the incident.”

Snapping his fingers and clapping, Dean smiles, hoping to encourage Cas with some ideas, “What do you want to do first?  It’s not quite dinner time, so I could make us a snack.  The TV has Netflix, so we could watch a movie and relax, OR we could try out the giant jacuzzi tub?”

“The doctor did say mild exercise would aid in my recuperation.”  A predatory look crosses the alpha’s eyes.  “As long as my shoulder stays stationary we could …”

“I’m thinking we might be able to find a nice position for your arm.  You know, baths are very relaxing.  We’ve been under so much stress lately.”

The two men saunter back towards the bedroom, stripping their jackets and shoes along the way.  Dean’s pumping with excitement because it’s been too damn long.  His body requires a physical connection with his alpha.  Quickly, the omega turns on the water, adjusting the heat.

“Look, Cas.”  He gestures to a bench seat in the tub.  “If you sit there you can rest your injured arm on the ledge.”

Snatching his Henley with his good side, Cas jerks Dean into his chest kissing the omega roughly.  “Only using one hand to touch you will be agonizing.”

“Better than nothing, big guy.”  A twinge of fear washes through their link.  Dean wishes he could control it, but the mere thought that Gadreel’s intentions had been to kill his mate and take the omega for himself is terrifying.  It would never happen; he’d beat the guy senseless, yet the idea runs ice through his veins.

A gentle kiss settles his rising panic.  Cas is reminding him, “I’m here.  We are together, and at this moment I would appreciate a little help getting in the tub.”

Carefully, Dean removes the sling.  Dragging his fingers down the alpha’s torso the omega drops his lips to his mate’s neck nipping gently.  When his hands reach the bottom of the shirt he untucks the fabric unbuttoning from the bottom up before sliding it off Cas’s shoulders.  No t-shirts for a while.  Then, following the nurse’s instructions, Dean removes the bandage so he can properly wash the healing flesh.  He kisses around the wound murmuring in his mind, “I love you, Cas.”

“Dean, you have given me a new life.  Without you I would still be alone, trapped in the cage waiting to die.  I love you and so much more.”

Castiel’s muscles flex as Dean's fingers ghost over broad shoulders and a taut tummy.  His mouth returns to the alpha’s lips.  God, the taste of his mate is rousing all the omega’s special places.  Cinnamon with a hint of pine explodes over his tongue, encouraging Dean to lap up more and deepen the kiss. Simultaneously, Dean’s hands have drifted southward to unbuckle and unzip the other man’s jeans.  Unwilling to pause, he slips his fingers inside, touching the delicate, supple skin of his alpha’s cock.

Both men moan from the caress. 

“My Omega, I may pop my knot before we ever get to the Jacuzzi.”  Cas uses his voice, graveled dark with desire.

Lowering himself to his knees, Dean glances up, winking at his mate.  Castiel grunts, “Definitely not going to help things.”

A silent chuckle breaks into a smile on the omega’s face as he attentively expels his mate of socks, jeans, and boxers, leaving a gorgeous specimen of his perfect alpha standing naked in the room.  Rising to his feet and still fully clothed, Dean pushes a button setting off the jets.

“In ya go, Alpha.”  Dean nips at Cas’s ear as he aids in his mate’s positioning in the tub, his arm resting safely to the side.  “Now, how does that feel?”

“Awfully big tub for just me.”  Cas’s eyes are sparkling like sapphires in the sun.

With a playful shake of his hips, Dean yanks off his own shirt and flannel.  Then he goes to sit on the bed facing the jacuzzi.  “Since, you can’t use your hands I was thinking I should get started on my own.  You know, work myself open first.”

His mate’s growl lowers an octave, which does things to Dean.  “I would enjoy watching your work.”

“Awesome.”

Unfortunately, a memory of life with a steel door between them shatters Dean’s joy.  He doesn’t want to do anything alone ever again.  The omega didn’t go through hell and lose his ability to talk so he can finger himself on a cold bed.  Never again.  Fuck the circumstances that kept them apart for months and the pain it caused for both men.  Tears trickle from Dean’s eyes as a chilly ache builds in his chest.

Reading the wandering ideas in Dean’s brain, Cas beckons the omega with his good hand, “Come here, my love.”

Instantly Dean stomps over to the jacuzzi and hoists himself in while wearing his pants, socks and jeans.  The dam has broken, and the omega can’t stop the flood of emotions.  He’s held them back for far too long.  Settling onto Cas’s lap, Dean snuggles in, sobbing harder.  If anything had gone wrong they would not be mated.  Alistair could have succeeded in taking Dean.  The other personalities could have remained, forcing Cas to stay in his attic prison.  The Omehypnol might have overtaken Dean’s will.  Gadreel’s intentions might have won, leaving the omega mated to a mad man. 

Castiel would have died.

The last one hits the mother lode as Dean wails silently into Castiel’s shoulder, clutching his mate for dear life.  A future without his alpha.  Tracing over the stitched hole where the arrow hit, Dean stills.  A little farther in, and the weapon would have sliced through the alpha’s heart, killing him.

Strong fingers card through Dean’s wet hair as the alpha murmurs, “Shhhh, I’m alive.  We are mated.  No one can take you from me.  Please, my Omega, I need you to breathe.”

Only when Cas mentions the need for oxygen does Dean realize he’s wheezing heavily.  Glaring into his mate’s gaze, Dean inhales, holds the breath then exhales slowly.

“We have a future,” Cas kisses him furiously, “together.”

Dean topples over attempting to remove his soaked clothing.  Cas laughs. “No need to rush.  If we rip open my wound it's another trip back to the ER.”

Shaking his head, the omega calms his trembling hands as he turns his attention to ridding his body of fabric.  The wet plop of jeans hitting the wood floor has Cas cringing. “We will need to clean that up.”

Sliding back onto his alpha’s lap, Dean’s mind responds, “Later.  I need my Alpha’s knot.  It’s a mental health priority.”

“Okay,”  Castiel squeaks, placing a hand on Dean’s hips.

Lips meet in a tender kiss.  His alpha’s single pointer finger is swirling around his hole before penetrating the omega.  Hissing into Cas’s mouth, Dean pushes against the digit and shouts through his mind, “Another.”

Positioning his palms over the alpha’s heart, Dean senses the beats.  Real.  Castiel’s love for him, their mating and the hope of something greater is all true.  With each thump the omega is reminded of what he won.

Two fingers push inside of him, scissoring apart in a delicious stretch.  Slick mixing into the frothing water adds his aroused smell.  Cautiously Dean rides his alpha’s hand as a third finger opens him farther.  The swirling water is splashing against their grinding bodies.

“You are exquisite, my Omega,” Cas whispers into his ear.  “Inside and out, you are stunning.”

Dean’s desire thrashes within him, wishing for one thing.  Hastily, the omega rises higher on his knees, showering his mate’s face with kisses while slipping down the alpha’s shaft.  Being filled by Cas’s cock can only be described as earth shattering.  When he’s sitting completely on his lover’s erection, Dean doesn’t lift back up; instead he rocks his hips back and forth.  The head of Castiel’s dick is massaging against the omega’s insides.  An explosion of cravings, need, and affection have a noiseless scream passing his lips. 

His alpha’s good hand lowers between them, stroking Dean’s cock with light, mischievous touches bringing him to the edge but not quite strong enough to send him over the precipice.  The sensation is incredible.  Shoving Dean further towards euphoria. 

His alpha is alive.  Here, touching him in every intimate way possible.

Using his own fingers, Dean ghosts caresses everywhere.  Tracing muscles, carding through supple hair and even pausing to admire the thump of a powerful heartbeat.

The sloshing off water and the occasional moan from Cas saturate the silent room.

In this moment the omega craves more.  He lowers his head, murmuring in a seductive thought, “Bite me again, make it fresh.  I am yours.”

Cas doesn’t even ask or pause; his tongue discovers the original spot slicing into the skin.  An electric shock pulsates though Dean’s body with every emotion riding it.  The strokes to his cock tighten giving the omega the last shove towards ecstasy. 

The knot swells deep within Dean’s hole as he climaxes, blowing jizz all over the bubbles making the froth thicker.  Cas cries out as the omega’s body takes in the alpha’s cum.  Both men pant heartily, their eyes locking on one another.  The omega can’t stop.  Perhaps its fear of what will happen next but there is something secure in his mate’s hug.  Castiel Novak has always created a safe haven for his omega.

Lowering his head to the alpha’s shoulder Dean closes his eyes, his arms wrapped around Cas’s torso.  The omega covets every location their flesh comes in contact.  Their mental link will always be significant, especially if Dean’s voice never returns.  However, the inner demand to never let go of the man is overwhelming.

“I need you,” Dean’s mind exclaims.

“You will always have me.”  Cas mutters back exhaling into the tight embrace.

A few minutes later Cas is playing with Dean’s hair, “Having a place of our own for a bit is nice.”

“Do you want to leave the mansion?”  The omega attempts to keep the anxiety from his words.

“Max came by to visit while I was in the hospital.  He mentioned there was an open townhouse in their complex.  Three bedrooms, lots of windows and an easy drive to the rest of the family.”

A quiet space just for them.  It’s not a terrible idea, newly mated couples often seek out a private home to fill with babies.  Dean’s stomach churns at the mere thought.  “Sam likes his room on the third floor; not to mention I’m not sure if I want to leave Jack, Hannah, and the others.”

“Then we will stay.  Telling Hannah we wished to leave so soon might break my sister.”

“I’m used to living with a lot of people.  The drastic change might –” his voice cracks with emotion.  “But if you want to leave?”  Castiel has been locked in the house for years, Dean can’t deny his alpha a chance to find a better place for him.

“Dean, it’s been decided.  We will stay at least for a year.”  Castiel’s lips drag over the shell of the omega’s ear.  “It’s been so long since I’ve been out in the world, I’m not sure I’m ready either.”

“Good.”  Dean cuddles in, scenting his mate.

Clearly, Cas isn’t done discussing big life choices. “You need something, Dean.  If it's not an education like Sam, that’s fine, but you enjoyed working at Singer Auto.”

He doesn’t want to talk about anything.  For once Dean simply would like to sit on his alpha’s engorged cock and suckle on the man’s delicious collarbones.  His mouth does just that in attempt to avoid answering.  The distraction works for a whole minute.

“Dean.  What about studying the craft under Cain and Rowena?  I know Max has talked about setting up formal lessons, which you would be invited to join.”

The mention of Cain has a question he’s been meaning to ask brought to the forefront of his mind. “Cas, are you okay with Cain living permanently in the mansion?”

“Yes.”  No hesitation and completely honest.

“The man has put you through so much.” Dean lifts his head, watching the alpha’s expression as he replies.

“No, Cain only complied with my request.  I was the one who pestered the man until he agreed to summoning both my brothers.  He made it crystal clear about all the possible consequences.  I didn’t listen to him; the resulting possession by Lilith and the Shedim was my fault.  Yes, he could have tried harder, but I think the shame of his epic failure affected him greatly.  Not to mention it was the link between us that liberated the souls.  I’m not sure Cain could do anything on his own.”  Cas presses his lips to Dean’s, slipping a touch of tongue against him.  “If things had gone differently, we might never have met.  I am grateful for Cain because with his help I was freed to become your mate.”

“Yay, Cain!”  Dean chuckles, devouring his alpha’s mouth. 

Eventually Castiel’s dick slips free, and the two men wash up and towel off.

“Are you getting hungry? I can whip up a frittata.”  Dean snatches a pair of boxers from the nearest suitcase.  Then grabs the same for Cas, sliding the fabric up those glorious thighs. 

As they work in tandem to put the sling back on, his alpha retorts, “Nope.  I’m going to cook dinner for you.”

“Cas, you need to rest on the couch.”  They wander to the open floor plan, Dean shutting the blinds before they end up scarring a small child for life. 

The alpha blocks Dean from moving towards the kitchen.  “Benny bought everything I need for lasagna.  I want to make you a romantic meal to say I’m proud of you and to begin the process of properly thanking you for giving up your voice for me.”

“I did it for us.”  Yet Dean plops down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Being the ever-vigilant alpha, Cas steps between Dean’s knees.  “You are a hero, Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m also hungry.”

Sounds of chopping and banging pots is a nice background to Peter Quill and his crew; baby Groot is adorable.  Dean turns off his brain and lets the silly story line of volume 2 entertain him without the need to think. 

Thirty minutes in, Cas lies down on the sofa, resting his head in Dean’s lap. “It has to bake for an hour.”

His fingers play with the longer curls of his alpha’s midnight brown hair.  The omega’s mind eventually comments through their special link, “I’m afraid to ask for more.”

“More?”  Cas pauses the movie, his head turning to look up at him those beautiful sparkling eyes full of curiosity.

“Omegas aging out of the orphanage should end up on the streets, alone.  Instead, I got every kid's wet dream.  A sexy alpha, safe home and even my brother back from the dead.  Then add Hannah, Jack, Crowley, Charlie, Max …the list goes on.  How can I have the balls to say I deserve more?”

“Dean, deciding on what to do next isn’t about what you deserve.”

“Okay, Alpha what about you?”  He pinches Cas’s bicep.  “You have this brand-new identity and the chance to start over.  What’s your next big step?”

“Touché.”  Cas scratches his chin pensively.

The large clock on the wall ticks, marking the long pause.  Dean observes Castiel’s face as it contorts, his alpha’s tongue darting out to lick the omega’s favorite set of lips.  He can’t help but tilt down, kissing the man.  Lips separate as Dean follows suit, licking Cas’s mouth, God his mate is delicious.

“Are we avoiding the question?”

Chuckling Dean pulls away, “No, merely enjoying the freedom to kiss whenever I want.”

“Crowley offered me a job.”

“Dude, I’m not sure working for Crowley is the way to go.”  Dean loves his guardian, but shit, the guy has a shady side.

“I have always enjoyed numbers, did extremely well in my math classes.  He wants to hire me as the business accountant.  I can work from home but also make sure everything is on the up and up with your and Jack’s inheritance.”  The alpha raises his pointer finger, bopping Dean on the nose, “Your turn.”

Inhaling slowly, Dean takes a moment to decide, “I want to study the craft with Cain and Rowena.  Use magic for good to help people in our community.  We shouldn’t hide up on the summit.  The four of us could do so much for those in need.  In a few years maybe open a shop in the village.”

“Excellent idea.  You are an amazing person my Omega.”  Cas’s palm cups Dean’s face.  “A future.”

“A future with you, Cas.  My dorky accountant.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more to go.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	32. Secure

* * *

 

 

The late-night snowmaking machine's blaring fresh powder wakes Dean from a peaceful sleep.  As the natural snow melts. the resort has to double their efforts to keep the slopes open. Running them at night seems the logical choice.  Unless you’ve decided to stay in a cabin edging the manmade piles of white. 

Dean drops a tender kiss to his mate’s cheek before tiptoeing into the living space.  Two days left, then a triumphant return to the summit, which is far enough away from the loud machines.  Standing near the expansive windows, the omega watches droplets of condensation fall from the melting natural selection.  Spring will be upon them soon enough.  Most believe spring to be the time of renewal and rebirth; yet for those whose lives thrive on the snow it would be just the opposite.

A movement from the corner of his vision has Dean squinting.  The familiar figure of his brother slinks up the stairs to their door.  Scratching from the lock leads the omega to walk over and simply open it; no reason for Sam to pick it.  Why did the idiot not knock?

Throwing open the door, the young alpha grabs Dean’s wrist, attempting to pull him outside in his pajama pants and nothing else.  The snow may be melting, but fuck, it's still cold.  Dean kicks his brother’s shins, stepping back in the cabin and waving for Sam to follow.

“I’m trying to save you,” Sam hisses, glancing in but refusing to cross the threshold.  “Where’s Castiel?”

Dean mimes sleeping, then gestures for in or out because his balls are freezing.

“Fine, but if he tries to stop you I’m shooting him.”

Fuck, his phone is in the bedroom and it seems leaving his brother would be a terrible idea.  Dean discovers a pencil and Chinese take-out menu in the kitchen drawer.  Sam has entered, closing the door behind him.  The alpha glares in the direction of the bedroom with disdain.

Scratching out quickly, Dean asks, _What’s your problem with Cas?_

“He’s not who he pretends to be, Dean.  I’ve uncovered some shocking information about your new mate.  The good thing is you haven’t proclaimed the mating in a formal ceremony so we can reverse the claim.”

The mere idea has Dean smacking Sam upside the head, moron.  Clearly the idiot is having a seizure.  What in God’s name could be so disturbing that would make the omega even consider leaving … …Oh shit.

_Nebraska Senator Massacre,_ he writes down, shoving it in front of the young alpha.

“What the hell?  You know and you still mated him.  Why?”  Sam’s confusion is bleeding into his scent.

A gravelly, sleepy voice from behind them answers, “Sit down, Sam, we need to talk.”

His brother whips around, retrieving a gun from his jacket and shouting, “You stay back!  You’re a mass murderer.  I haven’t told anyone out of respect for Dean, but I know things that will destroy you and the MacLeods.  Dean doesn’t need you poisoning his mind.  I can take care of him.”

“Would you care for some tea?  I think we have peppermint.”  Cas’s calming tone soothes Dean immediately as the omega snatches the gun, placing it on the kitchen table as he takes a seat.

“Like I would drink anything a serial killer gave me,” Sam pouts, crashing next to the omega.

Castiel ignores the jab, filling the kettle with water.  “I was possessed by demons and my dead brothers for years.  The evil monsters would take over my mind, using my body as a vessel for their bloodthirsty will. Michael and Lucifer had no control either.  My sister, Hannah, and her mate, Crowley, helped to fake my own death and lock me in the room you now use.”

“Cain,” the younger alpha mutters under his breath.  In the next moment his voice rises, “While you were in the hospital, Dean at your side, I had a completely baffling conversation with Cain.”

Pleading with his alpha, Dean requests over their connection, “Get him to explain, please Cas.  I won’t survive you two against each other.”

Inhaling deeply, Cas elaborates, “My Omega would cherish a better understanding of your discussion with Cain.  I’m assuming you are aware of his strength in the craft?”

“Yes.  At the time I thought it was a tad of an overshare, but now...  He told me about his mate’s death, how it left him vulnerable and lost.  The man spent over a decade learning how to perfect the spells of soul summoning and possession.  I’ve had a little experience with Omega craft followers, but for simple stuff.  He showed me an old film of a successful possession.”  Sam’s voice breaks, a sorrow seething in his aroma.  “Castiel, you went to Cain.”

“I did, to contact my older brothers.  I’m sure you can understand the need to contact lost siblings.”

A tear trickles down the young alpha’s cheek.  “I would have done it in a second.  Being able to talk with Dean, even as a four-year-old, would have helped me find closure.”  Sam wipes the moisture away. “So, something went wrong?”

“Horribly wrong.  I pushed to extend the requirements of the spell, and the karmic backlash of not respecting the craft cursed me with demons who ravaged, ruined, and annihilated my life.  There was never a chance of coming back to reality.  Locked in the attic was the best future Hannah could give me.”

“I thought the entranceway of steel seemed a tad shady.”  Sam wrings his hands. “Why did they let you out?”

“The purity of your brother’s natural-born gift with the craft and our true mate status strengthened the spell to send the bastards to hell,” the alpha’s voice cracks, “only a few side effects.”

“This doesn’t seem right.  You took a defenseless omega from an orphanage, brainwashed him then allowed Dean to sacrifice himself for your own personal gain.  Some alpha you are.”

Dean's mate tosses an empty mug in his hand to the floor, shattering it.  “I WAS NOT GIVEN A CHOICE!”

“Bullshit!  What …they just performed dangerous dark magic without your consent?”  Sam crosses the small kitchen in a blink of an eye, pushing Cas into the cupboards. 

Both alphas huff into each other's faces as Cas replies, gently bending over to collect the broken pieces, “Yes and no.  Dean made his choice, and I made mine.  The incantation would have failed unless my Omega put 100 percent into it.  I owe him everything.  What either of us don’t owe, anyone, is an explanation.  I’m free.”

“His voice, his hearing?  Those were side effects of the exorcism, not some botched protection spell.”

Nodding, Cas steps away, pulling the kettle off the burner as it whistles.  “The bigger question in the room is, what are you going to do with the information?”

Absolutely done with the alpha posturing, Dean beats his fist on the table.  “Cas!  Ask him how he figured it out?  We might need to clean up any clues.”

“How did you find out, Sam?”  Cas dips his tea bag into the cup, pouring a second for Dean.

“Several people have been calling you Castiel.  Kind of odd when your name is James Casper Novak.  This morning I was working on a high school placement test on Charlie’s computer when I saw a file marked 'Castiel and the others.'  The file was password protected, but guessing “MyMeg” wasn’t so hard.  It had a video.  Pretty damn graphic.”

Dean rolls his eyes.  Seriously, his favorite beta needs to erase things, not hold onto them for pesky younger brothers to find.

Blowing on the hot beverage, a rather cool and collected Castiel mentions, “and you only had to watch it in black and white.  I don’t recall much from that day, but my nightmares are fucking vivid.  Again, Sam what is your next step here?  Can you live under the same roof as me?”

Suddenly, Dean notices the dark circles under Sam’s eyes and the gaunt, hollow look of his cheeks.  His brother sighs long and painful, “I want to take care of Dean.”

Jesus!  Is he even necessary for the conversation?  The omega smacks Sam’s shoulder pointing to himself then accepts his own delightful peppermint tea.  Cas adds the perfect amount of sugar.

His brother doesn’t require a translator as he shrugs, “I know you can take care of yourself, but with me here you have more options.”

Dean taps his mating bite and Cas’s, enunciating, “Forever.”  Followed by a long sip of tea.

Leaning against the counter, Cas crosses his legs. “Sam.  Please answer my question.”

The younger alpha paces the tight space, biting his lip.  “You swear on everything you hold sacred that its over?  All the evil spirits have returned to hell?”

“I swear it.” Cas’s tone is solemn. “I will never harm another soul unless they choose to harm my Omega.”

“Well, yeah.”  Sam’s shoulders finally go slack.  “Alright, I will help Charlie to clear some old files and make sure I’m the last person to ever discover your true identity, Cas.  We are family.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

The two alphas embrace, and Dean will deny any tears on his face.

****

Dean waves around the jeans and sweater while pantomiming a yell of “Why?” to Hannah.

His sister adjusts Jack to the other hip gracefully, “You need to be showered, shaved and dressed by 5:30 p.m.”  She leans in, whispering, “Trust me.”

Deciding it’s not worth the effort to fight her, the omega follows Hannah’s advice, cleaning up in her master bath.  Unfortunately, the construction company hired to re-do Dean’s bedroom and bathroom haven’t finished, which means three more nights in the slope cabin.  He enjoys the little house but misses his home. 

Taking a razor to his face, the omega now regrets coming up to visit while Cas went on a business meeting with Crowley.  Seems ridiculous to get gussied up for dinner with the mansion residents, yet Hannah would not let it go.

The jeans are a size too small, hugging his ass like spandex, but the white dress shirt with a pale green sweater looks awesome on him.  When he steps out of the bathroom Dean’s confronted with Rowena, Hannah, Jack, Charlie, Sam, and Cain all hooting and clapping.

“Man, if I preferred the stick shift, you would be revving my engine, Winchester.”  Charlie pinches Dean’s cheeks.  “Smokin’.”

Rowena teeters up in a stunning charcoal evening gown, “Fancy a drink, Sailor?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean heads downstairs to help put dinner together.  His entourage of merry MacLeod strays trails behind him.  The group enters the main floor as someone knocks on the front door.  Dean spins around with a confused look.  No one visits unannounced, yet everyone else stands with matching smirks on their faces.

“Answer the door, Dean.”  Sam chuckles.

The omega is beginning to consider mandatory drug tests when he opens the door to a fucking sexy alpha with midnight brown hair and blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

Thankful he doesn’t have to continue the charades game, Dean replies, “Why did you knock on the door?  We live here.”

“It is customary to knock and wait for your date to answer.”  Castiel pats down his black vest over a skin tight blue dress shirt and jeans.

“Date?” he ponders while listening to the snickers behind him.

His mate reveals a bouquet of yellow and white roses hidden behind the alpha’s back.  “Flowers for my stunning Omega.”

Chewing his lip, Dean accepts the dozen flowers.  “You do realize I’m a sure thing, spoiler alert, you’re getting laid tonight Cas.”

“We skipped this part in our courting.  I would appreciate you allowing me to rectify the situation.”

The aroma of roses tickles Dean’s nose.  “You want to take me out on a date?”

“Yes, please.”  Castiel sways a bit, anxiety tossing into his scent. 

“I’ve never been on a date.”  The omega waves Cas inside so he can put the roses in fresh water.  Benny magically appears from the pantry with a tall glass vase in his hands.  Huh?

The housekeeper winks, “Have a good time.  I’ll keep the bouquet here for you.”

Okay.  Dean’s going to attempt dating with an alpha who already knows his sweet spots.  Should be interesting. 

Hannah’s got a few tears in her eyes. “Enjoy yourself Dean.”

Castiel holds out his hand with a smile that reaches his eyes, “May I hold your hand?”

Shit, this is goofy and he’s totally eating it up. “Sure, Cas.”

His alpha leads them outside where two cars are parked side by side.  One is Dean’s beloved Impala the other is a pretty sweet red Porsche 911 with a white racing stripe.  Castiel waves towards the vehicles, “If you would prefer to drive we can take the Impala or we can take my car.”

“Your car?  How in the hell did you purchase a brand-new Porsche?”  Dean’s eyeing the cherry ride.

“Its my signing bonus from Crowley.  Supposedly I now represent his company so he picked this out.  I’m not sure it speaks to me.”

Throwing back his head, Dean laughs with his entire body, “Oh God, Cas, we’ll pick out something more your style tomorrow.  I’ll drive tonight.”

“Okay, but I’m going to give you directions.  I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“You got it, Alpha.”  The omega slides behind the wheel of his Baby, inhaling the scent of leather.  Cas pulls a box out of the Porsche and puts it in the backseat of the Impala. 

“Drive down the mountain; we are headed to Banner Elk.”

Dean frees his right hand as soon as possible so he can hold Castiel’s.  The sun is descending but still bright enough to shine off the snow.  Purring beautifully, the Impala safely travels down the winding roads to reach Cas’s secret location.

Cas has him park in front of a large building with a sign reading _Flat Top Mountain Brewery_ next to a set of red double doors. 

“We are going to drink beer?” the omega queries with curiosity, adding hastily, “which would be awesome.”

“Yes.  You have complained time and time again about the lack of selection in the mansion.  So Flat Top has an excellent selection and you can do flights of beer to find your favorite.  Although, this means I might have to drive us home.”

A slight panic rises in Dean’s abdomen, “You’ve been in an attic for years, Cas.  When was the last time you were behind the wheel?”

Pulling the omega in for a hug, Cas reassures his mate.  “Benny has taken me out in his Jeep multiple times since my release.  I am an excellent driver.”

“Okay Rainman.  A few times in a Jeep is nothing like driving a classic 1967 Impala.”

“We might have taken the Impala out a few times when you were distracted.  You take a lot of naps.”

“Screw you, afternoon rest periods are delightful.”  He scoffs through their link, a sudden thought dawning, “WAIT!  You stole my baby?”

“Calm down, stealing your Baby is not a felony.”  The alpha replies loudly with his voice.

A beta woman passing by loses her footing nearly stumbling into Dean and Cas.  The horror on her face blaringly evident.

Castiel hastily clarifies, “We are referencing his automobile, not a small human.”

She nods, continuing out to the parking lot holding her purse a little tighter.

Laughing hysterically and deciding fast before he can change his mind, Dean tosses his mate the keys.  “Point me to these flights of joy.”

“I need to get our basket.”  Cas replies, retrieving a picnic basket from the car.  “The brewery doesn’t serve food, but they will allow to bring it.  I spent most of the morning cooking in our cabin for our special evening.  I apologize for the deception, but I wanted you to be surprised.”

Chuckling the omega kisses his mate, “Forgiven and blown away with all the effort you’ve put into this Cas.  Shit, how am I ever going to repay you?”

The alpha pauses mid-step towards the building. “No, Dean.  Doing things for you makes me happy.  My wish is for you to enjoy yourself and my company. Life isn’t always about owing someone.”

“Fine, Alpha.”  Dean takes Cas’s free hand.  “Spoil away.”

They find a seat next to the big window peeking into the actual brewhouse.  Castiel begins setting up their dinner as a waitress drops off a menu of their current selection of beers.  Dean tingles with excitement over the list.  His alpha has a plate of pre-sliced meats and cheeses, another plate of differing crackers, a bowl of mixed fruit, a tub of potato salad, and in the middle a warm, fresh-baked apple pie.

“God, I love you.”  Dean murmurs through the link, his mouth watering for the apple dessert.

Snapping his fingers, Cas returns his omega to reality, “Dinner first.  I didn’t spend all morning baking a pie for you to demolish it the second you smell the apples.”

“Meanie.”  The omega sticks out his tongue but can’t help cracking a smile as he makes a little sandwich of salami and cheddar on two crackers.  “This is pretty awesome.”

The waitress takes their orders, Dean a flight of their heavy hops selection and Cas a Coke.  Well, Castiel places the order while the omega nods his head.  Being in public is an eye-opening experience to life without a voice.

When the meal has been consumed, the omega molests the edge of the pie.  “Please, Cas.”

His alpha cracks, cutting two huge slices and letting Dean choose his piece.  Not one to waste, he grabs the larger of the two and digs in to utter heaven.  A few bites in and Cas exclaims, “There are people around us.  Stop making those erotic moans, or I’m going to pop a knot here and now.”

“Can’t help it.  You are a baking genius.”

Castiel’s face reddens. “I only helped to make the pie.  Gabriel actually did most of the work.”

“I might have to leave you for my shrink.”  Dean finds his comment hilarious as they bus the table and head back to the car.  “Man, the stars are gorgeous tonight.”

“Come on, I’ve got another stop for us.”  Cas smiles.

His alpha drives back to their cabin, throwing his Baby into park.  Instead of climbing the stairs, Cas snatches Dean’s hand, leading him to the edge of the slope.  The night skiers are zipping by as the alpha lays down a blanket on the snowbank.  As they sit down, his alpha pulls Dean into his chest.

The bright floodlights of the resort blur the stars, but Dean can still make them out.  With his head resting on Cas’s shoulder, the omega attempts to make out constellations.

“How do you know you're happy, Cas?”  The question slips from his mind before the omega can stop himself.

Placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead, his mate sighs. “I like quiet.”

“Okay,” he drags the word out, confused by its relevance to the original prompt.

“One of my greatest fears was that when Michael, Lucifer, Lilith, and even the Shedim left me I wouldn’t be able to handle the silence. For so long there was noise. Either from one of the others thinking, or talking, or fighting, or doing whatever, it never ended. Even when I slept someone else created distractions. I never felt alone. It was nice in some ways to always know there were others.  Perhaps it was a distorted view because they brought such horror into my life, but I was scared for what life would be after.”

“And now?  You know you are happy because you like when I’m quiet.”  Dean eyebrows scrunch in irritation. 

“No, I know I’ve found utter bliss because the silence of life isn’t scary anymore.  I don’t need the noise of the others because with you I have love and contentment.  I can sit, watch the stars, and understand perfection.”

Huffing, Dean jeers, “Cas, I don’t talk.”

“And neither did the extra souls.  They spoke to me in my mind.”

The parallel hits the omega with the emotional weight of a ton of bricks to the chest.  “I’m a replacement.”

“NO!  God, listen to me, Dean.  You are the ultimate gift.”  Cas turns Dean’s face, kissing the omega tenderly.  “My love for you is in every molecule of my body.  I am a new man, and I am thrilled for the future we have together.  Will you do me the honor of consenting to a mating ceremony when the flowers are in full bloom?”

Returning a deep, lustful kiss, Dean answers, “Can we have a Pergola covered in blossoms and wedding pie?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yes, my Alpha.  Right over there,” the omega points to a flatter spot on the slope, “I will meet you to tell the world you are mine forever.”

Their lips meet, hands wander, tongues slide deliciously over skin and eventually the ski patrol is called for inappropriate behavior.

All in all a first date that will last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL THURSDAY.
> 
> I apologize for missing a posting day, but it seems life has gotten in the way. I was recently diagnosed with cancer. As you can assume its extremely overwhelming and has literally halted my ability to write. Rest assured I will finish. Unfortunately, this means I will be taking a longer hiatus and won't have a teaser of the next story for you.
> 
> Angie


	33. Epilogue

* * *

 

 

Sunshine warms Dean’s skin as he tips his head to the heavens.  Kansas was never this beautiful in the summer.  The omega believed the mountain's elegance was the smothering piles of snow.  He was wrong. Wiggling his toes in the grass, he grins as his eyes scan the horizon, every spot painted green.  Touches of color from wildflowers swirl into the differing shades of emerald; the overall effect takes his breath away.  A cool breeze brings with it a clear, grassy scent.

A wet little kiss smacks against his cheek.  Dean snuggles into Jack, kissing the baby’s cheek and dipping him back to nibble at ten tiny toes.  They started this journey together.  Lifting the little omega up higher, Dean and he are now eye level.  Shiny innocent blue eyes glimmer under the summer sun. 

Patting down their matching tan suits with white dress shirts open at the top, Dean makes sure his flower omega is ready to go.

The squeaky plastic hammer knocks Dean’s temple as a delighted squeal fills Dean’s ears.

 “Cas is waiting.”  Hannah smiles, taking Jack into her arms and placing him in the dark-wood wagon covered in wild flowers.  “Let’s go, my fellow flower omega.”  She looks spectacular in her blue and green gingham flowing summer dress with her feet bare.  It was the one thing Cas requested, the entire wedding party go shoeless, his alpha having missed the dirt under his feet for so long.

With a silent smile, Dean nods.  His alpha waited years for the omega to arrive and break his cursed life and in a few moments Dean will meet his mate under a pergola brimming with flowers, all the colors of the rainbow.  He watches Hannah sway through the grass passing only a dozen or so chairs of well wishers, everyone Dean knows on Sugar Mountain is here.

He and Cas don’t need a large audience, they just require each other and family.

Sam grabs him, jerking him into a huge moose hug.  “Congrats!  Dean, I’m really happy for you.”

As his best man, the young alpha is also in a matching tan suit.  The only difference is the blue bonnet boutonniere in Dean’s lapel.  His brother gives him a thumbs-up before trailing behind Hannah and Jack.  A while back the omega worried he’d be nervous about finally declaring himself to Cas, now he can’t imagine his life without the alpha.  Being with Cas makes the world right side up.

When his brother reaches the front, standing just to the right of the pergola, Dean begins.  Castiel stands facing away.  A modern choice for the alpha; his mate gives the omega the freedom to come or go without his knowledge.  The entire ceremony will be void of music until the pronouncement. 

Stepping under the crisscross roof, Dean slides his hand into Cas’s, turning his love.  Radiant sapphire eyes knock Dean’s heart into overdrive.  Fuck a duck, Castiel’s gorgeous.

“Hello, Dean.”  The words settle the omega.  The alpha pivots to face the crowd. “Good afternoon to our friends and family.  My mate and I are overwhelmed by the love we feel from each one of you as you join us on our special day.  Thank you.”

Cas joins both their hands, his focus completely on Dean. “My Omega, before you I merely existed. I did only what was necessary to live: ate, slept, and watched the world pass me by.  You, Dean Winchester, brought me back into the living. With you, I get to experience my days to their fullest.  You are my love, my mate and, simply put, mine forever. Please accept the mating bite on your neck as true.  In doing so you will make me the happiest alpha ever to have stepped from the darkness into pure sunshine.”

His alpha leans in, kissing Dean gently on the lips.

“Now, my mate has prepared a speech that Sam will voice for him.”  Cas gestures to the younger Winchester as Sam retrieves his notecards.

Squeezing Cas’s hands, Dean winks, saying. “That won’t be necessary, Cas.”

The cacophony of gasps from everyone tells the omega his surprise re-entry into the land of speaking worked like a charm. Castiel stands motionless, utter shock swelling into his odor.

“My gift to you is my voice, but I want more.”  Dean clears his throat to be heard over the mumbles of awe, which eventually die down.  “In Kansas, my life revolved around getting just enough.  Be it food, hugs, or life, I simply chose to never take too much so others could thrive.  Now I wish for more.  I hope to love you more every day.  I pray for many more years and decades at your side.  I yearn for loads of children adding more to our family.  Let’s spend our lives striving for more.  Yes, this claim on my neck is true.  You are my alpha, my mate, and my companion on our quest for more.”

Castiel’s eyes brim with tears, forgetting the next step of the ritual until Dean taps the pocket holding the vial of holy oil.  Chuckles from the crowd warm Dean’s heart.  Shaking off his surprise, the alpha retrieves the little bottle, uncorking it.  “With this oil I mark you as mine today, tomorrow, and always.”  Dipping his finger in, Castiel traces over the omega’s claiming mark with the heavy liquid.

Accepting the vial into his own hands, Dean dips his finger and places the oil over his own bite on Cas’s throat.  “With this oil I mark you as mine today, tomorrow and always.”

Throwing his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, Dean yanks him into a hug.  “I love you, Cas.”

“Say it again.”  The grin on Cas’s face is full of teeth and reaches his eyes. 

“I love you, Cas.”

The alpha snatches Dean, holding the omega dearly as their lips meet.  Tongues dance passionately as the two men kiss with total bliss beaming from their expressions and smells.  When they pull apart it's only a few centimeters, keeping their words private.

“Dean, your ability to speak is a gift, but understand I would have loved and cared for you the same.  I am your alpha; nothing from our past or the days ahead will alter that promise.”

Unable to halt the desire, Dean kisses the alpha silly as tears slip from his eyes.  “We will never make it to the party if you keep killing me softly.”

A few more swipes of the tongues and Cas smiles, turning to address the well-wishers seated before them.  “We have much to celebrate!”

The group stands in applause.  Sam and Charlie are hooting and hollering while Crowley makes his way to the front.

MacLeod gestures for the crowd to sit.  “Before we move to the whooping and boozing, I would like to make an announcement.”  With the wave of his hand, Naomi appears next to Crowley.  Dean didn’t even know she was planning to attend, although he did invite her.  “My beautiful mate, Hannah, and I are overjoyed with blessings.  Dean and Jack have enriched our lives in multiple ways.  As you are all aware, the couple did not want any gifts; instead they wished for donations to be made to the Kansas Omega Male Orphanage in Wichita. Today I hold a check for the orphanage in the amount of 1.5 million dollars.”

“Holy shit!”  Dean stutters.

Naomi tsks the omega's use of foul language, then responds.  “Thank you.  I hope to use this money to better the lives of the omegas in my care but also to start an organization to help our charges who are aging out of the system.  All children deserve better regardless of designation.”

The cheering reaches a deafening level as Castiel shouts.  “Please join us in the tent for dinner, dancing, and pie.”

“AND BEER!”  Gabriel shouts as Billie smacks his behind.

The speakers erupt, playing _Fight the Good Fight_ by Triumph as the couple leaves the pergola.

The white tent has chandeliers, a black-and-white dance floor, food of all kinds down one side, and rotating green and blue tables.  Dean settles at the table directly in front of the dance floor designated for him and Cas and decorated with a bouquet of blue roses.

A smaller table with two white gardenias is placed to their left, holding the framed photos of both Michael and Lucifer, allowing the brothers who meant the world to Castiel and Hannah to attend in spirit.

Cas drops into his seat, whispering, “I can’t believe you kept your voice a secret.  When did it come back?”

“A week ago, maybe more.  I was outside playing with Jack when a spider crawled on his leg.  Suddenly I heard screaming, and shit, it took me several minutes to realize the sound was from me.”  Dean grins, nuzzling his mate’s ear.  “Trust me.  It’s been hard to keep the voice silent when you're knotting me.”

Shaking his head, Castiel blushes. “It’s good to hear you again.  I had almost given up on the sounds you make ever joining our bedroom antics.”

“Can we record those?”

“Gabriel!”  Both men shout as the shrink leans over their table. 

“What?  Dean’s finally got his vocal cords primed for erotic escapades.  Inquiring minds want to know.”  Gabe bounces his eyebrows.

“No.”  Billie’s voice is stern.  “Behave or you know what will happen.”

The psychiatrist winks, strutting off with a flirty, “Promises, promises Alpha.”

After a delicious dinner of hamburgers, fries and a kale salad (damn Sam’s pushy veggie obsession), the newly mated are brought onto the dance floor for their first dance.  Dean’s hand has never left Cas’s, so the two swagger out, waving to their guests.

_Spirit in the Sky_ by Norman Greenbaum blares over the dance floor.  Dean bursts out laughing, spinning Cas across the dance floor.  His alpha adores this song.  Never has the omega felt so at home in a large group of people, so safe in his surroundings.  He’s home.

When the song finishes, alpha and omega encourage other people to join them.  Charlie and Meg are the first ones out, their bodies slinking together beautifully as _Take me to Church by_ Hoozier plays.  Scanning the space, Dean notices piles of shoes under the tables.  It would seem the guests have also taken to the barefoot attire.

Flabbergasted, the omega stumbles, pointing to Cain and Rowena on the dance floor.

His mate catches him, responding, “They’ve been a couple for a month now, Dean.  How can Cain and Rowena dancing surprise you?”

“Not that,” he mutters, his mind questioning what he’s seeing.  “Rowena’s without heels.  Hurry!  Hurry!  We are about to be struck by lightning.”

Max taps their shoulders, interrupting the snickers as he tips his head, revealing a new bite on his own neck.  “We are thinking October for our ceremony.”

“Awesome!”  Dean hugs his friend, so happy for him.

His new mate, Victor, ushers him off to dance.

Without hesitation, Dean kisses his alpha, desire pooling into his bouquet.  Only a few more hours and they can high tail it to their bedroom for a proper mating-ceremony knotting. Castiel’s lips and tongue explore Dean’s mouth, expressing so much adoration the omega could burst.

Eventually a very familiar song drifts over the speakers, _Round and Round_ by Ratt.  The upbeat music has both men bouncing about and practically giggling like idiots.  His alpha belts out his favorite part “I knew right from the beginning.  That you would end up winnin’.  I knew right from the start, you’d put an arrow through my heart.”  The goofy alpha grabs his chest.

Dean can’t help but reply through the lyrics, “Time and time, I’m gonna make you mine.”

And together they yell with wild abandonment, “Round and round with love we’ll find a way, just give it time.”

Deciding a break is in order, the omega pantomimes a drink, heading for their table.

Sam halts their progress, pointing to the afternoon summer rain coming down outside of the tent.  Man, Dean can barely hear it over the booming rock music.  “See, I told you we should have gotten the tent with siding and a door.”

“No, Sammy, this is better,” the omega shouts back over the noise.  He laughs, spotting Crowley chasing after Jack who's crawling at warp speed towards a quickly developing puddle of mud.

His brother grabs a chair, sitting with them at their table.  “Why?”

Glancing at Cas, who nods in agreement, Dean leans towards the young alpha. “Wide open spaces for the two of us from now on.”

“I get Cas’s reasoning, but why would you care?”  Sam’s pesky curiosity is peeking out.

Dean slaps his brother’s shoulder, “because I’m done chasing doors.”

 

CLOSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank the amazing ladies who are essential for the creation of my stories. MoniJune, you are my editing queen. Your talents are spectacular and I am humbled by your dedication to the work. WinchestersRaven, your loving pushes and constant cheerleading assist me in finding my way. To my Buff! The woman who always sees the bright shiny pieces in the chaos. I love you all.  
> Second, to my readers. I love you all like family. The outpouring of support has brightened some of my darkest days. Thank you. I don’t have a plan for what will happen next. Maybe a new story written a little slower, possibly some timestamps to completed stories, or stand alone short stories. Feel free to subscribe so you can be notified of my return or check back when you have the passing thought. If you ever feel the need to reach out to me, simply leave a comment and I will keep up with answering them as fast as I can.   
> Lastly, big hugs and lots of love. You are all special to me.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


End file.
